


Next Door

by Hudstrige1



Category: South Park
Genre: Homeschooled!Tweek, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 149,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14578884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hudstrige1/pseuds/Hudstrige1
Summary: Craig Tucker comes from a dysfunctional household, and an even more dysfunctional high school, where he doesn’t even know he’s crushing on a male classmate and sometimes questions whether his friendships are actually sacred.On a day crappier than usual, he doesn’t even care that the married couple who moved in next door to him have a son his age-until he actually meets him.Because of Tweek, what he gets is more than a desired friendship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! This chapter is pretty short, but only because I want you guys to tell me if you think I should continue the story :) it got off to a bit of a rocky start, but I promise improvement if I continue along.

"Craig! Craig, are you ready for school?" Laura Tucker yells to her oldest child from the downstairs kitchen and up to his room.  
"Yeah..." The high school junior comes trampling down the staircase in his South Park High sweatshirt, blue jeans, dirty sneakers and usual blue hat.  
"Craig, how many times have I told you that you're hair is beautiful and you need to show it off to the world."  
He chortles his way over to the table, where his seventh grader sister Tricia sits finishing her cereal.  
"Lola still sleeping?" Laura asks about their yellow lab.  
"Yeah she's still asleep."  
"Okay, I'll prepare her food. Lord knows it'll wake her up."  
Craig chuckles at the thought.  
"Dad leave yet?"  
"No." She answers.  
"Great-"  
"Keep your voice down" Laura notes his sarcasm.  
Tricia eyes him in alert. Thomas Tucker isn't usually one to be gossiped about unless it's known that he's not around.  
Which as of right now, he still is.  
"Almost forgot my coffee" he announces, entering in from the garage and retrieving his silver stainless steel cup.  
Craig uncomfortably sits down next to his sister.  
"You kids ready for school today?" Thomas asks after a quick sip.  
"Yup."  
"Yeah..."  
They don't look at him, rather awkwardly gazing down at the table's wooden surface.  
"Get all your shit done?"  
"Yeah."  
"I _guess,"_ Tricia mumbles.  
"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Thomas hounds.  
"Well, my essay wasn't the best."  
"So you make it worth _reading_ next time."  
"Just because it wasn't _great_ doesn't mean it's _not_ worth reading." She turns in her chair to snap at him.  
Craig snd Laura concernedly watch  
"Your _teacher_ will be the judge of that. I expect a better attitude when you're home."  
They can hear him muttering curses under his breath on his way out, finalized by a slam of the door.  
"I hate him." Tricia expresses.  
Laura sighs, unplugging the coffee maker and gazing at the place Thomas's cup was almost forgotten.  
She chooses to forget about these things the instant they're over with. She doesn't need to always be reminded that the man she once loved has changed into an unrecognizable stranger.  
"Have you seen the new neighbors, Craig?" She decides to bring up.  
"Why should I care." He couldn’t wait for this morning to end the moment he woke up.  
"They have a son your age."  
"He going to South Park?"  
"He's actually-"  
"Shit" Tricia takes notice of the oven's clock. "My bus-I'm gonna be late!" She jumps up and grabs her bag, unable to dodge a kiss from Laura on her way out the front door.  
"Me too" Craig says, attempting his way past her.  
"Craig I love you. You too Tricia!”  
"Love you too, Mom." He fixes the hat before continuing his way towards the door.  
"At least look at the house next door!" She calls out just as he steps onto the porch and the door is closed.  
He does just that. The house doesn't look any different than it did before besides a new car within the driveway and an added rocking chair onto the porch.  
He looks into the top right window of the house, to see what appears to be a boy studying, perhaps the one his age with his back turned as he sits on the floor with his blond hair sticking up and out.  
He stares for a few more seconds before he decides not to be labeled as some sort of stalker, and turns away scoffing.  
"Whatever."  
He races his way to the bus stop.  
"Hey dudes," he greets Token Black, Clyde Donavon and Jimmy Valmer.  
They greet him back at once.  
"I waited til you got here to share it, but I finally slept with Nichole last night" Token shares.  
"Ohhhh!"  
" _Damn!"_  
Jimmy and Clyde cause an unneeded uproar, while Craig stays angrily silent.  
"How was she-?"  
"Okay I'd _really_ rather not hear details" Craig interrupts, and the others cackle.  
"Just tell us-did she get o-off?" Jimmy asks.  
"I think so."  
Craig chortles. "You _think so?_ She probably faked it."  
"Fuck _you,"_ Token smiles as Jimmy and Clyde burst into more laughter.  
"How's Nancy?" Clyde asks Jimmy. "She's g-g-good. Saw her last night."  
"Anything happen?" Clyde smirks.  
"It would've i-i-f her p-parents weren't there."  
"Yeah imagine that. 'N-N-N-N-Nancy!" Clyde mimics, and Jimmy pokes him with his left crutch.  
Craig scoffs at them.  
"When's the last time _you_ got laid?" Jimmy asks Clyde.  
"For your _information,_ last _weekend._ It was Bebe and I's third time."  
"She good?" Token asks.  
"She doesn't have to be 'good' _I'm_ the one working the magic," Clyde says.  
His friends snicker. "If you start calling your dick 'the magic' then I'm seriously gonna rip out your throat" Token smiles.  
"Maybe I _should._ "  
They all scoff.  
"What about you Craig?" Clyde pokes his shoulder.  
"Huh?" He looks over.  
"Quit pretending you're a _prude_ and tell us the last time you've gotten action."  
The boy blushes automatically. "I've told you guys. I haven't."  
"Like, on purpose?" Jimmy frowns.  
"Yeah, I guess. I mean, I don't exactly have a girlfriend."  
"Then you can get one. It won't be hard. A lot of girls like you, Craig." Token insists.  
"Like _who?"_  
"Annie, Jenny, Red..."  
Craig shrugs. "I dunno..."  
He's glad he's being taken into consideration, but, girls aren't exactly his type. Not that he knows that.  
"C'mon dude you _gotta_ at least have one girlfriend throughout high school" Jimmy declares.  
"Says _who?"_  
"Says m-m-me."  
Token grins.  
"I dated Katie Callister in middle school and she stabbed me with a pen when I didn't call her back. I think I'll wait until college when girls aren't batshit crazy."  
"That's when they're all _sexed_ _up,_ man! That's when you get the action." Clyde tells him.  
"Maybe...I'm just, waiting for the right person to come into my life. That's all. You guys all have the right people for you, so, it could happen to me." Craig explains.  
Clyde scoffs. "You put a few extra fags in your Cheerios this morning?" He teases, Craig's friends all cackling at him.  
Craig scoffs back while again blushing. "Fuck you guys..." He says, just as the bus comes rolling up.  
He sighs, being the last of the three to get on, and sluggishly walking down the aisle with the friends he wishes he could have something more with.  
He's known them, hell, he's known half the people _on_ this bus since preschool. But he's never felt like anyone has ever known the real him.  
Then again, how can anyone _else_ knowwhen _he_ doesn't?  
To put it this way, Craig's never felt fully satisfied.  
"Hey guys!" Kyle Broflovski greets, sitting with his best friend Stan Marsh in one of the left seats.  
"Hey," Craig smiles at him, staring at him a little too long and almost forgetting to move forward.  
There's always been something about Kyle Broflovski that Craig is just drawn to. Maybe it's his remarkably sweet personality, or the need to make sure everyone is at peace. It's probably something physical, like his eyes, or the hair that stays hidden too much under that green hat of his.  
Or maybe it's all of those things.  
Every day Craig overhears Kyle say something that brings a smile to his face. He doesn't understand why Kyle puts up with Eric Cartman, his sociopath of a 'friend' who constantly rags on him for being Jewish.  
Another thing Craig likes to acknowledge about Kyle is how he takes pride in his Jewish ethnicity and religion. Or the way he cares for his little adopted Canadian brother.  
"Hey, you!" Heidi Turner sits down next to him, pecking his cheek.  
And then there’s the one thing Craig chooses to ignore about Kyle Broflovski: his taken status.  
He personally likes to think of it as a friend crush. Nothing more.   
"Dude. Come on" Token notices he's getting distracted with him, leading Craig to the back of the bus and sitting with him and Jimmy.  
"Hey, _babe_ -Be," Clyde chuckles, walking to the seat his girlfriend sits in and joining her.  
"Clyde, that was the eighth time. It's getting old."  
"Sorry."  
Craig swears high school makes him miserable, which, in a way it does, but something he knows for sure is that the social aspect of it is what gives him such a thrill.  
Hearing about the insane thing that Eric Cartman did now, or what kids are saying about a certain teacher, or something crazy a student allegedly did; just crazy and funny the things he sees and hears throughout the day-that's the thing about school that keeps him going.  
Certainly not the heavy course load or the sexist and homophobic comments from the circled out white boys.  
It's only two and a half more years. 

 


	2. The Curious Case Of Craig Tucker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig’s not the biggest fan of the day he has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! :)

At lunch, Craig's getting a bit more distracted by Eric's usual Jew bashing than usual.  
"Well Kyle, I guess that's just what you get for being a Jew."  
"My milk being frozen, is what I get for being a Jew?" With a flat spoken tone, Kyle's tiredly glaring at him.  
"Yes..."  
Watching from the nearby table he's seated at with his friends, Craig's chin is rested upon his fist, elbow on the table's surface and most importantly his eyes right on Kyle himself.  
"Ugh. Why do we even _sit_ near them?"  
He can answer that.   
It's so he can mindlessly ogle at Kyle the majority of the time to tune himself out from the repetitive process of his friends conversations.   
It goes well until Eric starts bashing on Kyle for one reason or another, or until Craig's friends have to snap him out of it.  
"Why do you _care?_ " Clyde asks.   
"Kyle's been putting up with Cartman's Jew bashing since the third grade. We all have." Token reasons.   
He's the one most aware of what Craig claims is a 'friend crush'.   
"Yeah but that doesn't mean he _has_ to."   
Up to their table comes not only Nichole, but Heidi. The girl that Craig is unknowingly insanely jealous of because of who she happens to have as her boyfriend.  
"Hey babe." Token kisses Nichole's cheek, letting her and Heidi sit down next to him.   
"Hey" Heidi smiles, being greeted by each boy except for Craig.  
"Hey Craig," she greets him herself.  
"Hey..." Barely even able to look at her, he sends a quick wave her way before looking off.  
Jimmy frowns at him, as Token watches Craig view Stan Marsh stick up for Kyle like he usually does.  
Someone else Craig is jealous of.   
"Heidi?" He asks, eyes still on the people whose lives frankly aren't any of his business.  
"Yeah?" She looks at him curiously.  
"Why does Kyle put up with Cartman so much?" He keeps his gaze on the group of four boys at that very same table.  
"Oh. Uh, I dunno." She shrugs. "Yeah Cartman's an asshole, but it's just something that Kyle's grown so used to dealing with after all these years."   
Craig can understand that; but what he still _doesn't_ understand is how Kyle or Stan _or_ Kenny lets that anti-Semitic piece of shit hang around them. He thinks it's sad that they let it get this far.  
For what it's worth, Craig never understood _why_ Cartman has to pick on Kyle. He swears the only part of him that turns him into a 'target' is his Jewish ethnicity. Like how the only reason Cartman rags on Kenny so much is because he's poor. _That's_ it. That's the only reason.  
"I just don't understand _why_ they keep him in their group."   
" _Oh_ God, here we g-go again." Jimmy comments, eyes rolling at him and Craig glaring in response.  
"Don't worry Craig you're _not_ the only one that feels this way." Nichole brings up.   
"Exactly. So stop talking about it" Jimmy says to him, making Clyde scoff.  
Craig's glare turns into a scowl, eyes fixating down onto the table in bitter defeat.  
He's been feeling that a lot lately.  
It's not something Token likes taking notice of.

The day couldn't have gone by fast enough; Craig finally standing in the main hallway and depressingly eavesdropping on Kyle standing with Heidi, and Stan with his girlfriend Wendy, who should all be getting to their busses.  
At least in the social circle of who Craig knows, it seems like he's the _only_ one that doesn't have somebody.  
His friends all have girlfriends. Stan has Wendy, Kenny has Tammy Thompson, Kyle _unfortunately_ has Heidi, and Eric, well, Eric has _no one_ because he's an undeniable sociopath. Craig doesn't have anybody, and he's _not_ like Cartman. Is he unlikable in a different kind of way? Is there something he's _missing?_ The answer to that question would be yes.  
What he's missing, is his self discovery. Specifically about his sexuality.  
Case and point:   
"Hey, Craig..." Comes approaching Red, looking rather shy with her hands neatly folded and face currently living up to her name.  
Craig just _knows_ what he has in store. Which unfortunately, he's not exactly happy about like most guys would be. _Should_ be. Red's cute, fun, smart, and _so_ many other positive things. She would be a great girlfriend. So why isn't he excited for what's so _clearly_ about to come?  
"Oh. Hi Red..." He responds as she's finished walking right up.  
He remembers one of the guys' this morning at the bus stop mentioning that she likes him. That only has him gulp.  
"So, um-" She's clearly nervous, but not as nervous as he is. _He's_ nervous for all the wrong reasons.  
Standing not too far away with everyone else deep in conversation, Heidi begins to take notice in their already awkward encounter.  
"So, um. I-I was wondering, uhhh-"  
Craig knows that despite how much Red struggles to get the words out, this is still going to be as awkward and uncomfortable for _him,_ as it will be for her.  
"If—maybe you want to go out this weekend? Like, hang out somewhere?" She offers.   
"Oh, ummmm-" Craig's face is already flushed. "Like, how?" He checks.  
"Huh?"  
"Like..."  
"Oh." She understands. "Like, a date..." As if she couldn't be more embarrassed.  
"Oh, ummm-" he's already back to where he started. _Great._ Because _this_ is just what they both need.  
"I'm not really—looking..." He expresses.   
"Oh."  
"Yeah. I-it's nothing against _you._ I promise. I'm just-"  
"I understand. Haha..."  
The look in her eyes don't signal great things; and Craig can't tell who's more humiliated when she's walking off.  
The embarrassment lingers onto last but not least Heidi, who in sorrow, watches Craig stressfully walk off down the hall.  
"Heidi?" Kyle asks her.  
"Huh?" She looks at him, Stan and Wendy.  
"Are you coming with us?" Wendy asks.  
"Yeah." Her smile is forced. "Do me a favor?" She asks to Kyle.  
"Yeah."  
"Check on Craig? He went down there." She points down the hall.   
He doesn't see why not. Kyle knows that Craig is quite fond of him despite the two not knowing each other too well; but his girlfriend's more aware of Craig's feelings.  
In middle school she would notice him giving Kyle longing fascinated stares throughout class, long before she even started dating him. When she did get together with him last year after showing an ongoing mutual interest, she couldn't help but keep Craig in mind and wonder how he would feel once he heard about the relationship.   
More specifically how he would feel when he saw it for him _self_.  
Ever since, she's been able to pick up on what she likes to call his 'sincere envy'.  
"Yeah. Meet you guys outside." He squeezes Heidi's hand before making his way off.

At his open locker where Kyle will find him, Craig rested inside his head so he can mutter to himself in peace and quiet, absolutely hating how he puts himself through these types of things. _Why_ does he have to be so awkward?! Why can't he just actually _like back_ a girl who likes him?  
Finding himself short of breath, he considers staying inside of what is basically his own assigned metal box with a lock so he can suffocate to end this trauma of humiliation and confusion.  
"Craig?"  
Kyle's voice startles him so deeply that he jumps up, hitting his head-which is thankfully covered by his hat-on the metal top of inside the locker.  
"Owe!"  
"Oh! Sorry!" Kyle lightly grabs his shoulders to help him out, which Craig most certainly enjoys. It takes him away from the pain for probably a millisecond.  
"Hey..." He holds the palm of his hand against the top of his throbbing, probably bleeding, head.  
"Hi sorry I didn't mean to scare you. You okay?"  
"Yeah! It-it should pass..." Craig doesn't want to concern him. "W-whatcha up to?"  
"Heidi wanted me to check on you."  
"Oh..." He's rather disappointed that Kyle didn't come her voluntarily.  
"W-why's that?"  
"I don't know, actually." Kyle chuckles.   
_'Great.'_ Craig thinks.  
"Uh I saw you talking to Red? Right?" Kyle brings up, thinking maybe that's what it could me about. He had seen it out of the corner of his eye.  
"Oh-oh uh yeah..." Craig's blushing, but not for the reasons Kyle may think.  
"Wendy told me that Red likes you." He grins at him.   
"Oh, um-yeah..." A newly sweating Craig blinks. "I-I'm just not—into the whole dating thing."  
"Really?"  
"No! Uh, I-I _am,_  just..." He takes his hand from his head to hold up his palm towards Kyle in alert.  
Kyle, whose eyebrows raise. "Just not with Red?" He figures.  
"Yeah..." There's guilt in Craig's tone.  
"That's okay. Wendy and Heidi know like, a _ton_ of other girls' who like you." Kyle smirks.  
God, that fucking smirk.  
"Oh-oh..." _That's_ not good news to Craig.   
"Stan, Heidi, Wendy and I are gonna go to TCBY, you wanna join?"   
Craig's overall shocked that Kyle is taking him into consideration.  
"I...I can't." He figures it would be best not to. Stan and Wendy are nice, but they're also a couple.   
So Craig doesn't exactly want to be third wheeling more than he already feels like he does whenever he's around _any_ local couple his age.  
Ugh.  
"My..."  
Think of an excuse.  
"My—dog needs me."  
Not entirely a lie.  
"Oh, okay. What's her name again?"  
"L-Lola."   
Kyle _remembers_ that she's a girl.  
"Well tell her hello for me. Bye Craig. Get some ice for that head injury."  
Kyle's hand rested on Craig's very own left shoulder for about two seconds makes Craig himself feel a bit woozy.  
Now he's fairly sure he's dizzy when viewing Kyle walk off.  
He can't tell if it's the butterflies or the head trauma.   
Whatever it is, it limits his hearing so that he can't listen to Clyde walk up behind him.  
He can't even bother to notice him, making Clyde frown.  
Craig's in that daze again; he can tell.  
" _Craig!"_ He screams in his ear, making the other boy yelp and jump, spinning around with a throbbing eardrum.  
" _Jesus_ dude, _what?!"_   
"We're playin' the new Mario Bros at Token's."  
Craig frowns. "A _gain?_ "  
"Come with us!"  
" _No, dude,_ I gotta get back home to my sister and to my Mom and to my dog...” Craig practically whines, turning around with a face of despair.  
Clyde knows the reason why he didn't bother to mention his Dad.  
"Whatever dude." He knows Craig’s making excuses, touching his back and listening to him hum because it reminds him of how Kyle touched him.  
“Craig are you good? You’re like, off, today.” Clyde skeptically observes him.  
“I’m _fine...!”_ Craig spins around insanely fast, having Clyde frown and take away his touch.  
“Al _right_ dude. Jesus...” He figures he shouldn’t get into it at least until Craig starts gaining some cool.  
“Tell Token and Jim bye for me.” Craig’s already walking off with a flimsy wave, almost forgetting to retrieve his things and close that God forsaken locker.  
“Okay...” Clyde watches him with a furrowed brow until the very second he’s out of sight.  
Off to report to Jimmy and Token he goes.

When walking up to his empty driveway after coming back from South Park High’s property, Craig takes a few more heavy breaths, stops and looks over to see the blond haired kid he almost forgot about seeing through the window this morning, sitting on his porch rocking chair and reading through what’s probably a text book.  
He doesn’t recall seeing him at school today. Maybe they’re in different grades.  
He stares to the point where the other boy looks up in notice and makes eye contact, having Craig blush enormously and speed walk over to the fence leading into the backyard-not the front door like he usually does-so he doesn’t disappear into the house too quickly, or has to be around him for the sake of his weighted humiliation.   
Something he’s been feeling a _lot of_ today.  
Once inside through the back, house to himself for now with Laura picking up Tricia and Thomas at work until the evening, he throws down his backpack on the way upstairs to his dog already sensing that someone’s returned.   
“Hey, girl!” She was sitting on his bed in await for him like every school day, tail wagging the instant she heard him.  
“Hey!” He laughs when she’s jumped off the bed and ran over to him, pink nose hanging out her mouth and panting with excitement. He pets her golden yellow lab fur, moving down from her head to her back.  
“Hi, yes I missed you!” He lets her lick his face before planting a kiss on her head.  
Her long nailed paws run to and jump back onto his bed.  
“Missed you” he repeats, walking over to the bed himself and sitting against it rather than on it.  
“Lola.” Loosening his muscles, he pets her head from on the top of the bed where she obediently sits.  
“How come _no one_  understands my interest in Kyle Broflovski.”  
Ears going up, she cocks her head.  
Everyone else does. Hell even she probably understands better than him. He’s the one that doesn’t understand.  
Looking across the room and out the one window on that very wall, he comes to notice something that he should’ve remembered since his last neighbors were moving.  
One of those neighbor’s bedrooms, in this case the young infant’s nursery, was across from Craig’s room outside his window for what felt like the longest time.   
When they moved and this new family moved in, he hoped that the room across from his would at least be an office or something; but nope.  
It’s a _nother_ fucking bedroom. One that’s cleaner than his; that’s for sure. Fully unpacked and everything.  
In anguish, he walks over and pulls down his blinds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments please <3


	3. Wanna Know:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig is already growing intrigued by Tweek without knowing him, and hears news from Heidi that for him is rather troubling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! Unfortunately breaks between chapters are probably gonna be a few weeks since I do have a lot going on. I hope you guys don’t go anywhere and know I’ll still manage to stick around :)

It's a new day, which means it's another day for Craig to mindlessly focus on no one other than Kyle and try his best to act self aware.  
Because his friends certainly are.  
"What does Craig even s- _see_ in Ky-yle, anyway?" Jimmy is asking Clyde as they walk down the hall together before first period.  
"He's _nice,_ dude." Clyde reasons.  
"Yeah, but—"  
"Well we're _straight,_ dude. So of course we don't see him the way Craig does."  
"Yeah, but even if I _was_ gay I wouldn't like Kyle."  
"You sure?" Clyde teases with a smirk.  
"Yeah." Jimmy scoffs.  
"Yeah, okay."  
They laugh quietly at one another.  
"Hey," Craig comes strolling up, sounding tired yet still trying to stay positive.  
"Hey..."  
"H-hey Craig..." Clyde is the one stuttering out of nervousness, hoping he hadn't heard them.  
"What is this, Opposite Day?" Craig jokes, leaving the three of them to snicker.  
"How was your m-m-morning?" Jimmy asks.  
"Eh, same old." Craig shrugs.  
Thomas being a dick, Laura talking about how Craig shouldn't wear his hat, Lola continuing to sleep and Tricia not saying much.  
He didn't see blondie like he partly hoped to. He even looked into his house's front window to maybe get a glance at the back of his head; but there was nothing.  
Whatever, though. He's not gonna become intrigued in some kid he doesn't even know. At least he _knows_ Kyle. Mostly. What's he gonna even _do_ the next time he sees blondie, anyway? _Wave?_  
"How's Kyle?" Jimmy goes out on a limb to ask him. Clyde looks over at him with uneasy eyes.  
Craig's already scowling. " _What...?_ " He almost can't believe what he's hearing.  
"Well, y-y-you know. You guys ta-lk-"  
"Not _really."_ It almost comes off as a defense. "Well, uh, enough about Kyle; how are you, Craig?" Clyde knows they're in need of a subject change, and fast.  
"Fine...I already-"  
"Well I for one, am _great._ How about you Jimmy?" Clyde looks at him.  
"Fine."  
"Okay, and Craig back to you?" Looking back at him, Clyde knows how at this point he's stalling.  
" _Fine._ " Craig's tone is flat. "I'm gonna get to class. Bye faggots." He holds up a classic middle finger of his as he walks off, smiling at the snickers he hears from his friends.  
Knowing that Craig is officially gone, Clyde glares over at Jimmy.  
"Why'd you say that?!" He tries to keep down his voice.  
"I don't know; I thought he'd say something...!"  
Clyde sighs as they resume their walk.  
" _Idiot._ "  
"Says _you."_  
They can't not laugh.

On his way into class, Token walks up next to a disoriented Craig.  
"Hey dude."  
"Hey..." Craig unnecessarily looks around.  
"I heard Red asked you out." Token starts as they sit down at their adjacent desks.  
"Where? How?" Craig's already in a panic.  
"Heidi saw, she told Nichole, and Nichole told me."  
"Oh..." Craig purposely looks away.  
"Why would you say no to her."  
"Ex _cuse_ me?" Craig has no choice but to look back at him, frowning in offense.  
"I'm just saying: Red is really nice. And fun. So I just don't see why you wouldn't wanna-"  
"I'm _not_ interested in dating right now, Token. _Okay?_ Can we just leave it at that?" Craig shows nothing but edged exasperation.  
"Alright. I'm sorry..." Token looks off.  
"No I'm sorry. I'm—being a dick."  
"You really need to start drinking some coffee." Token smirks after looking back at him.  
Craig scoffs as his nose purposely crinkles. "No thanks." He refuses, and the two chuckle.  
Feeling mostly content, Craig looks to the front of the room.  
Quickly looking at Craig and knowing to take his eyes off him, Token knows as to why his friend hasn't been feeling fully content in quite a while.  
Which breaks his heart to see.

When lunch finally seems to come around, Jimmy has other ideas as to where he and his friends should sit.  
"Why are we sitting all the way over here?" Craig is the first to ask, being led with Clyde and Token all the way over to the empty table in front of the window located in the far left corner of the room.  
"Because," Jimmy starts, being the first to sit and setting down his crutches against the table itself. "We always sit n-n-near Cartman and I'm ti-i-red of h-hearing his bullshit ever-y-y-day."  
"Sure." Unable to believe him, Craig shrugs and sits down next to him.  
"You're only pissed 'cause you don't g-get to s-st-st-stalk your p-precious Kyle anymore."  
"Oh _shut up Jimmy."_  
Clyde almost laughs at Craig's response, instead gawking and grinning at them both. "Come on, Jimmy. Leave him alone." He and Token sit to Craig's left.  
"Hm." His-Craig's-eyes roll in Jimmy's direction.  
"Hey I-I'm just j-j-joking."  
"Sure you are." Craig forces a smirk so there's no actual tension. It's the last thing he wants more needs.  
"You gonna hang out with us today Craig?" Token wonders.  
"Oh, uh..."  
If he doesn't get home at the right time he might not be able to see Blondie.  
" _Don't_ say no, Tucker." Clyde proclaims.  
"F—fine. Sure." Craig considers with a shrug, watching his friends cheer and smile over at him. Clyde jokingly nudges his shoulder.  
"Whatever dude." Craig smiles more than he has to.  
"So are we gonna be playing the same again?" He grins to all of them. It's happening. He's not consuming himself into all the bullshit from yesterday. Here he is, back to normal, having a usual teasing conversation with his friends. That he loves.  
"Yeah, _problem?"_ Token asks, having them each laugh.  
"Let me bring over the new Assassins" Craig tries convincing.  
" _Nooo_ " Clyde whines, making Jimmy roll his eyes.  
"W- _why not?"_ He side's with Craig.  
"Because-"  
"Because you _suck_ at it?" Craig grins along with Token.  
" _No-"_  
"Yes."  
"Hey guys!" Heidi comes beaming up to their table. There it is again. That jealousy. Craig hasn't even seen her with Kyle today, but just knowing, _knowing_ that she gets to have him—it's like this sting that will never go away. It might not always be noticeable, but when he's reminded of the situation, it's especially unavoidable. He hates it.  
And now that Heidi's simply in his view, he knows it'll take the rest of the day for it to ware off. Meaning he _really_ needs to avoid probably the both of them for the rest of the day.  
One of the problems is that he lets their relationship affect him too personally which he knows he shouldn't. If only he knew exactly why. The ones close to him are wishing he does.  
"Hey Heidi."  
"'Sup Hedi."  
"H-h-h-hey what's u-u-up?"  
Craig figures he has to greet her too. "Hi..." He waves, and the girl tries to ignore his obvious discomfort. She knows he doesn't mean or want to have anything against her. Hell, she feels _sorry_ for him. Maybe what she's about to present will make Craig feel nice; given that he'll have an opportunity to see the both of them.  
"So, Kyle and I-"  
Craig's brain turns to static. He isn't mad at Heidi for simply beginning to say whatever it is that involves them, but himself for letting it affect him in such a negative way. Why can't he just be _happy_ for people?!  
"Are having a get together at my house and he wanted to invite you guys." Heidi's smile is too sweet.  
With a leaping heart, Craig's body almost instantly deflates. That static in his brain turns into a rush that he has no idea how to put to a stop to. A whirlwind of thoughts.  
They're having a get together? Like they're a married couple and just planning shit as their own? Is that even _healthy?_  
He cringes at himself for thinking that. Of _course_ it is. It's _fine._ It's _their_ relationship and they can do whatever the hell they _want._  
"So when you get together you mean party, right?" Clyde smirks at the idea.  
"No. Well, there'll be alcohol, yeah, but, it's not really gonna be a 'party' environment. It's just gonna be in my backyard. Not too many people. Just people in our circle, you know?"  
"Yeah." Token sees.  
"You guys can bring your girlfriends." She points to each guy but Craig, making him want to shove his face right into his food. It would sure help with the redness.  
He hates this.  
"Friday at seven? You think you guys'll be there?"  
Jimmy is already stuttering yes. Clyde and Token of course just have to go along with him.  
"Craig what about you? Come on." Heidi gives him a wishful smile.  
"We'll make him" Token assures before Craig can even finish trying to open up his throat.  
That they will.  
Craig knows that they'll-unfortunately-find away.  
"Okay," Heidi chuckles and wishes that she could tell Craig how he really doesn't have to come if he _really_ doesn't want to, in front of the others. She'd rather him not show up at _all_ if he's just going to show up all grumpy and miserable.  
"See you guys." She waves and takes off to where Craig notices is to Nichole and Wendy, and not Kyle and his friends which would have crushed him to see.  
He can't take his eyes off the smile Kyle has on his face when talking to Stan seated over next to him.  
Stan, who he sometimes wishes he could be. Okay most of time. Heidi is who he wishes he could be all of the time. Sometimes it's not even Kyle who triggers those thoughts. Stan and Heidi are just his first choices. The person that has him wish he could be anyone else, is well, him _self_.  
Anyone else _except_ Cartman. He can choke.  
Something it looks like he's starting to do right now, thanks to the stack of turkey slices he just shoved down his throat.  
His friends take a look over at the scene to Cartman desperately looking over to his friends who look back in concern, just before he calmly relaxes his self and swallows the food down as a whole; sighing of relief.  
"Oh. It's okay guys I'm cool. Man I really thought it was it for a sec. _Whew!_ " He touches Kenny's shoulder.  
"Don't touch me."  
"Awwww," a few students surrounding them that were hoping to see him go let out, including Craig and his friends.  
"Dammit." Token whispers.  
"Man that would've been _so_ funny." Comments Clyde.  
"Hey! Fuck you guys!" Cartman yells, and shoves down even more slices proving to everyone that his lesson hasn't been learned.  
He continues eating without a problem.  
Looking over at Craig is Kyle, who flashes a quick smile in hopes of getting one back.  
It would be a strange world if he didn't.  
" _Craig._ " Clyde interrupts their moment, making the currently smiling boy flinch and look back over with a glare.  
"Yeah."  
"You _know_ we're making you go to that party, right?" Token asks.  
"Yeah yeah." Craig rolls his eyes, knowing that it shouldn't be too bad. He says that know, also knowing that by the end of the week he'll end up with a hole in his heart. It should heal though, right?  
He sure hopes so.  
"Come _on,_ Craig. Have some fun!" Clyde doesn't like his whining tone.  
"We'll see."

For the rest of the school day, it insufferably weighs down on Craig how in just two days he'll be having to go to this damn party, get together, or whatever Heidi wants to call it. He doesn't see her, or Kyle for the time being, and he'd frankly like to keep it that way.  
If only there wasn't that stupid _whatever_ Heidi is throwing.  
Not only Heidi, but apparently Kyle too. Because of _course._  
He tries not to walk home too eagerly, in hopes of Blondie that _has_ to be studying on his porch like he was yesterday.  
Alas, he isn't.  
Craig knew that trying to get to know him and inviting him to Heidi's with him would've been a _dumb_ idea. This has to be his sign not to go through with it.  
Like he would enjoy going to some kid's house with some _other_ kid that he's only known for a period of two days, only to be greeted by a bunch of other kids who he doesn't know at _all._  
Sometimes Craig wonders how he's made it this far in life. Even if it _has_ been with the help you of multiple people.  
Taking a few curious looks within all the visible windows on the house, all he sees are either empty rooms or pulled down blinds.  
Now that he thinks about it, the one car he usually sees in the driveway is currently gone, and the fairly empty yet open garage is now closed.  
The conclusion that no one is home at all disappoints him probably more than it should; walking into his own house with low expectations.  
"Hey Lola!" He sees her coming down the stairs.  
There's only so many things that Craig looks forward to in his life, and his dog is definitely one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! ;) :) <3


	4. Acknowledge:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new coffee shop opens up in South Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a long chapter for you all! After this I’ll be out of town and super busy, so bare with me in terms of the next update. But enjoy! :)

"Craig!" Laura is already calling out his name seconds after entering the front door with Tricia by her side. The girl bites the inside of her left cheek, knowing what her Mom is going to present.  
"I'm up here!" He yells from his open room, as Lola comes running out and down the staircase to the rest of the family.  
"Come see us!"  
Tricia pets Lola and kneels down next to her to kiss her head.  
Laura can hear Craig's sigh from all the way up, waiting for him to exit his room and take his time coming down the stairs.  
"Yeah?"  
"There's a new coffee shop nearby that just opened today and I think the three of us should all go together." She and Tricia step away from the front door. Lola goes walking back to Craig with happy pants, letting him pet her head as she sits down in front of his legs.  
"Mom I don't like coffee."  
"I know, I know, but it shouldn't just be  coffee. Muffins, scones, hot chocolate!"  
Craig exhales. "I'm supposed to be meeting the guys after I said hey to Lo'."  
It's true, and he doesn't want to keep bailing on them like he's been doing.  
The yellow lab of his looks up with perked ears at the sound of her nickname.  
"Oh, well invite them along!"  
"Mom..." He frowns.  
"Do I have to go?" Tricia knows she's going to hear her least anticipated answer.  
" _Yes._ All of us."  
"Mom-"  
"Craig come on! Bring your homework. Invite your friends. It'll be fun. We're supporting the community."  
He still cringes while trying to consider the scenario with a positive mind.  
"Fine..." He turns away to retrieve his phone.  
Lola makes her way back to Tricia when Craig is walking off.  
Craig knows the only reason he's even considering doing this is to make his Mom happy. At the end of the day, if she's not happy, then no one is.  
Laura's happiness is something that Craig needs to be aware of to function. He's seen her hurt too many times; cry too many days back to back.  
All because of the man she can't bring herself to leave behind.  
So, the least Craig can do is prove to her that he'll never turn into him. Something that he can't imagine happening despite still fearing that one day it will.

"Hey dudes." He greets the guys' after they all pick up on their four way phone call he started, now standing inside his halfway opened bedroom.  
"You're not ditching us are you?" Token's already suspicious.  
"Yeah dude." Clyde adds. "You promised."  
"No I didn't..."  
"I know but I was hoping I could make you think that."  
"We're still gonna hang." Craig clarifies. "There just needs to be a change of location."  
"Where we can still play our game, r-right?" Jimmy checks.  
"Just meet me here. My Mom wants us all to go to this new coffee shop around here that just opened."  
"You hate coffee, though." Jimmy says.  
"I know. Gotta make her happy. So just come to my house and we'll leave from there."  
Though still hesitant about what the day will bring, Craig's friends don't see any harm in agreeing.  
"Thanks. I really owe you guys."  
"Now you _have_ to go to Heidi's with us on Friday." Clyde seeks an opportunity to hit Craig with an ultimatum.  
He sighs hard as nothing but heated redness fills into his face.  
" _Fine._ " Now he really has no choice. "Bye" he's purposely the first to say goodbye, hanging up and pressing the phone against his side with a tight exhale.  
"God dammit."  
No getting out _now._  
"Honey?" Laura knocks before she comes walking in. "Are they able to come?"  
"Yeah Mom. They can come."  
"That's great!" She's all smiles.  
"And Mom?"  
"Yeah sweetie?"  
"They want me to go to Heidi Turner's house with them on Friday. Can I go?"  
Unfortunately Craig knows that Laura is a bit too positive when it comes to Craig socializing with other kids, so her usual answer should of course be-  
"Yes! Yeah, that's fine! Isn't that Clyde's girlfriend?"  
"No that's Bebe Stevens. Heidi's, uh, dating Kyle Broflovski." He didn't have to mention that, but of course he did. 'Cause he can never help himself, can he.  
"Oh, the Broflovski's! I remember them. How is Kyle?"  
"H-he's fine Mom I-I don't know..." Craig can't not have a flushed red face or a stuttering tone when talking about him.  
"It's o _kay_ , sweetie. I was just checking." Laura doesn't read the possible sign her son is displaying. She chuckles at his worrisome portrayal.  
"The guys' are kind of making me, anyway." He resumes discussing Friday.  
"Oh, honey, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do."  
Except she doesn't know Clyde, Jimmy and Token when it comes to these things. They stand their ground and that's final. Unless Craig is _dying_ , he's _going_ to Heidi's.  
"Hm." He only looks to the ground while clutching the device. within his hand.  
"Mom?" He looks back up at her.  
"Yes, hon'?"  
"Do you..."  
He can't believe he's actually _presenting_ this.  
"Do you think it's—weird, that I've never have a girlfriend?" He almost adds the word 'yet', but doesn't want act like he knows he will for sure have one someday. He refuses to believe a girl could actually see that kind of potential in him. It's a self esteem thing he says he's going to work on, but knows it'll never be something capable of change.  
"Oh, why Craig, _no_. You're only _sixteen_. Why would you ask that?"  
"Nothing..." He's back to blushing. "It's just-all my friends have one and they keep asking if I even care-"  
"You don't _need_ to care, Craig. It's totally normal to like other people but it's also normal to focus on other things. The right person for you will come at the right time."  
"But what if there never _will_ be a right person? O-or someone at all?"  
" _Craig..."_ She walks over with the intent to comfort. He tries not to cringe when she grabs his face.  
"Who _wouldn't_ love you." She mumbles into the top of his head before giving him a big kiss that he finds unneeded.  
"A lot of people." He rubs the germs off the top of his hat.  
" _Stop that._ Now come on." She returns to the doorway with a grin.  
"Let's cheer you up and have some _fun!_ " She stylishly poses her right arm up into the air.  
Craig's pupils shrink with anxiety.

It's been thirteen miserable minutes of Craig and his friends that never really wanted to meet him here siting at one of the tables at Tweak Bros Coffee, with incomplete homework laid out before them with half drunken cups of coffee-or in Craig's case hot chocolate just like Laura said-without more than five words spoken.  
Until Clyde finally decides to bring intellectuality to what was never even a discussion.  
"Dude this place _sucks_." He looks right at Craig.  
"Shhh! It's a family owned business _and_ it's literally the grand opening. So don't bitch just yet, okay?" Craig doesn't want what seems to be the married couple that owns the business to hear.  
Token snickers. "The coffee isn't _bad_. It seems like a fine place to get stuff done. Not hectic like Starbucks always is." He brings in his insight.  
"Y-Yeah. H-how's the hot ch-ch-chocolate?" Jimmy asks.  
"Pretty good." Craig shrugs.  
"Oh, guys!" Laura comes beaming up to them. "Isn't this place adorable?!"  
"Sure."  
"Uh-huh."  
"Yup."  
"Yeah..." The boys' all uncomfortably answer together.  
"Where's Tricia?" Asks Craig.  
"Sitting far away over there." She points to the tween sitting practically across the room alone and texting on her phone.  
"She loved the croissant she had."  
"Great..." Craig tries not to keep his tone dry.  
"I'll be in the ladies' room" she shares with them, smiling and walking off to the restrooms on the other side of the room near where Tricia is sitting.  
"Dude I _love_ your Mom." Token's snickering.  
"Yeah yeah, I love her too." Craig still doesn't want to be here, but knows how much Laura appreciates it which satisfies him. She's always been able to keep a genuine positive attitude over the years despite the man she's married to changing into an unrecognizable person that's almost always full of fury. Craig admires her for that. She doesn't act like nothing's changed nor like things have taken a turn for the worst.  
Not only does Craig know that, and not only do his _friends_ know that, but his friends' _families_ know that.  
So it's safe to say Laura not only receives, but gives a lot of support to go around.  
All of a sudden Craig is swept away from his thoughts when he sees no one other than Blondie, standing behind the counter from fifteen feet away and taking a new customer's order.  
"Oh _shit!"_ He whispers, bolting out of his chair and crawling right under the table.  
"Craig what the _hell?"_ Clyde asks as Token cringes while looking around and Jimmy stutters out a curse.  
Craig comes rising up halfway before the table, looking at them with fright and a zapped heart. "That kid over there," he points to him, making sure they look over. "He just moved in next door and if my Mom sees him she _will_ make me socialize with him."  
His friends all snicker. "Wow.  _Weak, dude.”_  Clyde smirks.  
"Whatever." Craig looks around once more for Laura and sits back down in his chair.  
"So his family o-owns this place, then?" Jimmy puts the pieces together.  
"Must. I don't know if my Mom's talked to them and I _really_ don't want to be forced out of my comfort zone. Kind of like with that party you guys are making me go to." He flashes a stink eye.  
"It _isn't_ a party. Unfortunately." Clyde responds.  
"It'll probably turn into one" Token adds.  
Reminded of the possibility, Craig honestly hopes it will. Maybe there'll be so many people that Craig _won't_ have to socialize with Kyle or Heidi. It could feel like they're not even there.  
"Craig if you really w-w-wanna skip out-"  
"No it's fine I'll go."  
He still doesn't _want_ to, but he figures it shouldn't be too bad if his friends are there with him, right? He'll just suck it up and cry about the lingering heartbreak that he can never define after the night is over.  
No big deal.  
"Besides. I know you guys will be _so_ bored without me." He smirks at them, triggering laughter all around.  
"Oh shit there's your Mom." Token points out Laura walking from the bathrooms and over to Tricia's table.  
"Is she gonna make you talk to him?"  
Craig blushes when simply looking over at Blondie from out of the corner of his eye, barely able to make out how he's anxiously rushing to write down a customer's information on their cup.  
"Uh don't know. As long as she doesn't know who owns the place." He looks back directly at his friends with a hint of shyness.  
"Boys!" Laura happily strolls back up to them. "I'm gonna try to find the owners of this cute little place. Maybe one of you can work here!"  
"Uh-uh actually Mom we think we're gonna go sit outside." Craig looks at the others in a time of need.  
"Right?"  
Jimmy isn't the only one who stutters a yes.

Now seated outside with their drinks and school supplies, Jimmy brings up "I-I hav-e-e-n't seen that kid a-around s-school yet."  
Craig again blushes, this time at the fact that he's choosing to bring this kid up.  
"He looks our age" Token adds.  
"Maybe he hasn't gone yet? Because they're focusing on the business and settling in." Clyde guesses. "Lucky" he adds.  
"Craig what do you think." Jimmy asks.  
"I don't _know,_ okay." He glares away from them.  
"What just happened?" Token frowns.  
"Nothing I'm just trying to focus on my homework."  
"You're not even looking at your book."  
"The sun is bothering me." He tries again.  
"Then take your _hat_ off, stupid." Clyde says.  
" _No."_ He lifts up his arms and presses it against his head, snickering back at them.  
Unexpectedly comes walking up Stan and Wendy hand in hand, perking up and stopping before the guys' table when they spot them.  
"Hey guys!" Wendy beams, and the genuinely surprised boys' greet her back.  
"Is this place good? We just heard about it." Stan says.  
Again they all respond at once; Clyde saying no and the rest saying yes.  
"Don't listen to Clyde he's just _mad_  that  my Mom made us come here." Craig says to them while nudging him.  
Stan laughs. "You guys still gonna come to Heidi's on Friday?"  
" _I'll_ answer." Token asserts when the rest resume talking over each other. It turns quiet.  
"Yeah, yeah." He looks back at the couple.  
"Uh, do you really think it'll just be a hangout? Or could it turn into like, an actual party?" Craig needs to know.  
"So far Heidi hasn't invited too many people but, word gets around and who knows what it can turn into." Wendy shrugs. Craig's smile is a reflex.  
"Tell us what you guys think" Jimmy tells them as his way of shooing them along.  
"Yeah totally. Looks cute. Be right back." Wendy finishes, walking inside with Stan as Craig watches them-specifically Stan-with jealousy that's not as bad as what he feels towards the two that shall not be named, but still there due to the fact that Craig can _never_ get enough of wanting to actually be in Kyle's life.  
He hates how much he craves it.  
"What." Clyde stares at the grave expression Craig forgot to wipe off his face.  
"Nothing..." He looks at him.  
Except it's everything.

Craig didn't want to believe that he would be here, but here he walks that Friday evening two days later, with Clyde, Jimmy and Token, on their way to the open entrance of Heidi Turner's gate that leads into her backyard where she sits around the empty fire pit holding drinks with her friends, friends of those friends, and last but not least no one other than Kyle himself.  
"Hey, you guys made it!" She smiles to the boys' walking towards them; Craig's heart sinking lower and lower with each step.  
He can feel Kyle looking directly at him. He can feel a feel a _lot_ of people looking directly at him. It's quite frightening.  
"Hey..." All he knows is to force a happy tone and nice smile.  
They know stand right in front of where Kyle and Heidi sit together.  
Clyde kisses Bebe's cheek, and Token Nichole's. Looks like Jimmy is going to be the only one Craig won't be third wheeling.  
Stan sits a few seats down from Wendy and Kenny with Tammy Warner, totaling to not even thirty kids, meaning that Craig would be nothing but lucky if not even thirty more kids showed up and it turned into the environment he was hoping it would.  
Looks like he's going to have to be around Kyle and Heidi _all_ night.  
He can't. He can’t pretend to fit in like _nothing's_ wrong or even _try_ to have a good time. He didn't want the sting of insane jealousy and endless hurting to come on so suddenly, but, it _is._ Before he can even sit _down._  
"Um, is it okay if I wash up real quick?" It's the first excuse Craig can think of.  
"Wash up what do you mean wash up-"  
Token has to nudge Clyde harder than usual to shut him up.  
Craig sneaks a quick glare before looking back to Heidi.  
"Yeah! Just go through there,"  
She points to the sliding glass doors leading into her neatly put together living room.  
"The kitchen is to the left, and in there you'll see the hallway at the right corner; just go straight down there for the bathroom."  
"Okay thanks..." He's already turning around and hasting towards the doors, and Jimmy, Clyde and Token are already looking nothing but concerned.  
After losing at Rock Paper Scissors, Clyde is the one that has to follow Craig inside.  
Following Heidi's directions and stumbling into the bathroom with tears that were already on their way, Craig pushes the door shut and stares at his broken reflection within the mirror; growing so out of touch with himself that he shakily steps around and ends up knocking down the filled trash can.  
The cries grow louder and tears faster just knowing that he'll have to clean that up.  
With another look into the mirror, really studying his insanely red face that he shamefully rids of more tears, he jumps at the sound of the door opening behind him and goes into a full crisis of panic until he sees that it's at least someone he knows and trusts.  
"Clyde-"  
" _Hey_ " he interrupts, shutting the door and even locking it which doesn't help Craig's already zooming heart rate.  
"Craig it's _okay_ we _know."_ Speaking calmly, Clyde swiftly motions his hands in opposite directions.  
"K-know _what_ w-what do you _mean_ you know who knows-"  
"No one other than me Token and Jimmy. A-about Kyle, dude. We know..." He takes a step closer.  
"I don't _want_ there to be anything to know about Kyle!" Craig exclaims in a sob. Betrayal, is what it feels like. He just _had_ to let his feelings escalate. Couldn't let himself want Kyle as anything more than a friend. _No._ Craig just _had_ to take it this far.  
"I know I-I know, dude..." Clyde couldn't feel more sorry for him. To see his best friend in such a broken-hearted state of shock and realization; coming face to face with something so vulnerable that he never even dared to consider...  
Clyde wipes a few brisk tears of his own.  
" _Oh my God..."_ The truth stares him right in the face and kicks him right in the gut.  
"I'm _gay,_ dude."  
Clyde wishes he could look away from such the terrified expression on his friend's face.  
"Craig you're gonna be okay-"  
"Oh my _God I'm so stupid!_ And _Kyle? Kyle?!_ He's _straight!_ And has a _girlfriend!_ " Craig can't believe not only how foolish he is, but how foolish he's been.  
"There's tons of gay persons who have crushes on people that are straight Craig you're not the only one it's okay-"  
Craig interrupts him with another cry and this time a squeeze like no other that Clyde can't not return.  
"It's okay." Clyde whispers into Craig's shoulder while Craig cries into Clyde's own.  
"You must think I'm such a stupid _bitch."_  
"You're _not._ What matters is that you _know_ now."  
Craig lifts up his head and resumes eye contact. "Could you guys always tell...?"  
"Token was the first to pick something up about your interest in Kyle."  
"A-and when was that?" Craig has been fascinated with Kyle for years.  
"Maybe last summer..."  
Craig exhales.  
"When I realized it I thought maybe you were bi, but...you never really cared about girls', so..."  
"Yeah. More for _you."_ Craig smiles, something Clyde's glad to see; and is then filled with more relief when laughing along with him.  
"Yeah, thanks dude."  
Craig's grin turns more sheepish.  
Chuckling together, the two separate and look over at the trash that's been accidentally knocked to the ground.  
" _Fuck_ I didn't mean to do that" Craig whispers in remembrance, only taking one step forward before Clyde insists,  
"Wait."  
"What..." Craig watches him walk forward and remove an unneeded amount of toilet paper and q-tips to uncover a white pregnancy test that Craig couldn't notice was blending in.  
"It's negative" Clyde reads, and Craig looks at him with a look of unwanted discovery.  
Because finding out the guy he might as well have been in love with since middle school is having sex with Heidi is _totally_ helping the situation.  
"So they are having sex..."  
"Well they probably have been." Clyde shrugs, but can understand why Craig never wanted to believe it. Now he has to.  
He panics when Craig's resumed to cry.  
"O-or they're _not_ , and Heidi's parents are trying...I-I mean Kyle's Jewish, right? Doesn't Judaism say something about-?"  
"I don't _care,_ Clyde..."  
That's a lie, so the better choice of words would have been 'I'll get over it'.  
Except _that_ would have been a lie too.  
"Do you think Kyle knows?" Clyde wonders.  
"Not our business." Craig takes a look at his reflection and knows people will be able to tell that he got upset.  
"Let's just go back so I can face everyone." He kneels down and cleans up the trash, making sure to put the test hidden at the bottom like it was.  
"W-well what if Kyle doesn't _know?_ " Clyde watches Craig finish and stand back up in front.  
"Well it's negative so there's nothing really _to_  know." Craig walks over and unlocks the door. "C'mon."  
"You mind waiting for me? I still gotta piss."  
"You've had to pee this _whole_ time?"  
"Yes."  
The quick shake of Craig's head and his snicker triggers Clyde's smile.  
"'Kay. I'll be in the kitchen." He doesn't want to back out to the yard alone, but doesn't want to hear the sound of Clyde's piss either.  
Clyde speaks up again when Craig's just about out the doorway.  
"Yeah?"  
"You'll find a guy. One who's single. And into you."  
Craig scoffs. "Nice imagination you got there."  
Clyde smirks but still shakes his head. "Fine. Be like that...You're not worried about other people knowing, are you?" He suddenly remembers.  
"No..." Craig says, but his pupils are shrunken with no one other but his Dad on his mind.  
"I mean, your Mom is the _sweetest_ person in the world you know she'll love you no matter what."  
Clyde's nothing but right about Laura. Laura, who instead of talking to the owners of Tweak Bros like she wanted to, talked to Stan and Wendy who she just had to see walking in after they talked the guys' outside. Which means she couldn't talk to the owners who must be related to Blondie, meaning she was never able to make the connection and force Craig to socialize with him.  
If he's _going_ to socialize with Blondie, it's going to be on his _own_ time and because he _wants_ to. Not because his Mom thinks she can choose his friends because 'what's one more.'  
The couple mentioned the interaction to Craig on the way out of the shop, who, of course, wasn't exactly satisfied with that knowledge, and will probably be reminded about it by them later tonight.  
"They've grown so _much!"_ Laura had said to him. "It would just be fantastic if they ended up married!"  
Because Craig doesn't have a relationship of his own for his mother to gush about, she has to do it with all the relationships that surround him at school.  
It's quite embarrassing. Since Craig knows he'll never find someone-a guy-he can say boyfriend, right? Considering he just found this out about himself it'll take some time for it to _not_ feel weird.  
"I know, a-and I know kids at school won't care, but, my Dad..."  
"You don't think your Mom 'l ever leave him?" It's something they've all been hoping for.  
"In all honesty I hope he leaves us..." Craig admits.  
Clyde nods, seeing how that could be the better scenario.  
If Thomas was the one that left then there wouldn't feel like there's anything to be running from. Plus there'd almost be a guarantee that he wouldn't be coming back, and Craig wouldn't have to move.  
"I'll be right out..."  
Craig leaves trying not to show too much shame or embarrassment about his unfortunate home situation-as if it's his fault-making his way back into the kitchen where Wendy is pouring more drinks.  
After peeing like he said he would, Clyde's sudden bright idea is to dig back up the pregnancy test and simply place it on top of the trash pile-for whoever'll walk in next to see.  
Unfortunately enough for him, though, Kyle already left.  
"Oh..." Craig tries not to show too much disappointment or relief when Wendy informs him. On one hand, Kyle is someone that Craig enjoys seeing and is good company, so it's a bit sad that he won't be around for the rest of the night, but on the other hand, thank _God._ Despite Kyle being the guy Craig _is_ interested in, he brings Craig's spirits down rather than high.  
Knowing how he'll never have a chance with him-and just the nervousness he experiences around him in general-makes the whole thing feel a _bit_ unhealthy. It shouldn't have to consume him this much.  
"Do you know why?"  
"He has to go to something of his brother's."  
"Oh, yeah yeah." Craig almost forgot that Kyle has a younger brother Ike. It was probably for one of his extra curricular activities.  
"I remember him."  
"Yeah, Ike's cute. He's at least thirteen now. What about your sister how old is she?"  
"Oh, she's just turned fourteen." Craig smiles with Tricia now on his mind.  
"Nice, nice..." Wendy can't help but study his face.  
"You okay Craig?"  
"Huh? Me? Y- _yeah_ I'm—I'm _fine."_ It comes off as a bit too casual.  
Instead of getting into it, Wendy flashes a smile.  
"Uh-your Mom was _super_ sweet when she saw Stan and me the other day."  
"Oh." Craig chuckles.  
"Yeah she loves you guys. Wouldn't shut up about how much older you‘ve gotten."  
They both giggle.  
"Hey guys." Clyde comes returning with nothing but casualty and lacking any suspicion.  
"Hey. Kyle just left." Wendy informs.  
" _Oh._ Oh." Clyde looks more bummed than Craig, giving him a look that's both awkward and somber which has Craig frown in response.  
"Yeah, a brother thing. Uh, I'll be in the bathroom quick. You can have some of those drinks." Wendy points to them on the counter before walking past Clyde that now looks nothing but suspicious, which Wendy thankfully doesn't notice.  
" _Classy,_ Clyde." Craig says to him with a glare, assuming that he blew up the bathroom or something.  
"No. I—I put the...Test, on the top of the trash." He reveals.  
" _What?!_ And what gave you the right to do _that?!"_ Craig grills.  
"What _gives_ me the right, is..." Clyde tries to find a way to word this, which is already testing Craig's patience.  
"Heidi probably _isn't_ being honest with Kyle about-"  
"We don't even know if that _was_ Heidi's, jackass. Kyle's not here anymore anyway, so even if it was then now _Wendy's_ gonna see, or you'll get her in trouble with her parents." Craig insists.  
"Well...You're welcome."  
Craig huffs while rolling his eyes.  
"I did this for _you,_ ya know. Be happy I'm going out of my way."  
"You're still an idiot." Craig smiles to him, and they both laugh.  
"So, do you wanna leave now that Kyle's gone?" Clyde assumes.  
"Are you _kidding?_ I'm so _relieved_ that he's gone. Now I don't have to worry about _every move_ I make."  
"It's _really_ that much pressure on you?"  
" _Completely."_ Craig can't stand how much he lets it affect him.  
"I _hate_ it, dude."  
Clyde snickers. "You'll be okay...The next time you like a guy it'll be...Easier. Things will make more sense."  
"I don't know about _that."_  
They giggle.  
"Come on." Clyde walks over and takes Craig by the back.  
"Let's go back out. Now that Kyle's not here and you won't be so much on edge maybe you can drink a little."  
"No _way_ , man, not when I can end up saying something," Craig scoffs.  
"Alright,"  
They walk back outside.  
"Dude if Wendy sees the test because of you-"  
"Relax, man." Clyde takes him back to everyone still sitting around and talking around the campfire that Kenny had the pleasure of lighting.  
"You can still have a little." Clyde offers him a spare beer sitting in front of Jimmy and Token who are seated together.  
"Hey, dude, you okay?" Token can notice the redness and moisture of Craig's face.  
"Yeah..." He looks at him, taking the drink.  
He opens it up.  
"I'm good."  
He then takes a long sip, because, fuck it.

  
Now laying on the couch of Clyde's basement more wasted than he's ever been with buzzing throughout his head and ringing in his ears, hazily staring at the ceiling and unable to sit up, Craig tries his best to answer all the questions he's being asked by the others sitting on the coffee table before him, who are getting a kick out of his slurred, unfiltered answers and what he'll say next.  
"So Craig you're gay right?" Clyde grins back at Jimmy and Token in anticipation. He and Token got a bit tipsy, while Jimmy knew to stay sober so he could manage all of them. Already unable to walk, he rarely ever drinks anyway. Without saying anything about coming out earlier or his crush on Kyle, Craig spent the rest of the night at Heidi's obnoxiously laughing and swearing up a storm.  
He made sure to keep his mouth shut about anything to do with being gay, which is something he can now blab off about to his friends all night.  
"Yeah man I'm so fucking _lame_ _how_ did I not _realize_ that shit before. I mean holy _shit._ " He answers Clyde. "But you wanna know what else I  _am?!_ _Gay,_ motherfucker."  
His friends crazed laughter worsen all the buzzing and ringing.  
"Wh-wh-at do you find most ch-charming about Kyle." Jimmy wants to know.  
"Man _fuck_ Kyle that guy's an asshole." It's not the answer they were expecting, but it just might be better than Craig messily praising him.  
"What?" Token asks with a smile, as Clyde and Jimmy can't not crack up. "Why?" Token giggles.  
"Because he always makes me feel me feel like the _world_ is ending!"  
When they laugh Craig laughs with them.  
"That's true. Hopefully you'll forget about him and start liking a guy that won't make you feel so crazy." Clyde says.  
"I _wanna forget_ about him, dude! You think I _like_ this?! Crushes fucking _suckkkk."_ Craig begins whining. "So you guys just started liking your girlfriends and they liked you _back?!_ "  
"Hey what does _that_ mean?!" Clyde guffaws before the rest crack up with him.  
"Not that you guys _aren't_ lovable or anything..."  
They snicker.  
"But _really?_ It's _that_ easy?! Literally _no one_  sees me as dating material. Except _girls."_  
Clyde scoffs. " _Girls,_ right." He jokes around, having them all laugh.  
"I mean _think about it._ " Craig starts. "Ya gotta _narrow it down_ to how many gay guys there are around. Then gay guys my _age._ Gay guys who are _out._ Gay guys who would actually be _into me._ That's like a _one in a billion chance!"_ He stressfully explains to them.  
"Craig, we thought you'd gain some self esteem when you got drunk but guess not." Token says.  
"Nope. _Live_ with it, fuckers."  
Jimmy scoffs, Clyde shakes his head, and Token rolls his eyes.  
"Oh _shit!_ " Craig's yell leaves the rest flinching.  
"Yes Craig?" Jimmy asks.  
"I just remembered! Not _only_ are there  gonna be only so many out teen gay guys that'll like me, but there'll _also_ only be so many out teen gay guys that'll be my _type! Fuck!_ I'm not gonna _like a guy_ just because he's gay and _somehow_ interested in me." Craig starts again.  
"Well how 'bout this: what do you _look_ for in a guy? I mean you like Kyle, so-"  
"So Jewish" Jimmy interrupts Token, resuming more laugher.  
"Yeah they have to Jewish or _no deal sorry"_ Craig smiles.  
"Oh my God." Clyde's grinning.  
"I'd just want to be— _not_ an asshole" Craig causes more laughter.  
"Like..." He does his best to look at them. "You guys all have good relationships. I'd want something like what you guys have."  
"Don't be _gay_ Craig" Clyde can't even mutter that without laughing; the others joining him.  
"So: not an asshole." Jimmy needs more attributes.  
"Nice." Craig adds.  
"Well _everyone_ wants someone who's _nice, idiot."_ Clyde makes them all laugh with his jab.  
"Be more specific. Stuff like nice and funny is obvious."  
"Okay fine...Understanding...Lots of humor..."  
"Could you g-go faster?" Jimmy smiles.  
"Could _I_ go faster?!" Craig grins.  
The sound of their laughter makes its way up to the third floor.  
"I don't _think_ about this stuff why _should I_ when no guy is ever gonna-"  
At this point all they can do is tell him to shut up and be quiet.  
"Okay okay I thought of a great one. If it was a possibility— _which_ one of us would you date if you had the chance?" Clyde throws it out there.  
" _Jesus Christ_ " Token smiles from under his breath, and Jimmy cackles when Craig cringes.  
"Uhhhh..." He lifts up his finger and pans back and forth between the three of them.  
"Token."  
"Yes!" The boy smiles, and other two protest.  
" _Because, because:_ Clyde can be really loud,"  
" _What?! That is not-!_ Okay yeah I see."  
He proves so just by laughing.  
"And Jimmy-"  
"Don't be an _ableist bitch, Craig."_ Token smiles.  
" _No no not that!_ And not the stutter either it's because he's too funny and I'd get insecure."  
Jimmy grins.  
"Okay well how come _mine_ wasn't a compliment?!" Clyde asks.  
"Do _not_ be around me when I'm hungover Clyde I swear to God." Craig purposely yells louder than him.  
The rest of the night consists of more laughter and joking around while waiting for Craig to puke, something that so far fortunately enough isn't happening because that would mean he'd have to at least sit up; something he can barely do.  
Even though Craig can't one hundred percent comprehend what's going on; what he does know is that the laughter, voices of his friends, familiar view of the ceiling, and overall joy throughout the room keeps him intact.  
But still without control over his eyes that slide closed with no plans of opening back up until the morning.

Clyde let Craig stay over the next day until his hangover subsided; he and the other guys taking notice in the fact that Craig is staying quieter than expected, and not just because of the hangover itself.  
What Craig talked about with them last night while wasted out of his mind; him being gay, wants in a potential boyfriend, all of that stuff—he never wants to talk about  _again._  
After coming out last night  and beginning to accept how gay he actually _is,_ Craig thought that maybe everything would be okay. It's now that he knows the only reason he started drinking at all was to get away from himself. Specifically the _gay_ part of himself.  
Which unfortunately didn't happen. Like, at all.  
And so now that he's sober he never wants to bring any of it up again. He wants to act like last night-apart from coming out to Clyde- _never_ took place.  
All those stupid questions and even stupider answers are never to be spoken of again.  
Something Craig needs to be sure of.  
"Hey, that whole conversation we had last night...About me...All that shit. Can we make sure something like it never happens again? And that it's never brought up?"  
He requests so from his friends, now sitting with them on the basement floor just past noon.  
The rest grow tense. "Uh yeah dude..." Token answers.  
"Cool. Thanks for letting me stay here. And...Yeah." He hopes Clyde knows what he means after looking at him.  
"Bye..." He's done here, getting up and making sure he still has his phone with him before walking up and out.  
With Craig now gone and deeply hurting, worried expressions are exchanged between the remaining three.  
"Y-you t-think he'll be okay?" Jimmy hopes.  
"I don't know..." Token's honest.  
Clyde speaks last.  
"We'll see."

Now that he's hangover free, Craig hesitantly returns home, to the dreaded sight of Thomas yelling at Laura, this time about how much she spends which isn't unusual and especially not necessary, considering Laura can only spend so much when she might as well be a single mother raising her two children on her own.  
Craig sneaks past them and upstairs to his room, happy to see Lola on his bed who turns ecstatic at the sight.  
Closing the door, he walks over with a million dollar greeting and exchanging affection.  
He's already receiving texts from the guys asking if he's home and okay, to which he responds that he is home but blatantly ignores the other question, because that answer he's not so sure of.  
Sleeping it off doesn't help.  
The next day he continues to barely talk to them, along with him family who notice that he only talks when talked to first.  
"It was fine..." He answers in a tone that could honestly be considered lifeless, when Laura asks him how the unplanned sleepover at Clyde's was the other night.  
"Hey!" Thomas barks at Craig when he mindlessly gets up and starts to walk towards the kitchen's exit without even putting away his dinner plate. He gets up from his chair.  
Craig is so out of it that he doesn't even flinch.  
"Thomas let him go-"  
" _You don't just walk the hell away like that, you hear?!"_ He stands up with a continued bold stare in Craig's direction.  
Lola cautiously comes out from under the table, and Tricia looks over in concern from where she sits on the other side.  
"I'm _tired_. Am I not _allowed_ to be tired?!" Craig makes himself look at the man.  
He knows he shouldn't have snapped but it's already too late.  
"How are you still tired when you slept all day?! You think I don’t notice things?!  _You think you have the right to go back at me like that?! Because you do not! You don't! You're going to respect me; you're ALL going to respect me and I don't give a fuck how it happens!"_  
He turns back towards the table making sure to look at both Tricia and Laura. Both women are currently too anxious to move at the moment, especially now with such eyes taking them down.  
"This is _my_ fucking house. And I _want_ my fucking respect." Lola worriedly walks over to Craig with lowered ears as that's being said.  
Thomas takes a quick swig of his beer that's already half finished after a span of not even twenty minutes, before looking back to Craig.  
"You got that?!"  
"Yes sir..." This isn't the first time he's had to say that, making sure Lola follows him when he continues towards the exit.  
"You're _still_ sitting down at this goddamn table Craig-!"  
"Thomas _stop it."_ Laura finally turns her voice shrill and boldly stands up.  
" _Don't_ tell me how to raise our fucking kid."  
"What did you _get from that_ that makes you think I'm telling you how to-"  
"Because that's always what you _do!_ There's never any compromise with you! Just-"  
"Well maybe if you just _acted_ like how  _you’re_ the one who-"  
Interruption after interruption, curse after curse and one retort after another, the two continue arguing with Craig back up in his room with Lola, and Tricia remaining in her seat with tears stuck to her face.  
Usually Craig would stay down and do the best he could for the both of them, but with all the depression he's been having today he feels that right now he needs to put himself first.  
With a closed door and Lola by his side, Craig sits knees first on the floor beside his bed and cries face first into the comforter.  
Lola licks his wrist and is content with. Craig’s arm wrapped around her.  
"I love you too" he says after lifting up his head and looking to her.  
Next he turns his head around to look at the room's other side, where he notices his blinds have been pulled right up to reveal the window of whatever room within the house next to his.  
Laura must've pulled them up while he was sleeping all day, so whoever was in that room might've gotten a nice glimpse of that.  
The room that definitely appears to be the bedroom, with a twin sized bed horizontally against the back wall, clothes on the floor, and a desk against the room’s far right corner.  
Not just _anyone's_  bedroom, but _Blondie's_ bedroom, being proved when Blondie himself walks into the frame.  
Craig gasps, scrambling to his feet. "Holy _shit_ " he whispers, running over and shutting the blinds as quickly as possible.  
Now sweating with a heart that shouldn't be sinking this much, Craig shifts around and lightly presses his back up against the blinds itself, swallowing the lump in his throat and blinking back more tears.  
Lola comes over to him in alert, being petted but not entirely focused on, for Craig is gazing off into space on the verge of another anxiety attack.  
Vibrations comes from his phone placed somewhere under the blanket in his bed, alerting with more texts from his impatient friends who he hates to ignore.

 _No,_ Craig didn't want to come to school today. Hell he was already planning on faking sick and just sleeping all day again, but he figured school-no matter how bad it'll be today-will be better than laying around at home where the environment is nothing but unhealthy and borderline toxic.  
Something that was proved again this morning, with the astounding discomfort everyone felt when _just_ in the same room altogether without talking.  
Every time Thomas simply _spoke_ the hair on the back of Craig's neck stood up. No, he's not there during the day, but Craig figured being at school would be better than being at home left to sulk and suffer alone.  
So, alas, here he goes to the bus stop.  
The sharp eyes from Jimmy, Clyde and Token who weren't even thinking he would show up, aren’t a shocker.  
" _Well well well_ if it isn't the boy who ignores his friends. You have your first hangover and suddenly you're too good for us Craig?" Clyde asks to him, Jimmy now being in the middle with Craig on his right and Clyde to his left. Also next to Clyde, Token stands to the far left.  
"I had a lot going on yesterday." As of right now Craig prefers no eye contact.  
"Your Dad?" Jimmy asks.  
"Yeah..." Craig looks off to the ground.  
"So," Token knows he's not in the mood to talk but it can't hurt to ask.  
"Have you told your Mom? Or Tricia about...?"  
" _What?_ " Craig looks at him with a scowl. "Y-you mean what- _no._ W- _why_ are we even talking about this we _don't_ have to be talking about this."  
" _Okay. Okay,_ Craig." Clyde hopes he sounds calming. "You being gay, and coming out, and liking guys _isn't_ a big deal Craig. I-it's not even a _deal._ That's why we _don't_ mind if it's talked about. And it _should_ be! Right guys?" He looks to Token and Jimmy who both agree.  
" _No!_ It shouldn't!" Craig commands.  
" _You're_ m-making it a big deal, Craig. _You_ are. N-not us." Jimmy affirms.  
"Well maybe it's a big deal to me!" Craig yells.  
"Okay well, it can be a big deal, but, but in a good way. It's a big deal in a good way." Clyde decides.  
"No it's _not!_ Just stop..." Craig looks down in shame. "I-I don't _wanna_ talk about it. Not _this,_ or about who I've told and haven't told, or _who_ I'm into-"  
"But why _not,_ Craig. It's _no_ different than when _we_ would talk about nothing but _straight, hetero girl_ shit. _All_ the time. That we tried to _force_ you into. It probably felt terrible for you and we're _sorry._ " Token brings up-  
"I don't care, guys..." Craig wipes away a tear. "It's not your fault... _I'm_ sorry I'm such a shitty friend..."  
"You're not a shitty friend." Clyde says it first, and once it's been said three times with different wording and emphasis, Craig sighs.  
"I just...Don't want gay to be the first thing you guys think of when it comes to me. I don't want to be the 'gay friend'..."  
"That wouldn't be a _bad_ thing, man! Like...Like how _I’m_ the black friend." Token starts. "Or Jimmy being the crippled friend or Clyde being..."  
They look at him.  
"The gluten allergy friend..."  
"Yeah!" Token agrees.  
Craig rolls his eyes. "That's _stupid!_ We're not _labeling_ ourselves by what _minority_ we are." He protests.  
"Why _not?!"_ Token asks.  
" _You_ can but I'm not. I'm _not_ the gay friend."  
"Fine. You're not. You're gay and you’re a friend but you're not the gay friend. You're...The hat wearing friend." Token decides for him.  
"I'm the gay friend."  
The rest nod in response, returning their gazes forward where Craig is already looking and resuming their patient wait for the bus.  
"I thought I was the 'funny friend'." Jimmy continues staring forward like the rest of them.  
"Of course you are." Token responds.

Even while sitting in the very back of the bus, it killed Craig to know that Kyle wasn't sitting too far ahead of him right with Heidi. Laughing. Holding her hand. Either knowing that she had a pregnancy scare and everything still being fine or not knowing at all and being lied to.  
With everything else that happened that weekend, Craig had almost forgotten about what he and Clyde found in Heidi's bathroom. He wonders if Clyde putting the test on the top of the trash rather than shoving it back down to the bottom made any sort of difference.  
He's about to find out, thanks to Heidi asking if they can talk and pulling him away from his friends who he's trying to walk with out of the bus lot.  
"Yeah...?" He asks, now standing in front of her and out of earshot from the other guys who still keep watch.  
"So, um, that night at my house when you went to the bathroom—you were in there for a bit, so uh..."  
Just waiting for her to say the words gives him anxiety.  
"Did you uh, see anything...? Weird?"  
He has to spell it out for her.  
"The trash?" He asks.  
"Yeah..." Her scrunching face is already flushed. The secondhand embarrassment is bad enough.  
"Um I-I didn't think-it was yours-"  
"It was. But...It was negative, so. But Wendy said she saw it right on top, and I could've _swore_ I buried it down to the bottom b-but the day I took it I just felt so—crazy, and..."  
Craig almost grunts.  
"Well I uh...Didn't think it was yours. So I never said anything..." Craig knows he needs to continue lying to make her feel better.  
"Okay, cool. I-I just thought that maybe you saw and told someone something-"  
" _No_ , no. And, I won't tell anyone this, either."  
"Okay...Thank you..." Heidi wishes there could be full relief.  
"So, you haven't told Kyle yet?" Craig can only assume.  
"That's kind of the thing I _can't_ tell him..."  
Craig frowns. "Why not..." He doesn't think Kyle would be so easily set off by a scare. There shouldn't be a big deal.  
"Because it wouldn't have—"  
Heidi has to look down for a sec.  
“It wouldn't have been...His."  
Feeling as if all surroundings have faded, Craig can only stare at the girl with appalled eyes, whose very own display nothing but shameful guilt in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	5. From My Porch To Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when all the drama from school feels endless, Craig meets a certain someone from the house next to his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry for I have returned! It’s felt like forever and it feels so good to be posting again :)  
> Guess who finally meets!

Heidi didn't give Craig any details after revealing what she did to him, so Craig got no name, no explanation, hell, not even a simple outward statement from her saying that she did in fact sleep with someone other than her boyfriend Kyle and thought she got pregnant from-who _ever_ this guy was and is.

Just a plead that he wouldn't tell anyone about this.

He didn't have to guess that she especially meant Kyle. Like Craig could even know do that. "'Hey Kyle, I know we rarely ever talk, and when we do it's small and awkward, but I just wanted to let you know your girlfriend cheated on you and almost grew pregnant with this guy's baby.'"

Yeah _right._

"I promise I won't tell _anyone."_ Was something he did say, this being to Heidi in what he hoped was a believable tone.

Which of course now means that he stands across from Jimmy, Clyde and Token within the boys locker room, him in front of the left side of lockers and them on the right with gaping mouths and wide eyes; so far no vocal responses to what a dead serious faced Craig wasn't supposed to tell them but did anyway.

"That _bitch!_ " Clyde is the first to say something after at least ten seconds.

"I know." Craig responds.

"Who does she think she is?!" Token adds.

"I know."

"How d-d-d- _dare_ sh-sh-she!"

"I _know!_ " Craig repeats for the last time.

"Did she anything else? Any details?" Token asks.

"Nope. Just not tell anyone. Including Kyle." Answers Craig.

"Well Kyle sh-sh- _should_   know. Does anyone else know? Besides us, now?" Jimmy takes control of his stutter.

"She said Wendy knows. Because _Clyde_ put the _pregnancy test_ on top of the trash." He had explained that situation beforehand.

"Hey!" Clyde yells when Craig glares at him directly.

"If I didn't do that, _we_ would have never known the truth. _You_ just wanted to 'leave it alone' 'cause it's 'not our business.'"

"It's _not!"_

"Alright." Token insists.

"Wh-wh-what is she d-d-didn't cheat?" Jimmy puts out there.

Craig frowns. "What else could she have been implying."

"Ya know, like..."

Clyde gasps. "Like, if she was _violated?"_ He whispers the last word.

"No way. I-I-mean she would have told me _that._ Right...?" Craig's beginning to sweat again at how dark this has become in a matter of seconds.

"Okay let's cross that out for a quick second and just say she did choose to sleep with some other guy. Why?" Token presents.

"Why wouldn't she just lie and say it would have been Kyle's? Have they not had sex recently enough for that to make sense? Did she have sex with someone else because she and Kyle haven't been having sex? Did she have sex with someone else because she and Kyle weren't having any sex at all-?"

Jimmy uses his crutch to jab Clyde's left ankle.

" _Owe!"_

"Well shut _up,_ Clyde! That's not important!"

"It _could_ be!"

" _Whatever!_ " Craig's trying to ignore everything that Clyde just had to say.

"She said that Wendy knows. Wendy's her friend. She have had to tell her more info than she told me. Let's go to her."

"Oh, I don't know if I can do this..." Clyde feels his newly agitated stomach.

"I don't think I can handle possibly finding out Heidi was violated."

He looks back at the others with nothing but worried terror.

 

"Yeah, she cheated." Wendy clarifies for them back in the exact same location not even five minutes later after they got a hold of her.

"Oh, thank _God_ " Clyde sighs out, causing either scowls or confused looks from everyone else in the room; the glares specifically coming from Craig and Token.

"I...You know what I mean. I was having dark thoughts-"

" _Jesus._ Alright Clyde, ummm, yeah. No. Nothing like that happened. She did come onto a guy that wasn't Kyle and slept with him, though."

" _Jesus._ " A hot faced Craig has never felt himself cringe this hard.

"W-who w-was it?" Jimmy asks.

"I _swear_ I don't know. She never gave me a name. Just a day. And that he doesn't go to our school." Wendy holds up her palms with defense.

"Well what day did this happen?" Jimmy asks.

"The Wednesday before the night at her house..."

Token huffs. "Great."

There's a long pause, right up until Clyde announces with a raised voice "All in favor of Wendy telling Kyle say I!"

" _I_!" He, Craig, and Token yell together.

"I-I-I!" Jimmy finishes last.

Wendy frowns. " _I'm_ not gonna tell him. _I'm_ gonna tell _Stan_ , and _he's_ gonna tell him." She insists.

Just the mention of anyone breaking the ice to Kyle about something so devastating forms a deep pit into Craig's stomach.

He doesn't want to picture Kyle having to take something like that in or having to live with it. Whenever Kyle does find out, or hell, maybe even before he finds out so he can know Craig is someone he can go to, Craig wants to make Kyle feel nothing but special. Which is exactly what he is.

"When do you think that'll happen..." He asks.

"I'll tell Stan after class, but I don't know when he'll tell Kyle..." Wendy answers.

"Well Heidi isn't acting like everything is okay, is she? Like is she acting distant?" Token hopes.

"Nope; while you guys were in here she greeted him with a big smile and a kiss on the cheek." Wendy responds flatly in detest.

Craig's never rolled his eyes so hard. "Thanks for telling us what you could, Wendy..." He patiently looks at her.

"No problem. Just-don't tell anyone else, alright? I don't want Kyle finding out in a worse way than he's already going too."

The rest nod.

"Yeah, we don't either." Says Token.

She nods, signaling her departure.

"Bye Wendy..."

They all farewell her, making sure theyhear her footsteps walk their way out the double doors, that then close behind her.

Craig looks back at the rest of them.

"We should go too..."

"So what are you gonna do when Kyle and Heidi break up? Because they _will_ break up." Clyde says to Craig.

"I'm not gonna do anything..." Craig frowns at him.

"But you'll have a chance-"

" _Jesus! Seriously_ dude?!" Craig yells with each and every intent.

" _That's_ what you're so focused on?! Kyle being single and me ' _having a chance'?!_ "

The intensity of his anger dawns silence over the rest of them.

"Well I mean you never know..." Token's the next to speak.

" _Yes!_ I _do_ know! You think Kyle's going to _magically_ become bi after finding out his girlfriend of over a year cheated on him with some kid from a different school?!"

"Here's where y-y- _you_ come i-in." Jimmy presents. "You c-comfort him. Lure him in. Th-then h-he falls i-in l-love with y-y-you."

"Yeah, I don't think so."

It's not like Craig doesn’t _wish_  something like that would happen. It's the ultimate fantasy. Key word: fantasy.

What he doesn't know is that what'll happen to him later today will be the start of not only something he's wanted, but the one thing he never knew he needed.

Someone to love him in a way he's never believed possible.

 

By the time lunch comes around at noon, Kyle knows the truth about what Heidi did to him. Wendy talked to Stan earlier than expected, and Stan talked to Kyle earlier than expected.

Kyle, who can't tell if he's receiving such an amount of attention for better or worse as he timidly walks throughout the cafeteria with his tray firmly held and eyes roaming around with nothing but uncertainty.

As if his day hadn't already taken a turn for the absolute worst.

"Now's your chance" Clyde whispers to Craig at their new table deemed by Jimmy, when he sees Kyle walking around like that.

" _No."_ Craig whispers back. "What would make you think he'd want to sit with _us_ after what happened to him? I'm pretty sure he'd much rather sit with Stan and Kenny."

"And Cartman?"

"Good point."

"Hey Kyle!" Token decides to yell out, having Craig scowl at him and shrivel up in fear.

Kyle looks over with the most innocent eyes.

"Wanna sit with us?" Jimmy asks.

With each step he takes towards their table, the more Craig feels the need to miserably bury his face within his hands.

He almost shakes just knowing how Kyle is now sitting right across from him.

"So I know you don't like-really hang out with us like you do with the other guys." Clyde starts off.

"But we heard a-about what happened-ed and-"

"You guys don't need to do this." Kyle interrupts Jimmy.

Craig's already looking away with a face that's flushed red and a mind swarming with regret. This was a _terrible_ idea.

"D-do what..."

 _Wow_ Craig just wants everyone to stop talking forever.

"Like, feel bad for me. Everybody already does..." Kyle picks up his fork and shamefully looks down.

Craig can't not look at him when he says that. "We feel bad for you because we _care_ about you." He brings up, those words instantly locking their eyes together and bringing the red right back to Craig's cheeks. His eyes spring away into space where no eye contact should be made.

The fact that Kyle is smiling at him doesn't help.

"Thanks, man..." his tone is lighthearted, and Craig can only bring himself to flash over a hasted smile. In all honesty, he would prefer Kyle leave. It would be too straight forward if they talked about the breakup, and if they talked about anything else it would feel as if they're blatantly ignoring the obvious.

So all in all it's a dead end.

"I-it's _true!_ Just because we don't talk to each other much doesn't mean we aren't _fond_ of you or anything." Token clarifies.

Kyle shifts his smile over to him. "Thanks..."

Craig can't not look down at his lap with need to tune out this entire dialogue exchange. Not that he's not agreeing with what everyone's saying.

"Kyle! C'mere for a sec!" Stan calls out from the table he and the other two usually sit at, knowing Kyle needs some saving right now.

"Oh, uh-I-I should go" he says innocently to the boys he regularly sits with, automatically getting up and distancing himself.

Craig instantly glares at Clyde once Kyle is out of earshot.

"What the hell was _that_ about."

"What?" Clyde frowns, not seeing the problem.

"You just made him feel _totally_ uncomfortable."

"I didn't see _you_ doing anything to fix that. You barely even said two words!"

" _I-"_

"A-alright g-g-guys stop." Jimmy interrupts the bickering between Craig and Clyde.

"Were you not aware of the _moment_ you and him shared?" Token asks in total wonder, widening Craig's eyes and bringing down his mouth.

"When you said that _great_ line about us caring about him and he just looked at you with-"

"It _wasn't_ a line! I-I didn't say that meaning-"

Jimmy begins snickering at how Craig's become high strung so quickly, making that said high strungroll his eyes.

"Guys, just because he's been single for _two_ hours, doesn't mean I'd try any _bullshit."_ Craig lowers his voice and makes sure to be looking at all of them.

"And that would be..."

"What _you_ idiots are trying to _get me_ to do." He takes a quick bite of his fruit salad.

"Even when time passes and this blows over, there’ll  _never_ be a chance. So my God can we _please_ just let the boy grieve in peace? Quit acting _creepy."_

Token snickers a bit. "Okay well if you don't want _us_ getting involved, why don't you approach him yourself?"

He knew Craig wouldn't be a fan of the suggestion. There's that shrinkage in his pupils again.

Craig's defense mechanism is to just unnecessarily scoff 0ver and over.

"Uhh..."

It's almost like his heart is swelling up.

"Sure, yeah. I could that..."

Suddenly he needs all the help in the world.

 

So, be _cause_ Token suggested that bright little idea, Craig now peeks his head into in the doorway of the music room after third period has ended, watching Kyle stand alone prepare his things to leave.

While Kyle looks determined and in the moment despite what's happened to him; Craig over here looks like he just might cry.

The shy knock on the door has Kyle look over.

"Hey Craig, are you okay?" Craig honestly looks like he might collapse.

"Me? Uh-yeah, _yeah!_ " But he plasters a grin to his face like nothing's wrong, and without thinking steps forward into the room.

"A-are you okay?"

After that he instantly clenches his jaw. Nice instinct, Craig. _Hint_ towards the topic that should _not_ be discussed with you.

"Oh! Um, honestly? Yeah. I think I am." Kyle admits, bringing Craig to a shock.

" _Really..._ "

But he isn't lying.

"Yeah, uh, Heidi and I talked, and, we're gonna talk again soon, so..." He shrugs.

"Oh." Craig's trying his hardest not to frown right now.

"About—getting back together?"

He had to. He _had_ to ask it and yes he knows it's not his business but dear _God_ he cannot have that poor boy get back with that _sick girl._

"I could never resent Heidi. We were friends before we got together, so why not be friends after splitting up?" That's the way Kyle sees it.

"Oh...W-well yeah..." Now wringing his hands together, Craig now knows he has to keep his mouth shut.

If Kyle wants to stay friends with the evil girl who cheated on him, then that's _his_ problem.

"And, I _know_ —what she did. But for months beforehand—she was really distant towards me. So I knew she didn't wanna stay with me. N- _not_ that I'm justifying what she did, but, it _was_ only one time and she _is_ sorry. She just...Had a bad way of ending it, that's all..."

Kyle's sweet innocent and shy eyes are perfect for getting lost in, something Craig is happening to be doing right now despite all the words flying around in his head.

That _bitch!_ No _way_ it was just one time and no _way_ she's sorry! She doesn't care about his feelings, she only cares that she got fucking _caught._ It doesn't even sound like Kyle's _aware_ that Heidi had to take a pregnancy test! All he seems to know is that she slept with this guy and apparently that was that!

Did Wendy not tell Stan or did Stan not tell Kyle? Would have been too much for Kyle to hear? Maybe he _does_ know but is too embarrassed to address it in front of Craig. Does anyone else besides Craig, his friends, Stan, and Wendy _know_ that Heidi had a scare? Either way, before Kyle knows it he's gonna get _sucked back_ into her world, even if they _are_ just gonna 'remain friends.' This is a _terrible idea!_

"Craig?"

"Yeah?" He blinks.

"I said 'are you okay?'" Kyle repeats.

Craig's entire face flushes.

"Uhhh, yes, ummm..." He clenches his fist and replays Token's suggestion within his head for the millionth time.

If Heidi can convince Kyle to be her goddamn friend after what she _did to him,_ then there's no reason as to why _Craig_ can't be his friend either.

"That thing at lunch? I said? I-I just wanted to say that I really meant it..."

Kyle remembers what he's talking about almost immediately, which brings nothing but a big smile to his face.

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Craig encourages.

"N-not that I'd think you'd purposely say something you don’t mean-"

"N-n-no I meant it. And, my friends, they're just-"

Craig scoffs. "Th-they're fuckin' weird, ya know."

"Yeah I know what that's like." This has them both laugh.

"But ummm— _I,_ have always personally thought you were pretty cool. A-and so have the other guys."

That last part's an exaggeration.

"So i-if you ever wanna do something. With us. O-or just me..."

Just him sounds a lot better. "Especially s-since with everything going on right now-"

" _Yeah!_ Yeah totally." Kyle couldn't be more honored.

"Thanks, Craig."

Craig, who has to act like his heart isn't about to beat out of his chest and is mentally screaming behind that shiny grin of his.

"Yeah...Soooo...See you later?" Craig can't help but chuckle. He can't believe this is happening. He's becoming _friends_ with his _crush!_ Why didn't this happen a long time ago?!

"Yeah awesome! In fact uh what are you doing after school?"

_Oh shit._

"Uh-uh nothing nothing at all."

"Cool remember when I invited you for frozen yogurt?"

And Craig's head almost bled to death? Yes.

"Yeah..." Craig wonders if putting his hand over his chest will decrease the rate his heart is going at. "You should come with us this time. Me, Stan and Wendy."

"Okay!" Craig grins. He wonders how _they_ feel about Kyle deciding to remain at least friends with Heidi. Probably not good.

"And you can invite who _ever_ you want. Just not Cartman. Please don't invite him."

Craig does everything he can to savior this beautiful moment of shared laughter.

"I'll see you."

With a smile Craig walks back into the doorway, needing to get to class and not wanting to drag out the moment too long.

"Bye." He waves, eyes shining when he's waved back to, and walking back down the hall before it grows to be too much. He wanted the moment to be just about perfect.

Which it was.

 

After the class that Craig and Kyle were pretty much late for after their conversation together, Craig knows he has to tell the guys.

" _What? No way."_

_"Ew."_

"He's gonna be friends with _her?"_ Clyde finishes to Craig out in the hall between now and next period where Craig shushes them frantically before they're risked being heard.

"Not so _loud._ Someone 'l hear. But I know. It's crazy." They stand in front of Jimmy's locker to the right of the hall.

" _Jesus_ that kid is too nice." Token says.

" _Tell me_ about it" Clyde responds.

"You think they'll ever get b-b-back together?" Jimmy asks Craig.

"I don't think so, but still: _friends? Uck."_ Craig cringes and shakes his head rightfully so.

"Forget about that. _You_ guys are friends now too so you know what _that_ means-"

" _No. No. No. No no-"_ Craig repeatedly interrupts Token, already exasperated and tired at how much this is being pushed on him.

"Come on Craig just make a move when the time is right." Clyde commands.

"And _that_ time will be _never."_ Craig predicts.

" _What?"_

"C' _mon_."

"You're crazy."

They're back to talking to him at once again; with their unnecessary encouragement and hopeful convincing.

" _Not gonna happen..."_ He sing-songs, havingthe others scoff and shake their heads.

"What if you guys being friends is a bad idea? Like what happens your feelings suddenly spiral?" Token worries.

"Shouldn't happen. I've already accepted  that we'll never be together. I'll be okay, guys." Craig makes sure they're aware.

"Okay. We just don't want you digging yourself deeper when he finds someone else." Jimmy clears up.

"That someone possibly being _you_ " Clyde stumbles out.

Jimmy and Token giggle as Craig rolls his eyes again. " _Uh-uh."_ He's not having it.

"So what: you, Kyle and Heidi all gonna hang out _together_ now?" Token grins. They can't not poke fun about that.

Jimmy and Clyde guffaw at the thought.

" _Ew!"_ Craig laughs. No _way_ he could hang out with the two of them alone. He'll _never_ get over what Heidi did, even if Kyle him _self_ can.

"The three musket-t-teers?!" Jimmy jokes.

"A r-reality show."

"No a sitcom where they're riding a bike together in the theme song."

Craig impatiently waits with a deadpanned expression as this continues on.

"Over my dead body,” he says when the others have calmed down.

"I don't think Kyle knows Heidi had a pregnancy scare." Almost forgetting to share the most important piece of information, he whispers it to them and watches as they react quietly but dramatically.

"I don't think Stan told him. So _don't_ let that part get out, okay?" Craig alerts.

It's agreed.

"'Kay. Oh also I'm allowed to invite you guys for frozen yogurt with Kyle Stan and Wendy." Knowing he's gonna be late again, he turns his back and walks away to the sounds of Jimmy saying he can't, Token saying he'll think about it, and Clyde wanting to right then and there.

"Maybe you and Kyle will _share_ a cup!" Token can't help himself.

Craig flips off not only them, but their relentless laughter that he can hear all the way over to his classroom that's at the end of the hall.

 

It's finally the end of the school day, which means Craig is more than anxious to head with Clyde to get frozen yogurt with Stan, Wendy, and most importantly: Kyle.

"You ready?" He asks Clyde, back in the halls with him, Token and Jimmy this time in front of his own locker, things prepared and more than ready to go.

"Yeah are _you?_ I couldn't tell," Clyde smirks, able to tell how eager Craig is about this.

Token and Jimmy both scoff.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Craig rolls his eyes.

"Be careful now, C-Clyde. Remember you'll be third wheeling two couples." Jimmy grins, making Token and Clyde chortle.

Craig fumes.

"Oh yeah, that's _true._ " Clyde turns to Craig with a grin.

"You think I should invite Bebe? Make it a triple date?" He jokes.

Craig's laughed at when he rolls his eyes and glares over at them all individually.

"See you guys." He farewells Jimmy and Token with a playful flash of his middle finger.

Clyde and Craig laugh their way over Kyle, Stan and Wendy whose locker's take place further down the hall; Craig turning automatically silent and his smile dropping the second he sees Kyle and Heidi together again. Not only are they together, but enjoying one another's presence.

Standing together. Laughing. Giggling. Right in front of the girl's locker; as if they're the only two people in the world.

Like nothing had ever happened.

Standing a good distance between them and the boys who uncomfortably watch, are Stan and Wendy who walk over to a stiffly unresponsive Craig, and an awkward eyed Clyde who can't take his eyes off of the two who Craig can't bare to see.

"Hey..." Wendy greets to them, now standing before them with Stan and watching Craig who doesn't dare to look at anyone. Down at the floor is where he looks with his dead eyes that are almost tearful.

"We gonna go...?" Clyde asks Wendy, hoping to get Kyle away from Heidi as fast as possible. Not that that'll restore Craig's positivity. He's already too ruined.

"Heidi's coming..." Wendy doesn't seem too happy about it either.

And that's when Craig's pretty sure his heart physically crack.

"What?" He looks up at them almost petrified.

"Kyle invited her..." Stan hates to tell Craig, who might as well be trembling from the feeling of such defeat.

 _Nope. Not happening._ He can't join them when Heidi and Kyle are all of a sudden _best friends_ with no tension between them just like that. Maybe he would be able to handle Heidi simply coming along if she wasn't acting like— _like this._

So purposely avoiding the consequences that are somehow passing her by. Craig never thought _blind_ would be a word he used to describe Kyle Broflovski but, there must be a first time for everything.

"I-I-can't go. If Kyle asks tell him I'm sick..."

Which is already halfway true.

Craig looks at the happy few one more time-who don't even look like they notice anyone around them-before turning his back and hurrying off.

Tears blur his vision and a hand of his clutches his uneasy stomach.

"C-C-Craig!" Had been passed by at his locker, Jimmy yells out for him.

"Hey." Kyle comes walking up to the remaining three with Heidi by his side.

"Is Kyle coming?" He could've sworn he saw a peek of that blue hat of his out of corner of his eye.

"Umm..."

Wendy and Stan look to Clyde who's trying to figure out how he's going to word this.

"I-I-just came here to tell you guys that he's not feeling so well..."

"Oh..." Despite how happy Kyle looked-and was-with Heidi, Craig was the main reason he was looking so forward to this.

Not that Craig would ever bel _ieve_ that.

He walks, well, stomps, all the way home with burning eyes, a clenched jaw and a mind that repeatedly is running into dead ends.

_Heidi. Fucking Heidi._

_Goddamn fucking Heidi._

She thinks she can just become friends with Kyle and get away with almost getting _pregnant_ by some random dude?! He'll be _damned_ if she tries to win Kyle back.

Not on _his_ watch. And the worst part is that Kyle is having _no_ problem continuing to stay on good terms. He's so blind. Honestly: fuck _him_ too! Craig doesn't care anymore that Kyle wants to be his friend!

Not when _Heidi's_ still in the picture. Things would be a _lot_ better if they both just _disappeared._ They're giving him more problems than before. The tension wasn't supposed to grow. It was supposed to _go away._

Craig stomps up onto his porch, Laura's car in the driveway meaning she and Tricia are already home. He doesn't want to walk through that door leading inside. Not even to see Lola. Not yet.

Right now he just wants to stay out here, and watch the view of whatever cars will be driving by. He sits on the far right edge, taking off his backpack and tossing it behind him.

After a few quiet and somewhat peaceful minutes, Craig notices something out of the corner of his eye.

Blondie.

Oh shit. _Oh shit oh shit oh shit._ Has he been aware that Craig's been here? Did he know this entire time? He's studying on his porch just like Craig's seen him do before; did Craig interrupt him?

He can probably feel Craig looking at him in awe. He's gotta look away and do something useful so it doesn't look like he's just sitting there mindlessly like he was.

 _Study._ Study yeah he should study just like he's doing. So, he grabs back his backpack and takes out his homework to study too.

Or at least pretend to. As much as he would like to get something done, Blondie's quite distracting without even trying. He must be smart with all that studying it looks like he does.

While Craig's eyes are forced down on the page of his textbook unable to read the jumble of words he's created for himself, Tweek Tweak's eyes are on no one other but Craig himself.

Craig can feel it, and doesn't want to pass the moment by. Although the suspense is killing him.

His head lifts up and turns in Tweek's direction.

"Hey." He starts. 

Tweek almost can't believe Craig said something.

"Hi..."

Craig said to himself he would interact with Blondie on his own time and now he's doing just that.

"I'm Craig."

"Hey," Tweek might as well flash a smile or two so he doesn't look disinterested. He's anything but. Just really, _really_ shy.

"You just moved in right?" Craig acts oblivious.

"Yeah, yeah. A few days ago."

"How you like the town?" Craig sets down his book.

"Uhh, it's alright so far." Tweek does the same with his things.

"Yeah. I've been here all my life trust me it's nothing spectacular."

Tweek makes sure to laugh gently.

"You know my name, so, what's yours?" As Craig asks this, Tweek is moving from the middle of his porch to the far left edge, so that he and Craig are now separated by about twenty five feet.

Craig appreciates how Tweek wants to be closer to him.

Meanwhile, Tweek hates having to answer this question. He'd think his parents wouldn't have given him a first name that's just one letter off from his last, but nope.

Every time he asks for an explanation as to why they chose to go through with such ridiculousness, his Mom explains how his Dad had to talk her into it. Because 'it's cute.'

_Christ._

"Oh, uh, it's...It's Tweek." Redness consumes his entire face as the words are dreadfully spoken.

"Ohhh so that new shop is named after you? Yeah my Mom told me the new neighbors opened up a coffee shop. They your parents?" Craig assumes.

"Y-yeah that's why we moved..." Tweek would much rather not explain how the 'Tweak' in 'Tweak Bros Coffee' is actually his _last_ name, but God forbid he isn't honest either.

"Th-that's actually  my last name i-in the title of the store. 'Tweak Bros Coffee'."

"So-"

"So my name is Tweek Tweak. My first name has two E's and my last is spelt with an 'E-A'..." Tweek _hates_ this. He hates it so much.

Craig can see that by the terror in Tweek's eyes and the flaming red still within his cheeks.

"Dude that's cool."

Tweek snickers. "You don't have to lie. I know it's dumb."

"No, it's-"

"It would be one thing if just my _first_ name was Tweek, but, Tweak as my last name too? Seriously?" Tweek scoffs.

" _I_ think it's cool" Craig assures, smiling when Tweek grins with a shake of his head.

"Uh, that coffee shop: it's really nice. My Mom took me there. Pretty sure I saw you."

He hopes Tweek didn't catch him making an escape for under the table.

"You work there?"

"Nah, I'm just filling in until we actually hire people. I wouldn't be comfortable with my parents paying me."

"Ah. Gotcha." Craig nods. "My Mom wants me working there. _And_ all my friends working there. In fact she'll probably be talking to your parents soon 'cause she's such a big fan."

Tweek giggles. "She sounfs sweet."

"Yup, she is." Craig shrugs and smirks at him lightly.

"What school do you go to?" He asks the question that Tweek hates most of all.

Half the time he lies; when it's the eye doctor or local cashier he's grown friendly but not too friendly with.

Since this is his new neighbor, and someone he's already taken quite an interest in, unfortunately honesty is nothing but the best policy.

"I'm homeschooled."

Whenever he says that to someone he knows won't understand-which is most of the time-more of the life gets sucked out of him.

"Ohh that makes sense now. After my Mom told me the new neighbors had a son my age and I saw you out here I was wondering why I never saw you at my school." Craig explains.

"Y-yeah." It's already no question that Tweek's embarrassed by it; smiling nervously and tucking back strands of his spiky blonde hair.

Wanting him to know he doesn't think any lesser of him because of the way he gets his education, Craig smiles kindly.

"Go ahead, ask the questions." Tweek teases.

"What questions." Craig smiles.

"The typical questions that all homeschoolers are asked."

"I didn't know there _were_ any," Craig smiles.

"'So you just stay at home all day?' 'You're so _lucky!'_ 'Isn't it harder that way?' 'Does that mean there's something wrong with you?' 'You must be _super_ religious.' 'Do you do school in your pajamas?' And last but not least 'how do you make any friends?!'"

Craig laughs, intrigued and impressed. Maybe even a little amazed. "People really think that?"

"It's more of a stereotype people assign. Pretty annoying."

"Hm." Craig smirks again. "Well I wasn't even thinking any of those things."

"You are _now,_ " Tweek says, in which they both laugh.

"Well the only reason I'd assume you don't have any friends yet is because you _just_ moved here." Craig says.

"Yeah," Tweek shrugs, darting his eyes to the concrete of his porch.

"It won't be hard. You already have your first new one right here."

Tweek automatically looks back up into his eyes with shining eyes and an ecstatic smile.

Loving the reaction, Craig chuckles.

"Sounds good." Tweek's trying not to smile too much. "I-I'm signing up for soccer soon so hopefully I'll make that and meet some new people. A lot of homeschoolers do this thing called 'co-ops' where they meet with other local homeschooled kids and do work together. I still have friends from that back home." He explains.

"That's cool! See homeschooled kids _do_ socialize-they socialize with all the other homeschooled kids" Craig replies, having Tweek cackle.

"Are you gonna do a co-ops here?"

"If there's one around, yeah." Tweek's _so_ glad that Craig is taking this all in so naturally.

"Do you meet kids who do go to school through other things? Or-you know uh-" Craig knew things were running too smoothly for him to not mess up at one point.

Tweek snickers at how he trips over his words. "It's fine, you worded it correctly."

Technically Tweek doesn't 'go to school'.

"But yeah. Other homeschoolers have connections and you meet a good amount of public schoolers."

"Public schoolers yeah that's what I meant."

Laughing, Tweek couldn't be more intrigued. This kid is great.

"Are they like-"

"More edgy?" Tweek snickers. "Depends. Some public schoolers I know are totally innocent whereas certain homeschoolers I know are _totally_ wild. A few kids from my old co-ops would talk about nothing but drinking and smoking."

"Damn," Craig laughs. "All that sheltering, huh?"

"Yup. I've never really had that problem. The amount of freedom my parents give me is pretty fair."

Craig can say the same for Laura, but not that other parent of his.

"Yeah that's good."

"'Cause there's only so much freedom they can restrict when you _al_ ready do most of your schooling at home."

Craig nods, needing more of his words. He wants to know everything about Tweek and he wishes he could learn it all in one sitting.

He'll take whatever he can get.

"It sounds like you talk to a lot of kids from your co-ops back home, so that's good." Craig figures.

"Yeah, it is. And now I know one person here." Tweek smiles, sounding a quick laugh.

Craig can't not smile. "Yeah, you do...A-and I can introduce you to some kids I know."

"Really? And they won't like, think I'm weird-?"

" _No no!_ Trust me _no_ way. They're _freaks._ Not that _you're_ a freak. And not that they're freaks in a _bad_ way i-it just-"

Tweek laughs a good amount. "Don't worry dude I get it." He drags out a smirk that Craig finds himself staring at.

"Sounds good" Tweek smiles to him; Craig having to remember to return his eyes back to Tweek's very own.

"Yeah..." Another smile. Around Tweek they're pretty hard to get rid of. "Oh, uh, I-I was meaning to ask you—"

Everything. He wants to ask Tweek everything.

His front door unexpectedly opens, Laura stepping outside in hopes of her son that no longer wants to leave the porch.

"Craig?" She's looking straight forward.

" _Shit_ " he whispers, eyes remaining on Tweek and expression letting him know their time's unfortunately been cut short.

Tweek nods frantically, getting up and moving back to where he first sat and picking up his things.

Craig springs up and walks right in front of his mother who gasps and almost jumps up herself.

"Craig, you scared me."

"Sorry..." His eyes go to the backpack and textbook he left deserted.

"Were you out here the whole time? Did I hear you talking to someone?"

"Uhhh..."

He looks over to Tweek's porch, which now leaves no trace of him or his things.

"No..." Back to her. "I-I was just reading over something..."

"Okay well you should've told me something. Come inside it's getting chilly."

He follows his mother inside with a bright happy smirk on his face.

For the time remaining, he finds himself contently relaxing in what feels like almost perfect harmony; the situation involving those two kids from that school of his barely skimming through his mind.

Instead, he thinks about the incredibly interesting boy that he's more than happy to have living next door.

It's easier that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So archive keeps glitching which means I’m somehow stuck with double spaced paragraphs until the time being. I’m not exactly complaining, but if it’s something you’d like to see fixed I’ll try my best to resolve it.   
> Anyways, please leave your thoughts because I’ve missed you guys.  
> Until next time! <3


	6. Losing My Religion:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig begins to worry how he’s going to manage relationships with both Tweek and Kyle at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hate having no way of contacting me when I’m AWOL trying to finish the next chapter? Hate having to wonder if I’m dead? In between updates you can stay in touch with me on Twitter and Tumblr
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/heyoricohannah
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/geriatricvroid
> 
> (Trying to actually link these suckers is a bitch. I had it but my luck sadly disappeared. Anyways-archive has left me in double space mode, which some of you have told me is easier for you to read, so I hope that goes the same for you all.)

The rest of Craig's day would have remained fine if the usual good 'ol Tucker family dinner that Laura insists they all be apart of-despite knowing it never goes well-didn’t take place.

Most of the time these dinners of theirs are just stiffly and painfully awkward; with Thomas and his negative comments,Laura's simple every day questions to her kids whose answers are always quick and full of discomfort, and worst of all just the anxiety and borderline psychological pain that lingers through the air between everyone.

Tricia almost always looks to be on the verge of tears, Laura's in such denial about everything that the food she stuffs down might as well represent what she really should be facing, and Thomas is nothing but dissatisfied, even _with_ a beer or two in him.

Craig is anything but happy to be experiencing it yet again, the day he _thought_ was turning around for once in his life being disturbed, and the mood of his that was at nothing but an all time high plummeting down more than it should be. Not that anyone's even talked yet. Just the stiff _mood_ of it all is enough to make Craig uncomfortable.

"So, how was school today?" Laura asks the usual question to her kids that Thomas never even considers asking; the question that's more than mostly replied with short usual answers that somehow don't encourage Laura to try a bit harder or push a bit more out of them.

At least anymore. That didn’t get her far either. 

But tonight is different. It's not like Thomas even wants to listen. There he is sipping his beer and eating his food and looking off into space probably already buzzed.

"Okay." Craig's always the first to answer.

If Tweek wasn't his next door neighbor that Laura is probably still eager to meet, Craig would likely tell her all about their encounter. Eh. Regardless of who Tweek is, Craig probably shouldn’t.

No matter what, she'll make a big deal about it which will be unnecessary and over the top.

When Tricia came home after the first day of middle school announcing her new friend-Laura was so ecstatic she looked like her face was about to crack and sounded like she was going to burst a lung.

So the fact that Tweek is well, _right next door,_ doesn't help.

"Mom? How do you tell someone—a friend—that they're not making the right decision?"

Craig usually comes to Laura about this stuff after dinner, but he can't wait any longer. He knows he shouldn't be thinking about it-and hasn't been-but he doesn't want to resume thinking about it either, so maybe if he talks about it and gets it over with his chances of thinking about it again will decrease.

Better than telling her about a new friend. _Is_ Tweek a friend? Would it be creepy for Craig to consider him as a friend this soon? Is _Kyle_ even his friend? Craig knows they kind of 'officiated it' today, but it doesn't even feel real with all the drama about Heidi he keeps building up in his head.

Not that Kyle should be considered less of a friend just because his choices don't sit with Craig. Craig, who just wants what's best for him. Like a friend would.

Speaking of which, would Laura freak out about that? Probably not as much, since they've known the Broflovski's forever. It's always the _new_ people she loves her kids' becoming friends with.

"Well sweetie that depends—what kind of decision is this friend making?" She takes a quick bite of her vegetable.

"Keeping someone in their life that isn't good for them."

_Sounds familiar._

In fact, why is he asking his _mother_ out of all people about this? He should've just waited to ask Tweek. Did he really just think that?

"Which friend is this, honey?"

"It's not one of the guys. I-it's Kyle Broflovski-"

"Oh he's your friend? That's great!"

"Yeah, but um...His girlfriend. Or e-ex girlfriend, now: ruined the relationship but they're still staying friends." Craig knows he shouldn't be too specific. 'Ruined the relationship' is already the perfect way to put it.

"Well that must mean Kyle's forgiven her and maybe you should too."

Craig frowns. Yeah, _fuck that._ "B-but Kyle _shouldn't_ forgive her."

"Would you rather him be miserable and bitter?" Laura asks.

"Instead of being in denial? Yes!"

Craig never realized how close to home this hits until just about now. Yikes.

"What did this girl even do to him?"

"She cheated."

Tricia raises her eyebrows and gazes away. Thomas is still acting like he's not even present.

"And that's awful, but, as long as he knows not to get back together with her right now."

"'Right _now'?"_ Craig is hating the sound of all of this.

"As long as she changes, I see no problem with Kyle wanting to resume the relationship with her.”

"She's _not_ gonna change, though. That's the _problem."_

"Craig, have some faith."

He almost guffaws then and there. _She's_ one to speak. She can't even have faith in her own fucking _husband!_ Granted it would be foolish to considering he's proved himself hopeless years ago.

Still, though. _Heidi?_ Craig has a feeling she _won't_ learn from any of this. She couldn't even tell Kyle her _self_.

Craig's beginning to worry if he's wrongfully thriving off of Heidi acting like this. It's not like he _wants_ her to be that way. At least this means Kyle won't go back to her. _Right,_ right? Does Kyle even _see_ that was she did was terrible?

Dear God. He's starting to think _way_ too much into this. Craig has gone from wanting nothing to do with either of them to just wanting to get inside _both_ their heads.

"Is this Heidi Turner?" Tricia brings up.

"Yeah..." Just the mention of her name turns Craig sour.

"Yeah, I haven't heard good things about her..." The sister recalls, and Craig can see why.

"Alright. Tricia, how was _your_ day?" Laura doesn't want to keep up this gossip.

"It was good. Karen came out."

"Kenny's sister?" Craig automatically pieces it together.

"Yup."

This gets Thomas' attention. For all the wrong reasons.

"You're friends with this girl?"

"Yeah," Tricia doesn't see why Thomas is suddenly paying attention.

"That's great for her, honey. Is she okay?" Laura hopes.

Making sure to keep his emotions mainly on the inside, Craig's more than ecstatic that Laura is showing her support for this.

He wonders if she knows she has a gay son that should be coming out to him on his own time.

"Yeah. Jenna invited us to her sleepover this weekend. Can I go?"

Jenna is the girl Tricia met on her first school day last year that Laura was so thrilled about.

"You're sure this Karen is gonna be there." Thomas keeps his tone broad.

"Yeah we slept over at Jenna's just last month."

"I don't think you should be spending the night with her anymore."

Just when Craig thought he could drink his milk in peace.

"Thomas." Laura frowns at him.

"I'm just saying-"

Craig's already rolling his eyes at Thomas' defensive tone and the palm he's holding right out acting like he wants this to be a proper discussion.

"I'd find it inappropriate that-"

"Oh my _God. Dad."_ Tricia is cringing and shaking her head in disgust.

"Just because Karen's gay doesn't mean she's interested in _every girl ever."_

"I'm _talking_ about letting her confuse you."

With a humiliated face of his hovering over his food, Craig's already trying not to cry onto his plate.

 _Everything_ would be so much better if he were just struck down right now.

"Dad you _can't_ be serious-"

" _No_ Tricia. I'm _not_ letting these young kids whose brains haven't even finished _developing_ confuse my children!"

" _What's confusing about it?!"_ Tricia strikes back; the amount of emotions soaring through Craig right now ranging from devastation and fury about Thomas' views-that still shouldn't surprise him-to pride in his sister for being brave enough to protest.

"Nothing, Tricia, I agree with you but there's no changing your father's mind. He's not wishing any harm." Laura hopes to be civil.

"Okay, sure." Tricia looks at her and back at Thomas.

"If you're not wishing any harm on them them what _do_ you prefer happen?" She interrogates.

"Wanting harm on people like them is nonsense. What they _need_ is help." Thomas answers to Tricia who's never looked more bewildered.

"Your definition of 'help' is _harm."_

Craig's no longer looking at any of them. His eyes are glued to the nearest wall he could find, trying not to have a mental breakdown with all the triggers swarming around in his head.

This is the _last_ topic that needs to be discussed in front of him, let alone between his family which includes his homophobic _father._

He wants out he wants out he _needs_ out. And he isn’t the only one.

"Tricia I _never_ said-"

" _No!"_ Tricia slams down her hands onto the table and makes sure to violently slam in her chair. Craig gasps as he looks over; heart palpitating and hands practically trembling. It's not how Tricia's acting, but how _Thomas_ will act in response.

"This is _bullshit_ I'm leaving." She turns away and stomps towards the exit.

"And _what makes you think_ this kind of behavior is acceptable?!" Thomas roars, stomping upwards and slamming in his chair in a more violent manner.

" _You!"_ Tricia screams just outside of the doorway leading into the living room, facing him with a scowl on her face and fury in her eyes like never before.

Craig can't believe the sight almost as much as he can't believe the words leaving Tricia's mouth.

" _You_ listen here," Thomas breezes over to her and snatches her around before it's too late. She, Laura and Craig each flinch. You could hear the sound that was made when she was forced in her father's direction.

" _This_ is how my father raised me and this is how I'm raising you. You kids give me a _lot_ of bullshit so that only means _yours_ are going to do the same to _you!_ I'm preparing you!"

Not only does Thomas think this is right way to raise his kids, but it's the way he thinks his grandchildren should be raised, that is if there _will be_ any. Which to _him_ is already a requirement.

Craig would love to scream to him that he could never have his own kids strictly related by blood because he's gay, since apparently 'adopting kids' is off limits as well. Must be so all the toxic genes Thomas has given his kids can be passed down for generations. How he likes it.

_Christ._

"I'm _not_ having any kids because I'm not gonna be like _you!"_

Long before he realized he's gay, that was the one thing stopping Craig from thinking about having kids.

Because not only did he want to be the kind of father like his very own, but he didn't want to pass down all his genes.

Even if he did one day adopt, he's still afraid he would raise them the way that not only Thomas raises him, but the way Thomas feels that all kids should be raised.

"You _are_ having them and I _don't_ want to hear any excuses that you've been confused by one of your _soiled friends!"_

" _Thomas!_ Enough." Laura's finally had it, standing up from her chair and straightening her posture.

Tricia dramatically sighs her way out of the room; Craig steadily listening to the sounds of her feet pounding up the steps and her bedroom door slamming shut.

"Well. There anything _you’d_ like to say about this?" Thomas checks, facing Craig's direction?with crossed arms.

The eyes that look back at him are nothing but petrified. Just the way he wants it.

"No sir..." Craig mindlessly takes a bite of his food despite his sudden loss of appetite.

"The last thing I need is for one of you kids to end up like that."

Craig might as well leave before he starts sobbing. He knows exactly what Thomas is meaning and this it might as well be Craig’s worst nightmare.

The last thing he needs is for his Dad to be homophobic when he's already abusive to no end.

And the worst part is that his wishful thinking convinced him that maybe, just _maybe,_ this time he would be wrong about him.

 

Craig stops in front of Tricia's door on the day the way to his room. He presses up his ear and considers knocking, hearing nothing but the sounds of her small television set coming from inside.

He chooses to continue walking. When snuggled up in bed next to Lola with a closed door and covered windows, at his feet he feels his phone that he decided to leave charging. Pulling it up from under the covers and unlocking the screen, his eyes are drawn to the most notification, which is a text he was sent during the hell known as dinner.

While the number is unknown, who's behind it is someone Craig would _love_ to get to know more with time.

**Hey craig! This is Kyle. Clyde told me u couldn't come with us cos u don't feel so well. Just wanted to see if you were better.**

" _Holy shit...!"_  The breath has been swept right out of him, eyes that are nothing but widened reading the words over and over with a head that can perfectly described as overfilled.

 _How_ is this happening?! And most importantly: _why?!_

He overthinks every word he types.

**Hey! Thanks I'm feeling much better now.**

He hates to lie but it's better than being _honest_ about _Heidi._ Who Kyle still has an emotional connection to and a relationship with, for some reason.

 **Have u always had my number?** He plays it off cool; re-reading the two simple lines for what feels like five minutes in an actual span of just one; before actually hitting send.

Waiting is the worst part.

The harder he stares into his screen for a simple bubble to indicate that Kyle's typing something back—the hotter Craig's eyes burn and the more he feels they're about to explode. His whole _body_ might just collapse. Would he even complain at this point?

He almost yelps when receiving a text back despite intensely studying the typing bubble just beforehand.

**Clyde gave me it is that ok? Glad ur better!**

" _What?!_ " Craig yells aloud after reading. Lola whines at such the tension Craig is radiating throughout the whole house.

“It’s okay Lola I’m fine.”

By ‘fine’ he strictly means not in any physical danger like she feared. At least not yet. He _might_ have a stroke.

He can't text the reason for this taking place fast enough.

**U gave Kyle my number?? Why!**

Clyde's been waiting for that text all day. He replies with shining eyes and a shit ass grin.

**Cos u never get anywhere with the son of a bitch. You're welcome!! :D**

Clyde uses outdated texting language un-ironically. It _used_ to be funny.

In response Craig groans, ignoring Clyde and going back to his and Kyle's messages to figure out what the hell he's going to say back.

 **Yeah totally!** He types.

It's actually quite anxiety inducing. Leave it to Clyde to take first action whether or not it's necessary. First making the pregnancy test spottable which caused _all_ the events leading up to the place Craig’s at now; angsty and barely getting by—and now _this_ shit.

He hasn't any idea what this will lead to, and he's _pretty sure_ he shouldn't even dare find out. What if he fucks everything up with a simple text message?

He has to keep it simple. But what if keeping it simple it too boring?

 _Christ,_ this is infuriating.

**What's up?**

He deletes that. Clyde would rip off his balls if he saw him writing that.

 **I'm better now though.** He continues with. To be fair, he _was_ feeling sick when he learned Heidi would be joining them. Was it really a total lie to begin with? **Thanks for checking in on me!** He decides to finish, pressing a smiling emoji but cringing and deleting it after seeing how it looks.

Send.

He exhales watching the text go through, feeling that it still sounds boring. Kyle will probably text back a quick 'you're welcome, see you tomorrow' and that'll be that. Still a start.

Turns out it's gonna be a bigger start than he thought.

**Yeah no problem! I was gonna talk to you about this tomorrow but-If you didn't wanna go anyway because of Heidi then I understand. Stan and Wendy feel the exact same way and keeping her out of my friend group after what happened sounds a lot easier than involving everyone together.**

Craig almost hyperventilates. _Kyle understands?! Kyle understands!_ Would he rather Kyle just cut Heidi out of his life completely and forget about her for good? Of _course_ -but having to act like he has no problem with Heidi sticking around and assuming Kyle still thinks of her as no problem was nothing but _torture_.

He got it out of his head and now he doesn't have to resume worrying about it like he was surely going to in no time.

Not only does Kyle _know_ it's a problem, but he knows _other_ people know it's a problem and understands _why._

Honestly God bless him.

Only now _how the fuck does he respond to this?!_ Like he was supposed to know that Kyle would turn into an open book over the span of _one_ text message. He can admit he doesn't want to be around Heidi but he can't _bash her enough_ to piss Kyle off. Or can he not even do that?!

What Craig would give to be able to do nothing but shit talk Heidi in _every possible way_  to Kyle's face.

 **Whatever you think is best.** He starts off, which is a partial lie. He's hoping Kyle wouldn't be oblivious enough to _unintentionally_ make anyone deal with this. Nor would he let the situation drag on _knowing_ people around him are unhappy with it. Right?

 **The less drama the better.** Craig feels that message does them both justice, trying his absolute best to remain neutral and calm when it's sent.

**Yeah totally. So I was thinking if you wanted to hang out tomorrow?**

The phone slides right out of Craig's hands. " _Fuck..."_ It's barely a breath. He has to stabilize his oxygen intake when scrambling for his phone and trying to get back to the conversation without _sweating_ the device right out of his hands again. _Jesus._

 **Yeah how many of us would there be?** He's guessing Heidi won't be tagging along this time. It's his only wish.

 **It would actually be just the two of us, that okay?** Kyle sends the text that has Craig's heart sprint so fast that it feels like a side effect; but instead of medication it's a side effect of feeling _so damn anxious about being alone with him._ How the _hell_ is this all happening?! Craig can't even type _one_ letter because his fingers are so individually sweaty. What the _fuck._

When he finally does get himself together-after a few minutes-he starts to worry that he's taking too long to reply and sends **why can't the others make it?**

The next response is even worse for all of Craig's health.

**Was just thinking it could be the two of us, that ok?**

He's cursing out loud so intensely and boldly that Laura yells from down the hall asking if he's okay. Lola unhappily gets up and walks over to the door in protest she’s let out.

"I'm fine...!” His voice quivers, arms shaking again and unable to form a proper sentence even with autocorrect. He groans and mutters, deleting the letters furiously and needing to form just a simple thought at all. Where does he _start?_

Lola scratches at the door.

“Hold on Lola.”

The anticipation and adrenaline feels more dangerous than exiting. This is crazy right? Craig's pretty sure his own sweat has now soaked the sheets. He almost forgot how toxic his crush on Kyle Broflovski was until he was _sucked right back into it_ with no warning.

It's too much head space. Too much worrying and most of all overthinking.

**Sounds good talk more tomorrow?**

Yet he just can't help himself, can he.

As much as Craig can't stop obsessing over what tomorrow will and won't bring, he still manages to fall asleep with someone other than Kyle on his mind.

Someone whose bedroom window could be seen with a quick pull of Craig's blinds.

 

Speaking of that same bedroom window right across from Craig's, the next morning before the bus stop, all Craig can occupy himself with is wondering how he's going to see both Kyle and Tweek after school. What if he misses Tweek sitting on his porch because he's somewhere else with Kyle?

He _could_ bring Kyle to his porch and wait for Tweek to come out onto his own. Except he might grow shy if he sees that someone else with Craig is there. But it _would_ be a perfect opportunity to introduce Tweek to other kids like Craig told him he would do, right? Kyle seems like the perfect start.

Then again, maybe he _shouldn't_ bring Kyle to his house. Laura would probably cause or start something unnecessary. Even if they _did_ stayed outside, Laura would surely come barging her way out.

Maybe Craig can tell Kyle that he has to check on something at home real quick, sprint to his house and see if Tweek's around, talk to him if he is but not for too long, then meet Kyle wherever it is they'll be going that won't be Craig's house for _obvious_ reasons.

 _There. Fine. That_ sounds reasonable enough. _Now_ Craig can't decide who he's more excited to see. He _is_ going to see Tweek, right? What if he isn't on his porch when Craig runs home and checks? What if he's—Craig gasps.

 _Perfect._ Had been pacing around his room still undressed for school, he walks over to the phone still charging somewhere in his bed.

**Morning dude, after school wanna go to that new coffee place?**

Craig has this thought out and he _never_ would have predicted making sure he gets to see Tweek for a second time would be something he'd dwell on so immensely.

It's something nice to lean on after _unhealthily_ overthinking so much about Kyle.

He wishes Tweek was at least awake right now so he could discuss it with him. If Tweek even _wants_ to see him again-let alone actively _plan on it._ Hell, if Tweek's bedroom window isn't covered Craig could just look out his very own right now and see whether or not he's asleep in bed.

 _Wow_ he really hates himself.

He's doing it again. He's growing all dwelling and obsessive. But this time the anticipation is _good_ and doesn't make him feel like his head is about to fall off.

 _All_ he needs to know is if Tweek wants to bother with him. He should want to, right? Isn't Craig really his first acquaintance in town? Not that that would be a reason to latch on-Tweek doesn't seem desperate. He can befriend and not befriend whoever he pleases. As long as it’s not Heidi.

He's gonna be doing co-ops and probably a _whole_ lot of other things where he'll meet other teenagers.

Part of Craig already wants Tweek all to himself, which he knows sounds utterly selfish. He kinda just wants to throw him over his shoulder and protect him everything including this town.

If anyone from his future cops or the coffee shop or literally _anywhere_ else messes with him Craig would want to take care of it. Not that he's much of a threat.

Because the idiot can't help himself, he daringly walks over to his window and peeks through the blinds.

Looking closely enough without having to make any changes-as if he's not enough of a stalker-he can see through Tweek's window into his bedroom where he definitely appears to be sleeping, and Craig already feels physically ill for doing this. At least the first time was an _accident._

The only thing he can really see is that mess of blond hair sticking out from under the covers and how he's face down against the mattress.

Hoping that Tweek would be awake at a quarter to eight a.m. was surely nothing but wishful thinking.

Alright, that's enough.

"Craig?" Laura's voice comes from inside Craig's doorway, having him yelp and look back at her with a colorless face.

"Sorry! Get ready. Clyde's here."

" _What?"_ Craig asks, running over to his bed and seeing he somehow completely missed all the texts Clyde sent him announcing he'll be stopping by. Is he really so caught up in his thoughts that he can't hear his _phone vibrate??_ There's also a missed text from Kyle that says he's been wanting to go to the coffee place because Stan and Wendy have really been recommending it.

He exhales roughly, taking his the phone off the charger and looking at his window once more before following Laura out.

"Hey dude..." Standing in the kitchen with Lola happily panting by his side, Clyde soothingly pets the top of his head as he observes a pants-less Craig at the top of the stairs. Laura walks down the steps and passes everyone on her escape to the laundry room.

Thomas makes his coffee without a damn about anyone's presence but his own. Tricia is at the table with a bowl of cereal she’s barely touched.

"Hey...You can come up. I didn't hear my phone." Says Craig.

"Don't you think you should change first?" Thomas speaks up. This has Tricia glare over at him mid-bite of her cereal, gripping onto the utensil and doing her best to not slam it back down into the bowl.

Realizing exactly what Thomas means, Clyde knows not to move an inch and stares forward with a trapped facial expression.

"Um..." Craig's cringing right at Tom. "Yeah, I'm gonna do that..."

Receiving back Thomas' scowl that just further proves the man’s concerns, Craig motions Clyde up the stairs anyway who hesitantly obliges.

Thomas' bold stare is felt by the both of them the whole way into Craig's room. He makes sure Thomas hears the door close; knowing exactly how that particularly will get right under his skin.

" _Jesus_ " he finally whispers, going over to his dresser and pulling out a pair of jeans. Clyde stands to the far left of the door, analyzing Craig's tense movements and rigid face.

"Did he _really_ mean-“

"Of _course_ " Craig's tone has shifted to sounding stressfully tired, pulling up his pants and not wanting to look at him just yet.

" _Shit..."_

" _Yeah."_ Once the jeans are buttoned Craig looks up, opening the next drawer up and taking no time to choose a shirt.

"You know Kenny's sister Karen?" He asks while pulling off his shirt.

"Yeah."

He drops it to the ground.

"She came out and Tricia told us about it. Now my Dad doesn't want them having sleepovers." Craig says this while pulling the shirt over his head and sticking his arms through the sleeves; glancing at Clyde and walking over to his bed for his hat.

"Dude what the _fuck."_

"I know." Craig puts on the hat to cover up his bed head and finally resumes full eye contact. "And now he thinks just because I take off my shirt and put a new pair of pants in front of you that it's some kind of _fag_ behavior. _Spoiler alert:_ I'm _already_ gay."

Clyde's snicker has them each smile at each other.

Craig picks up the spare clothes off the floor and swiftly puts them within the hamper inside his closet.

"And I had the _honor_ of finding out," he starts after closing the door; turning around to look at him.

"That if he ever _did_ find out about me, he would no doubt send me away. 'Cause _that's_ his solution." He opens the bedroom door and lets Clyde walk out first.

"Jesus..." is all he can comment, waiting for Craig to close it and walk in sync with him.

"Yup..." Is all Craig can say back when they're returning down the stairs.

"We're _leaving."_ He announces once they reach the kitchen floor, yelling out a bye to Laura who’s still checking the laundry. He stares down Tricia for a response.

"Bye." She barely looks at him for two seconds. Laura thanks Clyde for coming by.

Shortly walking over to Lola and petting her for the first time today, Craig takes one last look at his sister before walking out with Clyde to discuss further.

"She fuckin' _went off_ on him last night." He says when they're walking away from the door and down the porch steps.

"Who, Tricia?"

"Yeah. About Karen. She was fucking _pissed._ Never saw her that passionate about something-let alone able to stand up to him like that."

They walk down the sidewalk in the direction of the bus stop, and Craig of course can't keep his eyes off that one particular house as he walks past.

"Period?"

"Who _knows..."_ The pace of his walking slows. "Either way it was kind of _awesome_." He's talking slower now too. "Hey what's the weirdest dream you've ever had?" There's a spring in his tone, talking at a less than normal speed and almost forgetting to keep up his pace as he looks back at him.

"Oh. Uh..." He's walking slower now too. "Jesus, you should know. Why?"

"I dunno. Just..." Craig keeps his gaze forward with interlocked fingers as he thinks about his own answer.

"I _get it,_ Craig. You're _trying_ to keep the subject away from Kyle who you _obviously_ texted last night-thanks to _me_ by the way-but I'll get through to you."

Craig really honestly just wanted to talk about different dreams so he could bring it up to Tweek when he sees him later, but avoiding talking about Kyle is always a bonus.

"You're _welcome,_ by the way." Clyde adds. Craig scoffs. "Thank you. Because..." He drags the word out, nervously looking at Clyde before purposely looking back in front of him.

"We're _kind of-hanging out-_ I guess." Now he's walking ahead of him.

" _No way. When? You're welcome. Where?"_ Clyde does his best to eagerly follow.

" _Whoa whoa okay_ I am _not_ telling you shit dude." Smiling over at him Craig can't not laugh as he says this. "You guys are just gonna roll up and spy on us."

"So it's a public setting, eh?"

Craig just groans in playful anguish and walks faster.

" _Ha!_ " Clyde grins, catching up in sync with Craig if it's the last thing he does. Craig rolls his eyes but not without a smile.

They're only a few more houses down from the bus stop where Jimmy and Token already stand; Clyde first and foremost obnoxiously announcing to them that Craig and Kyle are going out on a date the second they can be seen.

" _Fuck you, Clyde, you're full of shit!"_ Craig yells, sprinting over next to where Clyde took off running after opening his mouth so Craig couldn't hurt him.

Jimmy and Token are chortling up a storm when the two others are walking up and standing with them.

" _A-a-Alright, Craig!"_ Jimmy happily praises, poking him with a crutch and making Token crack up.

"We're gonna be hanging out. Like, alone, I think."

" _Where?"_ Token must know.

"That is _solicited_ information and you guys will _never_ know. We'll probably just study and barely even talk."

" _Yeahhhhh okay_ " Clyde begins, leading the three of them to taunt Craig all at once about what else.

"Whatever pervs." He remarks, rolling his eyes for real this time and giving the finger.

"Get _this,_ though." This part he'll actually tell them. "He texted me saying he understands why we and other people don't want to be around Heidi, and that he's not gonna 'involve her in his circle' or something." Craig does his best to remember the highlights.

"Wait. So he's keeping her away from everyone else he's friends with 'cause he knows they don't like her?" Clyde starts.

"Guess so.”

"So Kyle's like, her only friend now?"

"I _guess."_

"So that means they'll hang out _alone-?_ "

" _Clyde!_ Stop ruining everything" Jimmy yells to him, but Craig's pupils are already shrunk and his mind going to the worst of places.

"God dammit."

"Craig you _gotta_ convince Kyle to get rid of her."

" _I-don't—know if I can-do that, guys!"_ He painfully spaces out his words. "Yeah they'll be hanging out but I doubt Heidi‘s stopped seeing that other guy. The one she slept with."

"Wouldn't be surprised," Token mutters.

"Yeah, _so?"_ Clyde's not letting it go. "She can still _try_ to get Kyle back. She's _Heidi."_

"How about I just make sure Kyle _won't_ be getting back together with her. He _knows_ he shouldn't."

" _Does he though?"_

_"You TALK TOO MUCH CLYDE."_

" _I'M JUST LOOKING OUT FOR YOU."_

There's so much commotion that none of them had heard the bus approaching.

The tires halting to a stop and the doors loudly opening has them each jump.

After several seconds of angry contemplating, the boys get on one by one.

 

What Craig _doesn't_ need to see first thing he walks into the building is Kyle and Heidi-what do ya know- _talking,_ since they're apparently still on _such_ great terms, but here he stands  not awry but watching them, from no more than fifteen feet away as they oh so breezily discuss what _ever_ it is, looking nothing but casual and friendly which still makes Craig want to break something in half.

Craig watches Kyle watch Heidi walk past and away from him, suddenly being looked over at by him who can now sense that Craig probably saw more than enough.

"Hey..." Over he walks.

"Hi." Craig forces a smile anyway.

"Uh, we were just talking about notes." Kyle clears up.

Craig almost laughs. "You don't have to explain anything."

And he shouldn't _have_ to. It's almost like Kyle is em _barrassed_ about befriending Heidi just because people around him strongly disagree. Including Craig, but he knows there's nothing he can do the stop it.

What he _can_ try to stop, though, is the two of them resuming to date. Which he hopes is something he doesn't even have to watch _out_ for. Kyle's better than that, right?

He honestly doesn't know.

"So, that coffee place? After school?" Kyle hopes, flashing one of his dreamy smiles that almost has Craig forget to respond. He wants to punch himself in the face for how hung up he is on this kid. Again.

"Yeah! Yeah. Uh, I have to stop by home quick and check something, but after that I'll meet you there?"

"Yeah, sounds good. I'll see you." Kyle smiles at him once more and turns around in the direction of class.

Craig watches him until he's gone. He curses quietly himself out for letting himself return around Kyle's finger so easily. Before he has to see him later, he just hopes he can talk to Tweek beforehand to ease the worry.

And all the _other_ bad feelings he's having about this.

 

The school day dragged on for as long as possible, but when it's finally over, Craig's still in the same, if not worse, place of mind he found himself in after talking to Kyle, which was _anything_ but positive anticipation at the thought of having to sit and talk with him.

The feeling has done nothing but worsened with each passing hour; which currently has Craig standing at the entrance of the hall with sweaty palms and a closed up throat.

Despite having nothing but his phone on him, he would _love_ if he could just walk out of the building and forget all about this plan; hoping Kyle maybe already has.

It's nothing against Kyle and _everything_ against himself.

"Dude." Clyde speaks, hastening up to him with Token and Jimmy by his side.

Craig glumly exhales at the incredibly bad timing.

"What are you doing over here?" Token asks, the three of them practically blocking Craig from being able to see or move forward.

It hasn't been rocket science to figure out that Craig is in a bitchy mood. What’s been hard to figure out is _why._ Mostly because he hasn’t been giving a reason. He might as well be ignoring them when he can't get away with avoiding them altogether.

"N-nothing. I'm—I'm just thinking. _Really really_ thinking-"

"Craig?" Speaking of incredibly bad timing...

His friends move out of the way so Kyle can stand _right_ in front of Craig, not exactly helping the anxiety.

"Hey..." It's hard to simultaneously smile at Kyle and glare at the others. He doesn't know who he wants to leave more.

"So, um, I don't think I'm gonna be able to meet today. Ike has this really lame thing my parents are making me go to, and,"

Kyle can't help but roll his eyes at the thought. "I'm _really_ sorry." Craig is looked at with genuine compassion, something that's not surprising coming from Kyle.

Craig can't help but feel _bad,_ now, for ever wanting to bail. If only he knew earlier how _much_ Kyle was looking forward to it.

Maybe if he had inter _acted_ with Kyle again instead of shutting everybody _out,_ he could have noticed the positive energy and gained some of his _own._

 _Wow,_ he's an asshole.

"Oh, um i-it's not your fault. What about tomorrow?"

Craig can actually give himself time to look _forward_ to that and not whine about it like an angsty little bitch. Such as: _today._ He should be happy that Kyle even _acknowledges_ his existence-let alone _notices_ it.

"Yeah, so...Right now least I can do is walk you home."

It takes Craig a few moments to simply remember to resume movement in his face.

"O- _oh,_ "

At once, he smiles at Kyle and satisfyingly looks at the guys out the corner of his right eye.

He can't ignore their eager stares.

"Okay... _Yeah._ Cool" he's grinning now.

Fully looking back at the guys, he smiles normally but looks at them with eyes begging they leave; which they obey by suspiciously rushing out their goodbyes all at once, repeatedly looking at Craig with sly expressions not hard to decode, and almost tripping over one another when doing their best to rush off.

Craig so insanely hopes that Kyle didn't pick up on how ridiculous they looked—yet who _couldn't_ —sharply exhaling in their direction and still looking back at the softly giggling boy with a smile.

"W-whenever you are."

He forgot to say _'ready',_ didn't he...

The look of stern realization on Craig's face only has Kyle begin to laugh, in which Craig does the same.

 

Turns out walking and talking with Kyle through the neighborhood seems to be a _lot_ less stressful than having to sit across from him and discuss things in a place that surely isn't private. The place that Tweek quote on quote works.

Guess he'll find out tomorrow when that when he'll _really_ have no choice but to go through with it.

Something that's sounding a _lot_ less scarier. There's been silence between them during the walk over, but a comfortable silence at best. And when they talk, _boy_ , they talk. When they're not too busy laughing, like they are right now.

They're struggling to approach past Tweek's house, practically falling to the ground-being the right side of the road beside the sidewalk-guffawing at the various different Cartman stories Kyle's had in store since third grade.

He stands not too far behind Craig, barely remembering to keep walking because of how much he’s been laughing.

Finally catching his breath with a few coughs, Kyle only giggles his way back to Craig's side, Craig who can't ignore the fact they're right in front of Tweek's house despite still giggling back.

If he doesn't come out to study, that must mean he's at the coffee shop, right? Where he just might be around this time tomorrow, exactly where Craig and Kyle should be too. If he doesn't see Tweek outside within the next forty minutes, should he go to the shop and say hi?

 _Goddamn_ he feels like such a stalker just thinking these things.

He makes sure to smile at Kyle after noticeably catching up with his thoughts.

Kyle chuckles, dragging out a long smile which Craig appreciates.

"That's you, right?" He points to the Tucker's house.

"Yup. Thank you-for walking me. Uh-uh maybe tomorrow I can walk you? Home?"

The two chortle.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Tell Cartman I said hey."

They're in the middle of guffawing once again just as Tweek decides to step outside with his books.

He can't help but automatically grow opposed to the view.

"He'll _love_ the attention, that's for sure."

Craig scoffs. "I'm sure."

"And hey—about Heidi." Kyle can notice the dramatic transition in Craig's face after he says that.

"Yeah we still talk and stuff, but honestly, you, Kenny and Stan are really the only people I want to be around right now."

Well _that_ sends Craig's heart into his bladder. "O-oh, so, you, _don't_ -wanna be around Heidi?"

_He's seen the light._

"It's just-when people see me with her, they stay stuff. Call me an apologist. Stuff like that. It's not like I don't want to be around her at _all,_ but,"

Eh, close enough. Kyle’s too nice a person to just randomly drop her just like _that_. If he were to drop Heidi, he’d do it slowly then all at once. Which right now he doesn’t see a reason to.

Some time _apart,_ on the other hand...

"We both just need time..."

"Yeah..." Craig nods.

"So, I'd _really_ just like to spend that time with you guys."

"Until..." Craig picks up on what Kyle might be saying. Until things with Heidi are suddenly rekindled so Kyle can just _forget_ about him and go _back_ to her? No thanks.

"Not 'until', just..." Kyle laughs nervously at what it almost looked like he meant.

Craig almost quietly curses himself out.

“Oh, y-yeah." He joins in, and it's quite uncomfortable for Tweek to witness. He cringes from his spot on the porch.

"Uh...No matter what's going on with Heidi, you..." It's a struggle for Craig to present this. 'No matter what' translates to basically _anything_ that can potentially happen-one of those things being what Craig fears most.

"We can still always...Keep doing this, ya know."

" _Yeah._ Yeah" Kyle grins. "Of course."

"Do you know what— _will_ happen with Heidi?"

"Right now we're just spacing things out, but, I'm not gonna let the whole thing get to me."

Words that Craig should be sticking by majorly, especially as of now. 

"Okay, well, good...I just want you to be okay...” His hands fold.

"I will be. So, maybe we can make this an annual thing?"

"You—walking me home?" Craig unintentionally drags out the sentence. 

"Not if you don't want to I'm _sure_ you'd rather walk with your friends-who are hilarious by the way."

The chuckle comes from under Craig’s breath. "Hilariously _embarrassing."_

Kyle giggles at him.

“Y-you're one of them, by the way. Friend..." Craig feels the need to add.

Kyle smirks, walking behind him. " _Sweet_." He punches his shoulder, which Craig flinches at and laughs abruptly.

"See you. Uh, do you want me to walk you back?" He didn't think beforehand, this time.

" _Yeah!_ And then, _I_ can walk you back again, and _you_ can walk _me_ back again-"

They cackle.

Tweek _wants_ to look away, _knows_ he should look away, but is forcing himself to keep looking anyway. It's like he's purposely putting himself through as much as he can so he'll have more to pity himself over later.

_Ugh._

Craig can't stop smiling over at Kyle, something Tweek unfortunately can't not notice.

"Soooo see you tomorrow? O-or talk tonight?" The earlier Craig can talk to Kyle the better.

"Yeah I'll text you after Ike's game. Which I unfortunately have to get going to."

Craig chuckles at Kyle's eye roll.

"Have fun."

"Yeah," Kyle laughs. "See ya."

He punches his shoulder once more and this time it has Craig blush. His shining eyes are trying not to watch for too long as Kyle is peacefully walking off behind him.

While he's nervous about Kyle feeling his longing gaze, Craig still can't seem to sense Tweek's very own.

Before Craig can force his eyes off Kyle, Tweek forces away his and is already heading back inside with such hurt and insecurity it just might cause an episode.

The sound of the door closing sends Craig's head lurching towards the very house, expression turning crushed when the person he needs to be there most—is nowhere to be seen at all.

Was Tweek sitting there the whole time? Was he already sitting there when Craig and Kyle came about?

No.

Because Craig noticed the porch was empty be _fore_ he looked back at Kyle. And _kept_ looking at him.

 _All_ he can do is sit on his own porch and wait. Wait for Tweek to return to his own so Craig can, what- _explain_ things? Not that he _has_ to, right? What if Tweek got jealous because Craig and Kyle were acting so friendly-specifically because that’s what they _are?_

Craig wants that with the _both_ of them. Hell, he wants it more with Tweek than he does Kyle. With Kyle there's always going to be that— _uneasiness._ The baggage and all the awkward feelings.

With Tweek, there's _none_ of that. He could _never_ let it get to that point. He's not _ruining_ something great that _just_ happened to him.

He runs up to his room and peeks out the same window. No sign of Tweek through his bedroom window.

He runs back out the house just barely assuring Laura he’ll be back when she’s calling out to him. Seeing him nowhere on the porch hurts more each time.

Running all the way over to the coffee shop to see that it's closed today hurts even more.

On the walk back he resorts to overthinking. Are they closed because the business isn't doing good as expected? That can’t be, right? The one day he was there looked relatively busy. Are they not even being given a _chance?_ That would be bullshit, right? All Craig wants is to _keep_ seeing Tweek and _know_ that he's not just gonna be _ripped away_ from him-

"Hey!"

Stopping back in front of the house he didn't even realize was being passed by, Craig looks over to the porch and sees exactly who he was looking for.

Like he'd ever tell him that.

" _Hey!_ "

As mostly satisfying as his time with Kyle turned out to be, Craig already knows seeing Tweek is something he’ll be coming for more of each and every time. 

He would sure love to know how many times it will be.

Try countless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s finally out and I’d love to hear your thoughts and comments (which strictly motivate me.)  
> This update is gonna be a while. I’ve grown really busy and will grow busier when semester starts, so I would appreciate if you guys followed me on either of my socials to know how long it’s taking for the next update. Or of course you can always comment a question on here about my return and I’ll be sure to answer. I’m active on here every day.  
> So yeah. I’ll most likely be gone for a while. Next update will probably be in over a month with the long process I take to start, finish, revise and edit being interrupted by schedule.  
> But bare with me. I’m highly active on both accounts I posted the links for at the top.  
> Thank you for such amazing support :) I love you all <3


	7. Intrigue Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek and Craig talk on the porch and love every second of it. That’s really it. I could make the rest of the story consist of just that if I didn’t care about it having a more expanded plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m baaaack! Life is getting busier so the next update should be in about a month but I PROMISE I’m not letting this fic slide. So if I’ve gone AWOL and you REALLY ACTUALLY give a shit about when I’ll be continuing, PLEASE follow me on tumblr:  
> Heyoricohannah
> 
> Or TWITTER:  
> Geriatricvroid 
> 
> All the love <3333

"So how was school?"

Craig is probably sitting closer to Tweek than he should be. He's on his porch and because of that he's ecstatic. Just _being_ this much closer gives him such a rush of excitement he can't explain it.

He's pretty sure he can understand it when he has to cross his legs, though.

_Jesus._

"What?" Tweek is giggling, blushing at how he's making himself look even a little bit confused. For a second Craig thinks Tweek can somehow detect his boner. This isn't helping. Like, _at all._ He has to carry on the conversation like a _normal_ _rational_ human being. That's possible, right?

"You know," Craig is grinning to cover up his panic. "Your day at school. School."

Tweek chortles. "My school, huh?" He smirks.

 _Not_ helping Craig's downstairs situation.

"Yeah, ya know." He shrugs. "You still have school you do; how was it?" He hates how he suddenly can't explain things.

Meanwhile Tweek hates how foolish he's making himself look. Make it easy for people to interact with you, dude.

"It went okay. Some days are worse than others."

Like Craig isn't supposed to relate to that as a public schooler.

"Yeah, totally." Craig rapidly nods.

Like _today,_ for example. The past _few_ days, to be exact.

Tweek wants curse himself out. He supposes what he meant by that is: the harder days are the hardest.

At least when Craig is struggling throughout the school day he has different people teaching him who he can do his best to listen to.

 _Tweek;_ he teaches him _self_ and _relying_ on himself isn't something he can exactly do when the depression is beating down.

"There are days I walk out of school and I don't remember learning _anything_ ," he smiles, and _God_ when he says that Tweek feels _so_ much better about himself.

"I'm like that and I'm homeschooled" he replies, the two of them laughing. As much as Tweek doesn't mind talking about it-especially since Craig is generally curious about the whole concept-Tweek doesn't want to bring up the actual fact that he's homeschooled too much. He doesn't want to be Craig's 'homeschooled neighbor' or 'homeschooled friend'. They _are_ friends, right?

Inside his head Tweek is scoffing at himself. Craig has two conversations with some chump and he's gonna automatically consider him a friend-or someone who's be _coming_ a friend?

 _Yes._ More than _anything, yes._ Craig's already digging himself in so deep it's kind of ridiculous. He's not gonna be able to keep his mouth shut about this to the guys for much longer. And when he _does_ say something, he knows he's in for a world of teasing. As if Kyle wasn't already enough. 

As much of a pain as that'll be, what would be _worse_ is them judging Tweek when hearing how he happens to be schooled at home. _God,_ he'd kick their asses.

Are more than _half_ of public schooled kids cut off from the reality where someone not doing a public schooling program is completely fine?! _More_ than fine?! En _couraged_ by a lot of people?! Granted, Craig never thought too much about the concept until he learned about Tweek. He never thought about it but never judged it either.

Now that he's met Tweek-and has known him for a good twenty four hours—seeing how _well put together_ he is-hell, more put together than more than half of the assholes he attends school with-he's become some sort of homeschool activist.

And honestly, why not? The world needs more of those, right?

He honestly hopes he meets more homeschooled kids around here. If more were in his neighborhood, Laura would've hounded their parents and had Craig meet them a long time ago. Not that meeting Tweek feels like a chore or something he’s obligated to do by the power of his mother.

He pushed himself to do it because, well, it couldn’t hurt to be a bit more social, he thinks. _Boy_ is he glad he took that extra step.

Laura’s going to be ecstatic.

 _Speaking_ of her, it shouldn't be too long until she brings over Tweek's parents a house plant or something. Or invites them over for dinner. _Oh God she's going to invite them over for dinner._

Would that include Tweek? He doesn't want to find out. Not that he doesn't enjoy his _company_ oh he a _dores_ it.

He just doesn't want that very company around his _father,_ who's gotten _so much_ worse since the last time new neighbors were invited over, which was over six months ago.

 _Jesus._ Even if Tweek wasn't there Thomas would probably send Tweek's parents running out of the whole state and dragging Tweek _with_ them.

If Laura needs to interact with these people so badly, Craig hopes it can just be over a cup of coffee or something. Coffee, see? _Coffee!_ Their coffee shop. Perfect. _Not_ his house.

"Do you know when you start your co-ops?" He switches the channel in his brain back to Tweek.

"Not yet. Maybe within the next few weeks. I'll be playing soccer soon, though." Tweek explains.

"Oh nice! I didn't know you play."

"Yeah I played a bit back home." He smiles gently.

"Where's that?"

"Huh?"

"I-I don't think you ever told me where you moved from." On the inside Craig's more than eager to find out everything about this kid.

"Oh. F-Florida." Tweek smiles weakly.

"Nice. I was born here. Unfortunately," Craig smirks, and at that Tweek laughs.

"Better than being born in the gator state."

He observantly smiles at Craig's chortling. "You adapting to the climate change?" He's asked.

"Yeah, actually. I'd rather be cold than hot. I've spent too many summers in Florida burning alive, so..."

Together they giggle. "True" Craig points out.

"Well I think it's cool you do soccer. Gonna have to watch you play sometime." He can't stop from going so out of his way to already invite himself.

Tweek doesn't even notice how mad Craig looks at himself; simply smiling and saying "if I even make it."

"You will" Craig insists. "How competitive could it be?" He puts out there.

"Yeah..." Another bright smile.

At this point Tweek begins to wring together his fingers. Sweaty fingers,might he add. At the rate he's going Tweek might just turn lightheaded from the amount of dreamy craze Craig is forcing upon him.

He doesn't even know if he can put all the blame on the actual _anxiety,_ this time. This is just... _Him._

And _boy,_ does Craig know the feeling. At least it hasn't made all the way down to inside of Tweek's _pants_ like it already has with Craig.

Who is _waiting_ for that very problem to subside.

"What about you? You do any activities outside of school?" Tweek questions how he words everything he says to him.

"Oh, um-no." Craig snickers at himself. So much for sounding impressive.

But Tweek giggles.

"Get this. I did soccer in Kindergarten, and didn't pick up on it again until two years ago. And that was because my parents kept bugging me to 'be active.'"

"Sounds like mine," Craig didn't mean to smirk, but what do ya know.

They scoff.

"And I did do track in middle school," Tweek recalls. "But that for one year. I ran a five-K and was done with it." He laughs at himself slightly.

Craig smiles. " _I_ could never."

"Eh, you just gotta get used to running for long periods. There were tons of trainings beforehand."

Resting his chin onto his left palm, Craig is smitten and wants to hear more.

"You're impressive."

One word off. It was supposed to be ' _that's'_ impressive, but this is more honest. Maybe it's _too_ honest.

Tweek laughs out loud and shakes his head in disbelief. "I'm _really, really_ not."

In _no_ way is Tweek thinking ' _Craig's_ so weird', but more so ' _I'm_ so weird.'

It's another problem for a different day.

Craig tries not to display too much humiliation on his face. He sounds a nervous laugh; hoping that Tweek can't see how behind his eyes he's actually dying inside.

Not to mention that his legs are still crossed for a certain reason.

"I think you are," Craig can't stop himself, and Tweek almost giggles himself into oblivion. Craig can't get enough of that, but Tweek was surely over it the second it started.

He must now act casual. Like he doesn't care, even.

Okay he _has_ to let Craig know he cares. Because _Jesus Christ_ he does.

"I-I didn't see you when I came back out here."

Crap. _That_ probably implies how Tweek _did_ see him with Kyle when he first walked out here. They both probably felt him creepily _eavesdropping_ on the conversation as well.

 _Wow,_ does he feel pathetic.

"Oh no?" Craig just now puts two and two together. Did Tweek see them and go back inside because he grew shy? Craig hopes not. He knew he heard a door closing.

But for Tweek, to say that he only felt shy when he witnessed what he did would be an _understatement._

"Yeah, I-I had forgotten one of my books." Tweek hates to lie, but he figures right now it's for his struggling impression that will soon turn into a reputation. A reputation he needs to be careful of.

"I'm glad you caught me when you did," Craig makes sure to smile.

He wants it to go a long way. For Tweek to know that it's something he can always have in mind.

"Me too...Uh-"

Those eyes of Craig's and that smirk of his is more distracting than Tweek thought.

"Did you forget something too?" He smiles, yet automatically embarrassed for taking a shot at some quick humor.

He can't believe his ears when Craig honest to God laughs.

"Uh I was—"

_‘Walking back from the coffeehouse where I was sure you were because I'm weirdly fond of you.’_

"I had to go see someone real quick."

"Was it that friend I saw you out here with?" There's no negativity in Tweek's tone, but rather anxious insecurity that's disguised as curiosity.

"What, him? Oh that's just Kyle."

Is it _really just_ Kyle, though?

"Uh-" Craig blinks hard, had not been expecting to mention him of all people.

"I would've _totally_ introduced you if I—had looked over my shoulder for once." He takes a quick jab at himself, smiling to not only himself but Tweek also, at the thought of his obliviousness.

Tweek's giggle is chipper—but the face behind the sound depressingly displays the actuality of his feelings; whereas within his eyes is more pained insecurity.

Something Craig can't help but notice. It's in that moment when he wonders who it stings for more.

Considering how for him, just being able to pick up on Tweek's true state hurts _pretty_ fucking badly.

"Oh n-no you're fine." Tweek clears up.

_Fuck._

"A-as in it's fine that you didn't see me ‘cause I was only out here for like two seconds." That was another lie.

For a moment Tweek feared he made it sound like that he doesn't _want_ to be introduced to Kyle. Although part of him doesn't.

Not that he thinks he'll dis _like_ Kyle, but that _Kyle_ will dislike _him._ He doesn't even under _stand_ how Craig's put up with him for this long. He wouldn't be surprised if this was their last visit.

He couldn't be more wrong.

"Uh, you working tomorrow?" Craig thinks of something. "Er, well, not 'working', by your definition-"

He remembers how Tweek mentioned he's just 'filling in' until further notice.

Tweek giggles, this time with a genuine grin and beaming eyes.

It just might be Craig's favorite sight.

"Yeah I am. We're closed today 'cause my parents are working on the house." The other boy explains with a well given smirk.

Craig blinks from the whiplash.

"Well, um, in the afternoon Kyle and I might be going down there, so if I catch you I can totally introduce you guys. I-if you're not too busy." It's just a thought.

Craig can read through Tweek's worried smile. He's shy, but doesn't have to be. _Literally_ the only person Kyle judges is Cartman.

"Yeah, okay." Tweek's chuckle shows his discomfort; that same anxiety resuming within his eyes.

"He's _really, really_ nice so don't worry about any of that at all." Craig clears up hastily.

Tweek knows he's insanely petty for simply disliking how Craig went out of his way to say that. He wonders if Craig would describe him in such a way. Even if they have just met yesterday.

And he would. That, and so much more. Hell, one of the reasons he's so strongly hesitating to tell the guys is because he knows how overexcited he's going to act. And the last thing he needs is more fingers pointed at him.

"But hey-no rush. It's your decision." Craig assures. "I would never want to distract you."

"Oh, no no you won't be." Tweek tries to maintain a believable smile.

Already, Craig can easily read him if he analyzes hard enough. He still can't tell whether or not if that's creepy.

"I've been taking my Adderall, so-" Tweek snickers to himself.

"That's good, I'm glad." Craig can't tell if he's actually being serious, so he just makes sure to keep smiling.

It turns silent.

Tweek cackles at how hesitantly confused that same smile looks. Craig laughs with him—a little more uncontrollably than Tweek himself is, but that's okay 'cause Tweek loves it.

"Oh yeah. Some of the kids in my old co-ops, who don't even have attention deficit-wanted to buy my pills from me."

" _God,_ " Craig snickers, shaking his head as Tweek resumes to laugh. "I was like 'uhhh I appreciate the financial offers but I don't really feel like participating in anything illegal.'"

"Ha! How much were they offering you?" Craig's been completely absorbed by this conversation.

" _Pfft._ Like, twenty bucks a pill. I'm thinking 'I don't care what you do with your time, but my parents already do what they can to pay for these prescriptions, and I take these pills for an _actual_ diagnosis, anyway’-especially during the school year."

"Right." Craig nods. "You're not just gonna sell away something that really helps you."

"Yeah. And it would be one thing if they had attention deficit problems too, but they don't. They just wanted to get high and I was like 'ummmm alright'." He mimics a timid expression, which makes Craig laugh.

"Wow."

"And get this—there was this one girl who-you could clearly tell that she had ADHD. She was always fidgeting in class, only paid so much attention, all that." Tweek continues.

Craig nods. ' _Please never stop talking.'_

"And so—" Tweek's already guffawing at the very thought of what happened, in which Craig can't take his beaming eyes off of him. This is great. He loves this.

"One day I caught up with her and was like 'hey, I don't know if you're aware, and I'm no psychology expert-but it looks like you have a lot of trouble staying still and stuff.' Cause' you never know if it could've been something else. It could've been anxiety-I didn't know."

Craig nods eagerly. ' _He's so wise.'_

"But she tells me, 'yeah, I was diagnosed with ADHD years ago but have never gone on meds for it.'" He starts laughing.

Craig grins.

"So one day I discreetly gave her one Adderall to take, and told her to see what it does. Oh my God I was so anxious I thought the CIA was gonna come after me or something."

They guffaw.

"Yeah, your FBI agent saw everything." What Craig says only has them laugh harder.

"So I tell her 'take it in the morning' 'cause if you take that stuff at night, it'll keep you up. Believe me." He smirks.

"Yeah." Another smile sneaks up on Craig.

"And so she takes it that next morning, which was a weekday, so in class with her I'm noticing a small difference. Which is good. But at lunch: she would _not_ eat."

Craig actually gasps. "Oh no."

"Yeah so I let her know how lack of appetite is a side effect and to be careful. It happened to me."

Craig didn't think it was this possible to be so caught up in an interaction.

"So for few more days, I'm giving her one capsule daily. And it's helping her. 'Cause like with medication like that you either see results pretty quickly or none at all,"

Wow. Craig can learn so much from him.

"But. I notice she _is_ losing all this weight. And she was already really skinny."

He loves it when Craig gasps yet again.

"And she got _so_ nervous. I felt terrible and was like 'I'm glad this is helping you mentally, but with what it's doing to you physically, I am _terrified'."_

Craig laughs until light tears stings his eyes and he has to clutch onto his stomach. Tweek's reaction is quite similar. They can't stop looking at each other with those shining eyes and funny smiles.

"So-" Tweek laughs a bit more and catches his breath. "We agreed that I wouldn't be giving her more meds, because it was already pretty illegal."

"Well, yeah, that too." Craig jokes.

Tweek's loud giggle is honestly adorable and Craig needs to hear it again.

"Did anyone else notice how she lost weight?" He asks.

"She stayed home when she knew kids would say stuff. It didn't take her long to gain the weight back and look like nothing changed."

"What about her parents?"

"She told them she had no appetite because of anxiety which I guess for her is normal anyway. I never gave her anymore to stay on the safe side. She has a legal prescription for a different stimulant now and looks fine."

Craig can't believe how much he's actually laughing right now. In the end he breathlessly curses at himself, eyes popping open to Tweek's sheepish grin.

"Do you care that I curse?" Craig wants to be sure. He's not just asking this 'because he's homeschooled.'

"I actually wasn't cursing around you 'cause I didn't know how you felt about it" Tweek finds it hilariously coincidental, and quite frankly so does Craig.

"Between me going to public school and you doing edgy co-ops I think we've heard it all" Craig jokes, and Tweek loudly repeats the words 'edgy co-ops' with his greatest smile.

Craig honestly can't get enough of him. "Wow Tweek I cant believe you were a drug dealer for like— _six days,"_ Craig snickers out his random guess, and Tweek can't speak just yet since he's laughing so hard.

"A drug dealer with no charge and good intentions" he smiles. "Over the span of like two weeks but only seven times" he hopes that makes sense.

"Did your parents notice you were missing six pills?" Craig smirks.

"Nah. Since I don't take a daily dose it's not like I was running out." Tweek shrugs.

"So it's like more for the school year?"

"Yeah and if I'm helping at the shop. If I don't really have anything requiring my full attention that day I'll just skip out." Tweek explains, and Craig nods in understanding. Little does he know how he has Tweek's full attention either way.

During the weekend when Tweek is without his dose he'll still surely be giving Craig all the attention and focus he can muster up. That is if they see each other then. Something they both ridiculously ache for.

"So like, besides school what are you up to throughout the day? How do you treat yourself." Craig's been meaning to ask this.

Tweek snickers. "It's nothing impressive, I can tell you that" he assures, which is something Craig can most definitely say for himself.

"Me neither." Craig doesn’t know if he should have actually said ‘me either’ instead, and if that’s the case he’s hoping Tweek didn’t notice.

He can already tell me must be pretty smart.

"I watch a lot of YouTube" Tweek shares. "Same especially when I have a lot of free time."

Something that hasn't been in much of Craig's life as of recent.

He considers _this_ his free time, which he has no problem deciding to spend interacting with Tweek.

"Who do you watch?" Craig's eager to know.

"Shane-"

"Of _course_ " Craig's more than happy to hear that.

"Ugh, he's great. Like honestly he and a lot of other people I watch have had such a positive impact on my life and I _don't_ think a lot of adults try to get that."

"I _know_ right? It's like-with music or just going online. There's _so much_ funny shit out there and it's stuff to look forward to, ya know?" Craig couldn't agree more.

"Exactly. There's a lot of good that comes out of it. I binge watch a lot of stuff too, and-" Tweek has to stop himself in which he show cases his automatic embarrassment.

Craig doesn't understand.

"Sorry, I'm making it sound like that's all I do." Tweek chuckles lightly at himself, but the insecurity is still there.

"What? Dude no." Craig giggles. "Not at _all._ No." He can't have Tweek assuming he thinks that-let alone bring himself down.

Tweek smiles through the anxiety which is slowly turning into panic. Why is he like this?! Why must he constantly worry so much about impressing his own self that is overlaps with wanting to impress other people? It eats him alive quite a lot.

"I mean, let's be real if we're talking about summer that's _all_ I do" Craig lightens the mood, triggering giggles from the both of them.

With Jimmy at camp, Token at his relatives, and Clyde's Dad taking him boating half the time Craig's physical social life is pretty nonexistent during those three months.

That could change next year though. He has Tweek and Kyle now, a thought he hopes isn't too soon to be having.

"The three guys I've been hanging out with since third grade-they're busy more than half the summer so I'm not doing much at all, really." Craig grins with the hope of transferring good vibes.

It automatically washes over Tweek that he's never had something like that. A tight knit group of friends, let alone for a short time. During his last co-ops he always considered himself too shy to really be apart of or involved with anyone's group, and suspected everyone else felt the same.

Maybe things will be different this time. Which Craig is already intending for it to be.

That is, of course, in the best way possible.

He can already tell that Tweek's laugh is subtly insecure, in which he hopes to comfort him with a nice smile.

It works.

Craig could _be_ with those friends right now. He could be with his family, his Lola, or _still_ even be with Kyle if he _really_ wanted to.

Tweek's yet to realize the impactful importance he already has over Craig.

Though he can surely recognize the such impact Craig's so quickly placed over him. Something he's scared that he's already begun to cherish too much of.

And yes. Craig still  _is_  in fact hard but not without a happy heart.

Ugh. Tweek’s impact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to add more scenes but really didn’t want to leave you guys waiting longer.  
> Shall this interaction continue in the next chapter??? ;)


	8. Social

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Craig goes back inside, it’s not what he expected it to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! It’s been a month and I wish updating wasn’t such a long process but I hate to say it’s so. It took so much in me to not have them talk on the porch the entire chapter, but that makes up a good chuck of it.  
> Don’t worry though. Major tension will soon be resuming!

The blissful conversations and life long goofing off didn't end there. Like Craig's going to leave when he's aware he doesn't have to yet? Please. He's taking advantage of Tweek's presence by simply staying in it. If that's okay with Tweek, of course.

Not that there's any need to worry.

Since it is, in fact okay with him.

Like, really _really_ okay. So okay that he's considering inviting Craig in to get a snack or something. But that's where his parents are and he doesn't exactly want to—stumble into that territory just yet. Not that Craig does either. With his own parents, that is.

At one point during their conversations that jumped from one topic to another Tweek had called his parents 'hippies', which Craig sort of admired. He'd rather have 'hippies' for parents than...Whatever kind of parent his Dad is supposed to be.

In this case he assumes Thomas appears to be one of incredible failure.

Laura is sort of like a hippie. If you squint. Craig can definitely see it with all the positivity she has going for her despite her flaming marriage that's slowly bringing down her home life with it.

It's not until almost two hours into this interaction that Craig realizes Tweek's American History book still sits in the same place it's been ever since he saw Tweek on the porch in the first place; wondering if he had ever gotten a chance to even crack the thing open before Craig made his return.

"Shit, am I distracting you from reading that?" He proposers.

"Nah I read what I could before I saw you."

That whole 'what I could' speaks to Craig on a spiritual level.

"So I'm expanding your break?" Craig figures with a smirk.

"Yeeees, but that's not a bad thing." Tweek grins. They can't not laugh.

"It's my second year of high school and I can still barely motivate myself to get homework done." Craig admits.

"Me with my course load in general," Tweek grins, but on the inside it's not much of a laughing manner.

The easy days are only so easy, and when they're hard _God_ it's truly a struggle. He's so glad that most other homeschooled students-ones who particularly teach themselves like he does-can relate. Homeschooled kids who both teach themselves and are _nowhere_ near neurotypical.

Craig could never think he means that in such a serious manner. He's just being relatable right? To Craig, Tweek's mind seems stellar.

Except it's only as stellar as he'll allow it to be.

"So, what's your curriculum like?"

Tweek would rather avoid subjects related to any of his actual academic work as much as possible, but it's Craig. The fucking _sweetheart,_ Craig.

"Oh, ya know, nothing fancy."

It really isn't. Compared to public school, at least. Then again a public school curriculum can only be so fancy, either.

Craig chuckles, expecting Tweek to be incorrect.

"Usual stuff, ya know." Tweek does everything he can to not choke up or look away. It's a personal matter to him. He's never felt smart. Maybe in English. But with most things he has to try a bit harder than the average student. Like quite a lot of public schoolers and other homeschoolers.

"Just-well-not just-b-basically—"

Craig automatically feels terrible. He's hit dangerous territory. This would be like if Tweek suddenly asked 'so what's your family like?'

"I have literature...lots of essays and book reports. Economics. Physical science, American history. More Spanish."

"Nothing fancy, huh?" Craig teases, and Tweek's laughter is a mix of flattery and anxiety.

"Seriously, i-it's not" he smiles. "Yeah I guess it sounds different from yours but it's not like it's honors or anything. English is a bit advanced, I guess."

"Well I can certainly say that _mine_ is _not."_ Assuring with a sly smile, Craig hopes this is making Tweek feel at best a bit confident with himself. He requires it happen.

"What about you? How's the public school curriculum?" Tweek can't wait to hear how much smarter Craig is than him. Everyone is, according to him.

"It could be a _lot_ better. Lemme tell you that."

Tweek believes it. They snicker.

"I bet you're too good for it" Tweek encourages, and Craig swears he never wants to hear himself laugh like this again.

Tweek does, though.

"Nothing advanced. Biology, earth science, world history—English." Craig almost loses train of his damn thought because of this boy.

"Spanish too. W-well not second level Spanish or yeah I guess second level Spanish since it's my second year."

Tweek doesn't understand why Craig seems to grow embarrassed when he trips over his words or has to think things through. It's him he's talking to, after all.

Then again Tweek is exact same way. But that's because Craig is... _Craig._

Not that Craig would ever judge. Judge Tweek, at least.

According to Tweek, Craig has so far proved himself to be intimidating in the best way possible, and Tweek wishes he wasn't so damn fascinated. _Why_ does he have to care so much?!

He _hates_ when this happens. Not that it's ever happened like _this_ before.

"Yeah yeah." Rather than skipping over it and acting like it didn't happen, it's almost like Tweek doesn't even see Craig's way of words as a mistake, and Craig couldn't feel more comfortable.

Tweek has done much worse, or at least overthought to himself that _what_ he's _done_ has been much worse.

Watch out, edgy co-ops.

"Health, and then a mix of different Algebra levels. Half of it is like, review, then the other half is catch up and the rest is what I'm actually supposed to be good at this year." Craig smiles playfully cunningly. There. He hopes that made up for it.

"Dude I _felt_ that." Tweek responds.

Later he'll figure out how much he actually meant that.

"I can't keep _up_ with this shit, man." Craig starts. That sounded straight enough, right.

"What's so good about the way you do it is that I'm sure you can do the more processed stuff on your own time,"

Not to mean he assumes that Tweek doesn't have due dates and deadlines.

"With this shit I gotta be understanding Algebra two like, _right_ now. All while still trying to remember one and pre. I barely passed _those."_

"But you did pass."

"Yeah," Craig laughs under his breath. "By like _this_ much." The distance between the tips of his thumb and index finger is barely an inch.

Tweek laughs.

"I get that, though. I wish I could help, but, I kinda fucking suck."

Tweek can't help but appreciate and adore how much Craig is guffawing right now.

He might not be good at math, but apparently he's _really_ fucking funny.

"It's okay dude, so do I." Craig grins, discreetly biting the right inside of his cheek and stretching the left end of his lip when briefly gazing down Tweek's torso.

"People either think that homeschooled kids are _really_ smart or _really_ dumb. I've always been pretty average. Except with math. I'm below average." Tweek's smile is both witty and embarrassed, but Craig just snickers and whispers "me," making Tweek laugh aloud yet again.

"And I guess I'm a bit above average in English, but I'm no expert or anything." Tweek shrugs.

"That mean you can write my papers for me?" Craig's smirk almost has Tweek blush, so his laugh comes out distractedly chipper.

Craig loves that.

"Only if you can keep _me_ a C average in math."

" _Ooh. Oooh..."_ Craig looks away in pretend thought, indicating that he might not even be able to achieve a grade such as that, and Tweek bends backwards laughing.

"Dude I _hate_ intelligent people." Craig speaks before he can think, and after hearing himself he loses it yet again. What he said in the first place was enough for Tweek to beat him to it it; the two guffawing at each other so much that they can barely bring themselves to speak.

" _To clarify. T-to clarify—"_

He doesn't mind having to wait for Tweek to stop.

"I hate _when_ people are intelligent. _They_ can't help it-"

Tweek's started to continuously laugh again.

Now this, he feels.

"I remember not liking these three kids from my co-ops _specifically_ 'cause they were so smart. Oh my God."

" _Ha-!"_

"Okay I didn't _hate_ them; that was the point I _wanted_ their brains. I just hated being around them because-"

"Because they made you want to die. Mood" Craig's assumption is accurate, which spawns-surprise surprise-more laughing.

"One of the kids I've known since third grade, Token,"

That stings a bit for Tweek.

"He's like, _so_ fucking top tier that it's annoying."

"' _Top tier'-"_

" _Yes._ Not that he ever really mentions it or brags about it but like-dude, we know. You’re going places. _Some of us_ aren't-"

Tweek's response is the equivalent to a keyboard smash.

"Man don't you just _hate it_ when your friends are smart and they're just-dropping their intelligence everywhere-"

"Or when they're throwing it at you and you still can't snatch it from em'."

These boys are gonna be the death of each other they swear.

Craig misses having moments like these with Token, Clyde, and Jimmy, where it's just line after line and laugh after laugh.

It's something he hasn't realized he's needed as of late, and is more than glad that both Tweek and Kyle can help him with.

"I was moved to AP English for like one week and then I went back to the standard class because my brain couldn't keep up," Craig snickers at the thought.

"At least you were leveled up," Tweek disguises the next round of insecure self doubt behind his tone, but again Craig can see it in his eyes.

"Couldn't handle it though." Craig's smile turns into a smirk, hoping Tweek gets the hint that he's responding to his bare minimum self esteem.

Tweek just barely sounds out a chuckle. Craig's response was impressively breezy and now he doesn't really know what to do with himself.

How about, respond like a natural human being.

"My old administrator says the work I'm doing 'counts as AP' but..." He has to wipe the stupid smile off his face.

"I dunno." He feels like the work he does is a bit below average, a bit above average, then somewhere in the middle. Some transcript, he has.

"It's probably AP to _me,_ " Craig smiles, and Tweek laughs in disbelief.

"The stuff I look at as hard is probably like, the most basic shit ever." While he's sounding it as a joke, Tweek deems it as probably true.

Again: this isn't his comfort zone. But he's meaning to go that extra mile. For Craig. All he's gotta do is not come off as tremendously academically declined like he perceives himself as. That hasn't happened yet, right?

No. Spoiler alert-it never will. Craig would never think such a thing, because he knows it's not true. If he heard how abusive Tweek can be towards his very self, he would be more confused than he is when doing Algebra. Which is already a _lot_ of confusion.

In response to what Tweek had said, Craig just scoffs with a small smile and lightly shakes his head.

"Maybe to an AP kid," he grins. "Bet _I_ wouldn't find it easy either."

"Hmm," Tweek laughs at his unplanned hum, and Craig hopes his laugh proves just how greatly amused he is by him.

Right now there's no hint or possibility of Tweek's lacking self esteem.

He's back to sweeping all that under the rug for as long as he can allow and simply letting his personality embrace.

Just how Craig prefers.

"So uh," Tweek doesn't want to look completely disinterested in Craig by talking about himself than rather asking him the questions.

Part of the reason he's been shying away from asking more about his life is that he fears he'll begin to envy it.

Not to mention how he doesn't think of himself as the best socializer.

He's _always_ comparing, and he's _always_ the lesser one.

So much for sweeping that lacking self esteem under the rug for two seconds.

He backtracks what he already knows about him. He's always lived here. He wears that hat. Has that overly intelligent friend. Doesn't like Algebra.

If he asks him to talk about what subject he's best in he'll just grow panicked, probably even more so if it's what he's also best at.

"So what's your family like?"

Now Craig feels exactly like Tweek did when being asked about school. If not worse.

Because _boy_ is there no longer any color in his face.

Tweek can already sense the anxiety. He gets secondhand anxiety from _other people's anxiety._ It's an unneeded chain reaction.

"Well, I, uh, have a sister, and, uh, two parents."

"Just two?" Tweek hopes his crack at a lame joke and maybe his dorky smile will give Craig some ease.

Craig's face has gone from colorless to flourishingly red, the cheerfulness within his laugh catching Tweek completely off guard and bringing to his face one of his many brightest smiles. Craig tends to bring them out in him.

He didn't think what he said was that great, but he's glad Craig sure thinks so.

Unless it's nervous laughter like lots of people experiencing anxiety tend to do.

Maybe that set him over the edge and he's having some sort of an episode.

Before Tweek can jump to worse conclusions, he's happy to think that Craig really did just think it was super fucking funny, based on the shining smile he's now giving him and the quiet laugher lingering under his breath.

"Yeah, sorry." He can finally respond in their language of utter nonsense, and Tweek swears his fucking face hurts.

"Damn shame."

"I know." They laugh some more, and Craig thinks he should continue.

"I have a little sister Tricia. She's in middle school."

"Oh cool," Tweek's always intrigued when kids he meets his age has siblings. He's always pined for one.

"I-I don't have any siblings. It sucks." He chuckles a shy smile.

"Well at least you have your perks," Craig can see where he's coming from, but can definitely see the advantages. Jimmy and Token are both only child's, to which Craig notices they have certain pluses when they're the only ones being cared for.

"Yeah, I guess,"

Again Tweek's smile is polite and sweet, having Craig unable to see how or why someone wouldn't want to interact with him.

He probably won't be able to physically see his friends from back home for a long while, and it has to get lonely when nobody else is there with him while he's busy binging homework.

Speaking of that, "any pets?" Craig asks.

"Nah, not yet. My Mom 'promises' we'll get a dog in the winter, though." But Tweek's not buying it. She said the same thing last year.

This relieves Craig. Tweek must not be allergic, then. Thank God.

"I have a dog. Lola." Craig needs to plan out just how much he's going to speak about her so he doesn't overshare.

He has a habit of doing that when she's the conversation topic. Not that he blames himself.

"Really?" Tweek's already eager.

"Yeah." He's all smiles again. "She's twelve. A yellow lab."

"Aww,"

"I have a picture" Craig offers, and at first he fears he's being too pushy but Tweek isn't making it a secret how intrigued he is by all this. Not that he wants to look clingy.

Except clingy is right up Tweek’s alley.

"Oh shit."

Tweek needs to hear him curse again.

"Uh, I don't have my phone on me, do you have Instagram?" Craig brainstorms.

Most of the pictures he posts on his Instagram account are pretty much just of Lola. It's not like his life is very exciting.

"Oh, y-yeah!" Tweek's face is sweating. "What's your user." He takes out his phone and unlocks it with his fingerprint without even looking at it.

"Here." Craig lightly takes the device once Tweek's inside the app, and looks up his own username.

He and Tweek giggle when he has Tweek's user request a follow, and he signs into his own account and accepts it.

That wasn't too clingy, right.

"There she is." Craig points to his most recent picture of her, his most recent photo in general, of her professionally perched on the top of their closed and broken hot tub from their backyard patio.

"She looks so good for twelve."

"I know. She hasn't been up there for a while though. It's a hot tub our relatives gave us years ago but it stopped working. The only reason we still have it is 'cause we know she likes to sit on it."

Tweek grins. "I love that."

"Yeah. Not that my Dad ever bothers to fix it anyway."

"Sounds like mine." Tweek smirks, and no, Craig is never going to get over seeing that.

His laugh is distracted and eyes glistening.

"Um-" he has to clear the gunk that apparently thought it would be a good idea to clog up his throat.

"Here." He hands Tweek his phone back before it sweats right out of his palms and the screen cracks from landing face down on the concrete.

"I love how she's almost all you post," Tweek observes, hesitantly scrolling down Craig's feed consisting of ninety percent Lola, five percent Tricia, and five percent Craig and his friends looking either strictly casual or plain unprofessional.

"That's my sister Tricia." Craig points to the single pictures of her. "She doesn't let me follow her."

Tweek giggles, studying her young smiling face in the picture posted almost two summers ago.

"That's an older pic. She's in seventh grade now."

"Is it painful." Tone almost lackluster, looking at Craig who's already worriedly anticipating what he could mean.

"Ya know-" He begins to clarify. "Watching her grow up over the years, all that."

Since he's both the youngest and oldest child of the house, Tweek only assumes that the oldest sibling, such as Craig, or his friends back home, find it hard to witness time pass not only them by, but the younger ones especially; even if it's hard to admit at a younger age.

It's expected with the parents, the ones who raise them, but the ones who specifically grow up with them; who are by their side regardless of different priorities and goals in life...

It must be weird, if not weirder, to see it from _their_ eyes.

Craig knows the feeling. Hell, he feels that way with people his own _age._ Older than him, even. Thinking of all the different evolutions of the people in his life; it's a fucking power trip.

And Tricia is no exception.

"Y-yeah, I mean—" he was caught a bit off guard by the question presented.

"Especially since she's a girl. I feel like it's more emotional with girls. It's not like she insists that she's all grown up, but...She's becoming her own person. It's obvious. Kinda scary."

They happen to chuckle simultaneously.

"Yeah, I bet." Tweek figures.

In response the two can only giggle at each other as a way to mask the discomfort. Not that much of it's really there.

It almost feels worth it to delve into topics such as these so soon. Maybe it is.

"So is she like, over everyone's shit?" Tweek keeps the subject going but in a way that's more lighthearted, smirking contently and noticing the relieved realization setting into Craig's face. This question isn't as challenging.

He laughs as a way to distract himself from not staring at him too much again.

"Yeah, pretty much. Especially my Dad's." He never planned to personally mention him, and since he unexpectedly is the realization isn't passed by.

Tweek can see the scarce that's filled up Craig's eyes, as if he's about to be set off just from that.

Craig regains what's left of his cool and swallows the feeling, eyes and expression turning back to what Tweek hopefully sees as normal.

Tweek knows Craig would prefer if he ignored it. Like how he prefers he ignore Tweek's obvious signs of heavy anxiety and little self esteem.

They know not to open those doors for at least a few more long conversations. One of which will be tomorrow, right?

"So, uh, I-I'll see you when I'm working, huh?" He's more so bringing it up as a reminder rather than using it as a conclusion to their conversation. At least he hopes that's how Craig sees it. Either way wouldn't be an issue. The more he and Craig talk the less time they both have to reminisce and gawk over what just happened.

Tweek can't wait to do nothing more than to ignore the rest of his work, curl up in bed, and repeatedly replay in his head all he can muster of this conversation.

Craig will surely be doing the same thing after he's eaten and allowed permission to escape upstairs.

Hopefully the discomforting environment at dinner won't ruin that by lingering around his brain as a toxic replacement.

He's hoping the thoughts about Tweek will be able to tune all that out. Tweek feels the same way about the depression that will soon be creeping up on him after he's inside.

With Craig's general presence so heavy on his mind, maybe that can be blocked out for a little while as well.

That wouldn't be weird, right? To use Craig as a distraction? One that's good?

Tweek is certainly no doubt one of his. Whether either of them like the idea of it or not.

"Yeah! Yeah. And even if Kyle can't do it for some reason, I'll still show up." Craig insists on that, and Tweek's pretty sure his heart is going to burst just from that. Holy _shit._

"Yeah! Yeah of course." He nods maybe a bit too much and smiles a bit more than he intended.

For his sake it would probably work out best if that happened. Just the possibility of meeting someone _else_ that knows Craig makes him want to puke up all his nerves. And now Craig just put out the possibility of that not even being guaranteed? _Fuck._

The phone of Tweek that Craig still holds lights up from a text message notification; a friend from Florida saying nothing worth dwelling over, to which Craig sees the time and hates to see it's so.

"Shit. Uh, I gotta get to dinner. My Mom-she-she's very ya know Mom about that." For Tweek's very amusement, Craig barely keeps track of his words, and at that they both giggle.

"Y-yeah, I get that." Tweek smiles as politely as he can, which satisfies Craig to no end.

"So, tomorrow? I'll see you?" He stands up with eyes rushed and alert.

"Y-yeah! I'll be there..." Gazing up at him Tweek has to maintain steady control of his arms.

Craig's smile almost kills him, Craig who hopes Tweek can't feel any of the palm sweat he probably got on the phone he almost forgets to hand back to him.

He would totally ask for his number if he wasn't in already such a panic. If something like that happened last minute he'd probably fall off the damn porch.

"Cool. See ya!" He makes his exit by jumping off and onto the lawn, sprinting onto his own but not without one more glance at Tweek who's already watching him go.

Just to make sure he gets inside safely. 'Cause you never know.

The last smiles they've received from one another are replaying in their heads more than they'd like to admit.

Craig's total rush is only further encouraged by the noticeable lack of Thomas' work van in the driveway and no presence of him in the house.

Knowing it won't take long for that to change, Craig has to make the best of it.

"Craig!" Laura hurries her way down and appears right in front of the boy who she wasn't sure was going to return home.

"You had me worried sick; where were you without your phone?!"

Craig can't blame her for such a frantic response. He should've brought his phone with him either way.

"Uh, Kyle Broflovski walked with me for a bit. I forgot my phone. I'm sorry." He can't have her knowing about Tweek just yet, especially when he lives right next to them.

"Oh! Oh, okay," she tries to hold back her excitement. "Yes, Kyle, is he the one with the relationship drama?" She remembers their conversation from dinner last night.

"Yeah, uh..." Craig's face is an angry shade of red from the thought. "It's decreased, I think..."

He hopes.

"Good. Well your father is working overtime tonight so for dinner it's just the three of us. Ravioli okay?"

"Yeah, um..." He looks up the staircase in hopes of reaching his phone. Careless is how wants to be perceived after hearing news he knows not to highlight.

"I'm just gonna check my phone, okay?" He distractedly notices Laura's preparation alined on the stove and adjacent countertop.

"Okay!"

"D-do you need any help?" He resumes eye contact.

"Oh, no sweetie. I'll call you both down when it's ready."

"Okay." He can't tell whether or not the smile he displays is truly forced, and up he runs to his room to check on what might as well be hisdouble life. The same double life that many people, if not everyone else, in his age group has.

He left his phone charging on his bed, and almost kicks himself when growing disappointed at the sight of no Instagram notifications from Tweek. What did he expect, a fucking _phone_ call? Like he even scrolled through his feed. Craig practically _showed him_ the whole thing.

What he does see, though, is what can probably be described as a spam of too many texts from his friends. Specifically within their group chat that was probably a mistake.

**Clyde: Craiggggggggg u can't ignore us forever**

**Token: he probably muted us**

**Jimmy: p-p-p-p-p-probably**

**Token: Jimmy quit stuttering in your texts it's not funny**

**Clyde: yeah you don't even stutter that much irl anyway**

**Jimmy: pdhsgcgdss**

**Token: rip Craig he was a dumb ass bitch**

**Clyde: CRAIG STOP SUCKING KYLES JEW DICK**

And _that_ wasjust from an hour ago. The most recent texts is just a conversation about Naruto that Craig doesn't see why they can't have more privately.

**Craig: I'm here you motherfuckers and I wasn't sucking Kyle's Jew duck**

**Dick**

**Clyde then spams duck emojis.**

**Token: QUACK QUACKKKK**

**Jimmy: q-q-quack! Quack!**

**Clyde: JOHNY JOHNY??¿¿**

Craig mutes them.

Thanks to his friends' cluster fuck of spam messages, Craig didn't even notice the text that Kyle had sent him not too long ago that reads, **hey! Just wanted to say thanks for letting me walk u home.**

Right now Craig personally likes _that_ text a _lot better_ than Clyde's memes or Jimmy's pretend stuttering.

**Hi!**

He deletes that.

**Hey yeah totally. I was actually wondering if tomorrow you wanted to go to the coffee place?**

He thinks about saying something like **my friend works there and he wanted me to drop by** , or something of that sort, but Craig might as well let the whole thing appear as a strict coincidence.

The God honest truth would be **my new friend who I'm maybe a bit too fond of works there and I agreed to introduce you to him because who wouldn't love him??**

Yeah, that sounds about right.

He simply decides to send what he had actually typed.

His way of anxiously waiting for a response is to lie in bed and scroll through Tweek's Instagram feed, which unfortunately for him only consists of so much. He knows not to like anything, especially the stuff from over twenty weeks ago, almost having a heart attack when he just almost does.

He releases a weak yelp when seeing nothing other than a notification for a like on one of his pictures. From no one other than Tweek. His most recent picture, that is. Of Lola.

" _Shit..."_ He whispers, aching eyes repeatedly scanning across his phone screen and repeatedly reading it over. Tweek's user liked his photo. Should _he_ like _Tweek's_ last post? From eight weeks ago? That wouldn't be weird, would it? It'd be more of a response, really.

Before he can deem himself as more pathetic than he already feels, Craig locks his screen and drops the device on top of the covers that hide his waist.

When it buzzes right then and there he just can't help himself. Over time he's taught himself to tell apart the different freakin' _notification vibrations._ As far as he's concerned there's three different ones. A text delivery, an email delivery, and an Instagram direct message delivery. A text message is two vibrations in a row, so it can't be Kyle getting back to him. His instincts tell him it's not an email, so he figures it must be one of the guys with another Instagram meme since  he’s obviously ignoring their texts.

It _is_ an Instagram direct message, but it's not from one of them.

It's from Tweek. He had sent him not a meme, but a newly posted trailer from Shane's account that reveals his next docu series to be about Jake Paul.

Tweek had thankfully sent along a message, which has Craig smile before he even reads what it says.

'It should've been Jojo Siwa :/'

Craig just about hollers. After he's done watching the actual content he was sent, Laura calls him down for dinner just as he's overly excitedly yelling aloud to himself.

At the table, Laura wishes she had any idea what Tricia and Craig are talking about. She figures them interacting is all around good enough. The only time Craig feels he can actually have an overall good experience at dinner is when Thomas is absent, which is only every so often, so tonight, Craig made the best of it.

He promised himself he wouldn't go back on his phone immediately after they were finished, but he can no longer help himself when seeing that a new response from Kyle is sitting right in his phone unbothered.

**Yeah that will work!**

Not the longest message in the world, but Craig can still appreciate it.

As happy as he is about this being officiated and knowing it will happen, that's the exact same reason he's such a bundle of nerves.

In fact, Tweek just might be the one he's more nervous about seeing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment. It’s what keeps me sane. Also, I miss fallen angel. Did they fly up to heaven??


	9. Fast Times At Tweak Bros High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig introduces Tweek and Kyle. There’s a few interruptions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye I’m back! This chapter was going to be much longer, but I didn’t want to drag it along too much! Tell me your thoughts

The second Craig had heard Thomas coming home, was the same second he knew to stay nowhere but upstairs for the rest of the night. He had plenty of homework to get done at the last minute anyway.

Something only so much of his brain could handle, which very much explains why he's struggling to finish the rest of his Algebra 2 at the bus stop the next morning.

"God dammit," he curses out his mind's inability to correctly respond to this next problem.

"You want my help?" Token stands over his shoulder observing just how frustrating this is for him, and Craig can't help but want to snap at no one other than him.

"I'd rather have your _brains_ instead." He tries to keep it subtle, and Clyde, standing to their far left, scoffs.

"Amen to that, Craig."

"Maybe you w-wouldn't b-be doing this now if you weren't t-talking so much to your precious K-K-K-K-K-K- _Kyle."_

"I can tell when you're stuttering intentionally Jimmy." Craig snaps to the boy on his left. The others laugh.

"Seriously, though. What were you guys talking about-how you admire each other's facial structures?" Clyde doesn't hold back, and Craig's tired of putting up.

"We only said like _two things_ to each other I spent the rest of the night _avoiding my Dad and trying to finish my shit."_

"Is that why you're in such a pissy mood?" Clyde figures.

"Well I don't know if you can tell but mornings at my house don't exactly scream The Brady Bunch."

"What'd he do now?" Jimmy asks, but has a bad feeling that Craig getting into it will just make his mood worse.

"You know, the usual: not giving a shit about any of us. Even _after_ he's had his coffee he's bitchy." 

"Maybe you should have some" Token suggests.

"I don't like coffee."

"Have you even tried it?" Clyde asks him.

"Not—for a while..."

Jimmy snickers. "We should d-ditch the bus and just go to the new place. Walk from there."

" _Ewww_ I _hate_ walking." Clyde starts to whine.

" _Jesus_ Clyde. Don't be a little b-b- _bitch."_

"I'm _not-!_ "

"Clyde Jimmy can't walk without crutches and you're bitching about having to walk with your own two feet? Privileged bitch," Token jabs with a smirk. Craig laughs.

"Oh, _well look who's happy all of a sudden."_ Clyde looks to him.

"Just get walking, lazy."

"So we're going?" Jimmy figures.

"Sure..." Craig decides. It's not like Tweek's on shift this time of day anyway. There's a big chance they probably haven't even opened up yet.

"How do we know it's open?" He asks.

" _God,_ Craig, don't you know anything about anything? Coffee shops are always open in the morning." Token grins brightly.

Craig closes his book and puts it under his shoulder when feeling the phone in his pocket vibrate. Possibly indicating a direct message.

He almost drops his pen and takes it out to look at the screen, that reads how Tweek liked the message he Craig had sent him. He was laughing so hard at his message he almost forgot to damn reply, which almost sent him into a cardiac arrest when he remembered how Instagram shows to the other person whetheror not you've read their message, which Craig did, not wanting Tweek to think he thought 'it should've been Jojo Siwa :/' was boring or unfunny. He found it as the exact opposite, and wanted him to know that. So that's why he sent the correct and civil message of 'BAHAHAHA I HOLLERED.'

He now realizes that that was probably a bit extra.

Not that Tweek even checked the app after he sent that message. He figured it was for his own well being. If he saw he was left on read he probably would have kicked himself. Or worse. It's always the worst case scenario with him. Not that Craig didn't reply right away for the reason Tweek would have thought. He was too busy laughing and thinking about him. And talking about Jake Paul with Tricia at dinner.

'Good morning to Shane and Jojo only' Tweek's unexpected message almost has Craig drop everything all over the sidewalk.

"Shit, dude." Clyde notices. "Are my memes  _that_ bad?"

" _Yes_ " Jimmy butts in, and is nudged square in his right side.

"No, uh..." Craig's mind is spinning in debate of whether he should respond within the next five minutes. Tweek knows he should be awake, right? Why is he awake? To help his parents at the coffee shop? Oh _shit._

"Uh, can we not go to that coffee place yet?" He looks over in request.

" _Yes..."_ Clyde thrusts his fist.

"After school?" Token offers-

" _No."_

They each stare at him.

"Dude _why not."_ Jimmy asks.

"Is _Kyle_ gonna be there?" Token starts to grin in wonder.

"N- _no...!_ If you guys want to go so badly, just go during lunch okay?" Now he's completely separating himself from being there with them. As long as it's not after three.

" _Fine,_ dude. Who knows-maybe we'll see your Mom there" Token jokes, at which Craig actually scoffs.

"Maybe,"

Jimmy smiles in return, and Craig looks away in thought of what it would be like if they actually spoke to Tweek.

Probably totally normal, since he'd most likely just be asking how many packs of cream for their coffee they'd like.

This is going in _way_ over his head.

"So you guys might go during lunch...?" He wants to be sure.

"I might not. I hear it's tater tot day, so..." Clyde shrugs. "Also there's the walking."

Jimmy jabs at his ankle with his right held crutch.

" _Owe!"_

"You're such a pussy."

Craig's laugh is painfully forced, something that the others can notice.

"Are you okay Craig? You're acting weird. And not just because of your Dad." Clyde studied him.

"Yeah." Both Token and Jimmy agree.

He frowns. "Yeah, I'm just...Thinking about seeing Kyle, you know."

 _And_ Tweek. He hopes that didn't indicate how he'll be seeing Kyle outside of school today.

"What's there to be nervous about?" Jimmy asks, making Clyde glare. "Oh _please_ you couldn't even say _two words_ to Nancy for a month before having a _full fledged_ conversation with her. At least Craig and Kyle are on a first name _basis."_

He hurts him with one of the crutches again.

" _Stop that!"_

"Guys!" Token yells to them.

"Whatever." Craig shrugs it off. "You're right. I have nothing to be nervous about. It's not a big deal."

"Craig, _c'mon_ , this is your _first big_ guy crush, _make_ it a big deal!" Clyde encourages.

"It's not something I can be so outspoken about..."

"I'm not _saying_ to be outspoken, I'm saying to be ex _cited_ , dude!" Clyde smiles full of pride.

"I can only _be_ so excited. _Yeah_ he wants to be my friend, but it's not like he'll ever want to be _more."_

The three all start to yell to him at once, and Craig just flips them off and rolls his eyes.

He really can't live without them, but other times he feels he can't live with them either.

Besides-maybe this whole thing isn't just about his feelings likely being unrequited. Maybe it's more than that.

This might be his 'first big guy crush,' but it could be the one leading him into something bigger. Something that he never prepared for, but was already unexpectedly catapulted into anyway.

Perhaps it's more of a someone rather than a something.

'And you.' Tweek decided to send next, not wanting Craig to think he personally meant anything against him. He can't ruin this.

Craig thought about the message the entirety of the bus ride, too nervous to reply when seated right next to Clyde and Jimmy, who were too distracting with the vine complications blaring from each their phones anyway. Token had sat with Nichole for a reason.

Craig didn't spot Kyle on the bus, a view that would have been a nice way to tune out the general obnoxiousness of the bus and his dwelling worry about how he's going to keep from his friends that they're going to the coffeehouse together where they will be seeing Tweek.

Tweek who is second guessing his response like always, whereas Craig is second guessing his very own, now individually walking within the hall for supplies from his locker.

'Morning!!'

He deletes the exclamation points, but without those he just sounds kinda bitchy. 'Morning ur up early!!'

 _That_ makes him sound ignorant towards his notion that Tweek sleeps in late because he homeschools. And so what if he does? Maybe he marathons his work during the night. Craig knows that’s what he would do.

'Good morning how you feeling about today?'

Too concerned sounding. Not that he _doesn't_ want to know how Tweek is personally feeling. He can tell he has a nasty attitude towards himself and frankly he wishes he didn't. But he knows it's not simple. Craig hasn't always been the kindest person to himself either.

"Hey..!" Kyle is fondly approaching him. Craig was so focused on his phone that he didn't even realize he had stopped walking and began to mindlessly stand around.

"Hey!" He looks his phone and hangs it adjacent to his right side. In the back of his mind he's reminding himself not to technically leave Tweek on read for too long. _What_ if he saw him repeatedly continuing trying to figure out what and what not to type? _Jesus._

Kyle now stands before him, and Craig feels the need to speak up about the obvious. Be bold. Confident. Straight forward without the straight. Not too gay, though, either.

"So, um, haha you still I wanna get coffee after school?" He shyly tugs onto his hat.

Close enough.

"Yeah! Yeah, that's what I was coming here to clarify."

Craig grins. "Okay! Um, the only thing is that I'd rather not have my friends know. I uh-"

"Don't want them thinking you're cheating on them?"

Craig's face goes up in flames and his giggle hasn't sounded this stupid since, well, yesterday. On Tweek's porch. Interesting. So interesting as a matter of fact, that he declares it to be ignored.

"Yeah." He grins.

It's kinda funny considering how if Craig's 'cheating' on the guys with anyone, it's with Tweek.

They're not even aware of him, besides the time Craig said his Mom will probably make them interact because he's the son of their new neighbors. He wonders if they even _remember_ that dialogue taking place. Maybe it's best if they've forgotten.

For all he knows they'll love him and Tweek will just think they're a thousand times cooler and better. That's usually how Craig sees it, and what he fears most. Same thing with Kyle. It's best if Craig just has his own friends that _aren't_ his other friends' friends. He needs _some sort_ of validation from other people. He's certainly not giving it to himself.

Kyle's chuckle snaps Craig right back into the interaction they're supposed to be having.

"So, uh, how was Ike's game last night?"

"It was good. They lost, but, he really loves playing."

"What is that he plays, again?"

"Hockey."

"Ah. Figures."

Kyle's already snickering in agreement when Craig says this, laughing along when Kyle unexpectedly does so himself.

"It's good that he enjoys it" he brings up afterwards, entirely opposed to those parents who force their kids into an athletic without a choice, something that Thomas did to Craig when he was younger.

It's like all the local Dads in South Park got together and grouped their sons on one baseball team just so could drink at the games. Something Thomas definitely did. Craig's surprised to admit he could have been worse. It's not like Thomas got in street fights with the other team's Dads', like Stan's Dad did.

He wonders if he should ask Kyle how Stan is doing for someone with a Dad like his. Hell, maybe if he and Stan began to interact, they could maybe begin to _really_ relate to each other.

Why not?

"Yeah, he loves it. He's definitely going somewhere." Kyle's proud to say, and Craig feels for his compassion. Most older brothers couldn't care less about their younger siblings achievements, or even feel overshadowed.

But not Kyle. Craig swears he's falling for him all over again, but this time it's worse. How is he not going to fuck up this coffee date? Oh _shit_ did he _really_ just refer to it as that? Except a date with _who, exactly?_

Everyone would be a hell of a lot better right now if he could just  _stop his thoughts from processing._

"Uh uh do you know if you still play basketball?" It's a bit too late to bite his tongue.

"Do _I_ know if I still play basketball?" Kyle automatically lights up with laughter, which makes Craig quite literally brighten up.

Kyle can tell by the pain in his eyes and that tainted smile of his that Craig thinks it's embarrassing rather than funny. He has to make himself stop, something that Craig greatly appreciates. Not that it would have been the worst thing if Kyle kept laughing. Yes it would have been embarrassing but for all he knows Kyle could think he's really funny. He wasn't laughing at him, but more so hoping to laugh with him.

"Yeah, I do."

"So you _do_ play." Craig might as well play along, which works out well in the long run. This time both their laughs are genuine.

"Yup the new season starts soon."

"Maybe I can come see you play." Craig offers before it's too late.

He _really_ needs to stop outwardly inviting himself to sports events that include people he's grown eerily attached to.

"Yeah! Yeah I'd like that." But Kyle's all for it, smiling ear to ear and practically glowing.

"Okay! Sweet. So, we still on for, after school?" Craig is suddenly remembering they've literally just officiated this.

"Yup!" Kyle sees nothing wrong with him making sure. In fact he's pretty flattered.

"Should we just walk there?"

Craig's pupils shrink. "Uh-"

He _really_ can't risk the other guys putting two and two together.

"I gotta make sure Tricia makes it home, but right after that's settled I'll see you there?" He already feels bad.

"Yeah you're good. Since I'll get there before you do you want me to order you something?"

"Oh! D-don't be silly no no." Craig is snickering and nervously fiddling with the strings apart of his chullo.

Not only does he want Kyle spending money on him, but he would really love if Tweek was working at the counter and they got to interact.

Will he probably embarrass himself? _Yes._ But would it be worth it? _Yes._

He sure can't wait to make a fool of himself in front of not just _one_ guy, but two. All at the same time, too.

One is chuckling and saying how he'll see him later, and the other has yet to text back.

After two seconds of gawking at Kyle walking off, Craig immediately pulls out his phone to figure out what to hell to say next to Tweek.

"Kyle! Wait up Jew!"

Cartman obnoxiously trying to catch up with Kyle right as the first bell is ringing is more distracting than one would think.

Craig cringes when he just as much brushes past him.

"What do you want, asshole."

"Kenny and I came up with the perfect plan to-"

It's less easier to hear their dialogue the farther away they get. Like Craig wants to know anyway.

He'll still never understand why Eric Cartman gets to hang out with Kyle more than _he_ does.

 

Now seated next to Token in homeroom hoping their teacher remains tardy, Craig is still struggling just as much with whatever it is he's supposed to say to Tweek.

It says he's still online, so maybe he's struggling to wait and is losing his patience with each second that goes by.

_Fuck._

Or maybe he's just liking memes. Should he see what he's liking? _No that's creepy._ He _hates_ that feature. Then again, he wants to know exactly what kind of memes he's into so he can use them as a way to get closer to him. That's the perfect plan, right?

"Who are you talking to?" Token notices the screen on Craig's phone, but can't only lets himself scan down so many messages. Something about Jojo Siwa.

"Oh, um, I don't know." Craig shrugs it off with a lie.

"Secret admirer?" Token smiles. He knows Craig's refusing to fess. What stranger would message him about Jojo Siwa?

Craig's already beat red and snickering. If only, right.

" _No way."_

" _Man_ dude. You're popular. First Kyle, and now _this_ guy?"

" _Never_ said it was a guy..." Craig is grinning, and thankfully his phone screen is locking by itself.

"Hmm, okay. I'm just saying-whenever you _do_ come out to the whole school, you know, at graduation, or prom-"

It's funny because it's accurate.

"Half of the guys in the student body are gonna be running after you. Swooning over your dumb hat-"

Now they can't stop chortling.

"I appreciate your support dude, I really do."

"Good, you should."

They humorously scoff, and Token does his best to stray away his eyes when Craig returns back to the conversation.

'Good morning Jake Paulers and Logangsters, are you still working this afternoon?" He can't help but quietly laugh to himself when hitting send.

Token smirks over at Craig's contagious positivity, looking forward with a sly close mouthed smile and gleaming eyes.

 

While Craig is waiting for the guys at their usual lunch table, he takes perfect advantage of his time by having nothing more than a meaningful conversation with no one other than the charming boy next door.

'Pfttt why yes I am, will I see you and ur friend there?'

Tweek pretends to forget Kyle's name in case remembering it makes it look like a creeper. Ever since he was young, he could always find himself remembering the smallest details about the people he's wanted to grow closest to. Even if they never cared for him on the same level.

'Yeah he's excited to meet u that ok??'

Tweek is still nervous as hell, but he must put on a brave face.

'Of course looking forward to meeting him YAHYEET'

Craig almost chokes on thin air.

'SKSJSJSJ WHICH ONE SAYS THAT'

'AFZGXSA I THINK IT'S LOGAN'

He has to cover his mouth from ugly laughing, at the same perfect timing his friends are approaching.

Clyde gasps. " _What meme. Show me."_ He sits down next to him but Craig locks his phone.

"Jake Paul..."

It's not a _total_ lie.

" _Craig_ has an online lover" Token blabs, sitting on the other side of him and saving Jimmy the next seat over.

Clyde over exaggerates a gasp. "You finally joined eHarmony!"

Craig's guffawing, but is still too embarrassed to clarify.

"Is this like Another Cinderella Story??" Now Clyde needs details.

"Even better-Love Simon. You met your Blue!" Jimmy yells, and Craig struggles to shush him in the middle of more laughing.

"It's not like that." He insists. Maybe if he could wipe this stupid grin off his he would be less painfully obvious.

"So you _do_ know him?" Jimmy figures.

" _I-!—"_ Now Craig can let a sound out with how much friendly but overwhelming pressure that's being put on him.

"Guys _don't_ be stupid-it's _obviously_ Kyle" Clyde assumes what he feels is obvious, and Jimmy starts to look around the lunchroom with a grin.

"Betcha _he’s_ on his phone t-t-too."

Thankfully, from what it looks like, Kyle doesn't look to be anywhere here at the moment.

"Guys _stop."_ Token picks up on Craig's stiff panic. At first it was funny but now it's scary how determined they are to figure things out. Craig's allowed to keep these kind of secrets right?

Hell Clyde didn't even _tell them_ he liked Bebe until two months into his crush. He kept it pretty discreet, and it's not like there was any tension when he finally fessed up about it.

So Craig doesn't want it hear from then when he finally decides to say something. Not that Tweek is Craig’s new crush, or anything. He’s just using that as an example. He _is_ using that as an example, right?

"Can we get coffee?"

Craig's never been more thankful for Clyde's low functioning attention span.

"There's coffee here" Token says.

"This coffee _sucks_ the one at the new place is so much better."

"I thought you didn't wanna _walk."_ Token raises his voice and jokingly gets up in his face about it.

"I'll run. I need it. It's not even tater tot today it's freakin _fish stick_ day." Clyde has a strong hatred for fish sticks.

"What are you, a gay fish?" Jimmy recites their classic inside joke, and Clyde can't help but chortle before continuing. "Craig you can get hot chocolate."

"I'll stay behind." It's not like he wants to go when Tweek's not even working yet. Not that he doesn't want to spend quality time with his best friends, either.

"Can't we just go later?" Token requests, and Craig's beginning to wonder how 'later' that would actually be.

"I don't think I could go later I have to help Tricia." Craig already excuses himself. If one of them can't go they wait until they're all available.

"So, now?" Clyde figures.

"I'll give you my lunch money to get me a hot chocolate," Craig still isn't fond of going in when Tweek's absent.

" _Why_ do you hate that place?" Clyde's actually offended.

"I _don't!"_

"You say later you can't and when you actually _can_ you don't want to." Clyde doesn't let it go.

" _Jesus_ Clyde, who a-are you h-his Mom?" Jimmy can't wipe his smile. Token giggles.

"Fine. Guys, okay. Here it is." Clyde dramatically starts off.

"What the fuck are you talking about." Token asks.

"I went there during first period and their cookies are bomb, okay? Jesus." Clyde bravely gets it off his chest.

"You _skipped first period_ for a cookie," Jimmy asks.

"I took a _temporary break from first period_ to _get_ a cookie." Clyde enunciates.

This gets Craig overthinking again. Did Tweek's parents open the store this morning without Tweek's help? Is he not working behind the register until a few hours, but assisting in other ways until then? Maybe he _is_ there. _Shit_ he needs to text him back.

Except text him back _what?_ He would like the conversation to expand past the most obnoxious people on YouTube.

'JOJO IS Q U A K I N G'.

There. That's better.

"You think you're _sooo_ funny" Token teases, noticing Craig is snickering when sending the message.

"How do you know I'm not laughing at what _they_ said?" He grins goofily.

"Because _you_ were the one typing!"

They crack up at that, and Craig didn't realize this would bring them back to his new least favorite subject.

"So _come on_ is it Kyle or not" Jimmy starts.

" _No_ because _Kyle isn't funny."_ Clyde purposely butts in humorously, which makes Craig slap his thigh in response.

" _Owe!_ " Now Clyde can't not think it's hysterical.

"So what kind of memes does Kyle like?" Jimmy would like to know.

"I don't know," Craig shrugs.

"Like, at all?" Clyde almost looks disappointed.

“ _Not yet..._ "

"Dude. You _gotta_ find out."

"Clyde's right." Jimmy agrees with him.

"Yeah dude. You should _really_ find out what kinda memes someone's into before you start dating them. Or continue to befriend them, really." Token finishes their big message Craig can't help but automatically call bullshit on.

"What are you _talking_ about. Jimmy _muted_ our Insta group chat because he _hates_ all the memes Clyde sends."

" _What?"_ Clyde's day just keeps getting worse, and Token rolls his eyes away from Clyde's crushed puppy dog eyed stare.

"They're _really_ not that funny, dude." Token backs Jim up.

"Pshhh. _Duh!_ Of _course_ I know that!" Clyde's voice pitches up when he lies. His forced laugher and hair pinching isn't exactly helping either. "That's _why_ I send them! So we can make _fun_ of them...! Can I get that cookie now?"

" _No."_ They don't want him off on his own again.

"We can go later this evening." Token offers.

Will Tweek still _be there_ later this evening?

"It-it'll have to be after I have dinner." Craig makes sure they're reminded. Dinner participation is crucial in the Tucker household; for Laura so they can spend 'quality time together', and for Thomas because he's a strict because he's a strict traditionalist and knows he'll get a beer out of it.

"But we eat early, so." He adds on.

"I don't know if I can hold out that long..." Clyde worries.

"You'll live." Jimmy's dome with this. "So y-yeah Craig next time you talk to Kyle ask him about m-m-memes. They're an in _sanely_ crucial part in a friendship or relationship you have with someone. We're best friends, and we a-a-ll have the same sense of h-h—humor."

"Apparently not," Clyde mumbles not so discreetly, dodging his eyes away down to the floor.

"Okay _let's get something straight._ What _memes you like_ doesn't _determine_ your entire sense of humor. They're a form of comedy. Like Jimmy with his stand up." Token suddenly has a whole essay about this up his sleeve.

" _Why_ are we talking about this again?" Craig stopped seeing the point a while ago.

" _Because it's important to your love life."_ Clyde stubbornly insists.

Craig begs to differ, until he reads Tweek's newly sent message.

'HAHAHAHA OUVNY GOF IM STILL LAUFHING WTF'.

Tweek's hysteria is contagious even from miles away. Craig's never felt so honored, nor has he ever looked so flattered while laughing. Hell, he's _proud._ It's always nice when he can actually make someone laugh, but for someone's he's so fond of to crack up over little stupid shit he says...That feels _pretty_ fucking good. Granted Tweek could be over exaggerating-he's not-but they _were_ cracking each other up almost their entire time on the porch yesterday. Maybe Craig's laughter was just contagious...?

"I _told_ you guys it's not Kyle..." Clyde looks to the other two.

Even if Craig could hear him, he's too caught up in his own cheerfulness to react.

 

It's a few hours later, which means it's now officially the end of the school day, and Craig knows what that means. Time to go home and mentally prepare himself for willingly seeing both Kyle _and_ Tweek at the coffeehouse. He doesn't know whether to take a hit of an inhaler or pop a midol.

To avoid any physical social interaction until he has no choice _but_ to face him, he would just shoot Kyle a text saying 'see you there in 10' before going home to debate whether he should put on a new shirt, but that plan can no longer be a reality with Kyle himself now satisfyingly walking up to him, in what feels like to Craig, whoozy slow motion.

"Hey dude." It's like Kyle flashed right over. Craig almost hits his head against his open locker door.

"Hey...! So..."

"So, when you're done with your sister you'll let me know? I'll just leave when you do."

Craig's eyes expand more than he intended.

' _He doesn't want to be there without me.'_

"Okay! Th-that sounds good..." He decreases his smile just in case.

"Sweet. Your friend still gonna be there? I'm looking forward to seeing him."

Craig can surely say the same. It feels pleasantly strange for someone else to refer to Tweek as Craig's friend. If anyone else knows about him, Craig is glad it's Kyle. Would he and Tweek be considered friends? They _should_ be, right? I mean, they talked for two hours yesterday and sent each other jokes throughout half the day. Now they're going to see each other. _Again._

So, in conclusion, Craig doesn't see why they would consider each other as anything _else_ but friends.

Turns out this conclusion is anything but, and the thoughts he can't stop himself from having are already imbedded into his brain, which means now he can't stop blushing. Like, _madly_ blushing.

"Y-yup! He'll be there! A-and so will I. I'll see ya!" He automatically turns his back because it's painful to keep facing him, and the fact that Clyde, Jimmy, and Token have been at best eavesdropping from twenty feet away the whole time, isn't settling things.

" _What_ are you guys doing?" Face still bright, he walks up to them in a bundle of nerves. He might as well just discuss with them the truth. They seem to be talking it pretty mildly.

"Did you talk to him about memes?" Clyde asks.

Craig frowns. " _What?"_

"We were doing some thinking, and Jimmy thought of something I can't believe we haven't before." Token starts out, and Jimmy proudly grins.

"What..." Craig's sweating.

"Vines."

"Vines?"

"Vines. You can tell a _lot_ about a person based on the Vines they quote." Clyde elaborates.

"What does this-"

"So when you're home just _text him_ about what his favorite Vines are." Jimmy advises.

Turns out they didn't hear _shit._

To be fair, Craig _is_ going to be home. For five minutes. Giving himself a flimsy pep talk in front of a mirror. _God_ , he feels like such a liar. Probably because he kind of currently _is_ one.

"B-"

"Next time you're with him, just quote one." Token won't even let him get a word in. "Ya know, see what he does."

"I'm not going to _quote a vine_ to him out of _nowhere,_ guys, I'm not a _maniac."_

"Do you _want_ to find out if he's good boyfriend material or not?" Clyde snaps.

"Listen guys, uh, I-I _really_ gotta go, uh-"

"Don't worry Craig. We just want you to be sure." Token assures.

"Yeah, I m-mean we can see j-just how much you l-l-ike him. You're still _really_ red." Jimmy observes, and that just has Craig's face flush more.

"Did he flirt with you??" Clyde guesses.

"N- _no."_ Craig can't believe they'd think such a thing.

"Alright. Well, we're gonna go to Token's and try to study while playing Fortnite."

Because _that_ always works out so well.

"Okay..." Craig distractedly responds to Clyde.

"Coffeehouse later?" He can hear those cookies calling his name.

"Y-Yup you got it..."

They said their goodbyes to him, and Craig hopes when they're walking away his strange traits are not their topic of discussion, as if he magically no longerknows just how much they can all see through him.

For him, they're out of earshot but still in eyesight.

"Is it just me, or is he acting weird?" Clyde asks to them.

"Oh _yeah_ -he's acting weird."

"D-d- _definitely."_

 

"Heh. _That_ faggy place?" This is Cartman's response to Kyle informing him, Stan and Kenny that he'll be going to the coffeehouse.

"Can I go?" Stan asks. The three stand with one another at the far end left of the hall.

"Wh- _Stan!_ We were supposed to play Fortnite!" Cartman protests.

" _I'm not playing Fortnite with you again, Cartman."_

"Fine! Kenny, let's go." Cartman looks to him.

"No _way_ dude. I'm seeing Tammy."

"F-fine! Chicks can't _play_ video games, anyway."

"So can I go with you?" Stan tensely repeats to Kyle, already feeling ignored enough as it is.

"I'm kinda going there to go over some homework stuff with Craig."

"Ugh. Craig. _That_ asshole." Cartman comments, and Kyle glares. "You think everyone's an asshole, Cartman."

"Yes. Your point?"

" _Can't_ I just study with you guys?" Stan's tone is almost desperate, already unintentionally sending Kyle on a massive guilt trip.

"It's just-he was planning to introduce me to this kid he knows, who I think is new here and-"

"So Craig can't introduce _me_ too?" Now Stan's plainly envious.

"Stan-"

"You know- _whatever._ Come on guys let's go play Fortnite." He confidently instructs to Cartman and Kenny, looking away and scowling his way out the nearby exit doors.

"What's _his_ problem?" Kyle asks.

"He and Wendy have been having some issues..." Kenny stares.

"Aw, really?" Kyle wishes he had known.

Cartman thinks it's pretty funny. "Ha! You're _both_ failing miserably at having girlfriends!"

"At least I _had_ one."

"Yeah, until she _cheated_ on you."

" _Don't make me-!"_

"Guys! Stop." Kenny tries to cool them down.

"And who says it's too late for Stan anyway?" Kyle defends him.

"Me." Says Cartman.

"Listen dude. You and Stan wanna know the key to a healthy relationship?" Kenny looks to Kyle.

"What about _me?"_ Cartman frowns.

"You're never gonna have one." Kyle snaps.

" _Hey-!"_

"What is it." Kyle asks Kenny.

"Good sex."

His expression sinks down.

"Yeah Kyle. Maybe if you just _fucked_ Heidi she wouldn't have-"

" _Shut up Cartman!"_

" _Or_ did you sleep with her and it was the _worst she ever had_ because of your _four inch greedy Jew dick?!"_

Kenny has to break them up before things get too ugly.

"Since when do _you_ hang out with Craig Tucker anyway?" Kenny sees this as the right time to ask.

"I dunno, he's nice..." Kyle sees no big deal.

"I hear Red asked him out and he said no."

"Oh."

"'Oh'?"

"Yeah, 'oh'. So what?" He asks.

"So, this is where _you_ swoop in. Flirt with her." Kenny lays out what he thinks is the best option.

Cartman scoffs. "Everyone _knows_ Jews can't flirt."

"It's not all Jews. Just me." Kyle singles himself out.

"Kyle come on," Kenny starts.

"I'll talk to you guys later. I'm gonna see Craig. Go play Fortnite with Stan. Cheer him up..." He hopes to not be worrying about him the whole time, but knowing himself he most likely will be. He's too important _not_ to concern himself over.

 

Craig can do it. He can walk in there and wait for Kyle. More importantly, he can possibly talk to Tweek during the time being while he waits. He's going to introduce them, and things are going to go fine, right? Things are gonna be fine. They're sweethearts. No one will judge. He just hopes Tweek isn't overthinking this. He's already doing enough of that himself. Speaking of Tweek, Craig looks through the glass built entrance door he's been sulking in front of for the past two minutes, and _oh God there he is cashiering at the register._

Tweek looks so _natural,_ handing the adult female customer her change with that big smile of his on his face.

Based just on this scenery, Craig would never guess he's shy about interacting with new people.

Should he just go in? He _did_ message him 'hey I'm leaving now see ya there' right before he gained up the courage step out of the house, to which Tweek responded 'sweet I'll see you guys there :)'

He physically kicked himself for sending a goddamn smiley face, let alone typing one in the first place, only to light up two seconds later when Craig simply sent one back.

Craig's happy to know he can use them in their conversations, now. He just has to know his limits.

About to finally open the door, Craig is mentally preparing himself all over again to not foolishly present himself like he feels he's been, focusing too much on Tweek and not Kyle, who just now happens to be entering the parking lot with intent to exchange dialogue right about now.

"Hey...!" For a second Kyle thinks he's interrupting his prayer, which he might as well be. He jogs closer to him.

"Oh, hey! Haha." Craig turns away from the door and weakly waves his droopy arm. "I-I was just waiting for you..."

"Let me get that for you."

Craig moves out of the way, and that jingle that sounds after Kyle oh so politely holds the door open for him is something he'd rather never hear again.

The moment he hears that sound, Tweek has a gut feeling that it's them.

Craig's happy to see him look over, but can also tell he must be damn nervous.

"Hey," he tries to look at the both of them equally.

"This is Tweek."

Since Tweek isn't currently dealing with any customers, Craig leads Kyle up before him in the front of counter.

"Hey, I'm Kyle." He shakes his hand, which makes Tweek feel strangely appreciated, but he tells himself he shouldn't. It's a simple polite gesture.

Craig loves to see the positive change in Tweek's smile. "Hey." He keeps grinning, and not just for show.

"So is this like a family business kinda thing?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's owned by my parents. We just opened."

"Where were you guys before this?"

"Uh, Florida. Where we're from."

"Nice, are you gonna be going to school with us?"

It really _is_ almost more painful for Craig. He never wants to see such a dramatic change of expression on Tweek's face ever again.

He wants to lie. He _really_ does. But this isn't a store clerk, or the dentist. This is a potential _friend._ He _can't_ screw it up thirty seconds in.

The small introverted glance Craig receives from Tweek just might be enough to kill him, but thankfully for the both of them he looks back at Kyle with simplicity.

"Oh, I uh, do it at home." He tries not to sound any different than someone stating what school they physically attend.

Craig prays that Kyle doesn't start the whole 'homeschooler questions' Tweek went on about. He's knows better, right?

"I'm just remembering, I think the first girl I kissed does that." It’s all coming back to him now.

Craig looks to Tweek to see his reaction, and unlike him, hesitant and nothing but concerned for his secureness, the boy is snickering.

" _Damn_ , you know if she still is?" He smiles.

"I dunno. I think I still have her online."

Craig suddenly pictures a twisted fantasy where Kyle and this girl are rekindled and fall madly in love. He almost shudders.

"Well maybe I'll meet her." Tweek considers.

"You should. I remember she was really nice. Kinda sheltered, though."

"Ooh, _that's_ never a good sign."

Kyle giggles.

"Tweek knew kids in his study groups who got high on Adderall." Craig jokingly brings up, and Kyle almost hollers.

"Okay-to _clarify_ -" Tweek hopes no customers are being held up, 'cause he's frankly not paying much attention.

"I _knew_ a few kids who wanted Adderall. There's a difference." He’ll tell him the full story when he’s comfortable.

Kyle finds that even funnier.

"Look, Richard." Mary Tweak is brining up to her husband, spying on the boys with him from inside the back. "Tweek's socializing with the other boys!"

"As long as he doesn't bargain them."

Craig is amazed. This is actually going pretty smoothly! Just when he thought he was bound to ruin something, turns out all he has to do is mostly stay out of it! That's not the catch, is it?

Speaking of there being some sort of catch, in walks Eric Cartman.

"Ah _Jesus..."_ Kyle can always sense him, cringing at the clenched fisted boy stomping their way.

"Cartman _what_ are you doing here."

He walks straight up to Tweek.

"I need a tall, large, big black coffee. Whatever the biggest size is."

"Cartman since when do _you_ drink coffee." Kyle blandly asks.

"Since _Tammy_ keeps beating me at Fortnite."

Tweek has to bite his bottom lip to keep from laughing. He has a feeling Cartman isn't the kinda person who likes being laughed at.

Craig doesn't mind this particular sight. In fact has to force his eyes away.

"Okay," Tweek takes out their largest cup.

"Would you like your name on the cup?"

" _No_ , I don't want my name on the cup, that's _gay."_

"Okay." When Cartman looks off for as long as two seconds Kyle mouths over 'Eric', and Tweek stifles his laughter when writing the name on the right side of the cup with the sharpie he pulls out.

"What's so _funny,_ assholes?" Cartman looks at Craig snickering.

" _Nothing,_ fatass." Kyle responds.

"That'll be five dollars and ten cents." Tweek says to him.

" _Five_ dollars- _Jesus,_ I might as well go to Starbucks!"

"Okay," Tweek would personally love for him to.

Craig has to bury his mouth into his elbow to muffle his laughter. Tweek smirks over.

"Ugh, you know what? Fine. Kyle, give me six dollars."

"What? _No!"_

"Oh _come on!_ I'll pay you back."

"Since when have you _ever_ paid me back."

"Oh _I_ see. You don't _have_ any money 'cause you're a freakin' _Jew!"_

Tweek is now seriously considering spitting into his coffee.

"I _do_ have money, I'm just not gonna give it to _you!_ And what about _you,_ huh? _You_ obviously don't have any money, and _you're_ not a Jew, asshole."

" _I could convert if I wanted to!"_

"Sir, you're disturbing the customers, you're going to have to leave." Tweek is just doing what Richard has always advised him to.

"Yeah Cartman just get out." Kyle retorts.

" _Friggin hippies!"_ Cartman commands his last words, finally getting the hell out of there and leaving Tweek's head spinning. He has a lot to learn about and get used to.

"Does he...? Go to school with you guys...?"

"Yeah, that's Eric Cartman. He's an asshole." Kyle states.

" _Why_ is he so anti-Semitic?" Tweek's back to cringing at the thought.

"No one knows..." Craig answers.

"Yikes. So do you like, hang out with him?" Tweek looks to Kyle.

"Yeah, with these two other kids I've known since grade school. We don't really know why we still keep him around."

"So you have to see him every day?"

Craig chortles, having both Tweek and Kyle grin.

"Eh, you get used to it. Kinda."

Tweek giggles.

"Is he the weirdest customer you've had so far?" Kyle smiles.

"At this location? Yes."

Craig doesn't want to look away from him. Tweek notices his stare and flashes a smile. It's suddenly hard for Craig to speak. "You, uh, handled him pretty well."

Tweek's never going to forget that.

"It's pretty convenient that you're not busy right now so we can keep talking," Kyle brings up.

"Yeah, so far we've been busier during evenings. All the last customer ordered was a cookie."

Craig doesn't think he should mention how he saw him giving her her change from outside.

"Oh, I've been told those were good." Kyle says. Probably by Clyde.

Clyde, who Craig is guiltily debating whether or not bringing back a cookie and just claiming that he happened to stop by.

Or better yet, the the truth.

Clyde, who also happens to be walking inside with no one other than Token and Jimmy standing beside him.

" _Shit_ ," he can't stop himself from whispering sharply, causing Tweek and Kyle to glance over.

"Is Cartman back?" Kyle asks.

"Uh, I'll be right back..." He excuses himself, and Tweek is automatically terrified of being left alone with Kyle for let alone twenty seconds.

"Okay..."

Craig can sense his worry, and plans to make it quick. Kyle understands the feeling, and is already planning various new conversation starters within his head.

When Token, Jimmy and Clyde notice Craig discomfortingly making his way up to them, they're shocked, to say the least.

"Craig?" Token asks.

" _What_ are you guys doing here? I thought we agreed we were all gonna go to _gether_." He doesn't know why he's all of a sudden so offended, considering how   he’s literally been lying to them.

"Clyde kept getting angry at Fortnite so we brought him here for a cookie to calm him down." Token answers.

Again with the fucking Fortnite.

"Oh..."

"We thought you were busy." Says Jimmy.

"Which you _are,"_ Clyde can't help being harsh, and Token glares over. "Clyde. Calm down."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Token points over to Kyle, who's currently busy chatting up Tweek.

"Because I _knew_ you guys would overreact, okay?" Craig explains quietly.

"Listen Craig. You don't _have_ to hide your coffee dates from us." Jimmy controls his stutter.

"It is _not_ a date."

"Well whatever it is, you should get back before he thinks you're ditching him." Token points over to Kyle and Tweek still maintaining an ongoing conversation.

Craig's just glad things are going well. Even if it's specifically between them. Not that he wants things going _too_ well. That wasn't selfish, was it?

"Who's he talking to?" Tweek and Kyle are now observing the interaction.

"Oh. Those are his best friends. That's Clyde," Kyle begins to point them out.

"That's Token, and that's Jimmy."

Tweek makes the connection that these are the friends Craig's had since third grade, like he had talked about.

"Is Token a nickname?"

"Yeah. It was his first word." Kyle smiles to him, and Tweek returns the gesture.

"So uh, I get you anything? I can always just cross out Eric's name and write yours-"

Kyle laughs, and Craig insecurely looks over to the sound.

"Go get your man, Craig, before blondie barista over there steals him" Clyde grins, and he can hear them laughing at him on his way back over.

"Hey..." He forces a smile, trying to shove down the feelings of his he knows are selfish.

"Hey, Kyle's gonna get a coffee do you want anything?"

It feels weird to hear Tweek say his name.

"Oh, sure, uh..." He looks back at the friends of his sitting down at the table they were standing at, already joking around and goofing off, something Craig is happy to see.

"Uh, can I get two of those cookies?" He looks back to Tweek.

"Yeah! I'm uh, gonna have to charge you though." Tweek's smile is mischievous, and Craig honest to God blushes. His laugh isn't steady like he was hoping for. Kyle grins at the exchange.

"I got it," he's already offering when he sees Craig take out his wallet, and Tweek smiles when Craig forcefully but humorously declines.

"That'll be four dollars and and twenty cents-"

" _Ayeeee_ " Kyle's already stupidly grinning at the cursed coincidence. " _Stop_ " Tweek smiles, and Craig almost snorts when handing him a five dollar bill.

He sure as hell hopes that two quarters and a dime is the correct change. He can only double check in his head so quickly.

"Oh, you can keep it."

"No, dude, it's fine, here."

A lot of anxiety goes into Tweek counting change, and he doesn't want his ultimate worse case scenario rundown to end up being unnecessary.

All the color from Craig's face shies away when Tweek has no choice but to grab his wrist and drop the change into his palm.

Kyle pretends to not notice.

Tweek gives the cookies to Craig, who at first wonders if he should offer a bite to Kyle, but he knows Clyde wouldn't appreciate that, so he respectfully takes them over to him.

"What's this?" Clyde smiles, when Craig plops the bag down in front of him onto the table.

"For you. Enjoy. And get better at Fortnite."

"Says _you,"_

They laugh.

"Are you gonna ask Kyle about memes or not?"

Craig glances over at him to see that he and Tweek have resumed talking.

"Does he kn-kn-know that guy?"

Apparently Craig's friends have completely forgotten the incident where Craig jumped under the table because he's just that antisocial.

"He does now..." He continues to watch them, all of a sudden having enough of his own personal pity party and making his way back over there.

"Hey, uh, is everything okay with them?" Kyle points over to their table.

"Them? Oh yeah. They're fine."

"Should we sit with them?"

Tweek nor Craig is fond of this idea.

"Oh, uh..."

"You know what, actually, I uh, just remembered I have to help my parents with something in the back."

Craig is aware of how Tweek is purposely excusing himself because he feels like he's all of a sudden interfering with their time, and he just wants to take him by the shoulders and get it through his head that he's not. If anything _he_ feels like he's interrupting _them._

Someone they didn't expect to walk in was Stan, who, to Kyle's worst nightmare, is dressed in all black and surrounding himself with the goth kids for the first time since seventh grade. There's Henrietta, Michael, and Pete, who attend their school, and Firkle, who,according to Tricia, is always growling in homeroom.

"Oh _no_ Stan. You are _not_ doing this again." Kyle commands to them, to which Tweek, Craig, Clyde, Token and Jimmy are now all invested in the drama.

"Wendy broke up with me..." He responds, tone ridiculously deadpanned.

"Then you reach out to _me_ about it. You don't resort to the _goth kids over and over.”_

They ignore him, absentmindedly walking up the counter. Craig steps back with Kyle, who's watching in utter offense.

"Four black coffees." Michael requests to Tweek, who's trying not to overly stare.

"Okay, can I get a name?"

"Names are for conformists."

"Okay..."

He grabs four medium sized cups, and makes his way to the coffee maker so he no longer has to subject himself to this.

"Stan, can I talk to you alone?" Kyle struggles to hold back his lack of patience.

"We're gonna wait outside. The cold temperature better sets the mood." Henrietta excuses them, and Kyle turns worse when they walk past him and out the door.

"Where'd they go?" Tweek's just now returning with two out of the four coffees.

"Stan!"

Kyle huffs in annoyance before looking back to them. "I'll be right back. I'm gonna go try to get through to him."

"Okay." Tweek and Craig respond together, and they watch Kyle exit in a state of stress.

"So, should I like, even ask?" Tweek says to Craig.

"Whenever Stan gets dumped by his girlfriend every few years, he goes through a goth phase and hangs around with the emo kids in town. Or goth. I don't know. Apparently there's a difference."

"Huh..." Tweek takes a quick sip of one of the coffees for his own mental sake.

Craig understands.

"So, um, I'm really glad you and Kyle are getting along. Thank you-for putting up with our classmates."

Tweek laughs. "It's no problem, really. I like Kyle. He's really outgoing."

"Well so are _you,"_ Craig compliments, and Tweek giggles in disbelief. "I don't think so."

Craig continues to smile at him.

"Thank you for introducing him. Uh, he said those are your other friends over there?" He points to Clyde, Jimmy and Token, who are oblivious to their interaction thanks to something they're looking at on Jimmy's phone.

Everyone but Token, who's managed to both glance back and forth between the two of them and the screen, able to pick up only so much of what they're saying.

He's not entirely unaware. He's begun to put the pieces together.

"Oh, yeah, haha..." Craig really doesn't want to introduce them yet.

A customer that finally isn't Cartman or a goth approaches the register, and Craig politely moves out of the way as he and Tweek exchange knowledgeable glances. He sits down with his friends so the individual can order.

"Hey."

Craig glances back over to Tweek, who exchanges warm smiles with him as he takes and begins to prepare the order.

"Do you know him?" Token puts it out there, not that Jimmy and Clyde are really paying attention. Clyde had already finished his two cookies, which means he's now doing his best to dominate Jimmy in the game that shall not be named.

"What?" Craig sounds almost defensive. " _No."_

If only Tweek hadn't heard that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember-each comment gives me more and more motivation to continue this thing. I’m more than greatful someone is actually drawn to this and is feeling enjoyment :)


	10. More Than This:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek done snapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back earlier then expected! Yay! I’m not gonna lie when I reread this I was SHOOKING WHIPPED

It's a little hard for Craig to focus on his friends uncategorized conversations, when _Tweek's_ been in the back for around ten minutes now and Kyle is _still_ outside. He is still outside, right? Not that it's a bad thing if he still is. Stan needs attention from the person who knows him the most, and that person has _always_ been Kyle. Tweek's Mom has taken over the register, so that just must mean Tweak is helping his father with something in the back.

Both of these things shouldn't be bothering Craig, and frankly aren't even any of his business. His life doesn't revolve around _just them_ now. He has _three_ perfectly great friends sitting right here with him, and _dammit_ he needs to stop being so neglectful.

"Craig why are you so quiet?" Token finally speaks up about his absence.

"Sorry. Just thinking. What have you guys been talking about?" He's impressed he's been able to tune them out for this long.

"Naruto" they all answer together, and Craig swallows his pride and accepts the challenge.

"Awesome, awesome. So uh, what's it about again?" He's never really been the anime type.

"Kyle didn't _ditch_ you, d-d- _did_ he?" Jimmy didn't want to have to say it, and now that he is he's more angry than he is a little concerned.

Craig's face automatically flushes now that he's hearing the possibility aloud.

"I-I don't know I haven't checked..." He's really considering it as truth, and is too scared to find out.

"If he did I'll h-have to _k-k-kick his ass."_ Jimmy gets out, and Token smirks.    "With the feet attached to your legs that haven't worked since the womb?"

"With my crutches."

Craig grins past his honest feeling of defeat.

"If he really doesn't like you back, you _could_ always go for his best friend," Clyde's tone suggests he‘s joking, but his smile is hopeful and proud of the thought.

"Not while he's still _goth,_ I hope." Token comments, and Craig scoffs with a shake of his head.

"You _really_ think he'd be with Wendy after all these years if he was gay?"

"Never said he had to be _gay_ ," Token insists.

"Either way I don't see why he's put up with Wendy for this long. She's so fake." Clyde is currently picking around cookie crumbs at the bottom of the first paper bag.

"She has good intentions." Craig sounds more defensive than intended. "She gave us the dirt on Heidi, didn't she? I haven't even seen her hanging around her." He adds on.

"Probably because she doesn't want to be friends with a ch-ch- _cheater."_ Jimmy retorts.

"Can we _stop_ sounding like assholes and talk about something else?" Token would rather stray away from this topic.

"You're right. If we say her name two more times she might appear" Clyde can't help himself, and their giggles quickly develop into laughter.

"Did you Insatiable yet?" Jimmy can't bring it up without chortling.

"No but I've seen Alex Meyers talking about it," Jimmy says, Craig smiles, and the others all break out into smiles.

"Oh my _God_ that was so good" Clyde praises, and it starts a deep rooted but humorous conversation between them all, that Craig's been in serious need of. With all the interacting he's doing at once, his mind is going a thousand miles in countless different directions,  Tweek is almost lost in the mix.

_Almost._

He's been temporarily moved back inside his mind, whereas in Tweek's mind Craig is front and center; Tweek himself still perched in the supplies room and going over in his mind about why the hell Craig would say what he did.

Are his friends assholes? Kyle isn't. Craig said they were 'freaks' but that doesn't translate to being dicks.

Maybe it's _him_ that's the freak, and that’s what’s bringing out Craig's inner bitch.

So, all in all, when Tweek narrows it down, his own self is the one to blame. Nothing new there.

He told his Dad he wanted to put in more orders rather than take them, which is what he should probably doing back here instead of moping around in more self pity. He can't tell if his eyes are watering because of his lowering self esteem or because of the cob webs. Either way, he feels he should get out of this space.

Maybe _he's_ the one being a little bitch. Dammit, if Craig wants to act like he doesn't know him, then game on.

He stomps his way out there, walking right up beside his mother who's handing a fellow customer her change, his Mom who he can't even hear say whatever it is to him because his thoughts have grown too loud. He can't find Craig's table fast enough.

There he is, sitting and laughing with his friends, who frankly don't look like assholes or freaks but rather normal genuine people. Craig looks more interested in their particularly loud conversation than he did when talking to him. Where's Kyle? Did he leave to console his friend?

Did he say bye to Craig and not him? He's tired of victimizing himself and acting like the entire world is against him. It's _not._

From day one _he's_ been against him _self_. _That_ might not be changing anytime soon, but that doesn't mean other things can't.

"Tweek?" Mary grows concerned when he jumps over the counter to make his way over.

If Craig heard that name his attention would have been immediately grabbed, but he didn't, and it wasn't, but it will be now.

"Hey, can I get you guys anything?" His tone is pleasant and speaks in a smile, putting a stop to the conversation and having them all look over.

The moment Craig heard his voice, his face turned into a series of all different shades.

It hurts to just look at him. He feels insanely guilty, and Tweek knows it. It's almost radioactive.

He can feel him staring him down with cheeks that have never been redder and eyes never so glued.

"Yeah, uh, I have cash, could I get another?"

Token kicks Clyde from under the table.

"Owe!"

"He can get it himself." Token doesn't want other people serving Clyde the most basic of things.

"I can take these out of your way for you," Tweek motions with his eyes to remaining paper bags Clyde has wiped free of every last crumb. Or has he. Maybe he should just quickly double check.

Except Jimmy says it's no problem, and Clyde watches Tweek swipe up the trash with eyes just as emotion filled as Craig's.

"Thanks." Token flashes him a warm smile, as Tweek's eyes are drawn to his wristband.

"That from a show?" He points to it.

"Oh, no, I wish though," Token chuckles, and Jimmy and Clyde both smile.

Craig might as well be invisible, and he just might be okay with that. He _wants_ to disappear. He _knew_ this would happen. No need to even try and blend in.

"I'd cut off my legs to s-see them. Not like they work anyway," Jimmy says, and Tweek smiles at his humor. He just now notices his crutches stashed under the table.

"Yeah I like, just found out they came to my hometown right after I moved here."

"Oh, really, where you from?" Clyde asks.

"Florida. It's an—interesting, adjustment." They laugh at him, and not in a bad way like Tweek expects people would, and at that he lights up.

Craig's happy for him, he really is. Tweek deserves appreciation. Now if he could only give some to himself. Craig's close mouthed smile is genuine but his eyes are still weak.

"But yeah, thanks for hanging around here." Tweek feels he should make his exit, especially when Craig is still insecurely sitting _right there._ He's not _meaning_ to leave him out. He knows the feeling all too well and would never want to pass it on to someone as nice as him.

Clyde, Jimmy and Token all gladly pay their respects. Tweek smiles to them once again, and makes quick eye contact with no one other than Craig before looking away from them all completely.

Craig seriously just might slink out of his chair.

"He's nice," Token talks about Tweek after he's back handling the register.

"Yeah. I wonder if he goes to our sc-sc-sc-school."

Craig swears the color in his face is now multiplying.

"Isn't he the kid in your neighborhood?" Clyde remembers, and Craig almost wants to snap.

"I-I think so."

"Dude, what's wrong? You completely shut down."

It's not like Craig wants to open his mouth, but before he can force himself to, Kyle comes walking back in, and Craig's never been more happy to see his face.

"Hey, uh, did you talk to Stan?" He wants to know.

"Hey. Yeah." Kyle walks over to their table, and Tweek can't keep his eyes away.

"He's really alone right now. I should go be with him. I'm sorry to cut this short."

He doesn't mean to disappoint, but right now Stan is the bigger picture. He _has_ been since the third grade.

"You're totally fine. I hope Stan feels better." Craig is just glad he's letting him know. Tweek's heart is sinking at the thought of Kyle leaving him out. Just completely ignoring him and leaving without a simple goodbye. Not that he's _obligated_ to. He doesn't _owe him_ anything.

As if Tweek even _cares_ if-

"Hey dude. I'm gonna take off. I'll see you again?"

"Oh uh ahahaha _yeah_ dude! Yeah. I'll see you." Tweek really almost thought he was forgotten about. It's nice to know his existence matters to other people. Or at least leaves a positive impact. He sure hopes so. It's one thing to be openly mean, but it's another thing to be fake nice. If someone doesn't like him he'd rather they just be honest about it. Until they’re _too_ honest, and Tweek wishes they never said anything at all.

Bullies exist even in homeschool co-ops.

But Kyle isn't fake, right? Is _Craig?_ Because as far as Tweek's concerned Craig doesn't even like to be _seen_ with him. Which is something he can totally understand by a long shot, but if anyone's allowed to hate on Tweek, it's Tweek and Tweek _only._ Okay yes everyone else is allowed to have their opinions but if it's anything rude Tweek doesn't want know about it. As if being his own worst enemy isn't already bad enough. He doesn't need anymore.

"It was really nice meeting you."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Kyle chuckles, assuming he's only joking around.

"Uh, will your friend be okay?" Tweek feels the need to ask, hoping Kyle doesn't think the question makes him sound nosy.

It doesn't.

"Oh, yeah, he should be." Kyle answers without a problem.

Tweek doesn't know what else to do expect smile. "N-nice meeting you too." He wants Kyle to know he enjoys his company.

Craig is a dark witness to their nothing but friendly fist bump, choosing not so wisely to take Tweek's noticeable and most of all cute worry in the worst way possible; grimacing off when Kyle walks out and about without another glance.

Craig looks to the back of his head just before Kyle moves past the front of the door.

Clyde's loudly over emphasized gasp almost sends him into shock.

" _I get what's going on now."_

"W- _what_ no you don't..." Craig can't sweat out his nerves fast enough.

"Yes! You're jealous!" Clyde finishes in a whisper.

"Of _him!"_

Luckily Tweek is too busy servicing another customer to sense Clyde point over or hear him talking about him.

"W—What...?" Craig's sweating and blushing isn't just yet coming to an end.

"You're _jealous_ he's gonna take Kyle from you!"

It actually kind of goes both ways. Kyle and Tweek ending up together? Now _that's_ something that makes Craig shudder. Not that he wouldn't be happy for for either of them, they _both_ deserve someone like one another; it would just feel pretty...

Unfair.

_God,_ he feels so selfish. Since when has gotten so a _head_ of himself?

"That is _so_ not true, shut up." He whispers in hopes that they'll do the same.

Their response is to giggle, which makes him roll his eyes.

"How does Kyle know him, anyway?" Clyde asks, and Craig's jaw almost snaps off. "I don't know, is Kyle not al _lowed_ to socialize with other people?"

"It's okay Craig. You're jealous. We g-g-g-get it" Jimmy can't resist, and they're back to laughing at him.

" _Mm-hm."_ He lowers his eyes to the surface of the table, and as they finish Token can start to sense he's taking it personally.

"Don't worry. You have nothing to be jealous _of."_

"Hm..." But he's not so sure. He glances back to where Tweek is too busy brewing coffee to overhear them.

"Should we bail?"

Clyde's question has Craig whip his around in concern.

"What?"

"Yeah, I'm getting kinda hungry." Token comments.

"Then eat something _here."_ He can't leave now. Not when Tweek is still very much right there, taking orders and preparing them like a true champ. Just look at him go.

In fact, why is Craig even _trying_ to get the guys to stay when they're under the impression that he has no idea who Tweek is? Not even that-that he envies him, for all the wrong reasons possible.

" _Jesus_ dude-"

"Actually y-you know what, it's fine. I'll just stay here." He concludes peacefully.

"You sure?" Token asks.

"Yeah...!"

"W-w-with the enemy?" Jimmy teases, smirking at not only Clyde and Token's laughter, but Craig's grimace.

" _Stop it_ guys it's not true." His whispers are harsh, and Clyde almost laughs at his level of his defense.

"Alright, dude. Whatever." He keeps it lighthearted. "Sure you don't wanna come with us?" He reaches for Jimmy's crutches and lends them over.

"Yeah." Craig answers as they begin to stand up.

"Okay. Remind me I owe you cookie money." Clyde wants to remain sure.

"I'll be sure not to." Craig never wants his friends to feel like the owe him anything.

Together they laugh, and from his distance Tweek watches with eyes of weak satisfaction. Eyes that can't seem to die down when he sees Craig is the one planning on staying behind.

What the hell?

"See ya man," Token is actually saying goodbye to him, and so are Clyde and Jimmy who are friendly enough to smile and wave in his direction.

Then there's Craig, who's still barely comfortable enough to dare make eye contact while his friends are still here.

The sound of the bell officiates their exit out the door, and Craig hears it as his signal to go and approach the person he mainly showed up here for.

"Hi..." His palms press against the surface of the counter.

"Hey..." Tweek's honestly glad that Craig is still _speaking_ to him at all, and Craig is pretty shocked that Tweek is still speaking to _him._ He _knows_ he was being a dick back there, and Tweek should know it too.

"Your friends seem nice," he starts, and that almost makes Craig cringe at no one other but himself. The worst part is that Tweek isn't even saying this out of petty spite. He's not _meaning_ for Craig to take it in such away, but then again maybe he is.

"Would they not be so nice if they knew I was homeschooled?" He hates having to ask almost as much Craig hates having to hear it.

"Is that why you said you didn't know me..." He wishes he could keep the hurt to himself.

"Tweek-"

Seeing just how remorseful he is makes Tweek want to take everything back.

"Craig it's okay-"

" _No,_ okay you are _not_ someone I'm like, _embarrassed_ to be around or be seen with. It sounded _so_ terrible it _was_ terrible-"

"At first I thought it was 'cause maybe they wouldn't like me, but they were so nice when I-"

"That's the _point,_ though. _Kyle_ already loves you, and they're gonna love you-"

And dammit Craig's love for him at this point can really only grow.

Tweek's never been in more disbelief. _Craig_ is jealous about _him_ becoming closer with his friends? _Him?_

This _is_ a misunderstanding, right?

"It's just—" Craig _needs_ to get this out before anything else. "I already love what we have, and I feel like the more people you meet the easier it's going to be for you to get swept away from me, or something."

_God_ that probably sounded way too gay, but it’s too important to overlook right now.

"Craig..."

It's taking Tweek some time to adjust. He really _was_ convincing himself Tweek would forget him. Because of other people. Other people he may or may not even _know_ wanting to interact with him and taking away their time.

_Jesus._

"I'm surprised enough that _you_ want to put up with me. Not many other people are going to want to."

"Tweek stop that-"

"I'm _serious."_ He giggles. "This is probably as interactive with people I'm gonna get. Even with co-ops. Trust me."

Craig hates that Tweek is using this as a way to negatively turn this about himself.

This is the last thing either of them need.

"You're the one it's always going to feel easiest around."

"Really..."

He thought Craig already knew this.

" _Yeah._ Trust me, if it wasn't, I would _not_ be talking about this." Tweek needs to make sure he doesn't overstep his boundaries. There's so much more to be taken into consideration he can't even be sure to speak of.

"And if anything, that's what I get nervous about because you already _have_ all these friends you can be with instead of me-"

Craig actually laughs.

"Token, Clyde and Jimmy were my _only_ friends since elementary school. Kyle and I like, _just_ started hanging out and I don't know how I haven't fucked _that_ up yet. I almost _just_ did with you. Trust me, I'm pretty terrible at this." He smiles at him, almost pretty embarrassed for himself.

Just because he's been surrounded by hundreds of other kids for five days a week the past ten years, does not make him this master at socializing. If anything it's probably _repulsed_ him from the idea.

"I- _I_ don't see it..." Tweek can't wipe the smile off his face. _Fuck,_ he's so drawn.

"I don't see it with _you,_ "

For once Craig just wants to get through to him about this.

He responds with a large smile and a shake of his head.

"So...Are we okay? Are _you_ okay?" Craig needs it to be so.

Tweek doesn't remember anybody ever being this generous to him, and he can't help but question to himself if he really deserves it. Why, can't he just _once,_ let himself roll with the punches.

"More than okay." He shuts out that part of his mind to focus on what really matters, and what matters is the boy standing right in front of him.

"Don't think I could ever start forgetting about you. You're right next door, remember?" He almost smirks.

Craig couldn't be more delighted. "That's why nothing awkward can ever happen between us, right?" He smiles.

Tweek just about guffaws. "We're both taking out the trash and end up just having an anime stare down," he passes on the ridiculous thought, and neither know when to stop laughing at something so hypothetically over the top.

" _Drops garbage bag in slow motion."_ Craig adds on, and Tweek knows he now has to be bringing attention to himself. He knows others must be looking at him, but it doesn't matter when the only one in the room who does matter is Craig. Craig who can't get enough of what he’s witnessing.

He notices Tweek look past him to see if there's any approaching customers, distraction from his work being the last thing Craig wants to be the cause of.

"So um, how long are you on shift for?" He wonders.

"Till six. Not that I'm dying for anyone to show up."

Either Tweek's smile really is trying to tell him something, or Craig is in way over his head about it like usual.

Not wanting to look too aware; he makes sure to giggle only so much. He _can't_ ruin this. He knows Tweek doesn't have a bone of bad judgment in his body, yet is _so_ scared to be thought of by him in any way that's negative. That already happened, hasn’t it? Didn't Tweek think Craig was an asshole for a good ten minutes? Craig sure _hopes_ so. He was certainly making himself out as one. Despite only knowing him for so long, Tweek knows that's not really who is.

If Craig had it his way, he would show Tweek off to as many people as he could, and wipe him free of all that low self esteem he has bubbling up inside.

"Okay, so, does that mean I'll see you then?" Craig really doesn't want to be distracting him when he's still working this shift. Even if not too many people are coming in anymore. Unless that is if the rest of his school would like to drop on by.

Not even close.

"Hi honey!"

"Mom?" He turns around to see her standing at the entrance with perfect posture and looking more than happy to be running into him here.

"You didn't tell me you and Kyle were meeting here; I knew you'd love this place as much as I do!”

Okay, Tweek already  _loves_ this woman.

"H-he just left. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get your sister a cookie and me a Caramel latte."

"You got it," Tweek says to her, and at that Laura lights up.

Craig sneaks a few smiles his way while watching him begin to prepare her drink.

It's impressive just how fast he can whip up one of those things.

"Here you go."

"Thank you!" She can't get enough of his charm, and Craig's starting to get pretty sick of just how sweet she's being. Not that it's an act, oh it is _not_ an an act. It's just a whole lot to handle when it's directed at their next door neighbor he's _hoping_ to remain friends with.

But again-Tweek couldn't bring himself to judge. In fact he thinks their Mom's would actually get along _just_ fine.

"Um, Mom, this is Tweek. He just moved in next door with his parents."

" _Yes, yes,_ hello! What a lovely little shop you guys run." Laura merrily responds.

"Thank you, they'll uh, be happy to hear that." His smiles are genuine, and while Craig is happy to see that, he doesn't understand how Tweek _isn't_ feeling any secondhand embarrassment right now. He's smiling at him, and Craig almost doesn't know how to react. He's more _nervous_ than he is embarrassed. Nervous that Tweek is going to think of him differently after all of this. He _has_ to, after the way Craig acted. _God,_ he feels so stupid. He _needs_ to be sure things are going to be okay.

After Laura pays for her drink and a cookie for Tricia, she excuses herself to the bathroom.

"She always that nice?" Tweek teases,

Craig chuckles.

"Not when putting up with me and Tricia all the time."

It's relieving to know he can still make him laugh.

Between the two of them, things can only get better.

"You gonna be leaving when she does?"

"Oh, uh, I think I should." Craig would much rather stay here with him, but knows another customer has to be walking in any moment now. He's been enough of a disturbance.

"What time you get off?"

"Seven."

"Okay! Uh, I'll see you on the porch...?" He hopes. God, he sounds so clingy. He doesn't want Tweek to think he's stalking him. He's sure he has other things to do after this.

Which he _does,_ but Tweek can always just get to his homework during later hours. According to him, he actually has an excuse to procrastinate this time.

"Yours?" Tweek smiles.

"Well I'm pretty sure me waiting on you for yours would count as trespassing."

Neither can stop smiling.

"You like movies?" Tweek can't stop himself, and Craig loses all the color in his face.

" _Yeah,_ yeah." Suddenly they're his favorite thing in the world. Tweek could offer for them to go _jousting_  together and he'd say yes.

"Cool, is the theater around here any good?" Tweek's not sure even if he understands the question he's asking, but doesn't know how else to get his point across.

"Yeah it's nice." Craig doesn't want to push anything. He's made it this far. Things just need to keep progressing naturally. No rushing.

"I wish it was at a walking distance. There's still _so_ much shit I gotta see."

"Yeah?" Craig smiles. "I never took you for a regular movie goer."

"My only rule is I don't see anything twice."

This has Craig giggle. "Anything at all?"

"Eh, I have a few exceptions. If I've already seen something you haven't that you want to I'll go again."

Tweek doesn't make that commitment for just anyone.

"I've been meaning to see Slender Man," Craig wants to see it purely for shits and giggles.

"Are you sure? I don't wanna put you through that..." Tweek grins.

"Was it really that terrible?"

"A true time waster. But I wanna see what you think of it."

Holy shit, what that an offer? Is Tweek _offering?_

"Okay..." Craig's thrilled. "Y-you're sure? It would be one thing if you liked it-"

"It's cool. I just hope _you're_ not pissed at _me_ when it's over."

Now Craig can't wait to see this mess.

"I'll try not to be." He teases.

"Okay." They resume laughing, and Laura comes walking back to them.

"We gotta this back to Tricia" she says as Craig hands her purchases back to her. "She's starving. Unless you want to stay here?" She wonders, not wanting to drag him out if they're enjoying their time together. Which they are. Tweek knows his family needs the good business, but right now he wants no more customers walking through that door. If no one else arrives within the next ten minutes, maybe they can shut down early. He knows it's wishful thinking.

"Are you on your break?" Laura's making sure Craig isn't keeping Tweek from getting any work done. "Is Craig distracting you?"

Now she's embarrassing him.

"Mom, _no-"_

That's when a whole book club of women come walking in, and Tweek prays they're just here for the atmosphere.

Laura figures she and Craig should leave when the women all start waiting behind them in line.

"Nice meeting you, sweetie." She flashes him a nice smile, something Tweek makes sure to return.

She motions for Craig to follow him out the door, but when she's gone, he faces him with more than a goodbye.

He reaches over the counter and grabs his wrist, holding out his palm and giving him back the coins Tweek insisted he didn't need.

"Keep the change."

In awe, Tweek can't feel what's been been dispensed into his hand until Craig’s let go of him.

"See you tonight, Craig."

"See you tonight." These are Craig's last words before heading out.

Tweek stares so longingly that he almost doesn't remember he's supposed to be taking orders.

Meanwhile, Craig is in so much shock that he forgets to look both ways when crossing the lot.

"Sorry...!" He apologizes to the person that almost smacked into him with their car.

Something that he could probably use right now because _none_ of this still feels real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is the floor lava?? Because things are heating up! ALEXA PLAY CHEMISTRY BY ASHER ANGEL (also leave a comment if this actually has your interest)


	11. Prfct:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s not prfct, but maybe that’s what they need {stream singular act 1 by Sabrina Carpenter}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it really a conversation between them if they’re not smiling and laughing half the time?

The moment Craig and Laura steps onto their porch, Craig asks her if she can bring out his school books from inside.

"Why?"

"'Cause I wanna do my homework out here..."

"Oh, okay, well have fun." She walks into the house, and Craig has a feeling he's going to have to get them himself.

After that's been done, and he's spent thirty minutes on one whole page of stupid Algebra problems back outside of his home, Tricia comes out to check on him.

"What." He lies vertically across the porch keeps his face above the cursed page he wishes he could just move on from.

"Why are you so obsessed with the porch?"

" _What?"_ His impatience and frustration have overlapped, and he sits up below her with an intended scowl.

"The porch. Why do you spend all your time here. Either here or the coffee shop."

"It's really not that _deep,_ Tricia."

"Okay. Fine. Whatever." She looks down to his textbook.

"You need help with that?"

" _No._ "

"But-"

"I'm not letting my _little_ sister help me with shit I should already know how to do! _Go._ "

" _Jesus._ They get your order wrong at the coffeehouse or something-?"

He charges her way, grabbing at her and sending her on her way back into the house.

" _Craig! Oh my God!"_

"Just _stay away right now!"_

They yell over one another, Craig pushing her into the doorway and shutting the door.

" _Geez..."_ He can hear her standing on the other side, where she finally stomps away and leaves his his eyes rolling.

" _God,"_ he whispers, sitting back down and resuming his stare down with these equations that are getting him absolutely _nowhere_. If he's going to sit here and wait for Tweek he might as well get something done that's useful. And that _doesn't_ mean watching all the newly uploaded videos in his subscription box.

So, he pushes the Math aside to do his Spanish assignment, read his few short but boring History passages, give half assed answers to the sixteen discussion questions, kind of sort of study for his Science quiz he has tomorrow that was almost completely forgotten about, and _then_ watch all the recently uploaded videos in his subscription box; _all_ to put off the Math that he's still refusing to get done.

According to the time on his phone, it hasn't even been two hours since he got out here.

He'd go inside, but he doesn't want to miss Tweek.

Not that he has to _stay_ out here. Tweek would message him when he was home, right? Then they could meet on the porch of their choice. Or Craig could go back inside, Tweek can be too tired or forgetful about him to communicate at _all_ , and they'll have to wait until tomorrow to even _talk_ -that _is_ if Tweek _messages_ first. Craig knows damn well he wouldn't be messaging him first, especially tonight if all Tweek wants to do is stay in. If they don't talk tonight at all, online or in person, it'd be better for Craig to shoot him a good morning text late tomorrow morning, probably in some way that relates to memes. A text that wouldn't really _qualify_ as a text because he unfortunately doesn't have his phone number.

Craig's doing it again. He's overthinking it. He either needs to find a way to talk it out of his system, or get it out of his system _right_ away, right _here,_ right now.

Luckily for him, Tricia comes walking back out the door.

"Mom wants to know what you want for dinner. _I_ for one think we should go with my decision, since your attitude gives you no right to get what you want."

Okay, Craig probably deserved that. Hopefully when he expresses his remorse and puts up with whatever it is she wants to eat, she'll let him confide in her.

That's what younger middle school sisters are for, right?

"You can get whatever. It's fine. I'm glad you're here."

"Oh _are you_ , now?" Her arms cross. "Sucking up to me because you want help with that Algebra?"

"No, I need to ask you something else."

"What now." She raises a brow.

"Tricia, have you ever had a friend crush? Like, someone who you can't stop thinking about making your friend, or they're already your friend but you want to be better friends?"

"Oh yeah. That was how I felt with Karen."

"Well you guys are best friends now, how did you get to being friends so quickly?"

"I dunno, we just kept talking and hanging out. Ya know, like you did with Clyde Jimmy and Token?"

"I never really had friend crushes on them though. We were in third grade. It kinda just happened."

"Well who's this kid you wanna be friends with now?" Tricia asks him. "Kyle? You guys have already been talking, right. Just keep doing that."

"Not him."

It's actually a bit more of a friend crush, but Tricia doesn't need to know that. Whenever he comes out to her, she'll probably be giving herself one thousand ally points.

"Who, then?"

"That kid next door."

"Ohhh, yeah. I think _Mom_ has friend crushes on his _parents."_

He chuckles. "Probably."

"Well he's right next door, works at a shop right nearby, you have pretty easy access to him. He go to your school too?"

"No..."

"Well you can still see him. You've met him, right?"

"Yeah, we talk. But I want to talk more."

" _He_ probably wants to talk more too, he's new to town."

"We're supposed to be going to the movies soon, I think."

"Craig, I think you two are already pretty friendly." Now she doesn't even see why he's even looking at this as an issue.

"Yeah, but, I just don't want to ruin things. I already almost did. How do I not mess things up."

"Don't bring him to _our_ house, that's for sure. Just go to his. It's right _there,_ " she  points right over.

"But what if he doesn't want be friends with me as much as I want to be friends with him?"

"Sounds like you don't need to worry about that. You have his number?"

"No,"

"Well you probably will soon."

"We might talk outside later."

"Is _that_ why you're out on the porch all the time?"

Now he's blushing.

"Craig, you'll be better friends in no time. You're already going to the movies and sticking around in the cold just have to have conversations. What more do you _want?_ "

That's a question he'd rather not know the answer to. Maybe he already does.

"You know what, never mind. I don't need you here anymore. Go back inside."

" _Whatever._ Now instead of Greco I've decided on Dominoes."

"Ew." He cringes.

"Too bad. You wasted my time." Back inside she goes, and now Craig thinks he has a headache. The least they can do is talk until Tweek hopefully shows up. You know, back to his home where he lives.

"Wait!" He knocks on his own front door.

" _What."_ She speaks after opening up.

"Enough about me and my first world problems. How was your day?"

"Fine."

"How's Karen?"

"You hang out with Kenny, shouldn't you know that?"

" _How's school._ " This is already getting exhausting.

"Craig, we both know you're just stalling your homework and waiting for your new BFF to show up."

" _Shut up."_

She locks the door between them.

"Hey!" He yells. After hearing no response, he concludes she must have really walked away this time.

God dammit. Now he needs another distraction.

And by distraction, he did _not_ mean for Thomas' work truck to pull up into the driveway.

Craig pretends to be studying when the man has no choice but to approach him.

"What are you doing out here."

"St-studying..." Their eyes interlock, Craig having a feeling he should step away from the door.

"Tricia locked me out."

"Are you pestering her?"

"What? No. Never..." That's a lie. "So how was your day?" He's resorted to talking to his emotionally abusive father to pass the time.

" _Shouldn't_ you be studying?"

Craig takes that as Thomas' way of avoiding any potential conversation between them. Not that he blames him.

"Right..."

Thomas unlocks the door with his keys, stepping inside and almost automatically being greeted by Lola.

Craig's last hope. She may not be able to speak to him, but she can certainly listen.

So, in a record amount of time, he lures her out with a piece of cheese, and wraps her leash around the door knob.

"You're _so_ lucky you're just a dog, Lola." He sits beside her, watching her observe all that's before them. She looks back to him with perked ears.

"Don't give me that look."

The last thing Craig needs Tweek seeing is a lonesome conversation with his dog.

"Craig! Let her back in, she needs to eat!" Laura yells from inside.

" _Come on,_ she just ate cheese!" He whines directly to the door, Lola's tail already wagging at the sound of Laura tapping her food bowl with a spoon.

" _Fine."_ He takes a hold of her leash and opens the door.

"Go in." He takes it off of her and follows along.

"Craig, wait." Laura calls, seeing he's making his way back out after tossing the leash into the nearest countertop.

He faces her direction. "Yeah..."

"I see you've been working out there. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks..." He should wait for Tweek more often if it means it'll motivate him to get stuff done.

"Are you okay, honey? We can always get Dominoes and Pizza Hut; we have coupons for both."

"Oh, uh, no Mom, I'm uh, I'm fine." He chuckles quietly.

"Are you _sure_ you're okay? Tricia says you're driving her away again."

"What-no I wasn't!" He couldn't be more offended. They just had a meaningful conversation, didn't they?

"M—maybe at _first,_ but..."

"Sweetie,"

His face goes red, palms sweating when she takes his hands.

"I want you to know, that you can always talk to me. Lola never has to feel like your last option."

 _Wow,_ does he feel like an asshole. He went to his dog for confinement without considering his own mother. She wasn't even a last _resort._

"I know, uh, I love you."

"Is there a reason you're spending all that time on the porch, sweetie? Does it remind you of simpler times?"

If by 'simpler times' she means his conversations with Tweek, then yes.

"I'm just trying to focus..."

"Okay honey." By the overly understanding sound of her tone, he can tell she doesn't believe him. Not that she should, since he's lying.

At the end of the day, this all comes down to Craig's excessive emotional attachment.

"Would you like to start seeing a professional?"

"Like, therapy?" He's never been opposed, he's aware of how much he probably needs it, but...

"Wouldn't that be, like, a lot of money?"

This is his excuse.

"Not when it's covered by our insurance."

He didn't even know that was something he could expect.

"Oh, well...I dunno, maybe. Maybe you should ask Tricia." She needs it just as much, as far as he's concerned.

"I already did. Her appointment's this Monday after school."

This enlarges his eyes.

"Oh...Well, cool." Better her than him. "Lola? You want to go back outside?" Looking over to her, he's noticed she's finished the rest of her food.

He recoils when she takes off.

"I'm uh, gonna back out..." He points behind him to the door, trying to ignore Laura's painful look of dejection.

"Okay, stay safe!"

"O-okay, I love you..." He heads his way out, face scrunching up from her words.

After he's stepped out, he dramatically leans against the door once closed behind him, blankly staring forward and shutting his eyes.

"Hey!" Tweek interrupts his deep long sigh, Craig just about jumping into the air and throwing his eyes open to Tweek walking onto the porch of his own.

"Hey...!" Repeatedly blinking in embarrassment, Craig shakily stands upward. Now his heart's in his stomach. He takes control of his shakes he's hoping Tweek's not noticing, and forces himself still.

"Shop closed already?" He brings himself to face him.

"Nah, my parents let me come back. Things aren't so exciting without you there."

Craig grins. "I'm sure it's much more exciting with Cartman and the goth kids." This makes Tweek laugh.

"I see you've been getting shit done," he observes the books all across Craig's porch. "Wish I could relate."

Craig laughs. "Nothing special. Trust me. The only reason I did everything else is 'cause I couldn't figure out my Math."

"At least you can take a _crack_ at it," Tweek smiles.

Craig senses he's making another joke at his own extent again.

" _Barely._ I promise." The last thing he wants is for Tweek to compare himself to him. Just 'cause he has a few childhood friends and can understand math better than he can does _not_ make him superior. In _any_ way.

"Wanna sit?" Tweek offers, and Craig has to keep himself from automatically joining his side. His smile says it all. For Tweek, it's still hard to process that Craig voluntarily keeps seeing him. He sits down and awe, smirking quickly as Craig walks up his steps and sits beside him.

"So-about that shit I pulled today-"

"Hey. It's good. I promise." Tweek hopes to enforce, trying to smile away the thought.

"You didn't mean it.”

"If we see anyone I know at the movies I _swear_ I'll introduce you. Unless it's Cartman. Or the goth kids."

Tweek giggles.

"N- _not_ that I know that many people. I hate running into people outside of school. Half the student body fades from my memory." He makes Tweek laugh some more. What a new favorite pastime, he has.

"I can remember everyone from my co-ops. Not that there were so many people. I only did it since eighth grade." Tweek brings up. Might as well.

"You keep in touch with 'em?"

"Online, yeah. They only knew so much about me, but most of them were open books, so, I knew a lot. I just—hope things can be different this time."

Oh God. He's reaching that territory again. A lot of the times he wishes he could delete the words of his that have been physically spoken.

Craig figures he's talking about socializing.

"A good thing about being new is that you kinda rebrand yourself. People don't know you."

"’ _Rebrand’_ , huh." Tweek pokes fun at him for that. Craig almost bursts out laughing.

" _Yes. Rebrand."_ He's all smiles, snickers sounding from the both of them.

"Yeah, I've thought about that." Tweek continues on with the main subject. "But I dunno. It sounds so easy in my head, but when I get there I'm probably just gonna freeze up again."

"Then every time after that is another chance, right?" Craig figures.

Tweek almost doesn't want to believe Craig could ever sound so wise. It's almost unfair.

"Yeah...Yeah, I guess it is."

Now it's only a matter of if or not he takes it. He's already had so many chances, yet he's brought to a full stop each and every time.

Craig almost doesn't know how to handle such a brightened smile.

"So uh, do you still wanna do the movies?" He asks him,

"Yeah! And you're— _sure_ you wanna see Slender Man?" Tweek's smiling.

"Are you _sure_ you want to put yourself through that again?" Craig sends them into spurts of giggles.

"Seriously. We can see something you haven't." Craig just about insults. "I don't want to break your superstition."

He smiles at Tweek's snickering. "You know what I haven't seen yet?"

"Tell me."

"The Nun."

Craig cackles. " _Yeah?_ You wanna see that?"

"Can't be any worse than _Slender Man,_ I'm sure."

"We can always just rent Slender Man when it's released." Craig takes this as an opportunity to make future plans. He needs to keep seeing him.

"We'll get it on a free movie site. It deserves no more money." Tweek's declaration has them crack up.

"Was it really _that_ bad?"

"Craig I was _so angry_ when I walked out of there." Tweek's giggling at the thought.

Craig can't get enough of him saying his name.

He wants to hear it again, and again.

"I _knew_ it was gonna be stupid, but _God._ I brought two Capri Suns and everything-"

He can't even finish because they've begun to laugh so intensely.

" _Nice dude."_

" _I was-!_ " Tweek's interrupted by his own guffawing. "I was just sitting in the front sipping along as-"

" _Pftttt ahahahaha!"_

They're losing oxygen, cheeks of theirs turning sore from all the smiling, tears leaking from both pairs of eyes.

Even after they've calmed down, they're unable to look back to one another without giggling.

"So, this weekend?" Tweek almost forgets to speak.

"Yeah. Let's do it."

"I don't wanna interfere with your plans," Tweek assumes, but Craig insists, "No, not at all. You’re my plans, remember?" Craig smirks to him, bringing out another one of Tweek's charming smiles. Both their hearts might as well be about to shoot out their chests.

What are the odds that something like this happens? To either of them? Tweek still can't believe it. He never pictured himself having such a fast growing connection with someone, especially at a time like this. It almost doesn't feel real.

Fate is a funny thing, and neither of them knew how much it applied to them until right now.

"So you like movies, huh? That's cool." Craig means it.

"Yeah, totally. I seek out all the new releases. I'm not one of those pretentious film majors who the only movies they can ever talk about are Pulp Fiction and Her."

Laughing, Craig's grin is encouraging him to continue. " _Oh my God."_

"I just...Love knowing what to and what not to look for, when watching. I learn a lot, mostly."

"Maybe you can become a film major, then," Craig suggests. Based off what he's seen, Tweek seems like he would make a great storyteller. Has he known him long? No. But does he already believe he has it in him? Yes.

"And only become obsessed with ' _real',_ movies? Please."

Craig giggles at his tone and the fake scoff that follows after.

"You're funny." Craig didn't mean for that to slip out, and Tweek gives him no time to react to his mistake.

" _Pfffft."_ Full of disbelief, he grins and shakes his head. " _You're_ funny for saying that..." He points to Craig, who's still trying to tell himself he isn't being ridiculed.

Tweek would never.

"Do you know what you wanna do after school?" Tweek asks him, making sure to quickly add on, "H-high school."

For a second Craig thought he was trying to make plans after the end of the school day.

"Oh, no idea..." He tries not to show insecurity. "I-I don't even know if I should go to a university right away." He admits.

"There's no way _I'm_ gonna. Not gonna get in, anyway." Tweek smirks, hoping to sound like he's only bluffing.

"Yes you _are._ " Craig's tone takes Tweek by surprise, leaving him in flattered awe, the shock on his face being quickly replaced with a forced chuckle and small smile.

"We'll see. Those test scores will be my downfall."

Craig scoffs. " _Tell me about it._ Goddamn bullshit. My scores are gonna _blow."_ He predicts.

"You taking it already?"

" _No way."_

Tweek laughs at his defensiveness. Just thinking about the concept scares Craig shitless.

"I am _not_ a good test taker." He states.

"Yeah, me neither. Especially since I only take them every so often." Tweek feels like he's on pins and needles just admitting that.

"You don't take tests?" Craig didn't mean to ask it like that, and the immediate lack of color in Tweek's face is excruciating.

 _God,_ Craig needs to think before he speaks. "Oh, uh-uh-I do, they're just more like midterms. At the end of each semester..."

The _last_ thing Tweek wants for Craig to think is that he has ridiculous privileges. Being homeschooled isn't some free pass for people to do whatever they want and sneak past the general rulings of things.

"That sounds a lot more challenging," Craig smiles, having all the color in Tweek's face flourishing right back, and much more than Tweek expected it to. He's just about glowing, something he hopes doesn't strike Craig as odd.

If anything, _Craig's_ the one hoping Tweek doesn't overthink his heavy amount amount of staring. Speak, dammit. Tweek's just embarrassed, right? Yeah, that's it. Craig would love for Tweek to know just how much he wants to take all the negativity away from him, but it's too early for that.

It _is_ too early for that, right?

When it comes to the two of them, it's never too early to increase what it is that they share.

"I'm itching to join co-ops." Tweek's been meaning to get that out.

"I miss the feeling of participating in something social. Even if I'm not doing much socializing to begin with."

It was mostly everyone but him that had a talkative and outgoing energy he's always wished he was able to obtain. He's always felt held back, with everyone.

But with Craig, not as much. With Craig he doesn't have to feel like he's _constantly_ walking on eggshells with everything he says.

"Nah, I get that. I like hearing people talk around me. Except when it's something they shoulda kept to themselves."

When you're surrounded with other kids for seven hours a day for five days a week, you tend to get a lot of that. Hell, Craig's pretty sure he's heard it all.

"Me too." Tweek excitedly agrees. "I would always rely on my talkative classmates for entertainment."

" _Same._ In the morning they either wake me up or annoy the hell out of me."

Tweek laughs and nods strongly in agreement. In Craig's presence, he's never felt this laid back. It's not like he can say every thought comes to mind, around him, but no one's ever gone out of their way to allow him so much comfort in this short period of time. With older friends, it took Tweek weeks, probably _months_ to show his true self around them. With Craig, he's already halfway there, and it's only been a couple days.

Ugh, his impact.

"I'll never forget when I was having a shit morning," he starts, causing them to giggle.

"And like ten minutes into the first subject a few kids were already being so loud, oh my _God._ "

Craig cackles at all the anger Tweek's looking to be unhappily reminded of.

"I wanted to shout my head off at them." Tweek finishes with a grin.

"That's what Stan did once."

"Really? My money would have been on Cartman." Tweek smirks, Craig chortling at all the things he could inform him on about that damn kid.

"Do you know if Stan's okay?" Tweek asks.

"I dunno, I'll ask Kyle later." Craig won't allow any interruptions, and neither will Tweek. It's not weird that Tweek still remembered Stan's name before Craig mentioned it, right? It's not like Craig knows, and if even if he did, it's not like he'd think anything _of it,_ either.

"Do you like your school? Like, as an environment?" Tweek finds the question strange, but would like to know.

"It would be a lot better without _Cartman_ , there, I can tell you that." Craig smiles, Tweek trying not to overt the laughter he lets out.

"Yeah, I can see that. So like, what's-"

"Wrong with him? Craig grins. His eyes light up in utter interest. Tweek couldn't wipe away this smile of his to save his own life.

"He's either a legit sociopath, or he was dropped on his head and got psychotic brain damage."

"' _Psychotic brain damage.'"_ Tweek can barely make it through repeating him without the two of them bursting into hysterics.

" _Yes. The only explanation."_ He continues once regaining enough breath.

" _Pftttt_." Craig's raspberry laugh has them proceed.

They last half a minute before they're practically crying and struggling for breath. Craig almost forgets that his house is _right_ there, something he now realizes is probably incredibly risky. What if Thomas comes out and tells them to quiet down, or worse, Laura sees them from the window and comes to bombard?

His mind may be racing but so is his heart, grinning back at Tweek and trying to think of what he could say next rather than what he wants to do next. No. God dammit no. Of _course_ he just has to get himself caught up in the first guy he meets after figuring out his sexuality. Hasn't _Kyle_ already been enough? Is Kyle even an option anymore?

It's not like that was going anywhere anyway.

He recoils at the notion of these feelings popping up only because he's in denial of things staying the same with Kyle. Not a chance. Tweek's not some kind of rebound, or second choice.

He's a game changer, is what he is. And _boy,_ does Craig feel ridiculous for having these thoughts so early into their friendship.

"Um..." He's broken into a cold sweat.

Tweek's first worry is that he's done something wrong. Which has never been more far from the truth.

Craig would love it if they could just go back to laughing. Laughing was a lot easier.

"You okay?" Tweek grows worried about him. He couldn't have already done something wrong, could he?

He's not answering that.

"Um—if you ever want someone to study with, I'm not the best choice, but-"

They laugh. "Yeah that'd be cool..." Tweek rests his chin onto his knuckles.

"Thanks for like-making time to talk to me and stuff..." Tweek means it. Craig can tell he's growing vulnerable; gazing off to the side with that dazed look in his eyes.

It brings a lump to Craig's throat. Tweek thinks he's insufferable, doesn't he. He digs his own grave and he lies in it, thinking it's what he deserves.

"Hey if you like, _need_ anything—you know where to find me."

 _Not_ that Craig prefers Tweek step inside the cautious area known as his house, but he figures it's worth the invitation.

"Yeah," now Tweek's lighting right back up.

Craig's smile couldn't get any bigger.

"Yeah, me too, uh, if you ever have a day off from school or something I'll be here."

"You mean like _the weekends?"_ Craig teases. Tweek's entire face flushes up as he laughs.

" _Like Columbus Day or something."_

Craig grins. "I'll mark my calendar."

Tweek almost falls backwards against the door.

He assumes he's just kidding, but Craig's actually serious.

"On snow days I can hop up and we can sled down that hill in your yard." Craig remembers seeing it when his old neighbors used to live there, hoping Tweek isn't thinking Craig just randomly looks into his backyard ever since he's moved here.

"Isn't _every_ day here a snow day?" Tweek smirks.

"New plan. On blizzard days we'll hide out in your coffee shop."

Tweek probably laughs more than he should, nodding his head in agreement and almost hiding his face.

Craig really can't get enough of him. Tweek gives it a rest and enforces eye contact.

"I just realized if we went to school together we'd get separated _so_ fast."

" _That is true-"_

They go on to prove just that.

"Do you think—"

Craig turns serious and waits to hear what he has to say.

"Do you think, that if I didn't live next to you, but I went to your school, that we still would have met?"

"I _hope_ so," Craig answers, and Tweek wasn't expecting that. His smile is the best kind of distracting.

"Things would probably be moving a _lot_ slower." His smile fades.

"What do you mean?" But Craig's scared to hear his answer. If he says something he thinks he's going to-

"Well first off you probably wouldn't have noticed me for like, the first three _weeks._ " Tweek's snickering, but Craig's practically offended on his behalf.

Who wants to tell Tweek he took up space in Craig's mind before they even met?

"Tweek _stop._ " He makes sure to smile, noticing how Tweek's is partially real but noticeably shameful.

"I'd definitely be the awkward new kid, so..." His eyes dart away again.

Craig swears he wants to kiss him just to shut him up. Okay maybe not just that.

"Look at me."

When Tweek listens, Craig sees he just might have blinked back tears.

"That's not _true_ , okay? It's _never_ gonna be true. Not with co-ops, public school, soccer, this town, or _anything_."

Tweek hopes to grin away the denial.

" _Not_ with me." Craig lets him know then and there. Right here, right now.

"Well you'll have to wait and see, then." Tweek wipes away the tear that's snuck into his left eye, cheeks exploding with color just knowing Craig's witnessing this.

"Sorry, I-"

"Don't be..." Craig remains genuine. "I don't know what it's like to be new, but _trust me_ I know what it's like to be different."

"Betcha you're not as different as me..." Tweek resumes smiling.

"Wanna bet?" Hell, Craig might as well fucking come out to him.

"You can handle public school. I can't..." Tweek hopes to brush it off. Like Craig could ever ignore that.

"I think it's public school that can't handle _you._ " He responds back, and Tweek doesn't know whether to sob or guffaw.

He'll be doing both when replaying this over and over in his head when he's alone and swooning.

"Yeah, wanna know _why?"_ He knows Craig will go off on him again, grinning hard when he scowls and smiles his name.

It would be funny if that's all Tweek meant it as: a joke. But Craig can tell from a mile away that this is something he really struggles with.

"You're too _cool_ for public school." He awaits Tweek's reaction with a cheeky grin.

" _Pffft, yeah,_ must be why I _left."_ Tweek mentions breezily, again looking away, and now Craig wants to know everything, even if Tweek doesn't want him to just yet.

"Well it hasn't been the same without you, so.."

Tweek looks back to him chortling and shaking his head.

" _What_ , you think it's gotten _better?"_ Craig smiles in response.

" _Yes, Craig,_ because _I'm_ the answer to public school bullying and bomb threats."

"' _Bomb threats'_ what kind of school did _you_ go to-?!"

Their excessive laughter is probably making their way under the front door and all throughout Craig's home.

If only the door could lock from the outside.

"Lincoln Douglas Elementary."

" _Mm, fancy."_

They chortle.

"The walls _slowly_ closed in on me..." Tweek smirks.

Craig hesitates to ask any further. Tweek scoffs at his cautiously curious smile.

"Do you know why you left?"

 _God_ , he needs to stop doing that.

"Yeah, I'm _pretty sure_ I know why." Tweek kids, Craig trying to chortle away the embarrassment. He can tell Tweek's about give an explanation when he glances off and looks to be overthinking what's about to be said.

Craig's never been this scared to know something. He knows it's something personal. Something that's gonna want to make him give him the world, again.

"My anxiety started showing in third grade." The moment Tweek looks back into his eyes, Craig almost can't look at him the same. He wants to cry _for_ him.

"Sometimes I think that if my best friend from that grade was in my fourth grade class with me, I wouldn't have gotten pulled out halfway into the year...We still talk..." Tweek's looking down to his lap.

"I didn't think they'd want to talk to me after I explained all my problems. I remember they would—take me to the bathroom when I started hyperventilating and they'd help me wash up." He looks up with a warm smile and eyes on the verge of more tears.

"They must've been the hardest to leave behind..." Craig assumes.

"Yeah, she was..." Tweek figures he should get back to the actual topic.

"I can't remember much of the few years after I was pulled out. I didn't have any co-ops yet, but I did other activities. Peyton was still my best friend, and I even made new ones, but things were still just so different."

Craig nods. Again, Tweek looks down.

"I started co-ops in eighth grade. I had a good routine in seventh grade with the tutors that helped me, but I still wasn't interacting much. I still had problems around other kids. I avoided the last few sessions of the year. Was tested for the anxiety that spring. Started meds in the summer. Been on 'em ever since."

He looks him in the eye. The last thing Craig wants to see on his face is unnecessary shame.

"You don't deserve _any_ of that, Tweek..." Craig has so much more to say, but he figures he should start off with this.

"Probably not." Tweek shrugs.

"' _Probably_ not'?" C'mon Tweek what have _you_ done _wrong."_ He knows he's kept in line.

"A lot, I think."

"Well you _haven't."_ Craig tries to get through to him with his bold stare. "I know I'm acting like I've known you all your life, but honestly I wish I _have."_

It's the nicest thing Tweek's ever heard anyone say.

"Me too..." He smiles. "Things would have ran a lot smoother with you around..."

"Are they now?" Craig's pupils widen in hopeful suspense.

"I'd say so. Not that you give off that vibe, but I automatically assumed you woulda ignored my existence if you ever even noticed me-"

Craig can't let him finish, this time.

"I _did_ notice you. A lot. And...I'm _so_ glad we were both sitting on our porches when we were."

It's only been what, four days? That doesn't matter, because right now Tweek's smile is so intense that he can almost no longer feel it.

"Me too..." It hurts to talk.

His cheeks feel sore once the smile unintentionally decreases, and now he's pretty sure his whole chest just might be swelling up.

Based on how emotionally personal they're already getting with each other, Tweek has a feeling they're going to be incredibly great friends.

The timing couldn't be more perfect.

Except for the fact that they're both secretly considering things possibly turning into more, but they're just gonna ignore that for now.

"Thanks for like, not judging me for that. No one in my old co-ops knew about that. Not many people do..."

The pain in Tweek's cheeks slowly die out.

" _Yeah,_ no, of course." Craig frowns and nods his head.

"I can never understand how it can be so easy for some people..." Tweek shares, quickly gazing off and glancing back.

"That's a facade. I can promise you _none_ _of us_ have any idea what we're doing." Craig assures with a small smile.

Tweek giggles.

"I mean seriously, you think _Cartman's_ going places-?"

Craig's pride increases the more he gets Tweek to laugh.

"Sometimes I don't think _I_ am either, so."

"Nah you are." Craig's sure about that. "You love movies. Make a movie based on your life."

Tweek chortles at the thought. "What would that be, Boyhood: Anxiety Edition?"

Craig practically yells. " _Oh my fucking God I remember that shit-"_

" _Craig. Look at me."_ Tweek struggles to maintain his words, Craig now barely able to look him right in the eye while doing everything he can to put his laughter on pause.

"You seen that movie?"

"No..."

Neither can stop grinning.

" _Good. Don't. Promise me_ you never will." Tweek's silly intensity sends them back into hysterics.

"Not even with you??" Craig asks.

" _No_. I'd rather see Slender Man over and over again-"

Craig guffaws at that. " _That_ says a lot."

" _Yes. It does."_ They remain eye contact when laughing this time.

"So tell me. You see all the movies. What'd you think about the Oscars."

"Okay to clarify I don't see _all_ the noms since they're each basically in select theaters."

"Sure,” Craig doesn't believe that, flashing a smirk and cackling along.

"C'mon, you don't binge 'em all before the awards come around?"

"My life is boring but it's not _that_ boring."

Craig snickers and shakes his head.

"Did you agree with the wins?"

"Sure."

He can tell Tweek's keeping something back.

"What shoulda won best picture." If Tweek's pick won, he would have already been raving about it.

"Call Me By Your Name. Fight me."

"Mm, and how was 'fight me'?"

As they laugh Craig is struck with the remembrance of what Call Me By Your Name is about. That's like, some sad gay shit, right?

Jackpot.

"You gonna show me it?"

"Sure, I'll show you whatever you want me to show you. Besides Boyhood."

"Jesus."

It never ends, with these two.

"Soooo, The Nun this weekend?" Craig figures.

" _Yes._ "

He laughs at Tweek's excitement.

"You could've told me if that's what you wanted to see."

"Oh, I don't want to see it." Tweek frowns.

He has to wait to finish, and the reason why isn't very shocking.

"But I always get something out of it. Besides, it's nice to have someone to with again."

Craig grins.

"Don't even have to ask."

He loves to watch Tweek light up.

"You're gonna regret saying that." Tweek laughs.

"Nope. Text me 'we're seeing a movie' and I'll tag along. We'll take turns paying."

"Okay I'll start." Tweek grins.

Craig scoffs. "We'll see."

"Mm-hm, we'll see." Tweek teases, bringing more laughter upon them.

"Oh. Speaking of that." Tweek reaches into his pocket and offers Craig the change inside.

"What's this..." Craig smiles.

"The change that you didn’t have to give me,"

Tweek takes a hold of Craig's wrist and drops the change into his palm.

Getting lost in each other's smiles once again, Tweek almost forgets to let go of him.

Like he could ever want to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment comment plz comment cos if you don’t then I’ll deem this story unnecessary and bring it to a stop lol :)


	12. Nights Like These:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :))))))))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading!

Who knew conversations could be so pointless yet so meaningful.

In fact, Craig's become _so_ lost in the words that he and Tweek have been sharing, that he doesn't even realize it's dark out until the Domino's delivery car comes rolling up in front of his house.

"Yoooo you ordered us pizza _nice_ dude." Tweek starts.

"I _hate_ Dominos." Craig automatically expresses.

" _Get off my porch-_ " Tweek is again interrupted by the sounds of their laughter.

Tweek's gasp is long and overdramatized, his eyes enlarging and facial expression turning comical as he watches the delivery guy make their way up to the Tuckers' door.

" _Yoooo_ I can smell it from here-"

" _Tweek shut up."_

It's not like their porches are separated by an average distance, like most people's.

They do their best to keep their voices at low volumes like they've been struggling to. Their giggles come out in whispers.

"It's your sister!" Tweek quietly beams to Craig, when Tricia's the one to open the door.

Craig elbows his shoulder, making the two of them snicker and this time more louder than needed.

Hearing how things are going between them, as Tricia takes the food and hands off the five dollar bill, she again comes to the conclusion that Craig is nothing but spazzy and overdramatic. As far as she's concerned, things between those two are _more_ than fine.

"I shed a tear. Look."

After the door is closed and the pizza man is making his way back to his car, Tweek glides the tip of his right index finger down the cheek below his left eye to represent the nonexistent tear he's claiming.

The pizza guy gets has to get into his car anddrive it off to the sound of Craig's obnoxious guffawing.

"You want a piece?" Craig smiles to him.

"What no-" Tweek instantly refuses.

"I haven't had it in forever. Maybe I'll like it this time around." Craig considers.

"Mm. Mm- _hm."_ Tweek smiles mischievously, keeping his mouth closed and crossing his arms.

"Be right back." Craig automatically begins praying that his family doesn't hold him up once he's back in. Tweek's anxiety is already trying to tell him that Craig's looking for an excuse to separate himself, and it's something Craig's knows to watchout for. So for both their sakes, he has to be quick.

Tweek tries not to watch Craig down until the last second before he's back in, but in times like these, he can't really help himself.

Thankfully for Craig, it comes to his attention that everyone else inside is plainly standing around rather than sitting at the table like Laura usually insists.

Tonight things in their house are more laid back. Not when it comes to the stiff, constant tension that always sticks around, but more rather the pacing of the things taking place. Which is exactly why no one's had a problem with Craig being outside all night, who's hoping they won't all of a sudden change their minds now that he's been in their presence long enough.

"Who's the other slice for?" Laura asks, after Craig's put one cheese slice each on two paper plates.

"His imaginary friend." Tricia butts in from the other side of the center island.

" _Shut up_ Tricia." He scowls at her, taking a plate in each hand.

"Don't come back too late, alright?" Laura asks politely. If there wasn't school in thirteen more hours, she would let them talk all night. Which they probably would.

"This friend understands you have more studying to do, right?" Richard just has to bring that up.

"I don't, though. I'm finished."

Eh, _that's_ a fib. Craig could _always_ fit in more time for that if he _wanted_ to.

He'll try again in the morning. Maybe he'll read over some more material for his quiz.

Maybe.

Apparently, Tricia feels nonchalant enough for another snide comment. " _Sure._ "

"I'll be back," Craig says directly to his mother, balancing the pizza filled plates in his hands and carefully strolling out.

He makes sure to hop over his school supplies that have been abandoned on his porch. He can't exactly see much of Tweek in this lack of light, but his presence alone is enough to make him beam.

Tweek's smiling the moment he can sense his return.

"For you." The fact that Craig jumps up from Tweek's lawn and onto the porch instead of simply walking up the steps has Tweek giggle.

"Thanks..." He shyly takes the food as Craig sits back down next to him.

"You're _sure?"_

"The only reason I'm not is because it's _gross."_ Craig smiles.

" _Pfttt_. If it's so gross then why do _you_ have a piece, huh?"

"Because I'm gonna see if I like it after all this time. Doubt it, though." He's teasing.

"Mm-hm." Tweek takes his first bite. "How much do you think _one_ slice of pizza costs?" He asks after swallowing it down.

"You're _not_ payin' me for a single slice." Craig's onto him.

"Yo-I never _said_ that." They each laugh again.

"So you gonna eat that, or what. I would but then I'd have to pay more."

"Alright, you know what? Fine." Craig is sick of this nonsense.

"But _you_ have to call poison control."

"It's not _Burger King."_ Tweek grins.

"Don't re _mind_ me. Burger King is tolerable."

Tweek chortles in disbelief. "I _beg to differ._ Now eat up so I can forget you said that."

Craig giggles into the first bite he takes, being observed by Tweek who's smirking at him, which almost makes Craig distractedly choke on his food when gulping it down.

"I mean, it's not _that_ good."

" _Ha!"_ Tweek grins. " _See?_ Now you're embarrassed because you know it's true." Tweek points out Craig's brightened red face, Craig who sure hopes Tweek stays convinced that that's exactly why.

" _Whatever_ dude..." Forcing a grin, now he's just hoping the color in his face can drain down for the sake of his mental sanity.

Tweek chuckles in satisfied amusement.

"So tell me." Craig brings up in the midst of swallowing his next piece, which Tweek can't help but grin at. He really just might never let it go.

"Your parents gonna drive up and see you eating food with some _stranger?"_ Craig jokes.

"We'll see. They're going shopping all around town."

Consider Craig intrigued.

"But you're _not_  some stranger, ya know. My Mom's gushed about me 'socializing' with you at the shop."

Craig giggles at Tweek's clarification. "Nice."

" _Pshhh._ " Tweek takes a big bite of his food so that as he chews, he can figure out what to say next.

"Tell me about you." Is what it ends up being. A bit far out, but based on their humor, Tweek knows they'll just end up laughing about it.

"About me, huh? Hmmm, I dunno. There's not much to say."

"I doubt that. C'mon. At least let me know what you want for Christmas." Tweek flashes a grin, Craig shaking his head as he breaks out in laughter.

"I—I don't know, really." Craig honestly has no idea if he'll ever know who he really is, or if he'll truly find something he's passionate for. "I'm not cool, like you-"

If anyone in their neighborhood is asleep by now, Tweek's laugh could probably wake them up.

Craig loves to see him laugh, but he knows the real reason he is is because of how lowly he thinks of himself. He almost doesn't hear what he has to say next.

" _That's_ where you're wrong." Right now it's simple denial. Craig can live with that. As long as it doesn't go any further.

"Nah, I'm pretty right." He doesn't want to get Tweek riled up, but neither does he want to hold back from giving him a boost of confidence. If Tweek can even know how to take it, which he _doesn't,_ and he _won't._

"How am _I_ cool. What, I'm cool because I watch movies?" He smiles.

"At least it's your _thing._ " Craig supports. "I don't really have anything like that. I guess it's...I dunno I guess it's comedy. Or music. Not like playing it or anything, but, ya know, it gets me through. That's everyone though, right?"  He has trouble explaining.

"What do ya listen to. Don't say country."

Tweek smiles at Craig's chortling. "Ew. No. I dunno I'm still pretty basic." Craig shrugs it off.

"Just tell me..." Tweek's almost whining.

"What-Twenty One Pilots, Panic, Fall Out Boy? All that stuff?" He guesses.

"Yeah," Craig laughs. "A bunch more, too. All the mainstream emo punk stuff."

Tweek scoffs. "I went through an alternative nineties phase in middle school. I would have died for the Red Hot Chilli Peppers." He gets a good laugh out of him.

"Really?" Craig grins.

"Totally."

"I would have died for All Time Low." Craig shares.

"You ever see 'em live?" Tweek asks.

"Nah, I haven't been to a concert yet."

"My aunt dragged me to Kelly Clarkson and The Fray when I was eleven. After that I sold my souls to all of them." That's Tweek's way of saying he had begun to idolize the shit out of them.

"Really?? That's so cute." Craig can't get enough of that. "Unproblematic royalty." He adds, and Tweek guffaws.

" _Role model material._ That was when I really got into music."

"Yeah, it was around that age for me too. The three of my friends and I would always be introducing each other to all types 'a stuff."

"Peyton went through a Taylor Swift phase. _And_ a Justin Bieber phase. Brought me along with her." Tweek isn't ashamed to admit that in this point in time.

"A true intellectual."

"That's what _I'm_ saying.” They resume to laugh.

"So you said comedy." Tweek brings up. "What makes you laugh."

"Our conversations." Craig takes another bite.

"We _are_ pretty iconic." Tweek considers, proving Craig's point by making him laugh so hard he almost chokes on his pizza. He can't help but snicker. "You good?"

"Yes." They're each still smiling, Craig almost blushing again when Tweek chuckles.

"YouTube seriously like, repairs my mental health." He starts. "I mean, only so much, but-" Tweek pauses to laugh, and is relieved when Craig joins him.

"Who else you watch?" Craig wants to know.

"You wanna who I've _fallen in love with,_ lately?"

"Tell me."

"Cody Ko."

" _Why do I feel like I've heard of him."_ Now Craig's in deep thought about it.

"You probably have. He does this series with his best friend called 'that's cringe' where they make fun of bullshit; they leave me crying."

" _Show me!"_ Now Craig wants to see for himself.

" _No 'cause I always have this fear that if I ever show someone something I think is funny they'll think it's lame-"_

"Tweek, we pretty much have the same sense of humor-it'll _be okay."_ Craig grins, getting them to resume what they do best.

"I'm gonna _tell you_ what to look up."

"Fine," Craig jokingly rolls his eyes after releasing a long deep exhale.

"Watch the Jake Paul one first."

"Jake Paul's _impact_ , man." Craig's comment has Tweek hollering.

"Yeah dude, first them, now Shane."

" _Dude. Dude._ " The more Craig emphasizes the word, Tweek keeps chortling.

"When that shit comes out-"

" _Everything_ else in the world—is _cancelled._ " Tweek agrees, grinning when Craig's response is to crack up.

"Hold on, though. Is he like— _truly_ an awful person? Or is he just obnoxious." Tweek starts. "'Cause from the shit that Cody Ko was watching,"

He begins giggling, making Craig laugh harder than the last time.

"Oh God. Don't tell me."

"No no no not yet." Tweek waves around his hands before using them to wipe his tears. Now he can't stop thinking about the material. "Holy _shit."_ It takes him a few moments to cool off. If there's one state Craig prefers to see him in, it's this one.

"Tell me _one,_ thing." Craig's on the verge of taking out his phone and looking it up.

"He did a carpool karaoke with 21 Savage."

" _Ew!_ " Craig's reaction alone puts Tweek in stitches.

"James Corden I am _so_ sorry." He continues.

" _Pftttt."_ After that Tweek has to take control of himself.

Craig's never thought of himself as someone who's funny, but he's surely glad somebody else does.

He makes sure to ask his next question after he's sure he's able to still speak.

"What makes you laugh. Besides my shitty jokes."

This has Tweek smile. "Shitty daytime soap operas."

" _Always_ a pleasure." Craig mistakingly talks in the middle of his next bite.

"Holy _shit_ dude. _Never_ has there been anything more pointless to make it to air. My Mom has that shit on all the time; can't even tell the differences anymore."

"That's _so cute,”_ Craig finds it adorable that Tweek's Mom commits herself to that kinda thing. He's pretty sure Laura recalled herself watching one of 'em during her shifts when she worked days at the hospital.

"It's _not_ cute. It's _soul sucking."_ Tweek insists, grinning at his laughter.

" _Nobody's_ ever fucking happy. It's one first world problem after another."

" _Mmm."_ Craig giggles into his next bite of food.

"Go off." He encourages with a mouthful.

Tweek scoffs. "Writing the scripts for that stuff must feel like the _worst job_ on the planet. Imagine spending hours getting a degree in creative writing only to be placed on _General Hospital_ for _thirty_ years."

" _General Hospital. That's_ the one my Mom would watch." Craig exclaims after gulping down the last of his piece.

"Ugh."

Craig chortles. "Who do you feel worse for, the writers or the actors?"

"Well I'm sure there's a bajillion writers. There's only so much of a cast. They better get paid good shit when they're putting in all those hours."

"Even if they're giving the bare minimum?"

"That's true. Now I'm conflicted."

Craig shakes his head and giggles, eating up the response.

Considering how much he loves to hear Tweek talk, he should just let him keep going without a break. Even if it is about inexcusable tv writing.

"Another thing about 'em is that there's _so much_ content, that _allll_ of the old ass episodes have been deleted from the universe. _Believe me._ I've _tried_ looking."

"Oh _is that right,_ huh?" Craig starts teasing.

"My Saturday nights have taken some dark turns." Tweek cracks them up again.

"But just 'cause you can't find the _actual_ content doesn't mean you can't find all the info. There's hours of material about each lame character on their wikis."

" _No fucking way._ You're _lying!_ " Craig doesn't want to believe that for the life of him.

"I'm _drop dead serious._ " Tweek takes out his phone for proof.

"That's _beautiful;_ I'm saying that." Craig takes an interest to what he just said.

"Ew." Grinning as he looks up the web pages, Tweek's already trying to forget it's something he ever said.

Again, Craig laughs so hard that the pizza is almost lodged in his throat.

Tweek glances a quick smile over to him before drawing himself to what's on the screen. "See? Look. _Carly freakin' Corinthos."_

Craig can't get enough of Tweek losing his patience over the littlest things about this. "This bitch has had _three_ actresses. Her character debuted in the nineties and she's _still! Here!"_

Craig's almost embarrassed for laughing this much, but it's not like Tweek isn't enjoying the sight.

" _Look_ at this shit." Tweek speaks once Craig's regained control, sitting closer to him and showing him scroll through the hours upon hours of information just on this one character.

" _Jesus._ Imagine growing emotionally attached to one of those things."

"' _Things'_!" Craig loves to hear it. After laughing a bit more, Tweek takes satisfied notice to the remains on Craig's plate.

"Ayeee, you finished your pizza."

"I'm just really hungry."

"Uh-huh." Tweek smirks, and it suddenly dawns over Craig just how physically close they actually are. He could kiss him by accident, if he wanted to.

"You eat the crust?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah mostly."

"Good, so you can eat mine."

"If you finish _your_ piece," Craig starts teasing. "What happened, huh?"

"Sorry, I've been too busy bitching about daytime television." Tweek jokes, smiling at Craig and snickering along with him.

"You want a drink or something?" He offers. "Oh, uh, really?" Craig wasn't expecting that. Now he doesn't know what to say.

"Yeah. Come on, you can throw out your plate." Craig watches in awe as Tweek stands up. He figured that if he said yes Tweek would just grab him a soda or something. Not actually bring him inside.

Now it's almost like he's forgotten how to use his legs. Who _is_ he, Jimmy?

"Yeah, yeah, okay." Craig stands up holding his plate and with a treasured smile across his face.

"Thanks..."

"Yeah." Tweek smiles and turns to the door, opening it up and leading him inside.

The room is so dark that neither can see the other, and Craig's heart has sunken so low that he wouldn't be surprised if it fell out his ass.

Trying not to collapse, he follows Tweek to what he's pretty sure is the fridge, which is now their only source of light in the house.

"We got water, Sprite, and Capri Sun."

Craig's laughing so much that he almost forgets to answer.

"Capri Sun."

"Mm, it's fruit punch." Tweek takes one out of the box for him.

"Nice."

Tweek giggles as he hands it over, grabbing one for himself as Craig partially struggles to jab in the straw even with the light from the fridge shining right at him.

"Mood," Tweek comments, and Craig tries not to sound too embarrassed as he laughs.

"Yeah I should probably turn on the lights." Setting down his phone, Tweek walks to the room's other side and does just that, returning next to Craig and closing the fridge.

Craig tries not to giggle during his nice long sip.

"Thirsty?" Tweek smiles.

More like nervous.

Craig stops himself before he can finish the whole thing.

He almost forgets about his crust, taking it off the plate he places onto the counter and hesitantly biting into it.

"So why are you against _all_ crust." He kids around with Tweek, almost making him spit up his juice. The straw exits from between his lips.

" _Alright. Listen._ " He starts out more seriously than needed, cackling along before he continues.

"It's just _certain_ crust. It's _lame_ crust I don't like."

"You either like _all_ crust or no crust at all." Craig's tone couldn't be more playful, the smile on his face only enlarging. The crust of his is placed back onto the plate, which is put onto the counter.

" _Wrong,_ "

This has them giggle.

"Were you expecting to see something spooky when I turned on the lights?" Tweek teases.

Craig scoffs at the thought. "You turn on the lights and turns out there's just a bunch of junk everywhere-"

Tweek finds it funnier than Craig expected him to.

"Turns our my dad's a _huge_ hoarder, coffee makers everywhere." He jokes, and they're pretty sure that each time one of them says something they laugh more and more.

"They're not back yet, Tweak Bros a late night brewery?" Craig smirks, Tweek grinning yet cringing at the name's mention.

Craig snickers at the recoiled facial expression of his.

"They're out shopping."

"Right. They know I'm here?" Craig grins playfully.

The sound coming from Tweek is a mix of a giggle and a hum.

"Mm. They will if they show up."

"And how would _that_ end up?"

"Honestly? They'd probably recognize you" Tweek considers, softly giggling at Craig's smile.

"Like 'yeah we see you talk to our son all the time.'" Tweek adds on, chuckling at his humor and appreciating it when Craig laughs yet again.

"I think that Capri Sun is making you a bit delirious." Tweek teases him.

Craig tries not to laugh as much, he really does. But he can't hold himself back, especially with that goofy look Tweek is giving him.

After that's over and done with, Tweek tries toning down the smile on his face and brings himself to speak.

"We're not gonna get much talking done, are we."

"What." Craig's mind goes blank, until suddenly realizing what he meant by that. Tweek squints in playful suspicion, and this time Craig's laughter is nervous.

God, he feels fucking stupid.

"So, you never said anything about coffee here, is it all at the shop?" Craig teases in hopes of Tweek forgetting his misunderstanding. Right now it's been pushed to back of his mind, but he'll overthink it later.

"Oh, no, of course we have some, if you want." Tweek snickers at the thought of Craig sipping down coffee around almost ten at night.

"Knew it. Don't tell your parents, but uh, coffee's not really my thing." Craig lowers his voice for comedic affect.

"Yeah, I've gotten pretty sick of it over the years. Now I rely on soda and act like it isn't probably a thousand times worse."

Craig laughs at Tweek's prideful tone, almost wishing he could ignore the smile that's being aimed towards him. Better yet, wishing that he could wipe off his look of nervous panic also known as his reaction. His cheeks are heating up again. Good thing it still isn't dark.

"So uh, where's your movie collection?" He playfully assumes.

Tweek sneers.

"In your iTunes?"

"Mm, more like my IMDb page. Not that they're available for watch or anything."

"You keep track of everything you see?" Craig grins.

" _Yeah, shut_ up!" Tweek can see Craig thinks it's a bit funny, yet he can why. His offended tone surprised smile is what gets them cackling.

"What's the last thing you saw." Craig asks after they've calmed down.

"The Meg."

" _Holy_ shit."

"I know." Tweek resumes laughing.

"Was it a good kind of bad? That's what it looks like."

"Dude _The Meg_ over Slender Man _any_ day." Tweek makes it clear, causing more laughs between them.

"Mm." It comes to Tweek as he finishes his next sip.

"You wanna what I think is _really_ awesome." He brings down his drink.

"Tell me."

"It's kinda lame how cool I think is." Tweek admits.

"I bet it is super cool, c'mon."

"It's a movie thing. Like, a fun fact-"

" _Tell me!_ Come on Tweek, educate me!" Craig pushes him to say it, Tweek now giggling and trying not to cringe at the sound of his own name. He has to take his eyes off Craig for a few seconds to organize his thoughts.

"So here's a world lesson for ya."

"Okay." Craig increases his smile.

"So, China has the biggest population in the entire world. Not us, not Russia, them."

"How many people."

"Guess."

"Jesus, uh, five hundred million."

"A billion."

"That gives me anxiety" Craig responds, lighting up at Tweek's over the top laughter.

"So they're _loaded._ " He brings himself to continue.

"There's like over a _thousand_ movie theater locations."

" _Damn,_ take your _pick."_ Craig makes him chortle.

"So when American productions do well there, the movie gets a lot of money from them. But a lot of our movies making it there is a rarity, 'cause if we want 'em there, _we_ have to play by _their_ rules."

"And what are those?" Craig asks.

"Have you ever watched YMS? He talks about it in his Meg video. It's called 'no ghosts no gays.'"

" _Pftttt, what??"_ This brings Craig to cloud nine, despite how much he's now blushing and sweating over Tweek mentioning anything to do with gayness.

"I'm _serious_. If you want your movie in China, you _can't_ have anything gay. They're _mad_ homophobic."

"Man, _all_  of them?" Craig's joke has them guffawing.

"Obviously it's not all of them, but, whoever the hell's in _charge_ is. I dunno if it's seen as 'taboo' or what. But think about it. This is a point he brought up in the video. Why do you think Disney hasn't had _one_ same sex couple in any of their movies."

"Aw, _come on,_ Disney's _that_ greedy that they won't put the gay in their films _just_ 'cause-a Chinese money?"

After laughing so hard that he can barely resume to stand, Tweek proclaims that he's quoting that.

"There was a same sex couple, though. Those Moms in Finding Dory pushing the stroller for half a second." Craig remembers, knowing that that still doesn't exactly cut it.

"Yeah with _no_ implication."

They scoff.

"What about ghosts." Craig almost forgot to ask for clarification on that. "Why are they being discriminated."

"No gay ghosts." Tweek blurts without thinking.

" _Ha!_ "

Again they grow a bit distracted with all the laughter.

"I honestly don't know." Tweek's still laughing slightly. "But another thing is—one of your characters _has_ to be Chinese, or the story has to include somewhere in China, if you want a green light."

"That makes sense."

"But get this. If your character's of that origin they _can't_ be put in a bad light."

"Ohhh, so they can't be a villain or nothing like that?"

"Nope. They have to move the plot along in a good way."

"Ohhhh now that I think about it there were some good Chinese characters in Spider-Man Homecoming." Craig remembers.

"No gay ghosts, right?"

"Not from what I remember,"

They laugh quickly so Craig can speak. "You haven't seen Spider-Man Homecoming what movie goer _are_ you." He jokes.

Tweek snickers.

"No Infinity War or Black Panther either."

" _Why-??_ " Cue more laughter.

"Don't _judge me,_ okay, there are some movies that I just don't get around to seeing.”

"Sure."

They're already back to snickering.

"So yeah basically The Meg got that Chinese money. The second it took place there I fucking _knew_ it was one of those. Big Chinese cast. Lots of them were a big help."

"What, with defeating the shark?" Craig grins, finishing up his drink.

"Jaws _wishes._ "

Craig almost coughs up a lung. "J—Jaws _who?"_ He's in the middle of guffawing, and

Tweek arches back so much that he's laughing to the ceiling.

"L-" Craig finishes up before finishing. "Let's see if The Nun is a Chinese cash grab-oh wait is the nun a ghost? Or a demon?" He was laughing so hard that he hasn't been able to think straight. And not just in the way that that's usually so.

"Ehhhh I dunno." Tweek tries to remember. "But either way it's pretty much _all_ paranormal stuff that's banned over there."

"Really?" Craig doesn't know if he should be surprised.

"Yeah and if there is it _has_ to be a dream. It's _not_ allowed to be canon."

"Do you know how hypocritical it would be if they _did_ have that kinda stuff allowed but still no gay?"

"Pffffft. America's logic." Tweek comments. "Watch Disney have a movie on _school shootings_ before they make anything gay."

" _Tweek!"_

They each laugh out of shock.

"Would that not roll in China either?" Craig asks.

"Nah, too touchy of a subject."

"It sucks how there's _all_ those theaters but not much of a selection." Craig chuckles.

" _Seriously."_

He smiles at Tweek's agreement, beginning to wonder if he should bring up more relating to gay shit.

After all that, the way he simply— _mentioned_ homosexuality...Tweek _can_ not just be an ally.

_Gays know when other gays are gay._

"So uh, that means your favorite Oscar nom didn't make it over there, huh."

"What, Coco?" Tweek brings on more chortles.

"Kidding. I didn't see that either."

"You are _so_ picky."

"Not any _more_!" Tweek's exclaim has them laughing.

"But uh, yeah uh, Call Me By Your Name. That was some good shit."

Craig beams. "What's the premise."

"This seventeen year-old falls for his Dad's...Something." Tweek always forgets that part.

" _Oh God."_

_"No!"_

They start to guffaw, Tweek repeating how it's nothing 'like that.'

"Intern! His Dad's _intern._ " He specifies.

"So he's like, in college?"

" _Ehhhh_ he's a graduate."

"How _old_ is he?" Laughing, Craig knows Tweek's purposely holding back from answering.

"Twenty four I _swear."_

_"Oy."_

"It's true love!"

"Oh _come on_ don't give me that _bullshit-"_ Craig's interrupted by their simultaneous excessive laughter.

"That kid have _better_ turned eighteen by the end of the film."

"Maybe he did in the book."

"Yeah, let's _hope so."_

Tweek cracks up at Craig's concern, who snickers in response.

”It’s _fine_ though ‘cause it took place forever ago in Italy.” Tweek excuses.

”’In Italy’!” Craig guffaws, thinking it’s hilarious how Tweek used the location as some sort of justification.

"Would _you_ date—someone who was seven years older than you? Someone who's _twenty three?"_ Craig almost couldn't stop himself from instead saying the words 'a guy.' 

" _First_  off they'd have to be twenty two to be seven years older than me 'cause _I'm_ still fifteen."

"That is the _damndest_ thing."

"What, did I do the math wrong?" Tweek is joking, but still wouldn't be surprised.

"No, see, you're great at math."

"The day _I'm_ great at math is the day _China_ has gay movies."

It takes a bit for Craig to recover from that. He needs Tweek around for the rest of his life, he swears by it.

While watching him, Tweek tries not to lose it as much as he does.

"You ever see Love Simon." Craig has to keep his lip from quivering.

"Yeah I read the book like six months before the movie and the movie ending pissed me off."

" _Why, what_ was different??" Craig grins.

" _Everyone_ was watching them at the Ferris wheel. It felt impersonal."

"Hm, yeah that was weird."

"Not to mention Simon's main friend was heavy in the books but they casted Katherine what's her face over here just 'cause she was already in the spotlight. Not that she's a bad actor."

"Yikes...Whoever's decision that was?" He knows Tweek's putting two and two together.

" _Welcome to your tape."_ It's said in unison, Tweek almost bending down to the floor in the middle of all his laughing and Craig dropping back against the wall.

" _Jesus_ Christ, you _seen_ that shit? Or just the memes." Tweek fixes his posture and smiles at him.

"Mm, the memes. The show kinda freaks me out just by the looks of it." Craig finds his footage. "They made a second season, right? What's up with that."

"More headlines and money. Show's fucking crazy."

"I'm _sure."_

Tweek chuckles. Perhaps he should stop and think before going on and on to him again.

"Thanks for letting me ramble on...You don't have to."

"I like, when you do. You always have interesting stuff to say..." Craig remains honest.

Tweek scoffs in disbelief. "I'm sure my information on movies and my home life gets old quickly."

"No, actually, it doesn't." Craig responds in a bold but genuine tone, Tweek almost unable to know how to really react.

"Oh, well..." Now he can't think of anything to say at all. He feels like this is a joke, but the kind of one that his mind pulls on its own. He's subconsciously tricking himself into thinking that no one wants to hear what he has to say. Sometimes, he himself doesn't even want to put up with it.

Craig notices his fascination. For a second he thinks he went too far, until Tweek speaks up again.

"Thanks..." He chuckles to fill the silence. "I-I didn't think I'd be doing much talking...Guess I'm just that secure around you. That doesn't happen a lot..."

Craig smiles at his ability to once more open up.

"I just feel like people tend to be driven away by me from everything I am." Tweek gazes away but makes sure to look back.

"First off, that's your mind feeding you bogus. _Lastly,_ I'm not going anywhere, so."

Tweek wishes he could believe that last part. "Not going anywhere, huh?"

Craig then feels something strike over him. A wave of something he doesn't even know how to describe. He might not be conscious to hear Tweek finish his sentence.

"What if I took you up to my room and showed you my creepy costume collection?" He's playing.

"I'd love you even more."

_Shit!_

It was hard enough managing with Tweek mentioning taking him upstairs, and _now_ he has to deal with potentially _outing himself._ As for Tweek _he's_ just trying to come down from that without noticeably acting like an utter spaz.

He can't tell if it's the Capri Sun, or all the tension, but _damn_  is he woozy. Suddenly, the lights have become too bright. "Well that's...Nice to know." He hopes he isn't flourishing too much, not that Craig would ever think such things.

As far as Craig himself is concerned, chuckling at him isn't covering much up.

It's all dawning over Tweek so fast that it might just spur an anxiety attack.

"U-um..." He's giggling nervously, cheeksflushing madly.

Craig's already blaming himself for all of this.

"Do you—still, want to go to the movies?" Craig's discreetly panicking over Tweek's constant prediction about how other people respond to him-being driven away. Driving _him_ away.

With that _stupid, stupid_ line.

If Tweek's never going to associate with him again it might as well be established now.

"Oh, _yeah!_ Yeah...!" Tweek sounds as if he's forgotten, when really it's been one of his favorite things to think-and worry-about.

Craig needs to elaborate. Tweek's _always_ excited to go to the movies. Nothing new there.

"Like, with me?"

Tweek almost laughs from surprise. "Yes! W-why do you-"

"No-"

"Oh-"

"No." Craig frantically wipes that look of despair off Tweek's place.

"No as in no I don't not want to go. With you..."

This is _excruciating_. They both might as well punch themselves in the nuts.

"Okay okay cool..." Keeping his smile, Tweek kinda really wanna cries from how head- scratching he had turned this whole interaction.

"I uh was just checking..." For comfort he grabs his phone on the counter, that just happens to begin going off.

"Oh." They say it together, giggling nervously as Tweek reaches for it.

" _Shit._ "

Craig doesn't get a good vibe from what's been read.

"My parents will be here any second." Tweek looks to him crucially.

Now Craig's pretty sure his dick is turning inside out.

"Oh, uh, sh-should-"

"Yeah. Probably." Tweek doesn't want it to be so. "C-'cause they'll ask questions, and—"

"O-okay..." Craig tries to hide his disappointment.

"I'll see you?" He cracks a smile.

"Yeah." Tweek laughs out a breath. "Thanks for coming in."

"Yeah. Yeah." He holds up his palm for a high five, just as it's too late for Tweek to not turn back on the hug he's going in for.

"Aha." Craig pulls him in before Tweek can start hating himself over the simple mishap that's not even a mishap.

Tweek hopes he's hugging back the right amount, trying to brush off the embarrassment and not cry onto his shoulder.

The expression on his face is still something Craig's scared to see.

When he does, he wants to wipe it all off. Tweek's putting on a brave face but his eyes are still displaying the pain.

He wishes he could just let things go, especially when they're _so_ small. But with his mindset, that's never how it works.

"Bye Craig,"

Shaking it off the best he can for now, he absolutely hates to see him go.

"Bye." He'd be beaming much more if Tweek's subconsciousness wasn't so obvious. He wants to fix it. There's always tomorrow.

"Have a nice night."

He already has. It's been a night so much more than nice, and something neither would ever give back.

After Craig is gone, Tweek can't take his eyes off of the last visible place he saw him in, and Craig sprints back to his home with a special kind of adrenaline and in the spotlight of Tweek's parents car.

"What was that." Tricia asks Laura inside the house, when Craig's bumped into the door after tripping over all his textbooks he forgot were left laying around.

" _Tweek! What_ did we tell you about sneaking boys into the house?!" Richard scolds him when he and Mary reach inside.

"No one was here...!" He decides to remain hiding behind the counter. Just when he was going to head upstairs and die over it.

"Then _why_ are there two Capri Suns on the counter?!"

"'Cause I get thirsty!"

"They _are_ Capri Suns, dear." Mary assures to him.

"They're not very filling," Tweek adds.

" _Don't_ change the subject, young man."

"What subject."

" _Oh-!_ "

Mary has to rub his back to keep Richard from pretend-strangling him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be a looong slow burn :D


	13. Meet Some Friends Of Mine:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig finally introduces Tweek to the guys. Also Stan and Kyle are acting suspiciously close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey idk how to feel about this chapter so PLEASE comment your thoughts on it or I’ll probabky cry or something

As Craig wakes up the next morning, it's nice to know that his friends are experiencing the same routine. Even Tweek, for that matter, who _usually_ gets up just around right around when Craig's entering school itself, except for the days when hiring no one new at the shop has caught up to his parents and _he's_ the one that has to lend an extra hand at their opening hour of seven.

Fun fact: today is one of those days.

'Guess who's up early'. Craig receives a message from him at seven thirty two a.m, on his way throughout the kitchen and over to the bus stop.

In the middle of the room, he stops in place, beaming at the message and deciding to respond back right away.

'Ayeee look at you', he sends.

" _Craig_. Quit standing around. You're gonna hurt yourself." Thomas instructs, trying to make his way past him with his car keys and coffee mug.

Cringing in response, Craig moves along and sits down at the table next to Tricia, who's already rolling her eyes at Thomas' contagiously bitchy attitude.

"Now what're you _sitting_ around for? You're gonna be late."

"Dad it's the bus stop it takes like two seconds-"

"Well maybe if you actually got off your ass and worked for a license you wouldn't _have_ to take the goddamn bus like you've been doing for the past ten years."

"What, like you've made an effort to _teach_ me?" Craig fires back.

"Enough!" Laura's yelling from the floor above.

Thomas glances to the ceiling sounding a grunt, looking back to Craig with another one of his fresh glares.

" _No more_ staying out late." He orders, this being the last thing he says before taking a sip of his drink and leaving without a goodbye.

" _Asshole_." Tricia's finally free to make her speak her mind, baggy eyes of hers scowling to the table's wooden surface while her finger tips harshly press together.

"I know..." Staring forward, Craig blandly agrees. "I'm sorry..."

"Why are _you_ apologizing." Tricia looks at him.

"'Cause you don't deserve his shit."

" _You're_ the one he always rags on. You _do_ know it's just 'cause you're older, right." She takes her finished cereal bowl and sets it into the sink.

"No, that's not it..." Craig decides, determinedly looking off to the side.

"What do you mean." Tricia asks.

"It's other things..." Craig wishes he had the strength to come out to her right now. "I don't have much going for me, ya know?" Their eye contact resumes.

"Craig don't say that. Since when is that true."

“Since I've never been able to figure myself out." It's no tough question.

"You're young. You're not supposed to have yourself figured out. It'll happen when you're older." It's something that Tricia's learned to accept.

"What, like Dad has _him_ self figured out?" Craig asks to her on her way up the stairs.

"Dad's _Dad_. He's a lost cause." She finishes her way up, and now staring tensely at the nearest wall, Craig mentally declares that no truer words have been spoken.

"I'm gonna leave, tell Mom and Lola I said bye, okay...?"

"Okay..." She's in the hall, now.

"Love you."

"You too." Her bedroom door closes.

Standing up, Craig figures that it's better than no response at all.

 

On his way to the bus stop, he glanced at Tweek's house, thinking about how he was awake and inside, until Tweek's new message informed him that he's going to be stuck working at the shop all day.

'All day?' Craig asked, Tweek sensing Craig's disappointment and sending him 'yeah, u should stop by if ur not busy tonight', which has Craig show up to his friends with an overly satisfied smile and trying not to look down at his phone too much when typing back.

'Sounds super.'

No, that's gay.

'Can't wait.'

 _Really_ gay.

"Craig, just _say_ you're texting Kyle and go home." Token snickers, laughing at him with the others as Craig's still trying to figure out a better response.

"Has Stan been de-emo-fied yet?" Jimmy asks.

"I wouldn't know." There's being honest, and then there's being brutally honest, and Craig at least wants to start out with one or the other.

"It's okay Craig. We know what's going on."

"You do-"

"You're laughing at our _memes_. Duh," Clyde smiles, and Craig almost wants to fake it and avoid what he should actually be talking about, until he realizes that the bus is coming any minute and he _doesn't_ want to be having this discussion on the way to school where people could potentially hear him.

"I'm talking to this other kid." It's time to be brutally honest. Okay maybe not that honest, but publicly acknowledging Tweek's existence is a start.

"Is it Scott Malkinson?" Token starts to guess.

"No."

"Kevin St-St-Stoley?"

" _No._ " Craig's already tired of them guessing. "His name's Tweek."

"What is he, a stoner?" Token assumes based on the name.

" _No!"_ He can't believe neither of them are making the connection to the coffee place.

"Point him out to us at school." Clyde says, Craig wanting to roll his eyes at all this public school going...Normativity.

"He doesn't go to our school."

"Well where does he-?"

"He's homeschooled." Craig really just wants to get it out there in the open.

"Huh. A homeschooled kid named Tweek." Clyde cracks the rest of them up, already making Craig clench his jaw and give them each individual scowls.

"Dude we're _playing._ " Token smiles.

"He's not some stereotype, okay?" He tones down the aggressiveness.

"Are you _sure_ you're not making this kid up?" Jimmy teases, this being more of a diss towards Craig instead of Tweek himself.

" _No,_ assholes, he's as real as can be." He's had too many in real life conversations with him to be prove otherwise.

Based on the looks Craig is getting, part of him regrets ever bringing this up.

"Stop _staring_ at me!" He commands, freaking the rest of them out and shooing off their stares.

"So, outta curiosity..." Clyde can't help but put it out there.

Oh dear god. Craig knows what's coming next and at this point he'd rather drop dead.

"Do you know if this guy's gay, maybe? Possibly?"

It's not _as_ bad as what Craig thought it would be.

"He's imaginary, remember? Of c-c- _course_ he is." Jimmy smiles, Craig grimacing the moment their obnoxious laughter proceeds to take place. He almost wishes the bus that's pulling up in front of them would go un-noticed, and that they’d be impatiently leave them behind.

"Craig, come on, we're _kidding!"_ Clyde smiles, seeing he's flipping them off when getting on the bus without them and following him along.

Curiously listening along, Token and Jimmy grin to each other on their way inside.

 

Not only has Stan been de-emo-fied, but he looks to be holding up pretty good, considering all that happened to him not even twenty four hours ago.

It's thanks to no one other but Kyle staying by his side, both figuratively and now physically, who Craig watches walk with Stan down the hallway almost like there's nobody else in the world.

" _Ooh._ That's rough, dude." Clyde butts in his commentary, to which Craig flinches in surprise and frown over to the kid he wasn't expecting to find next to him.

" _What?_ " The element of surprise is just furthering his frustration.

"You got hung up."

" _What_ the hell are you talking about..."

"Give him time. He'll come back to you."

"Who, _Kyle?_ He's just hanging out with Stan. Like usual." He sees no big deal.

" _Yes_ , but Stan is in a time of need right now. So Kyle's gonna be sticking around him for quite a while."

"Clyde, they're not chicks."

"What the hell are you _talking_ about? When my Mom died you guys practically started _living_ at my house." Clyde reminds him.

"Yeah, but _that_ was a tragedy. _This,_ is a breakup. _Not_ the same thing." Craig tells him, looking back over to Kyle and Stan who now stand over at Stan's locker, looking insanely invested in whatever it is they're discussing.

"What do you think they're talking about..." Craig can't help but want to know.

"Who cares. It's probably the Shane Dawson and Jake Paul thing." Clyde excuses.

It's possible.

"Let's go." Clyde has to drag him away from the sight, trying to ignore how Craig is looking back at them as much as possible until he no longer can.

The longer Kyle goes without talking to him, the less important he continues to feel.

Luckily, one person that never fails to include him is Tweek, from no matter how far away.

'Hey text me at'- the message concludes with his real live cellphone number, Craig reading it over and over to the point of practical memorization as he struggles to swallow down his sandwich.

"Who posted what." Jimmy figures, sitting across from him and by Token's side.

"Lemme see." Clyde leans over Craig's shoulder and tries taking a peek.

" _Nothing_ I just remembered something important." Craig locks his phone in an instant.

"We can tell when you're _lying,_ Tucker." Jimmy hounds.

"Then you must _also_ be able to tell when I need my privacy." Craig snaps back, making Clyde longingly chortle and sound a few chuckles.

" _What._ " Craig stares at him.

"Nothing, you just kinda sound like your sister. That's all."

"I'm getting ketchup." Craig excuses himself, remembering that he's left Tweek on read and has to reach him at that number fast.

"For _what?_ " Token calls out to him as he's rushing his way to the condiments table right near the menu.

Craig swears he messes up typing in Tweek's number almost ten times, but once he knows it's correct he texts him without a second thought.

**It is I.**

While waiting for a response, Craig grows distracted by the nearby sight of Stan and Kyle. Sitting alone. Together. Because _that's_ a thing, all of a sudden.

"I _knew_ it." Clyde wipes the look of sorrow off Craig's face and turns it into guilt.

"What-"

"You just came here to _eavesdrop_ on them." Clyde points over to the best friends' table, where they're enjoying the company of no one but each other.

Craig looks to him in confused offense.

"Just talk to your imaginary friend and it'll _all_ be okay."

This has Craig smirk. "You're such an _asshole._ " He laughs.

"I know." Clyde's grateful for his attention. "Or, you know, the ones right in front of you."

Greatly smiling with a quick shake of his head, Craig takes him by the shoulder and brings them back to the place where he really needs to start acting more alive.

By avoiding his phone for the rest of the hour and actually engaging in his friends’ obnoxiously weird conversations, Craig figures he does a pretty decent job.

 

When he's about to take off and go home-more like make a quick stop at there before heading to the coffee shop-it's not Kyle who approaches Craig, not Stan, but Wendy.

"Oh. Hi..." He feels weird talking to the girl who broke his crush's best friend's heart-again-and had turned him yet again temporarily goth as a result.

Maybe they're avoiding her, too. Except they technically have a reason to. What did Craig do?

"I just, wanted to let you know that I didn't dump Stan for no reason or anything. I know you're Kyle's friend, and if he told you something-"

"He hasn't." Craig's still frankly bitter about their lack of conversation. "Why, is he saying things?"

"No, I just know that you guys talk."

 _That_ , Craig is no longer so sure of. "Um...Not that it's any of my business, but, do you think things will—resolve, between you and Stan?"

"Not in the way some people want it to. That's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What..." Craig leans onto his locker for support.

"I think it'd be good if you talked with Stan."

What? Craig doesn't even know if he can strike up a conversation with _Kyle!_

"About what." Maybe it's his Dad. Not that they'd have much to discuss. Both their Dads may be...Unfit, but they're unfit in different ways.

"I broke up with him, because, I know he's gay."

"Wait _what-_ "

"And maybe you can talk to him about that, 'cause, you know-"

" _Whoa whoa_ one thing at a _time_ , please. First you're gonna say Stan's not straight and then accuse _me_ of being the same?" Craig almost frazzles.

"Well..."

"Well what."

"Ya know,"

"I _really_ don't." He starts cringing. "You haven't—"

No matter who she mentions what to, it'll always find a way of getting its way back around to Kyle.

"Don't be ridiculous, no."

Now that that's been cleared up, "do you think Stan likes Kyle?" Craig worries to her.

"Yeah. B-but Kyle's totally not into _him_." She hastes out after seeing that look of pain on Craig's face she never wants to see again.

"Yeah, I know how _that_ feels." Craig mutters.

"Well, I don't know everything yet, so."

" _Then why are you freaking me out?"_ Craig grunts to her.

"I dunno...! I just want you to know that you're not alone. Stan told me...Everything. About how he's loved him. For years. I'm sure you know what that's like too."

He scowls.

"What, I'm not meaning to sound harsh..." She defends. "Talk to Stan-"

" _Why_ would I talk to Stan when we like the same guy, I think."

"He was pretty clear when he told me-"

"I'm talking about _me."_ Craig admits.

"Craig, don't shove down your feelings. It's not healthy." Is the last thing Wendy says before breezily walking away, leaving Craig to flare up and curse aloud.

The buzz of his phone bringing him more irritation, he brings it in front of his face and frowns at the screen until he sees the number that's reaching him.

**Hey, u still wanna stop by?**

Craig's so relieved that he almost forgets to actually add in Tweek's name.

 **Yeah that okay?** His fingers continue to shake after he hits send.

What he reads next sends him for a never ending loop.

**Always.**

 

This time, Craig brings his friends. His friends, who look almost as satisfied to see Tweek as he is.

"Hey man what's up." Token greets Tweek at the checkout counter he's currently unoccupied at, Tweek growing immediately distracted when the other guys join by Token's side.

"Hey, nice seeing you again..." His smile is distracted, eyes doing their best to not consistently look at Craig.

"I get you guys anything?" He's already overthinking how nobody else said anything.

"Can I get a cookie?" Clyde wastes no more time holding back.

"Got it. Anything else?" Tweek scans the others, eyes stopping on Craig for maybe longer than needed. If he stares any longer, Craig's face might actually start burning, so it's probably best when they both look away.

"Uh, no, we're good." Clyde says as he and the rest all look to each other and shrug.

"Okay," Tweek makes his way to the display cabinet and grabs Clyde's cookie as Clyde takes out his money; Jimmy, Craig and Token sitting at the table nearest to the register.

"Thanks." Clyde smiles at Tweek during their trade, turning around and noticing how Tweek's staring in his direction but not directly at him.

Craig exhales quietly as he shyly returns the gaze, growing insanely dissatisfied when Tweek's eyes unexpectedly break away from his.

"It a slow day for you guys?" Jimmy gets Tweek's attention.

"Yeah, pretty much." Tweek looks at him and chuckles lightly.

"So what school do you go to?" Clyde brings up, and Craig almost panics as much as Tweek, who might not even be appearing to panic at all.

"I don't." After saying this with confidence, he flashes Craig a distracting smirk and casually looks back to the rest of them.

Craig's almost too busy gawking to see their reactions, which are in no way offensive but rather fulfilling. Whether or not they think he's kidding, they find to answer to pretty witty, smiling at him and giggling in response.

"Uh, we never got your name." It's Token's turn to figure something out, Tweek again being one step ahead of them.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Craig can't hold back his grin, almost not wanting to believe just how _smooth_ he's being.

He knew he had it in him, and the guys are going to feel pretty foolish for ripping on him even the slightest bit.

Speaking of Tweek's name, Mary calls it outplain and simple from not too far behind, Tweek telling them he'll be just a second and then disappearing into the back.

Craig really doesn't want to laugh at the shell shock on each of their faces, so, he doesn't.

He snickers instead.

" _That's-"_

"The kid you thought was imaginary?" Craig interrupts Token harshly. "Yes."

It takes a few seconds for them to figure out how to start, and Craig's impatient grimaces aren't doing them much justice.

"The one that's next door to you?" Token finally asks.

"Yeah."

"What, your Moms set you guys up or something?" Clyde smiles, Craig frowning at all their snickering.

"We thought you _hated_ that g-g—guy!" Jimmy brings up.

"Why would I _hate_ him? Because he talked to Kyle? _I'm_ the one that introduced them."

"Ohhhh." Now it's all making sense to them.

Craig can't exactly let himself grow annoyed at their obliviousness when _he's_ the one that's been keeping so much hidden.

"Well, he's cool..." Jimmy concludes.

"Yeah. So _don't_ mess around with him, okay?" Craig snaps, and before they can ask why he's being so defensive Tweek comes heading back, the rest perking up and acting like they were never his topic of conversation.

Tweek smiles weakly at their lack of acknowledgment, trying not to let the panic get the best of him. What just happened between them during the thirty seconds that he was gone?

He trusts Craig enough to assume that he would never let anything slip out that Tweek doesn’t approve of.

"Hey, so, what are you doing this weekend?" If Craig's such good friends with him, Clyde sees no issue in him letting Tweek hang out with them.

"Movies." Tweek looks right at Craig when saying this, testing him to see if he'll actually act like he knows him this time, but all he gets out of him is a nervous smile.

"So you know Craig, huh?" Jimmy asks before Tweek can even react, and Craig suddenly fears he's going to start bad mouthing him, something that he probably deserves. When he hears _that,_ Tweek almost looks to Craig for confirmation. Holy shit. He told them. Doesn't sound like he told them much, but...

"Yeah, but uh, he doesn't know me though." Tweek smirks to him coyly, Token, Jimmy and Clyde all chortling at the expression of disbelief on Craig’s face.

Before can even think of the right response, in walks Kyle, noticing Tweek before anyone else and happily making his way up. "Hey man, what's up" he smiles to him, offering a high five which Tweek appreciatively accepts.

"Hey." He's glad to see him.

Craig tries not to grow offended at how Kyle waltzed past his table like no one he knew in particular was sitting there.

"I just get two small regulars?"

"Yup, three bucks."

Kyle gives Tweek exact cash, and finally turns in Craig's direction.

"Hey guys."

"Hey, how's Stan?"

Tweek perks up at Token's question.

"Oh, he's good. I've been keepin' him on his toes, so."

Taking out two correctly sized cups and walking over to the machine just a few feet back, Tweek sounds a chuckle that he wasn't expecting Kyle to return.

"That's good," he comments, beginning preparation for the drinks.

"I'm gonna go sit over there."

Craig's brow furrows when Kyle points to the table all the way across the room.

"I can serve you these and save you the walk." Tweek offers.

"Nah, don't worry about it." Kyle smiles, already on his way over.

"Who do you think the other one's for?" Craig whispers to the adjacent three, eyeing Kyle as he sits down across from the empty chair.

"Oh shit if it's fuckin' _her_ I swear to God-" Clyde's rough whisper is interrupted by the sound of the door, and the four of them are almost scared to peek over.

They all sigh in relief when seeing that it's just Stan. Not that Craig still isn't having envious thoughts in the back of his mind.

"Thank _God_. I thought it was that b-b- _bitch."_ Jimmy speaks while watching the two friends perk up at each other's presence.

"Shhh." Token shushes.

"Ummm." Tweek grins at their dialogue, setting Stan and Kyle's coffees down on the front counter and laughing along with them.

"Should I even ask..."

"No." They respond together, and Tweek figures it's for the best. Craig smiles at the sound of their giggling, the sudden eye contact being interrupted by the sound of Stan and Kyle cracking each other up.

Craig looks over to them in an unpleased manner, until Tweek is gladly grabbing his attention.

"Sounds familiar."

This wraps Craig right back around his finger, head whipping in his direction and eyes growing wide, the way he giggles in astonishment making the other guys look to each other and scoff.

"Hey, uh..." Scratching the back of his neck, Stan comes walking up and looks at Tweek directly in the face.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for calling you a conformist yesterday."

"Oh..." Tweek was thinking something terrible was about to happen.

"It's cool, dude. It happens." He doesn't know why he added in that last part. "Here..." He hands him the drinks, Stan flashing a smile at him and hastily gazing over at the others on his way back.

"They're nice." Tweek brings up, watching with them as Stan sits back down and politely hands over Kyle's drink. In an instant, they're delving back into their conversation like Stan had never left.

"Yeah...Yeah, they are." He has to look away before he puts all his focus is put on them.

"So uh, how long's your shift again?" He looks over at Tweek who's been wondrously keeping his eyes on him.

"Till ten."

"Damn." Craig smiles at the thought, the othersslyly glancing at each other as a way to communicate about his amusement.

Tweek giggles. "Yeah, so, if you need somewhere quiet to study..."

Craig's eyes enlarge. Is that an _offer_? What is he thinking, of _course_ it is.

"Yeah, yeah, believe me I do..."

It's not surprising that the best places for him to study are anywhere outside his house.

"B-"

Jimmy hits Clyde in the ankle with his crutch and stops his interjection.

Tweek glances at him to the sound of Clyde's muffled groan.

"You okay?"

"Uh, yeah, hahaha." Before stuffing one of his cookies in his mouth to shut himself up, Clyde's laugher is strangely spaced out.

It was never about Craig's friends meeting Tweek, it was about Tweek meeting _them_. Don't get him wrong, he'd give a kidney to any one of them, but _God_ it would be a lie to say that it's impossible for them to be embarrassing.

Not according to _Tweek_ , though, considering how much he's genuinely smiling. Craig would like to think that he's not oblivious. Instead, maybe he's the one who's oblivious. Oblivious to his own _selfishness._

He's getting in his own way of letting things feel _natural_ for him. _Why_ is this so hard? He knows it's not _Tweek_ that's the problem. It's not the _others_ , either. As embarrassing as they can be.

It's him. He's so scared of things getting too mixed up that he's isolating him _self_ from the situation.

That, or holding back from the person he wishes he could be. Around all of them at once. Out of nowhere, Clyde brings up some Naruto thing to Jimmy, who goes out of his way to ask Tweek if he's ever seen the show. Craig shoves back what it is he’s contemplating, and in back a scoff.

"No, I've uh, heard of it though." Tweek smiles. "You seen it?" He asks Craig, who grows flustered at the unexpected eye contact. "Oh, uh, no. You would've known by now." He quickly smiles.

"That's actually something we haven't talked about yet." Tweek gladly brings up.

" _Not_ that you want to start me up on that." He makes sure to let him know, Craig laughing at how invested Tweek sounds in the conversation that they just might get a head start in if they're not too careful.

Something that Clyde, Jimmy and Token all can't help but notice.

"Are those the girls?" Token claims, pointing outside the window to absolutely nothing, where he pretends to notice Bebe, Nichole, and Nancy outside.

"Oh yeah I think it is...!" Clyde plays along, Jimmy perking up as well and Tweek and Craig having no idea what they're supposed to be looking at.

"Yeah there's N-N-Nancy!"

Getting the hint, Craig tries not to look over at them too suspiciously. He may be oblivious, but he's not _that_ oblivious.

"We're gonna go say hi we'll be right back." Token tells them, getting up with the other two and rushing their way towards the door.

Craig's not the only one that sees past their terrible acting, Tweek already worrying that they either think he's strange and want out, or are deciding to bail because they feel _left_ out.

But Craig knows _exactly._ What they're pulling and it just might be even _worse. Not_ that he can tell Tweek what it is. Nor does he want him fearing the worst. 

He can already tell he's panicking by the worry in his eyes and that shy smile of his.

"Girlfriends..." He brings up, making the two of them awkwardly chuckle.

"They _totally_ like you by the way. I promise. They can just tell that you're nervous."

"They can?" _That_ doesn't sound good.

"Uh-n-not like _that."_ Craig motions along his panic. "They can just get, kinda obnoxious, but know not to go overboard. Ya know, since they just met you. You give off a shy vibe which is _totally fine._ They're not good around new people either trust me-"

All this over excessive assuring gets Tweek giggling, which gets Craig feeling like a minor idiot. "Craig it's fine." Tweek smiles to him.

"I like them too. They're cool. I just don't want them feeling weird 'cause a me-"

"Which _isn't possible."_ Craig starts laughing at his own intensity, Tweek joining along and unable to wipe that stupid grin off of his face.

"So what about you."

"Huh?" Craig's thrown off guard.

"You got a girlfriend?"

Out of instinct, Craig almost busts out laughing. "Oh, uh." He tries to dial down the distracting giggling. "No, uh, you would know if I did..." He lets him know, taking a good look at just how satisfied Tweek seems to be with that answer.

Maybe it's just because of his insecurities, maybe because his friends having significant others is something that Tweek can’t help but hang over his head.

 _Not_ that Craig should many any assumptions about his status.

"You?" He can't help but wonder, having no idea how to respond to Tweek's snickering. Is Craig just _really_ stupid or is Tweek just _really_ gay?

"Nah, long distance isn't really my thing."

Craig giggles. "Well, _have_ you, had one?" He can suddenly see why they haven't delved into this subject.

"Nah." Tweek holds back all his self deprecating jokes like Craig holds back his relieved exhale.

Their attention is brought to Stan and Kyle, who have resumed cracking each other up, which Craig tries not to think too much about.

"Are they...?" Tweek grins, trailing off his sentence and pointing over in question.

" _Oh_." Craig looks over himself, beginning to notice the way they're looking and smiling to each other, and how it could potentially be considered as pretty gay-like.

Is Tweek perpetuating that _he and_ _Craig_ come off as looking pretty gay-like? Heck, Tweek's assuming _Stan and Kyle_ are a thing, and he and Craig _always_ manage to look ten times gayer than them. Right? Not that it’s a competition.

"Uhhh, I dunno."

It's a good question. "They're both going through breakups, so." He takes his eyes off of them and brings them back to Tweek.

"Hm."

Now Craig's overthinking the smirk Tweek is giving him.

"Oh." He responds after Mary's called out his name again. "Be right back." He leaves Craig alone to relearn how to breathe and try to figure out what the _hell_  that all just meant. Wendy mentioned how Stan's in love with Kyle, does _Kyle_ return those feelings? If he's being honest, Craig's sort of hoping that he _does._

Kyle doesn't need anymore heartbreak, and he's sure _Stan_ doesn't either-whether this current heartbreak he's experiencing is that he's upset about shutting out who he's always been, or that he _is_ upset about losing Wendy in some sort of way.

Either way, the kid's _gotta_ be struggling in some way shape or form.

Craig wants the both of them happy, and if that means for them be happy together, Craig figures why not.

Except something _still_ isn't sitting right with him. There's still some pining for Kyle that he's experiencing, and not the romantic kind.

Then, it hits him. It's no longer a romantic crush that he has on Kyle, it's a _friendly_ one. Sure that might not be _as_ bad as what it was before but _god_ dammit why can't he just let this kid go?!

If he can't have him in the way he originally did-which, quite honestly is something he no longer wants-then being friends is the next best thing, but Kyle's been so occupied with Stan that a friendship with him might not be up for grabs anymore. And _that's_ why Craig's still feeling dissatisfied. If Stan and Kyle do end up dating, does that mean Kyle won't have any time for Craig at _all?_

 **Come outside.** Jimmy texts him from the group chat.

Craig frowns. **He's in the back and if I'm not here when he's back he's gonna think I ditched him!**

**Just hurry up!**

Taking a deep huff, Craig looks far past the counter where Tweek is nowhere to be seen, figuring maybe he just might have enough time to get out there to see what the hell they're up to.

Glancing back to Stan and Kyle, Craig figures it's not even worth asking them to inform Tweek where Craig went if it turns out he doesn’t return in time.

Repeatedly looking back between them and where Tweek could emerge from any moment, Craig has no choice but to make up his mind and make a run for it.

" _What._ " He asks to Token, Clyde and Jimmy who've been sitting at one of the tables outside.

"And _why'd_ you ditch. He's gonna think you guys don't like him and if he sees that _I'm_ gone he's gonna think the same thing!" His voice is kept low but fresh.

He knows Tweek told him that that's not what he's thinking, but he has a major feeling that Tweek only said what they both wanted to hear. 

Tweek _has_ to be questioning it, and seeing that Craig's gone too _won't_ be helping one bit.

" _Relax_ , dude. We like him." Token assures.

"Good. So come back inside."

"He's _cute_ , too." Clyde brings up.

"Oh, I know, right-"

" _Ha!"_ Jimmy interrupts, determinedly pointing to Craig with the rest of them.

" _Dammit! You did that on purpose, asshole!"_

Now he has to own up to his feelings. Or does he. "Can we talk about this later? I _gotta_ get back inside."

"So there's stuff to tell?" Jimmy asks.

" _Yeah_ , but not right _now_. Let's go." He leads them back inside, where Stan and Kyle are busy chatting up Tweek who's back behind the counter.

"Oh shit." Craig suddenly remembers. "I have stuff about them, too."

The others start exclaiming that he tell them, which only makes Stan, Kyle and Tweek curiously look in their direction.

"Kyle and I are heading out, you guys wanna join us?" Stan's offer leaves Jimmy, Clyde and Token eyeing Craig intensely.

"Oh, um, I think I'll stay." Craig excuses.

"We c-c-can," Jimmy offers for him, Clyde and Token to tag along, something Craig doesn't exactly see working out for the best.

Looks like Stan and Kyle quite possibly being gay for each other is something they'll be finding out for themselves.

The new group of six farewells the remaining two, Tweek trying to process that six single people care enough to say _goodbye_ to him, even if it’s just for show.

“Bye...” Observing them leave, Craig specifically keeps his eyes on Stan and Kyle, who are walking so close together that the back of their hands have begun to touch.

As they’re on their way out, the same book club from yesterday makes their way in, the six boys letting them past and exiting out the door.

Knowing that they’ve officially made it onto the property, Craig looks off into space and listens to Tweek kindly greet the group of women and take their orders of eight different coffee flavors, observing him make them one by one without a problem, and hand them off with a smile on his face and uncertainly in his eyes.

“You’re good at that, you know.” He compliments when Tweek’s begun cleaning up the remains.

He stops what he’s doing to look up at him and grin. “What, serving people?” He teases.

“Yeah.” Craig’s simple answer gets them giggling.

“Your friends are all really nice.” Tweek tells him.

“Yeah, they try.” Seeing Tweek laugh makes Craig feel genuinely fulfilled.

“Um, sorry I was so quiet in the beginning...” Craig brings up.

“You’re totally fine. Trust me—I _know_ what that’s like.” Tweek smirks in hope of shedding some light.

Already, Craig is feeling sorry for him. “You did great.”

“At what, serving?” Tweek continues the joke.

“At lots of things.” Craig wants him to know it’s something he means.

Tweek almost scoffs in disbelief, disapproval, even. “You didn’t have to stay here if you didn’t want to-“

“What? Dude, _no._ I _wanted_ to. I don’t do well in groups. Big groups.” Craig clears up.

“I’d _much_ rather be here with you...” This leaves Tweek baffled and borderline speechless.

At this point, he knows not to question Craig’s words of kindness he‘ll never feel like he deserves. He just wishes he was as good at expressing the way he feels for him.

Despite how much he knows Craig appreciates his company, Tweek’s terrified to make public how much he feels the same way. Goddamn, he’s _crazy_ for this kid, and it’s only been a few days.

That’s the point, though. A few _days._ After all this, Tweek can _not_ fuck this up by seeming too emotionally attached. Which is how he already feels. Hell, he’s so caught up in thinking about him that he’s almost forgotten how to _talk_ to him.

“Would you now.” He resorts to teasing, and for a second there Craig thought what he said was so over the line that Tweek shut down or something.

“Yeah...I mean, unless you don’t want me here.” He humors.

“Nonsense. What can I get you.” Tweek offers. “We have water too, ya know.” He informs that coffee isn’t his only option.

“Hmm. Tempting, but I’m alright.” Craig can’t get enough of all this messing around, their prolonged and playful stares brining on immense laughter they weren’t expecting to be interrupted.

“It’s my Mom.” Craig reads the caller ID on his phone.

“Answer it,” Tweek smiles, Craig chortling at his encouragement and quieting himself down when picking up.

“Hey.”

“Craig? Are you at the coffee place?” She suspiciously

Tweek grins at Craig’s alerted expression. “ _Maybe...”_

They each flash a smile.

“You can go back later. I wanna see you. And no spending all your time on the porch.” Craig can tell she’s itching for his presence. It’s nothing new.

“Alright...”

Tweek can pick up on his unsettlement.

“I’ll be home in a few. Bye.” He unhappily hangs up and returns Tweek’s look of disappointment.

“Gotta go?”

“You said ten, right?”

Tweek beams at what he’s getting at. “Yeah...” He had almost forgotten.

“Well, tell me when you’re on break, and maybe I can stop by then.” Craig offers confidently, lighting up at Tweek’s massive grin.

“Okay...”

“Cool. I’ll uh, I’ll text you.” Craig takes his sweet time standing up. “Have fun with the book club ladies.” His head motions in their direction, Tweek having to cover his mouth to lessen his laughter.

“Bye Craig.” He smiles at him after he’s gotten ahold of himself.

“See you later.”

It’s even harder for Craig to leave when he knows that Tweek’s eyes remain watching him for as long as they can.

During the way home, it’s the only thing that lasts throughout his mind.

 

Nine fifty eight. That’s what time it is when Craig makes a break for it. He didn’t have time to grab a jacket, to grab anything, really, so the only thing keeping him warm along the way are the tears planted on his face.

At this point, all he can do is keep himself moving and stay focused on what’s in front of him. On where he’s going, and who he’s going to see when he gets there in only a matter of time.

He could have waited on the porch for him to return home, but sticking around anywhere to be found was no longer an option for him.

So, with only one minute until closing time and nowhere else to turn, this is where Craig goes.

To his comfort.

“Craig??” It’s hard enough for Tweek to process how fast Craig came swooping inside.

He had just turned the lights off, on his way out with the keys in hand to lock up.

Damaged is something he never wished he’d see Craig be.

“Tweek I know you’re locking up-“

“That doesn’t matter what happened.” Tweek rushes over right in front of him. “Are you okay?” He knows it’s a terrible question.

“I don’t think so...” Craig wipes away his tears.

“Well c’mere.”

No explanation needed, Tweek takes him by the hand and carefully sits him down at the nearest table, only walking away to lock the front door and make sure that they’ll remain undisturbed.

As they should.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment or perish (love y’all)


	14. Trustworthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek and Craig spend a quality amount of time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA: this chapter is some long ass shit. ALSO TRIGGER WARNING: talks of suicide and physical abuse.  
> LAST BUT NOT LEAST-thank you for reading my bogus :)

Craig would have thought that Tweek staring at him, waiting for him to speak about the situation, would choke him up and cause him to shut down. But turns out, feeling Tweek's gentle gaze on him is what takes all the pressure off.

They've been sitting across from each other within the dark, throughout the silence, that's been both suspenseful but strangely peaceful. This is the second time Tweek's asked if Craig needs something to drink. Again, his refusal comes out in a shy utter.

"You don't have to—tell me." Tweek understands his hesitation.

"You were the first person I thought of going to..." And it's not because Tweek is one who's closest nearby.

Not wanting to get ahead of himself, this is exactly what Tweek insists.

"B-but I don't want to mess up your night."

"You wouldn't be." Tweek was close to interrupting him. "Tell me whatever you need to."

Right now, it feels like Craig has to tell Tweek a lot of things. He knows to start and end with the reason why he came here.

"My Dad...He put his hands on me..." Craig wishes he could disbelieve what it is he's admitting.

"Are you hurt?" This is what Tweek needs to know.

"No..." Craig wipes away the tear on his face that snuck up on him.

He wishes it could have a simple punch or push.

"H-he choked me though...Slammed me up against the wall." He can still hear the noises in his mind.

Like the thud the back of his head made, inches away from the hung up picture frame with a photo of him as a child. He found the whole thing ironically haunting.

" _Shit_." Tweek whispers in thought of what he has no choice but to imagine. "Craig I-I'm sorry...Was this, the first time...?" It sure seems like it.

"Yeah...I'm just glad it was me and not someone else, you know..." He wipes his nose.

"Doesn't make it _right_." Tweek keeps his voice low. "I-I wanna help you..." He's almost on the verge of tears himself. "What could you have _possibly_ done to deserve that?"

"My parents were holding me up. It was right after dinner when you told me you were almost on break, but my Mom didn't want me leaving. My Dad's the one who ruined things. I stayed up in my room, and when I came downstairs and started talking it out with my Mom, my Dad turned it into an argument. I let it get the best of me, and—I said something to him that I shouldn't have. But...I meant it. And I still do." Hoping to hide his fresh set of tears, Craig glances down at his shoes.

"You stood _up_ for yourself." Tweek corrects, wishing for Craig to acknowledge his bold stare.

"Yeah but look where _that_ got me..." Craig still can't look up.

"Hey..." Tweek leans in closer towards him. "I'm _proud_ of you—for doing that."

During his pause Craig looked back at him to try and absorb what was said. Tweek being proud of him wasn't something he was expecting to happen.

"What you said is probably something he deserved to hear."

"I told him..." Even around Tweek, saying these things makes Craig feel unsecured. Like what he says could somehow get past these walls.

"I told him that I've been so distant, because of him. That he's the reason I'm so shut down." It was something that's never been said.

"And then he did it...I let him scare me off. You were the first person I thought of."

"You had the right to get out of there. What can I do." Right now it's all Tweek wants to know.

“Could you just...I dunno, stay around me?" Ridding himself of more tears, Craig already feels like he's being too pushy.

But Tweek understands the need for someone else's presence more than anyone.

"You don't have to ask me that..." Tweek cracks a smile, getting Craig to giggle.

"I'm sorry I wasn't getting back to you earlier."

"It's okay...You're here now. And I'm _really_. Glad you are." Tweek needs for him to know, his words causing for Craig to begin beaming.

"I am too...I-I'm sorry I made things kinda awkward."

" _Trust me._ You didn't." Tweek wants nothing more than to grab his hands. "I know what it's like to go through shit. Not that kinda shit, but other shit."

Craig chuckles. "You can always talk to me too...About that stuff. I don't know what's it's like to have actual diagnosed anxiety, but I wish I could take it all away from you."

"I try not to let it be apart of who I am..."

Craig can hear the shamefulness Tweek's voice, staring at him the best he can when he's looked away.

"It's _not_."

Their eyes resume contact, Craig hoping the wipe all that vulnerability off of Tweek's face and to swipe it out of his head.

"I'm not saying you've ever thought this about yourself, but, there's _nothing_ wrong with you." He promises.

Tweek snickers quietly, making Craig think that maybe what he said was a bit too dramatic. Tweek doesn't think _that_ lowly of himself right-?

"I beg to differ..." He pretends to laugh it off, his smile just as fake.

"You're a good kid, Tweek. If you weren't I wouldn't hang out with you all the time."

Tweek's smile turns insanely real.

"I wouldn't have _come to you_ tonight I wouldn’t think you were someone worth _talking_ to. I wouldn't _talk_ to you all the time. I wouldn't _think_ about you all the time..." At this point Craig doesn't care if he's getting ahead of himself; he can't get enough of Tweek's stunned yet honored expression.

"I think about you too...A lot." This dialogue is almost turning his face numb. It's probably the grin stretching out his cheekbones.

"I get pretty emotionally attached, if you couldn't tell." He smirks at his expense.

Craig wants to hear more. To tell him more. Things that he doesn't feel would be appropriate just yet.

He's never been so impatient to reveal his feelings, something he can't say that he didn't already do tonight in regards to his own father. Maybe it's all too much too fast.

"Me too." He keeps the laughter to a minimum. "I've never became friends with someone this fast. Not since elementary school."

Tweek chuckles. "One of the reasons it's so hard for me to make friends is because I constantly feel judged. I know everyone gets like that, but-"

"But you have anxiety so it's a million times worse?"

Tweek laughs at Craig's completion. "Yeah, pretty much...I've never felt this comfortable with someone that I just met."

"That's probably because you don't talk to anyone else every single night on your porch." Craig jokes around, and it's refreshing for the both of them to truly laugh. Not that it took them long to start up again.

"This place looks pretty cool at night." Craig starts to look around. "Not that I can see much."

As he stands up, Tweek's laugh is louder than he expected it to be.

"Oh _God._ " Craig sees he's going to turn on the lights. "I wouldn't do that, I probably look like shit."

Making direct eye contact, they grin to one another right as Tweek turns them on.

Craig snickers while he walks back over to him.

"You look just fine to me." Tweek enjoys it when Craig lights up at his compliments.

"Yeah. Okay." He responds sarcastically, giving him a bright smile that Tweek doesn't want to see fade.

"Check this out." He tells him, those words almost taking all of Craig's breath right out of him.

He nervously watches him walk over and swipe his phone off the front counter. "Almost forgot this, by the way." He raises his eyebrows and looks at him with a look that makes Craig unable to tell whether or not he's actually kidding, Tweek grinning to the sound of his confused laughter as he quickly pulls up what he needs and plays a song over the speakers on the ceiling that Craig never even noticed.

It's kind of hard to look at each other with serious faces when the song that's started playing is Gummo by 6ix9ine, a song that starts with unintelligible yelling and intense gun shots.

"Nah I'm fucking with you." Tweek responds to the grin of disbelief on Craig's face, turning off the song and looking for something else.

"That was beautiful, why'd you stop it."

This has Tweek giggle rather loudly and longingly, which frankly makes him want to slap out his voice box.

"What's your favorite song." He's happy to see Craig continuously beaming.

"I dunno, I uh, haven't listened to much music in a while." For the moment Craig's mind goes completely blank.

"Damn. Wish I could live like that." Tweek resumes to browse his phone. "Let's listen to something equally as bad." He refers to the last song, turning on Lips Are Movin' by Meghan Trainor.

Craig almost collapses to the floor from all his guffawing.

"Sorry, sorry. I shouldn't compare Megan Tumblr to that creature."

" _Pftttt."_ There's not one thing Craig finds unfunny about what he just said. "Was that that fucking sixty nine rapper?" The fog in his mind clears up, beginning to remember how Clyde might've mentioned something about him the other week.

"Um, excuse me, but his name is ' _six nine.'"_

Craig sits back down before he completely loses it.

"Not as bad as x-x-x tentacles or whatever the fuck his name was."

Tweek wheezes so hard he thinks for a split second that he just might have developed asthma.

"You forgot the best of them all. Lil' Pump." Now at a different table, Tweek sits back across from his left. "Holy trinity of hip hop."

Craig grins. "Bless the fuck up."

It doesn't take them long to have a competition to see who can 'rap' the words 'Gucci gang' faster than the other without taking a single breath in-between.

It ends with the both of them just about losing all their breath and choking on their obnoxiously loud yet silent laughter.

At the start of All In My Head Flex by Fifth Harmony, they decide they're uncomfortable in their chairs and sit on the floor and against the front counter.

They're still talking about Fetty Wap, the rapper featured in the song, and reciting his greatest hits, when the song ends and on comes Talking Body by Tove Lo.

Tweek smiles at Craig's awkward reaction to what he can only guess is him remembering this song is about sex.

"Better than her song about Twinkies and getting stoned."

Just like that, Craig is laughing away all his nervousness.

"True."

"So _speaking_ of tasting fingertips," Tweek references the painfully awkward line that's coming up in the second verse, Craig arching back and resuming to laugh, his face turning so red that Tweek almost wants to feel his forehead to see if he's alright.

Craig doesn't know if he's ready for this subject. He could barely even handle the relationship status exchange.

If they can talk about how his Dad physically abused him tonight, they can talk about sex too, right?

"Who's finger tips have _you_ licked." Luckily Tweek isn't taking this serious enough for Craig to actually grow uncomfortable and self conscious.

" _Bold of you_ to assume I've licked any." Craig grins slyly.

" _Hm-"_ Tweek can't even finish his playfully seductive humming thanks to his next outburst.

That's all they're going to say about it right now, which Craig figures is for the best.

That is until a few songs later, when What begins to play is from the sex movies of all sex movies.

" _Whom_ the fuck is this." Tweek responds to the unfamiliarity, reaching up and taking his phone to the sound of Craig's chortles.

"Oh. Hailee Steinfeld." He reads the name before noticing the very particular album art. " _Oh_ no." He acts overdramatic, Craig looking over with an ear to ear grin.

"What."

"It's from the epic thrilling finale of Fifty Shades of Grey."

" _Question:”_

"The _last_ one! I saw the motherfucking _last_ one on the big screen but that was it okay?!" Knowing exactly what Craig was going to get at, Tweek breaks and yells out his answer as if he's confessing to a murder.

It's so much better than what Craig expected.

"W—Where's your _pride._ " He smiles, sitting up and looking at him, wiping a tear that Tweek's glad to see is from comical hysteria.

"Want me to answer that?" He smiles, knowing Craig's putting two and two together.

" _No_."

They finish laughing for now, and Craig insists Tweek give him a tell-all review of the film.

"I _dunno_ , man, it was the end of last year, I don't remember _half_ of it." Tweek comes off as playfully defensive.

"Really. Because _I_ think you remember every detail-"

Craig is no longer the only one shedding tears.

"What I _do_ remember is me walking out to get my cheese fries-"

Craig's already having a big enough reaction to stop Tweek from talking.

"You musta had some _bougie ass_ movie theaters back in Florida."

"It was _Cinemark_. I'm pretty sure there's one here five miles that way." Tweek points west, Craig deciding to lie himself into the floor if he wants to laugh out his brains in a comfortable position.

"Did you see it alone?" He looks up to him with a sneaky grin.

" _Please._ I have _some_ pride."

Craig starts to feel dizzy from guffawing so much now that he's this spread out.

"We had to pre-purchase the tickets."

" _That's_ sad."

"It was _mandatory!"_

It's at this point when Craig doesn't think he'll ever leave this floor. Never has a pounding headache been so worth it.

"It felt like a Lifetime movie on the big screen." Craig sits up to look at Tweek while he talks.

"I think it's hilarious that before the first movie came out everyone was expecting it to be some actual NC-17 shit; saying shit like 'ha guys are probably gonna be caught jerking off in the theater!'" Tweek's voice notches up a whole octave for this impersonation, guffawing right afterwards as Craig's already begun to obnoxiously chortle.

"And then when it came out everyone who saw it was like 'yeah, no. It was lame.'"

His attempt at a valley girl accent is what makes Craig laugh even harder. 

" _Seriously-"_ At this point Tweek can barely keep himself together. "The fake orgasm scene from When Harry Met Sally was more arousing than the books and movies combined."

There's two things for Craig to process. First, Tweek saying the word 'orgasm', which turns him on more than he'd like to think. And then there's trying to figure out what the hell Tweek even meant.

"I'm sorry _what_ -"

They might as well be laughing themselves onto another planet at this point, needing to wait at least half a minute to catch their breath and regain their speech.

"My Mom has it on all the time."

"What, the orgasm scene?" Craig feels awkward when he says it.

" _Ha._ " They both sneer.

"They're at dinner in a busy restaurant and Harry's saying no woman has ever faked it for him in bed; Sally fuckin' goes all out and is yelling at the top of her lungs pretending to get off just to embarrass him. Sounded _much_ more believable than Anastasia's lame 'Oh Christian! _Oh_ , Christian, _fuck me!'_ Bullshit."

As much as Craig is cracking up, he's really doing his best to not focus too much on Tweek's fake and over the top feminine moaning.

" _Jesus._ " He grins, Tweek actually looking pretty proud of himself.

"They had a fucking child." He feels the need to prettily add.

"Who, Harry and Sally or Christian and Annie?" Craig's don't think he ever smiled for this long before.

" _Pfffftt._ " Tweek's intrigued by the nickname.

"Christian and Annie."

" _Ohhhh,_ " Craig's already groaning in distaste.

"Oh yeah she was pregnant- _see_ I told you I barely remember it." Tweek tells him.

"That _poor_ , poor child."

Tweek laughs in agreement. "I can see it now. 'Mommy what's this?' 'Nothing sweetie go to your room.'"

Craig's laughter distracts him so much that he can barely nod his head.

"And the last movie _literally_ ends with them meeting up in their ' _play room.' That's_ their legacy: fucking."

"Imagine the fucking kid: 'my mommy and daddy have a play room _too!'_ " Craig jokes, Tweek now barely able to even add in his own commentary.

"And the teacher overhears-"

"It's a Catholic school. It's a nun. _The Nun!"_ Craig lights up at the connection and laughs along with him.

"Holy shit." They should probably move onto a different topic before they grow legitimately delirious.

"Tired?" Tweek sees Craig's yawning in the midst of his laughter.

"Yeah uh, laughing this much will do that to you." Craig smirks.

Tweek scoffs.

"I can make you something. On the house."

"Nah." Craig grabs Tweek's phone and hands it to him. "I have a better idea." Over to him he looks.

"Play something you like that has lots of energy."

"What, like six nine?" Tweek grins.

"Anything _but_ six nine." The two of them laugh.

"I dunno I'll feel judged..." Tweek grows self conscious.

"By _me?_ Bullshit."

This gets Tweek to brighten up and put on Cheap Thrills by Sia and Sean Paul.

" _Good shit."_ Craig stands up, almost knocking over a chair when he tries to crack Tweek up with some simple dance move.

So there's no inconveniences, they clear their way of the tables for them to dance properly. Which does not mean professionally.

It's the longest they go without cracking each other up, but only because they're so busy smiling the entire time.

"Judging me yet?" Tweek asks him after the songs over as they make their way across each other to the center of the room.

"Nope." Craig smirks.

"Okay. What if I did— _this._ " Tweek almost trips over himself trying to dance backwards across the room, Craig having to cover his mouth to keep from chortling.

"Gonna have to try harder." It's almost like he's testing him, Tweek giggling at him from almost ten feet and walking over closer than Craig expected.

Close enough for Craig to realize that Tweek's been sweating. Suddenly he finds sweating really attractive.

"So tell me."

Craig almost forgets how to breathe.

"What are we listening to next." Tweek steps away from him and back over to the counter to use his phone.

Craig has to tell himself to not follow Tweek around wherever he moves to, no matter how much he wants to. It's like he can never be close enough.

"I dunno..." Craig can't decide with all the tension in his head. "It has to be something iconic. Like Fergalicious."

Snickering, Tweek grins over to him. He wouldn't be surprised if at this point his smile froze right in place.

"That played at my dance." He scoffs at the instance.

"What dance?" Craig asks him.

"The one I went to in freaking middle school." Rolling his eyes, Tweek figures he might as well get this discussion over with. In a way that doesn't end with him crying.

"Aw, who took you?"

Tweek told Craig he never had a girlfriend, but he didn't say anything about not having a boyfriend.

He knows it's a stretch but God Craig needs some sort of confirmation.

"Me." Tweek exhales air out of his nostrils and flashes a closed mouthed smile.

"Wait..." Now Craig's at a loss. There's suddenly pain in Tweek's eyes, and Craig can tell he's smirking to cover something up.

"I kinda left out a big chunk of my school ordeal story..." His tone fills with amusement.

"Tweek."

Again he's laughing it off. But Craig can tell he didn't mention it for a reason.

"I tried going back...In seventh grade." Tweek's eyes dodge down to the floor, Craig's own following him a few feet to the left.

Just explaining this is turning Tweek antsy.

"Oh..." Craig's beginning to worry that something terrible happened. Bullies. Toxic teachers. A reputation he didn't ask for.

Except it wasn't any of that. At the end of the day it all boiled down to Tweek's mental state. Something that almost became too unstable to bear.

"It didn't really—work out." When Tweek looks at him, there's fear in his eyes and a pained smile.

"How long did it last..."

He doesn't want to stand around for this. He grabs the nearest table and pulls it over in front of him. Instead of placing two chairs across from each other, he puts them next to each other, on the table's right side, which is where they sit.

"For the first three years...I didn't even know about co-ops. We didn't know it was an option." Tweek keeps steady eye contact.

"I felt _really_ on my own. Like I wasn't doing things correctly. Summer after sixth grade, I had this breakthrough. About how I wanted to be more social. To have an actual routine. I told my parents I wanted to go back. And they _let_ me,"

His voice cracks as he finishes, being spoken in a bittersweet tone and with a hesitant smile.

Craig's heart drops at the thought of what's going to be said next. Tweek already seems so broken, and he feels bad for bringing him back to a place it's obvious he never wanted to remember being in.

"Luckily I already had a friend who happened to go to that middle school. Peyton had been redistricted. My first day of public middle school..." Tweek chuckles quietly.

"You ever see Mean Girls?"

"Yes." Craig smiles, having a feeling he knows the exact part he's referencing.

'My first day of school was a blur. A stressful, surreal blur.'

"I couldn't even figure out how to use my locker." Tweek particularly means the lock itself. 

"Wanna know something?" Craig can see he's dragging himself down.

"I made Token open my lockers for me all throughout middle school 'cause I had no idea how to figure it out."

Tweek grins. "Really."

"Night before start of ninth grade, he made me sit down and learn how to use the lock. I still needed help the next morning but eventually I got it." He brings some of the weight off Tweek's shoulders.

"Shit's hard." He comments, making Tweek smile and giggle innocently.

Craig waits to see if he'll continue.

"I uh...Made acquaintances with the girl I had to clean lunch tables with. Our schedules were confusing, she couldn't figure 'em out either. We almost got locked outside together." He giggles along.

"I missed my bus home. I uh, remember a girl who ended up being someone I talked to, asked me where a room was. I found it so— _ironic,_ considering the boat I was in." He's learning to laugh back on certain things, something Craig is surely helping him with.

"I got home feeling pretty neutral but also...Really hesitant. I woke up the next morning not knowing what to do...So I didn't do anything." At this point he's broken eye contact to help himself truly remember.

Through all this, he can still feel Craig protectively staring at him. It brings him a sense of security.

"I didn't do anything...For the next two weeks. My parents, they, they got overwhelmed pretty quickly." He manages to maintain looking at him.

"The school itself was no help. All they really did, was uh, put me on a five oh four."

"What's that?" Craig asks him.

"It's basically where when a school will do what they can to make things more manageable for the students who are _really_ struggling physically, chronically, psychologically; so much that they can't stick to the regular routine or course load. In my case they bumped me down to only two classes. Math and English."

"Aren’t those the ones the only really matter?" Craig jokes around, getting Tweek to slightly laugh.

"So I went back the very next day after the meeting. They told me they 'didn't think I'd show up.'"

Together they scoff, Craig grinning in favor of Tweek's pride. "Hm."

"It felt like a fresh start. That morning I learned about the dance. I didn't think twice about it. I felt...Normal. I had a group of girls to talk to when I got there, but there were still times where I ended up sitting alone. Not like I was missing out on much. It wasn't the kinda dance where people brought each other. No one was dancing. I _really_ wanted to dance."

This has them each smile.

"It was...Alright. After that took place I had a few slip ups, but I eventually ended up finally going five days in a row. It was a pretty big deal for me. But soon enough I was changing my mind. It felt brutal. You think it would've been as simple as me simply deciding to be pulled out and not think much of it, but...Ya know when you're twelve everything's a big deal. It was hard on all of us. It took me a while to get over it..." He concludes the story with an unsure smile.

It takes Craig a second to figure out how to express his gratitude.

It's hard to imagine Tweek in a state at an age such as that one, to put himself in those shoes of all that unfamiliarity.

"Dude that's...A _really_ important thing you did. That's _cool_. How many other homeschooled kids can say they tried that."

"Yeah, tried and _failed."_

" _You were too good for that school, and they knew it."_

Tweek laughs. There's still some weight on his shoulders that Craig plans to take off.

"And hey. Next time there's a dance at our school, we'll go."

For a second Tweek thinks he's kidding, now smiling so much that it hurts. The astonished shock he's in almost robs him of his speech.

"Okay..."

He doesn't know which way Craig meant that in, but as far as he's concerned he's just stunned he cared enough to offer. Not even offer, insist.

"And you know what we're gonna do? _Dance._ Unlike lame seventh graders who act like such a thing doesn't exist." Craig gets Tweek to laugh so hard that he almost falls from his chair.

" _Hell. Yeah."_

As they longingly laugh, their smiles to each other are considerably more passionate, than usual.

It's more personal this time, and it's hard to tell how much deeper things between can really become.

That is, besides, admitting their genuine feelings.

Too bad it's something neither of them are just yet ready for.

"And we'll request Fergalicious." Craig adds.

" _Ha! Yes."_ Tweek comically claps his hands together.

"I've actually never been to one of those. Even when my friends would ask me to join them just to make fun of it. Thought I was too good. It's really cool that you put yourself out there like that." Craig says to him.

" _Hardly_."

"You _did_. And so _what_ if you only ended up taking two classes for a few weeks. You still got by."

Tweek snickers. "At one point I almost refused to be a member of society."

It's harder for Craig to hear about Tweek's former depression than it is for Tweek to talk about it.

"Well I'm glad you _are_ one."

Tweek giggles at his compliment. "It got to the point where I willingly listened to _serious_ emo music."

"What, like Fall Out Boy?" Craig figures.

"Papa Roach and Breaking Benjamin say hi."

" _Pfffft-_ "

Beginning to cackle, Craig has no trouble getting Tweek to laugh with him.

" _Shit. What can I say we've all been there."_

This has Tweek laugh even louder, turning Craig insanely more overjoyed.

Tweek finishes with a relieved sigh, sitting back in his chair and continuously returning Craig's grin. Chuckling, he tries not to get too lost in his gaze.

"You uh, ever see that tweet where it's like 'you wake up and you're in seventh grade all over again, what would you do different'?"

"Oh _God."_ Tweek smiles, cringing at the thought.

"Well for _one,"_

This has them bust out guffawing.

" _Fuck_. Don't get _me_ started. Some kid in my class said he woulda just killed himself." Craig shares.

" _Pffftt._ Lord knows I tried." Tweek smiles, looking away before he can be faced with Craig's humorous glance that quickly turns into muddled shock.

That's a dark joke. Tweek wouldn't just let something like _that_ slip, right? It _can't_ be something he would actually mean.

Before he can really begin to overthink this, Tweek is changing the subject.

"Sure you don't want me to make you something?"

"I-I dunno..." Forcing a smile, Craig is struggling to overlook what just happened.

"What coffee did you have that you didn't like?"

"Straight black."

" _Uck."_ Craig can't argue with him there. "Never had anything different?"

"No..." His smile now genuine, Craig stands up with him. "How much I owe you?"

" _Nothing_." Tweek politely asserts. "C'mere." He walks to and steps over the counter.

"Lemme show you how the magic happens."

Giggling in response, Craig wasteso no time joining alongside.

He does his best to guide Craig through the steps on how to make each drink, something that gets pretty distracting due to all the kidding around and a few random song breaks. Okay a lot of random song breaks.

Tweek only filled up Craig's cup less than halfway so none of the drinks he made went to a completewaste, and by the end of the hour, Craig's had a few sips each of a latte, an iced coffee, a cappuccino, and a long white.

And Tweek still has one drink left for him.

" _I'll pay you. There's money in the register right there."_

 _"No!"_ Craig laughs his refusal.

"Fine. I’ll start.” Tweek takes Craig's cup of straight black coffee and downs a tiny sip, both coughing and laughing after he painfully gulps it down.

Eating up his reaction, Craig takes the cup and finishes the remainder.

" _Jesus._ " He could barely get it down, Tweek snickering at him repeatedly.

"You know most kids our age do this with liquor and we're just over here like-" Tweek's joke is interrupted by Craig's crazy amount of obnoxious cackles.

"I think that coffee you drank went right to your brain." Tweek smiles, watching Craig lean up against the counter, giggling with him when he almost knocks down the cup after sitting right in front of it.

"Tired?" Tweek responds to his continuous yawns.

"Maybe."

"Hm, 'maybe'." He teases him, Craig almost laughing himself asleep.

"It's raining..." He takes in the sound of drizzling from outside they're now both just happening to notice.

"Congratulations. You have ears." Tweek jabs at him.

" _Heh_. Mmmm." Craig moves over and attempts to lie down on the rest of the counter.

"You gonna sleep here tonight?" Tweek jokes.

"Mm-hm." Craig chortles, looking to him and sitting up best he can.

"It's comfy. You're comfy."

Beaming, Tweek sneers and stares at him gently.

"What're you thinking. Nothing bad I hope." Craig doesn't want Tweek having any damning thoughts about himself. He should probably shut up before he says something he'll really regret saying this early on.

"I'm thinking that...I don't think I'm comfortable with you going back to your house tonight."

For a second there Craig thought he was going to say 'I'm not comfortable with you talking so creepily to me', so this is _really_ abrupt for him.

"Yeah...I shouldn't have left my phone behind..." He shortly glances away.

"You should stay at my place tonight." Tweek throws it out there.

"What?" Craig asks, already assuming he's freaking out about it. Bad response. "A-are you sure?"

"I mean-I dunno your parents could be worried, so..."

"My _Mom_ , you mean..." Craig can't stop himself. Tweek already looks embarrassed enough and that comment surely isn't lessening the tension.

What answer was _that_ supposed to be?

"She's probably thinking I'm sleeping at someone else's, so...I don't see a problem." He hops down in front of him. "What about your parents though."

"They're already sleeping." Tweek's sure.

"Have they been checking up on you?" Craig assumes they would be.

"Only after my curfew."

"Which is,"

" _Shit._ " Tweek checks his phone to see that it's almost midnight. "C'mon." He looks to him.

"And you're sure? I-I can just always just run right into my house if-"

"I'm _sure_. You sure too?"

" _Yeah..._ " Craig's heart is in his stomach right now.

"'Kay cool." Tweek lets him hop over the counter first, grabbing the keys and walking with him past among the majority of skewed tables.

The lights are turned off, and the two of them step outside in the rain that didn't take long to start crashing down.

Tweek locks up in a matter of seconds, giggling back at Craig and taking him by the wrist.

Racing through the rain, the boys attempt to outrun each other, laughing over the sound that weighs down and keeping their smiles intact.

" _Craig!_ " Tweek shrieks when Craig's furthered himself a few feet ahead. He spins around and pulls him along at a quicker pace than Tweek was expecting.

" _Craig-!_ " He's too busy smiling to even think of how to finish.

It doesn't take them long at all to get to Tweek's front door, which Tweek unlocks with the second key on his chain and opens up to send Craig inside.

Tweek follows behind and closes them in, panting and laughing along while trying to get a good look of him throughout the pitch blackness that takes place.

"Shhh." He struggles to let out.

"You liking the weather, Florida boy?" Craig asks him, Tweek stifling back his guffaw and whispering for him to be quiet.

"How 'bout you, huh? Let's get you warm." He pulls him up the stairs with their booming footsteps that go by too fast to take into question.

When Craig pictured being in Tweek's room for the first time, he didn't imagine he'd be in there with the inability to actually see anything.

"So _this_ is my room." Tweek jokes as he shuts the door.

"I can't see anything but I'm sure it's great."

Their laughs sound through heavy breaths.

"You gonna sleep in those jeans?" Tweek asks, looking down at them directly as Craig prays he can't notice the sudden boner he's caused. Neither of them would love nothing more than to finally officiate what's been started.

The setting is perfect, but the timing isn't.

"Uh..."

"Here." Tweek walks over to his dresser and digs up a pair of sweats. "Wear these." He tosses them over.

"We the same size?" Craig's smile is coy.

"I'd figure." Tweek plays along, looking up at him as Craig takes the jeans off. It's not like he can see much.

That is until lighting flashes right outside the windows.

Now Tweek has to do his best to act like he _doesn't_ want to officially fool around with him. They're going to have to face away from each other the entire night unless they want to end up dry humping.

Now _that's_ a thought Tweek can't take back.

Facing down and hoping nothing was seen, Craig puts on the loose fitting sweats and asks Tweek where he should put his pants.

"Just toss 'em in there." Tweek points to the hamper that's difficult to see, Craig doing as told and just barely getting them inside.

Tweek chuckles at him. "You have a side?" He kicks his sneakers off onto the floor.

"Oh, uh, no..." It took Craig a few moments to figure out what he meant.

As long as his boner isn't sticking against him. Which might not be a bad thing after all. Dammit now Craig can't take back that thought either.

"This the part where you murder me?" Tweek devilishly smiles, silently chuckling at him and making his way to the bed.

"What time you gotta wake up." Getting under the covers on the left side, Tweek takes out his phone and pulls up the alarm.

"Who said I gotta wake up?" Craig teases, taking his shoes off and getting in next to him, keeping his body twisted in the other direction.

"Funny." Tweek smiles.

"Seven."

"Gotcha." Tweek sets it to that time.

"Song? Fergalicious." He jokes.

" _Dreams?_ Sweet."

"Anxiety?"

" _Cured."_ They conclude together before busting out into laughter Tweek fears just might be able to awake his parents from down the hall even with closed doors.

"Shit." He remembers, getting out of bed and finding his bottle of pills on the night stand.

"Gotta take my pharmaceutical needs."

Craig chortles, watching Tweek walk into the bathroom he didn't even know he had.

Washing his pill down with water from the sink, Tweek leaves the bottle beside the faucet, heading back to the bed and snickering with Craig as he climbs over him to lay beside.

They make sure to keep themselves facing opposite sides.

"Craig..."

"Yeah?" Anticipating what he has to say, Craig figures this could be it.

"There's an extra toothbrush in my bathroom if you wanna use it."

"Oh. Thanks..." Craig knows it's better to keep faced away. "For everything." He might as well add.

"Totally, yeah." Tweek keeps it short and sweet, gluing his eyes to the wall and attaching himself to the already comfortable silence.

"Tweek."

"Yeah?"

Craig hopes he isn't disrupting. This is probably a bad time to bring this up but it's been staying with him in back of his mind.

"That thing you said earlier...About you trying to..."

Eyes of his freezing up, Tweek's heart almost comes to a stop.

"That was a joke, right...?"

This has him turn around, Craig feeling like he needs one of Tweek's pills, himself, when feeling Tweek's eyes right on him.

"I'm still here, aren't I...?" This is Tweek's response to him, one that's unable to be determined as a yes or no, which right now, is maybe for the best.

"Yeah...And I'd hate if you weren't." Craig makes sure he knows.

Instead of an agreement, Tweek compliments him.

"I'd hate if you weren't here either..."

Still appreciative of what's been said, Craig warmly smiles.

"Get some sleep." Tweek reminds him.

" _You_ get some sleep."

They each giggle to each other as they each turn away. The least they want to be able to do is face is each other. But right now, that wouldn't particularly feel like the best option, even if they wish it could be.

Thanks to their exhaustion taking a toll on them, zero physical contact is made all throughout the night.

 

Quite frankly, Tweek is pretty pissed off when he wakes up and the first thing seen is his ceiling, when the first thing he wanted to see when he woke up was Craig.

Which he does, when turning over and seeing Craig has actually rolled in his direction, Tweek smirking at the fact that he he managed to keep that hat on all night.

Turns out he had woken up just a minute and a half before the alarm-that unfortunately isn't Fergalicious-which Craig doesn't wake up to as much as Tweek snickers and turns up the volume.

Instead of playing some song at an obnoxious volume, Tweek decides to be obnoxious by ripping off that hat of Craig's to get his attention.

" _Mm!"_ Craig smiles, eyes fluttering open and seeing that Tweek has it.

" _Exposed, motherfucker._ Now I can finally see that luscious, luscious hair of yours. Was starting to think you didn't have any." Tweek pushes his buttons, waving it around and holding it as high in the air as his arm will allow.

"Gonna have it to sit up if you want it..." He's having too much fun with this.

Catching him off guard, Craig grabs him by the torso and pins him down near the end of the bed, gripping onto his shoulders and intertwining Tweek's legs with his own.

"Nice latte, cappuccino, black coffee breath." Tweek laughs at him, when Craig's began giggling and leaning in closer towards his face.

Snatching back the hat, Craig laughs once more and decides it's best to get off him before Tweek's thigh is suddenly being violated by his next hard-on.

" _Fuck._ " He whispers contently, standing up in front of the bed and putting the hat back on as Tweek sits beside him.

"So are you gonna wear sweats and a damp shirt for the day or will you actually let me give you something to wear?" He smiles.

Craig scoffs and looks over. "You're _sure._ "

" _Yes._ " Tweek walks back to his dresser and opens up the drawers.

"Do you care what I give you." He takes out a pair of jeans similar to the ones Craig was already wearing and a baby blue tee.

"Surprise me." Craig humors.

Tweek giggles and hands the clothes over to him.

"You need boxers?" He asks the question that turns them both instantly attentive.

"I mean, if you think they'll _fit_." Craig grins, Tweek chortling as he takes out a pair and gives it over without actually looking.

"Um, hamper right?" Craig brings up for the sake of small talk.

"Yup. I'm gonna brush my teeth. You should too." Tweek jokes along the way, Craig getting the cue to start undressing once Tweek's walked in the bathroom.

No matter what he does, he must keep his eyes away from the mirror.

He swears this is the longest time it's ever taken him to brush his teeth ever.

Craig can handle having his shirt off in Tweek's room, but having his dick out right here and now is whole other story.

The fact that he's now wearing Tweek's underwear makes him feel kind of hot, something that Tweek's unable to disagree with.

When Craig is fully dressed and the shirt and boxers of his own now rest in Tweek's hamper, Tweek pretends to be casually finishing up and inconspicuously eyes him when walking out.

"So um, do you have to leave already...?" He looks up at him while rolling around his tongue up against the right side of his cheek.

"Oh, well uh, what time do your parents usually get up?"

"They're downstairs now getting ready. Don't worry though. I have a plan."

"Okay good I thought I was gonna have to sneak out your window and jump off the roof or something."

Tweek laughs. "Don't waste my extra toothbrush. I left it out on the sink it's purple." He adds on his way out the door.

"Okay..." Grinning lovingly, Craig watches him go.

Following Tweek's order, he gets in the bathroom and brushes his teeth as fast as he can, while Tweek goes downstairs and asks Mary and Richard to help him look for something out in the garage.

"Where were you last night?" Mary asks him.

"The shop. You'll uh, see." This is when he knows to leave the room.

"Tweek, don't leave messes." Mary stresses to him.

"I'll be right down, meet me in the garage?" He calls on his way up.

"He's acting weird." Mary tells her husband once Tweek is gone.

"He _is_ his father's son. Let's get in the garage. I think I lost my hedges, anyway." Richard gets her to follow.

Tweek _is_ his father's son, just like Mary's his mother, who, based on her instincts, is usually able to tell when something isn't adding up.

 

"They're in the garage." Tweek tells Craig who's putting on his shoes back in his room.

He freezes up when Craig walks over inches away from his face, but only to blow to him his breath before Tweek can ask about his teeth.

Not that Craig isn't so incredibly tempted.

"Lovely." Tweek smiles, giggling as Craig steps back with a cheeky smile.

"I hate to kick you out, but you should probably go. Before my parents find out I have a boy in my room." At this point he's not even caring to be subtle, grinning pridefully and chuckling at Craig's silent astonishment.

"Thanks for letting me stay..."

"Are you gonna have to go back in your house?"

"Nah. My bus stop is just down the street. I won't have my phone on me, though, so uh, I'll text you when I do."

"Okay."

After making sure they're in the clear, Tweek decides to walk him downstairs and over to the front door.

"Thanks again."

"Of course, yeah." Now they're contemplating on whether or not they should hug.

"Um, do you still wanna do the movies tonight?"

"Yeah totally!" It never left Craig's mind.

"Cool are you _scared?_ " Tweek emphasizes the last word with a creepy scrunched up tone.

Craig scoffs. "You'll have to wait and see."

Tweek quickly peeks in the kitchen’s direction as he smiles.

"I should go." Craig can see his concern. "Bye Tweek."

"Bye..." Tweek still has to get used to Craig saying his name.

"I'll be down the street for the next ten minutes!" Craig calls to him as he jogs his way down Tweek's lawn and onto the sidewalk.

" _Only_ ten minutes?!" Tweek smiles from his porch.

"Bye." He laughs to him, hastily looking back around and waving his hand in the air.

Just in case Craig feels his gaze, Tweek looks off and goes back inside to absorb everything that just happened within the last nine hours.

He's in such a daze, in fact, that ends up heading upstairs and forgettably leaving behind his parents

 

"What's up dudes." Craig runs his way up to his friends at the bus stop who are always there before him.

"Why weren't you responding to us last night?" Token asks.

"It's a...Long story."

"What are you w-w-w— _wearing_." Jimmy looks him up and down.

" _Clothes_ , genius."

"Yeah, but...Are they new?" Clyde asks.

"Guys, I'm going to tell you something but you have to _promise_ not to make a sound about it until I explain."

All they do is snicker and laugh.

"Thought so. But okay, uh, I stayed with Tweek last night- _be quiet!"_ He yells to them the moment they've begun exclaiming all sorts of stuff.

"So you're not a virgin anymore. Congrats." Clyde says.

"Still a virgin. Sorry." Craig doesn’t hate to break it to him.

"Did anything else happen??" Jimmy asks.

"I mean, I got a boner."

"We want something _groundbreaking_." Clyde tells him.

"I had a fallout with my parents so I went to his shop just as he was locking up and we just...Talked. A lot. Listened to music."

"And your Mom said it was okay to stay overnight?" Token asks.

"That's the thing. My Dad...He got rough with me. I ditched. I haven't talked to either of them since. That's why I wasn't getting back to you guys, 'cause I left my phone."

"Shit..." Token starts, the three of them wishing they could say they weren't expecting this day to come.

"Where'd he hit you??" Clyde asks.

"He didn't. He choked me..." Admitting it to them doesn't feel as dramatic as it felt with Tweek.

" _Jesus._ " They all respond with different profanities.

"So what's gonna happen?" Asks Jimmy.

"I don't know if anything _can_ happen. But all I know is that I'm _not_ moving."

"Damn _right_ you're not. Besides. You just got yourself a boyfriend who lives next door." Token grins, laughing at Craig with the rest of them.

"Not true."

"So you slept in the same bed, huh?" Token grins.

"Yeah so what?" Craig grows defensive.

"Nice." Clyde comments.

"When are you guys seeing each other again." Jimmy asks.

"We're going to the movies tonight. He loves movies."

Hearing him say that about him makes them want to hear more.

"You _better_ make a move, Tucker." Clyde asserts.

"I don't _know—if-I-can!"_ He grows high strung. "It's only been a few days..!“

"So what? You slept in the same  _bed_ and you're wearing his underwear." Token tells him.

"Says _who?_!"

"Says that dumb rosy _l-l-look_ on your face." Jimmy points to Craig already rolling his eyes.

"Whatever."

"You _better_ tell us everything." Clyde asserts to him.

" _Why_ , so you can make fun of me?"

"Ex- _actly!"_

The four all go ahead and laugh.

"So uh, how were Stan and Kyle yesterday?" Craig almost completely forgot.

"Kinda gay." Jimmy answers.

"Yeah, it's like Kyle can't even take a shit without Stan following him." Token adds, Craig nodding professionally and trying to look surprised.

"Is that how you and _Tweek_ are gonna be?" Token smiles.

"I think we already know the answer to that." Jimmy smiles to them, Craig flipping them off this time as they quickly go from laughing to guffawing.

Now that he thinks about, maybe going back home won't be so bad.

Perhaps it’s a case of wishful thinking.

 

 

Tweek didn't know he had to work _another_ shift at the coffee shop this morning-where he'll be having to clean up his own mess-so, instead of preparing for some lame paper on the Indians, he spends his remainder of time jerking off, and trying not to feel shameful that it's Craig who's the one he thinks about.

Let alone that it's in the same spot where he had slept.

Crack Tucker. _Slept_ in his bed last night. _Next_ to him.

He saw his boner in the midst of _lightning._ There can't be _any_ non-gay explanation for that.

There _is_ no non-gay explanation for _any_ of this!

"Tweek." Mary ends up walking into Tweek's room post masturbation session, which is where he lays in the bed trying to act like he's at rest.

No matter what he was doing, Mary just wants him up and ready.

"Mmm."

"We have to go, sweetie."

"Do _I_ have to go?" He sits up giving her sincere eyes.

"Yes, sweetie, it's good experience for you." She keeps it polite. "Why, are you sure you've been doing okay?"

"What? Yeah..." He scoffs it off. "Why."

"Taking your meds?"

"Yes." He stares at the wall as a way to tell her he's already over this.

"Okay..." She steadily scans around his room.

"I'll be down-"

"Tweek. Are those— _your_ clothes in there?" She points to Craig's clothes at the top of his hamper.

"Yeah..." Tweek's already blushing indiscreetly.

"That's _your_ underwear."

"Yes, Mom." He doesn't know how much more of this he can take.

"Because, I do your laundry and I don't _ever_ recall seeing that pair."

" _I_ do my laundry too, Mom. You're not gonna notice _everything_ of mine..." Now he's just plain pissy.

"Okay, well, if that's your _underwear_ then put them on."

" _What? They’re dirty!”_ He officially wants to die. This petty look of hers isn't making it any harder to crack.

He can tell her the truth, _or..._

"Fine." He gets up, walking over to the hamper with confidence but taking Craig's red checkered boxers with clear discomfort.

"Go ahead. I'm not looking." Mary turns her back.

" _Jesus Christ._ " She hears Tweek under his breath, listening to him take off what he already wears below and sensing him soundlessly put on the used boxers that she knows aren't his.

"Alright," she turns around and observes, Tweek currently never looking more miserable.

"I'll meet you downstairs."

When Tweek's door is closed and he knows she's no longer anywhere near, he whines aloud the entire way to his bed and throws himself down face first.

" _Holy fucking shit...”_

The worst part is, is that he doesn't want to take them off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUESTION: do you guys actually like, have big reactions to this story?? I’ve never gotten so much love for a fic before and it feels overwhelming in the best way possible. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU. I really hope you enjoyed reading this part as much as I enjoyed writing it :) I’d love to interact with you guys more so if you’d like, my Twitter is gallathicc. I’ll see you guys...next year (month)


	15. Seamless:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig anticipates both seeing his family and going to the movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year! Please comment your thoughts after reading :) feedback is EVERYTHING to me and thank you all so much for checking out my stuff!!!

Craig's been at school for almost two hours now, where he's found himself feeling an unnecessarily major discomfort without the presence of his phone. Which is _not_ just because it means he can't get in contact with Tweek.

How is he supposed to distract himself from this conversation Clyde, Token, Jimmy, Bebe, Nichole, and Nancy are all unintentionally leaving him out of in front of Clyde's locker after first period?

He can't exactly butt in on the topic of Bebe's old babysitter getting a job at Bath and Body Works, something that the guys are only interested in because they can ask all about and make fun of the variety of different tattoos this girl happens to have, that Bebe's showing pictures of on her phone.

Knowing it's not worth it to try and include himself, Craig feels it's best to keep his distance.

"Hey guys." Now Wendy's approached her way over to talk directly to the girls.

Craig greets her for the hell of it.

"Hey Wendy."

From what it looks like, she's just noticing that he's there. " _Craig._ How _are you."_ Turning abruptly sympathetic, she speaks with sincerity and places her hand on his shoulder.

"Um, fine..."

 _“‘_ _I DON'T LIKE KYLE ANYMORE.’”_ He wants to yell in her face while shaking her by the  shoulders.

The rest of them are all giving her weird looks.

"Wendy, are you trying to act like you're not hurting by pretending as if other people are hurting...?" From what Nichole’s saying, this isn’t the first instance. 

"What? No, please. I'm fine. Just making sure that Craig is okay, that's all." She gives him a rather suspicious look.

"Oh _trust me_ Wendy, Craig is _more_ than fine." Clyde grins right at him, causing Craig to plainly glare and for the other guys to bust into laughter. 

"Hm. _Funny_." He smiles to them bluntly.

Nichole gasps in realization. " _Ooh_. Who is she?" She grins at him.

"About time," Nancy adds.

"It's nothing." Craig claims, instinctively scoffing and blushing profusely.

"He just has a crush, th-th-that's a-a—all." Jimmy beams.

"It's _lame_." Craig butts in.

"Aww, I remember when _Clyde_ had a crush on _me._ " Bebe smiles.

"Yeah, and when he stuttered more than Jimmy? That said a lot." Token teases, laughing at the humored scowls Jimmy and Clyde both give him.

" _Hm."_ Craig smirks off into space while the girls giggle.

"She likes you back though, right?" Staring Craig down, Token raises his eyebrows and greatly smiles.

"Chances are slim." He wants them to know.

" _Surrrreee."_ As Jimmy refuses, the rest of them are all smiling at Craig except for Wendy.

"Ah..." She really thought he was still pining for Kyle. Not that she in any way believes this person is a girl.

"Interesting."

"Wendy, don't get insecure just because you're single for now." Bebe thinks this is her issue.

"What...? No. That's _not_ —what this is. Stan and I are fine. Where is he, by the way...?" She starts to look around.

"Probably wiping Kyle's ass." Jimmy thinks up, the girls all scoffing at the boys' snickers.

"I gotta go..." Wendy excuses, walking off without a goodbye and leaving everyone else but Craig to wonder what it is with her that's wrong.

"I'm gonna talk to her, and uh, get to class." Craig excuses himself to catch up with her before it's too late.

"Hey, Wendy?"

"Yeah..." It's embarrassing for her to look right at him.

"Is this...About Stan? Because I can totally talk to you about it if it is-"

"It's not—about, Stan." Wendy scoffs at the thought, Craig stopping beside her in front of her classroom and watching as she sulks directly forward.

"I think I..." She brings herself to look at him.

“You're gay too?" He questions.

"I think I might like Kyle."

"Oh _god dammit."_ Craig doesn't know how much more of all this he can handle.

"I _know_ , okay?" Her face scrunches up with guilt. "I feel terrible."

"Not because of _me_ , right? I mean—I'm over him..." He needs her to believe him this time.

"So there really is someone else?"

"That I like, yeah..." Craig would rather not say much more.

"A boy, right?" She figured they were either speaking in code or that Craig was dishonest with them.

"Yeah. He doesn't go here."

"Oh. I'm sorry I was, sorta in denial. It was honestly 'cause I didn't want to think _I_ liked Kyle, but..." Her expression is pure remorse. “Here we are.”

"It's okay...I uh, know how you feel, so." This gets her to lighten up.

"Aha. Yeah..." Her smile is hesitant. "Who knows, though. Could just be a phase. Remember that short time in third grade when I liked _Cartman?"_

The memory has them snickering.

"Yeah..." Craig smiles. "Well uh. I'm sorry things feel so complicated right now."

"It's okay." Wendy gives him a kind smile. "I'll see you later."

"Later." Craig smiles once more and lets her walk into class, reminding hisself to do the same and speed walking right over, where, to both his luck and misfortune, Kyle and Stan are already sitting together in the front row goofing off a few rows down from where he sits.

This is fine. Nothing unusual. Stan and Kyle kid around with each other all the time.

The only problem now, is that Craig wants in on it more than he ever has before.

But why? Craig experiences that kinda shit every day. With the guys, and especially now Tweek.

There's nothing selfish with wanting another person to do that with, right? At this point, Craig's just glad he got over his romantic feelings for Kyle. Something that Wendy just might now have. And something that Stan has apparently _always_ happened to have.

Goddamn.

Craig's _so_ glad he got out of that one. Okay maybe not entirely. He still _really_ wants to be Kyle's friend. And to know whether or not Kyle likes Stan the way that Stan likes him.

 _Not_ that Craig would be jealous if he found out Kyle has the requited feelings for Stan that he supposedly never had for him. But who's to say that's _not_ true.

Maybe there _was_ some sorta spark between them for a short while, but it was just meant to push them further towards the people they're actually supposed to be with.

Kyle-hopefully-has Stan, and Craig...

 _Man_ , he really hopes this thing with Tweek works out. He's a _Godsend_ , and Craig doesn't know if he can handle having to see him be with someone that isn’t him in a romantic manner. It'd be too painful. He felt the same way when he first started crushing on Kyle who eventually started dating Heidi, and Craig couldn't even bare to look at them. It was why he never bothered to grow closer to him, as much as he knew _of_ him and wanted to know more. It's easier to befriend him when knowing that he'll never ever be involved with Heidi ever again.

Except, this time around, it’s just because he doesn't want his sort of kind of friend to get sucked back into the world of that _bitch_.

Back to his original point, it was already hard enough to see Kyle with someone else for all that time when he still _barely_ knew him, while meanwhile, he and Tweek are, well... _Close_. At least with Kyle not being much of Craig's friend, Craig could always shut him out and act like the situation wasn't real. With Tweek, there's no doing that.

So within an appropriate amount of time, Craig _needs_ to admit his feelings before Tweek goes sweeping someone _else_ off their feet.

Except what if Craig _can't_ manage having Tweek in his life if Tweek doesn't return those feelings? With Kyle, while it was hard to, Craig accepted the fact that he would never return those same feelings.

He figured that if they ever grew closer-which they did, sort of-he would just bottle them down and assume they'd fade away.

Which they _did_! Even if Craig _still_ did like him like that, he would still manage to keep Kyle as a friend knowing that his feelings for him won't be returned.

With Tweek, he doesn't know if he _could_ do that. It would be _so much easier_ to think 'I'd rather have you in my life as just a friend rather than nothing at all', but Craig doesn't know if he could _live_ with that constant pain.

It would be like living with Kyle and Heidi but, infinity times worse.

Speaking of Heidi, Craig had almost forgotten that she sits right next to him in this class, until she actually makes herself present. Not that Craig likes thinking this, but perhaps half of the school has _forgotten_ about her. Besides the other half that never even knew she existed to begin with. That is until she made a skanky reputation for herself.

"You know, that must be _really_ hard for you..." Her tone to Craig is sarcastically sympathetic, and he can't even tell what she's talking about until he realizes how he's been so wrapped up in his own thinking, that his eyes have been unintentionally fixated on Stan and Kyle this entire time.

Just when he almost began to feel a tiny bit sorry for her because people have forced her into a low profile, Craig remembers how he liked it _much_ better when she just kept her mouth shut.

 _Bitch_.

Instead of putting up with her by presenting his scowl of disbelief, he would just love to _scream_ at her.

' _Joke's on you, bitch! I don't even like Kyle anymore! So suck on that! Stop acting like you won't give a shit whenever Kyle does move on, because you will, and no matter who he's with, you're gonna feel an indescribable soul sucking pain when you realize how fucking brain dead you were to let Kyle go in the way that you did!'_

That would be good, if that last part were true. Since Heidi still thinks Craig _does_  still like Kyle, is she implying that Craig should be jealous because Stan and Kyle _do_ see each other in that type of way? Maybe she gave up on the relationship she had with Kyle because she suspected things?

If she could tell that Craig liked him, someone who was only ever around him so much, could she tell the same about Stan, someone that she saw with Kyle on a consistent level?

At this rate, maybe it's best if she doesn't pick up on anything at all.

 

At lunch, according to Jimmy, Clyde, and Token, the only available topic of conversation is Craig and Tweek going to the movies tonight.

"Just _tell us_ what you're seeing Tucker." Token's being getting tired of Craig refusing to let out a single detail.

"Fine. The Nun."

Well _this_ surely intrigues the rest of them.

" _Ooh_ , horror, huh? Smart move." Clyde's already thinking of the comfort copout.

"Pretty sure _I'm_ more scared than he is." Craig says to him.

"So _he'll_ be cradling you in _his_ arms?" Token grins.

" _Psh."_ Craig scoffs. "That's such a cliche. That stuff never works. _What_ couple says 'yeah we got together when we had to hold each other during jump scares from a horror movie."

The rest of them chortle.

"Maybe you guys." Clyde smirks.

"Hm." Craig scoffs. "Cool. Can we talk about something _else_ now?" He requests.

Perhaps:

" _You guys! Guys!"_ Cartman comes busting into the cafeteria, people either lending their attention or automatically tuning him out.

For the fun of it, Craig and his friends are the few of many who actually see what Cartman's going on about this time.

In many ways, as much as they hate to admit it, Cartman is one of their only forms of entertainment here at this school.

"It's _Butters_ , guys! He's back from reform school!"

This time, it's not something for anyone to ignore.

"Holy shit." Clyde responds, Butters walking in next to Eric just before Craig or the others can say anything.

"Hey fellas!"

Craig and his friends carefully observe the sight.

"Move aside, everyone!" Cartman commands, despite there being no one in their way.

"This is very exciting, I know." He leads Butters to the table with Stan, Kyle, and Kenny.

" _Ayeee,_ Butters." Kenny double high fives him. "Let's sit somewhere else." He alludes to being anywhere where Cartman isn't.

" _Hey_! What's wrong with me?" He takes offense.

"You're the whole reason why he was there in the first place!" Kyle yells.

"Nuh- _uh!"_

" _You're_ the one that told him to try and set this room on fire!" Stan knows he's just pretending to forget.

"' _Tried'_ , Stan. _Try."_

" _Yeah_ Stan. ' _Try'._ " Butters mindlessly backs him up like he always has.

"Why'd Cartman tell Butters to do that again?" Token and the other guys have struck up their own personal discussion about it.

"I think it was to 'get revenge on the bullies.'" Jimmy recalls in a stammer.

"So, him...?" Craig asks.

"Yeah." Token agrees. "Cartman's the only one I know that really gives him any shit."

"Then _why_ are they hanging around each other...?" Jimmy almost doesn't want to know.

"'Cause Cartman's a fake suck up and Butters is gullible." Clyde explains it.

"Oof..." Craig mumbles.

"Anyway, o-onto more i-i-i-important business." Jimmy greedily grins at him.

"Don't you losers have anything better to talk about?" Craig jokes to them.

"I didn't hear _you guys_ getting this crazy when you got girlfriends."

"Oh, so Tweek's your boyfriend now-?"

"I _never-"_

"What'd you do, sprint to his work and officiate there?" Token keeps interrupting.

"Ha-ha." Craig pretends to laugh with them. " _No_. He's not-"

"But he's _gonna_ be." Clyde insists on it.

"You know for that to happen he's gonna have to like me _too_ , right?" Craig reminds them.

"He does! He gave you his undies." Clyde smiles.

"You've given me _yours_."

"What, like I'd give you a clean pair?"

Just when Token was about to take a bite of his salad.

"Okay-well, if it was a girl, you wouldn't care so much." Craig points out.

"Yeah, 'cause that'd be dis _honest_." Jimmy reasons.

"Okay well if I _did_ like girls and it _was_ a girl you wouldn't care this much."

"Yes we would." Token tells him.

"What about Tweek? He like girls?" Clyde wonders.

"Guys: I'm pretty sure. Girls: I have no idea yet."

"So what's he like. You should know that since you spend so much time with." Token smirks.

"Oh _God_ , don't get him _started_." Clyde jokes.

"Pffft. He's just so...Interesting. I dunno. He doesn't think he's an easy person to talk to but he is. He puts his own spin on things and it's cool to hear." Craig sums it up for now.

"Why is he homeschooled?" Token goes into the topic that Craig was hoping they'd forgotten about.

The last thing he's sure Tweek would want to know is how they're delving in deep about something he takes so personally towards himself.

"I dunno, reasons." Craig does his best to play it off, but he feels that even saying that is already enough.

"Oh come on, after _all_ you've talked about, you haven't talked about _that_?" Jimmy asks.

"Well it's not really any of your guys' _business._ " Craig moodily says to them.

" _Great_ Craig, now you have us thinking he's a secret spy for the government or something." Clyde automatically relieves them of the tension.

"Sorry, you don't need to know _everything_ about him." Craig smirks.

"I'm sure _you_ want to." Jimmy points out.

"Maybe..." Craig grins, getting them all to chuckle and beam.

If things stay the way they are, Craig just might know everything there is to about Tweek sooner than he can imagine. Something that he doesn't want to believe is impossible.

He blames the intense infatuation, that he personally has a feeling will never come to an end.

 

Craig has two options. He can get dragged to Tweak Bros by his friends to see if Tweek happens to be there so that if he is, the guys can go out of their way to be embarrassing again, or, he can swallow his pride and head home after being gone for almost twenty hours to Laura, who right now, he doesn't know if he can handle to see cry. Because she's _going_ to cry. She'll probably blame herself for what took place, despite how she mostly had nothing to do with what happened. 

What is she at fault for, letting it _happen?_ They all know that if Laura laid a hand on him he would put his hands on _her_ next.

It was only mandatory for her to stand by, shield Tricia from the sight, and beg a preoccupied and unresponsive Thomas that he stop.

If Craig had his phone on him, the least he would do is call her so they don't have the talk in person. It'd be less emotional that way, but on top of that, perhaps less satisfying.

If he had a feeling that she figured he was nowhere around, he'd be stopping by to revolt her worries, but he knows she must be aware that he stayed somewhere reliant. Which her intuition wasted no time getting to.

He would much rather head home and get the serious but sappy confrontation over with, if it weren't for his friends that are already taking him over to Tweak Bros to see the one and only.

"Guys, if I'm gone for any longer my Mom's gonna file a missing person's report." He tells them as they walk in.

"We'll just say hi and go."

But from what it looks like, Tweek's not here right now. Until he _is_ when he comes springing up from behind the counter, where he almost considers sending himself back behind when he sees that they've arrived.

"Oh hey guys...!" It's not something he was expecting.

They greet him similarly as they go walking up.

By the awkwardly happy look on Craig's face he can tell that he didn't want them to be tagging along.

He's gotten the feeling that they've picked something about them, not that he wants to get too far ahead of himself.

They just seem very...Intrigued, when they're around the two of them.

"I like your shirt," Token compliments.

"Oh, thanks."

"I meant the one Craig's wearing."

With flushed faces, Tweek and Craig give each other discomforted smiles as the rest are cracking up.

"So you guys are g-going to the m-m-movies tonight?" Jimmy asks Tweek directly.

"Oh yeah, it's, nothing crazy." He glances at Craig while saying that, who's now interpreting that line in every way possible.

Nothing crazy? Is that some sort of message for Craig to decode?

After Token's brave little comment, Tweek probably caught on that they're pairing them together, so now he must be discreetly letting Craig know that what they're doing tonight isn't any sorta big deal.

As in, _not a date._

That's cool. That's fine. Craig was never thinking of it like that. Not anymore, anyway.

"The Nun, huh?" Clyde brings up.

"Yeah, uh, I'm a sucker for lame horror." Tweek says this, making Craig smile brightly.

Maybe that's something he'll learn more about tonight. Oh _god_ , tonight. Maybe Laura won't even let him go, a concept that Craig would understand from her perspective. He ditched home, slept over at God knows where, and now after school, he still hasn't returned home. Why _shouldn't_ he be punished?

"Tweek?" Mary comes walking out beside him, Craig catching her eye in an instant.

All Tweek can bring himself to do is look away. Maybe she _won't_ comment upon the fact that Craig is wearing one of her son's outfits, something that she'd ridicule herself for not recognizing.

The other boys get the hint, wanting nothing more than to sit down a good distance away from them and watch how things play out, especially after Tweek introduces them.

"Uh, guys, this is my Mom..."

" _So_ lovely to meet you." Token gives Tweek no time to mention their names. "We'll be sitting over there..." He flimsily points behind him to a random table, taking off and bring Jimmy and Clyde with him. 

"Mom," Tweek figures that the sooner he gets this over with the better.

"This is Craig. Those were his friends..."

"Hi Craig." Mary gives him a warm smile that he still can't tell whether or not is dishonest.

"Hi." He copies her expression.

"Um, we were planning on going to the movies tonight." Tweek puts it out there.

"Oh! That's nice, you finally have a movie buddy."

"Hm." He tries not to sound bitter. "Yup..."

He smirks at Craig's gentle grin.

"Is it that nun one you've been bothering me about?" 

Craig and Tweek both snicker before he answers.

"Yeah, Mom, that one."

"Isn't that R? I might have to walk you guys in, I don't know the rules here yet. I can drive you guys."

"Oh." Tweek looks to Craig. "What do you think?"

Craig hasn't been there in a while, but now having a feeling that he'll be going there a lot more often with Tweek around, he digs to back of his brain for memories of being there.

He and the guys got into an R rated movie once at thirteen, but that was one instance, and he doesn't know if that kind of luck over there would fly today.

"It's usually seventeen and over right." Tweek reminds.

"Yeah," Craig remembers. "So, I dunno, maybe she'll have to walk us in. If-if that's okay." Craig wants no trouble for either of them.

"Oh, it's fine. Do you not like horror movies hon'? Never be afraid to let Tweek know if he's being stubborn with his movie choices. He usually is."

Craig chortles at Tweek, who looks to his Mom in slight offense.

"Okay Mom." He scoffs.

"It's cool. Not a problem." Craig smiles to her.

"Where's your closest theater?"

"It's a fifteen minute drive, pretty much."

"'Stone'?" Tweek's already done his research. Craig smirks. "You look at the times already?" He grins.

"Maybe. How's seven thirty for you." Tweek does the same.

Craig giggles. "Fine by me."

"Have you gotten permission, sweetie?" Mary asks him.

"Oh, uh..."

Considering how Laura and Tricia are walking in at right this moment, Craig might as well figure that out right now.

"I told you he was here sweetie," Laura beams to Tricia, facing the reunion with much more respect than she is.

" _You asshole!"_ Tricia comes speeding up and shoving him. " _I thought you ran away or something!_ Do you know how _scared_ I was?!"

To Mary, this confirms her suspicions that Craig had snuck out to stay in her house.

Tweek doesn't know to to correctly respond to Craig's silent embarrassment. He hopes he can get through to him with his look of sympathy, even if it's currently only something that he’s sensing.

Feeling wrongfully entertained, the rest of the boys watch the view from their table that sits back at an average distance.

"Tricia, it's okay. I knew he was nearby, and to give him time." Laura walks up next to them.

"Mom..." Craig faces her. "I was planning to get home sooner-"

"I know, baby. It's okay." Laura makes sure he knows.

Mary doesn't like the feeling she's getting from seeing this. Laura let Craig go because he had to, and Mary doesn't want to imagine why.

"Uh, you remember Tweek." Craig says to Laura.

"Oh, yes, hello." She smiles at him.

"That's his mother."

Laura's already shaking her hand. "Great to meet you. I've been meaning to find you and tell you how much I love your shop."

Mary flatteringly chuckles, the boys scoffing at one another.

'Told you' Craig mouths to Tweek, making him beam.

"This is Tricia, my daughter." Laura says to him and Mary.

"Tricia, apologize for being so confrontational." She looks at her.

" _Sorry_ I thought you were dead." Speaking in a petty tone, Tricia scowls at Craig once more before sitting down with his friends.

They take their eyes off of her once she notices they're staring.

After a few moments of silence between Craig, Tweek and their Moms, Laura forces a lighthearted giggle. "She's very protective of her brother..."

"I think that's great." Mary expresses, seeing that it's mandatory due to whatever situation it is they're in.

"The boys were mentioning going to the movies tonight."

"Oh, that's good! You haven't been in so long." Laura says to Craig as he scoffs back at Tweek, who surely can't say the same for himself.

"What movie?" She checks.

"The Nun." Craig answers.

"Oh, isn't that scary? I want you to be sure about that." Laura advises sweetly, turning Craig red and getting Tweek to smile at him.

"Mom. It's fine." It's like she's acting oblivious to the fact that crappy horror is always the first choice at his and the guys' sleepover nights.

"Okay," she believes him.

"I offered to drive them." Mary informs her.

"Only if it's no problem." Laura makes sure.

"Oh, not at all."

While Craig is relieved as ever to see them getting along, he can't help but fear that Mary knows about how he was there last night, and that she has it out for him because she thinks he's some sort of bad influence.

If she _really_ thought the worst of him, she wouldn't let Tweek associate with him, right? Things should be fine.

"So, seven thirty?" Tweek says to Craig.

"Works for me." He agrees kindly.

"Oh, maybe I should drop you boys off earlier so you can grab something to eat." Mary considers.

Craig would love _nothing more_ than to miss out on another excruciating dinner with his family, especially if it means he'll get choked by his Dad again. Sold.

"Yeah, there's restaurants right around the theater. We could do that." He takes full advantage.

"Okay cool." Tweek smiles.

"We should get home, you'll see each other in a few hours." Laura wants to be with Craig for a few hours before Thomas gets home.

"Okay." The only thing Craig's really worried about is that Tweek will be left alone with the guys who could potentially say something life-ending to him about Craig. Or just something really stupid in general.

"See you man." Tweek tells him, receiving a genuine smile from Craig and watching their Moms kindly farewell one another.

"We'll see you later." Laura says, she and Craig walking over to Tricia and the guys, Craig asking them in particular if they're going to stay.

They can see the fear in his eyes when he's told what he doesn't want to hear. Which is a big fat yes.

"Okay, I'll talk to you guys later..."

Glancing back to Tweek who now stands alone pretending to be preoccupied, Craig wonders if he'd be better off engaging with them in awkward small talk, or not interacting with them at all. Either way, he knows Tweek's going to be labeling himself as something uneeded.

"Oh, and Craig?" Mary calls out to him.

His dick shrivels.

"Yeah...?" He hesitantly looks back to her.

"Is that what you'll be wearing?" She points to his outfit that isn't his because it's Tweek's.

Tweek, who wants nothing more than slam his head down onto the counter due to Mary's ballsy behavior.

Mary and Tricia are too confused to ask what all this implies.

"Oh...Uh, I don't think so, no..."

The guys watch together in awe.

"Alright. See you tonight." Mary says to Craig, he and Tweek now barely able to face one another.

 **Don't be a dick to Tweek, okay?** He texts in the group chat on the surreal walk to the car. Tricia's put the pieces together but she knows not to say anything.

 **Whoa, bro.** Clyde responds. **Why would we be mean to the guy who's gonna suck your dick tonight.**

"I get you guys anything...?" Tweek, who's still trying to get over the shock of what his mother just pulled in front of him, asks the trio who are currently in the middle of laughing at Clyde's juvenile response.

He gets a bad feeling that they're talking to Craig about him, which they are, but not in the way his anxiety is telling him.

"Oh, uh, yeah, sure." Token answers, he and the other two looking up at him as Craig texts back how much he hates them.

 **And go talk to him! But not about me and not too much!!** He adds on.

"So is it cool having Craig next door?" Clyde completely disrespects Craig's wishes.

"Oh, yeah." Smiling instinctively, Tweek is already flushing up.

"He talks about you." Jimmy informs him.

"Really...?" He plays with a piece of hair.

"Yeah, he says you like movies." Token recalls.

"Oh, y-yeah, a lot. If it's playing I'll probably wanna see it." Tweek chuckles, resting down his arm.

"Well if you ever get tired of seeing stuff with him, we're always around." Clyde offers.

"Okay." Tweek grins, although he's pretty sure thinking of Craig like that isn't something that could ever happen.

Finally, there are some customers, but not the ones that any of them were really expecting.

"Ah _geez."_ Token whispers under his breath.

"This place is pretty neat-o!" Butters smiles to Eric.

"Whatever Butters let's just get my drink."

"Is...That his cousin or something...?" Tweek doesn't want to believe that Cartman has one real friend.

"Butters is very easily manipulated." Clyde tells him. "He just back from reform school."

"Is he dangerous?" Tweek surely wouldn't think so based on the attitude of his that’s already so bright.

"Nah. It was all Cartman's idea."

"Got it..." Tweek tries not to notice how they're being approached by them.

"Hey fellas!" Butters smiles to them.

"Hey Butters. This is Tweek." Token introduces him.

" _God_ you guys have some faggy ass names." Cartman comments.

"Cartman can you go sit somewhere?" Jimmy irritably requests.

"Speaking of faggy, where are Stan and Kyle, huh? Sucking each other's dicks?" Eric continues.

"So what if they _are?_ " Token icily defends. "Go."

"Oh, uh, alright then-"

"Not _you_ Butters you can stay." Clyde tells him.

"No, he's coming with _me!"_ Cartman commands. "Right Butters?!" He tightly wraps his arm around him, which Butters tosses away.

"Uhh, Eric, I don't think it's a good idea that we start hanging out again..." He's hesitant to say.

"And why the hell _not?!"_

"Well for one, you're sort of the reason why I went away in the first place, and second off, you're kinda just...a jerk."

"Yeah _so?!"_

The rests' response is to blankly stare at him.

" _Fine!_ Whatever Butters, you black asshole!"

Tweek cringes at him for more reasons than one.

" _Hippies._ " Cartman finishes them off, stomping out and making the bells hanging on top of the the door jingle as loud as he can when he slams it shut.

"Damn." Clyde blurts.

"J-J-J- _Jesus._ "

 

Because Craig wants to get the discussion with Laura over with, he might as well ride with her to Kohl's after they drop Tricia back off at the house.

Plus tagging along with her could be an excuse to get something to wear for tonight that isn't one of his old outfits, or, what it is he's wearing right now.

Speaking of that-

"He's a _very_ nice kid, Craig." Laura brings up after an unexpected period of silence. "I had a feeling you were staying with him."

"What..."

What puts _Tweek_ on her radar more than Jimmy, Clyde, or Token, all of a sudden?

Never mind. He sees why. She's not blind to the fast growing friendship they've developed. It's a justifiable place for Craig to go. Also, just like Mary, Laura can tell what clothes _do and don't_ belong to her kid.

"It's okay, Craig."

"Yeah..." He gazes forward and counts down to the real talk of things that should be happening any moment.

"I love you more than anything in the world, Craig. And if you ever need to get out of here and go to his house, or anyone of your other friends'...You don't have to ask especially in a state of emergency."

A state of emergency that might be better for them not to acknowledge just yet.

"Mom..."

"Yeah baby."

They're both expecting him to address the obvious, but the more Craig finds himself drifting away from it, the more he feels his mind heading in a separate direction.

"I'm..."

He can't look at her for this.

" _Super_ gay." He chortles and smiles directly down to the car floor, sensing Laura chuckle and glance over at him in relief.

"Oh honey, I wouldn't say ' _super gay'."_ She gets Craig to look up at her and genuinely laugh.

"How long have you known..." He's no longer nervous, and now rather interested.

"For as long as you have."

He giggles. "Yeah, I'm sure." He believes.

"Is it a date you're going on, tonight?" She can't help but bring up, making him glance off with tremendous worry.

" _Doubt_ it." He expresses his dissatisfaction.

"Tweek's a nice boy."

"Yeah..." A smile erupts just from the sound of his name.

"Well, even if it's not a date, there's still nothing wrong with looking nice."

"Mom, he's gonna get weirded out if he sees me like that-"

"He most certainly will _not_. I'm sure boys who like other boys like boys with a sense of fashion."

"Okay." He has to keep from cracking up.

Because Laura's so set on this idea, she shops with Craig for some 'fancy clothes that he can wear on date nights.'

Her words, not his.

"Mom, no sweater vests!" He commands to her, as she holds one up to his torso in the middle of Kohl's junior men's section.

"Why not? It'd look adorable on you."

"Maybe to _you_. Not to _him_." Craig's not taking any chances.

"Fine. Maybe for Easter, then."

" _Mom..."_

"Okay, okay." She holds it down and hangs it back on the rack.

"You can pick out what you think is nice."

" _What_? I don't know how to _shop_!" Craig frazzles. "What if I pick out something worse than _you_ did?!"

" _Ouch._ "

"Sorry. I just don't know what to do." Craig regains what he can of his cool.

"Lemme help you, then. No sweater vests."

"You promise?"

"I _promise._ " She swears, and in the course of thirty minutes, Laura's helped Craig pick out a pair of skinny jeans and a long sleeved black and yellow flannel

To make sure they actually look good on him, Craig tries them on in the dressing room and asks Laura for feedback.

"This is the gayest I've ever felt."

"You look great, honey. But lose the hat."

"What-?" But she's already taking it off, Craig already feeling naked without it.

"Mom no my hair's a mess."

"That's just hat hair because you're always _wearing_ the hat!" She licks the tips of her fingers and slicks down all his loose strands.

"M-maybe I should get a beanie or something..." Craig considers. "Never mind, no. That's lame."

"It's okay, we'll just put some gel in your hair and it'll all be fine." Laura promises.

 _Gel?_! Sure, Craig's gay, but he's not _that_ gay. Until he looks at his frizzled hair in the mirror, and all of a sudden, maybe he _is_.

"Sure."

"Those jeans show off your bottom, sweetie. You're gonna have to wear a long sweatshirt."Laura feels the need to point out to him, Craig guaranteeing to himself that she wouldn't be saying this to him if he never came out.

He's starting to think that maybe letting Laura in on this _wasn't_ such a good idea.

"Hello?" Walking out of the space not far from all from his mother, he answers Clyde's call.

"Hey dude. We're still here."

"Have you been talking to him?" Craig asks.

"We haven't really been able to."

"Why, has the place gotten busy?"

"He's been talking to someone else." Clyde knows he's going to regret telling him this.

"Someone else?? _Who?_ A customer, right?" Although that really wouldn't make much of a difference.

"Butters."

" _Butters?_ Sh-shouldn't he be _grounded_ or something?" Craig's already turning unnecessarily petty.

"I dunno, dude." From a fifteen feet distance, Clyde watches Tweek and Butters casually chat it up as Tweek manages to serve multiple different customers.

"Well how long have they been talking??" Craig's overly worried.

"Relax, dude. They're just talking."

" _Exactly_ , dude, that's how me and him started _out!_ " Craig's gone back to frazzling.

"Yeah Craig, that's _kind of_ how people get to know each other."

"Well what are they talking about?"

"I dunno, usual stuff."

"That's what _we_ talked about!" Craig cries.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Laura asks from behind the door.

"Craig, stop worrying. It's just small talk." But he knows their conversations have been too lengthy to be considered as so.

"I gotta go." He wants to go over and inspect.

" _What? Clyde!"_

"Relax dude. I'll give you my sexscepade cologne tonight. Works on Bebe every time." He hangs up on Craig before he can get another word out, Laura accidentally hitting him with the door and bringing an interruption to his panic.

"Whoop. Sorry hon'. You're gonna have to change out of the clothes if you wanna buy them. They can't scan em' while they're on you."

"Mom? Are these clothes automatically mine if I sweat through them...?"

Now that he thinks about it, maybe Clyde's straight guy cologne no longer seems so bad after all.

 

Craig takes back what he said about the cologne. It reeks.

" _Ew. What is this, straight culture?_ Bebe doesn't _sleep with you_ when you wear this, right?" Craig snaps right to him up in his room where he made Clyde stop by so he could receive feedback on his outfit-that includes a long black sweatshirt to cover his ass-and try out the sexcepade scent just a few minutes before he needs to be meeting Tweek outside.

"That reminds me, you planning on getting laid tonight?"

" _What?_ I'm just planning to survive!" Craig yells.

"Okay 'cause I have a condom if-"

Since Thomas is right down the hall, Craig begs Clyde to quiet down because he doesn't need anyone else getting choked that isn't him.

Thomas was already home when Craig and Laura got back, and Tricia told them that he was basically acting like last night ever happened.

Thomas saw the shopping bags and started yelling to Laura about money, and Craig camped out on the stairwell just in case things got physical, which they thankfully didn't. Since then he's just been avoiding him just like Tricia and Laura have.

"What did Tweek and Butters talk about. Did Tweek say anything about me...?" Craig almost doesn't want to know.

"He just told him stories about reform school."

"Dammit." Craig mutters. "I can't top that."

"You've _been_ topping that Craig. For the past week. He thinks you're _cool_ , man. Just keep being myself."

"Since when has _that_ been working?" Craig asks him.

"Since you've met him..."

Craig huffs. "Fine." He knows he's right. "I gotta get going..." His stomach drops just from saying that.

"'Kay. You the man, remember?" Clyde slaps Craig's shoulder and climbs into his bed.

"If you're not wearing the hat can I?"

"No way dude, you want lice?" Grabbing his wallet from his the top of his dresser, Craig walks over to the door and looks back at him.

"Fine. Get out there, bro. You the man!" Clyde points to him with both thumbs.

"Just don't jerk off in my bed, okay?"

"Why not? You do."

After that Craig walks out on him plain and simple.

 

"Where are _you_ going dressed like that." Tricia asks him from the couch when Craig passes her by in the living room.

"Movies. Bye Mom!" He yells out towards the laundry room.

"Bye! Send me updates!"

He has _no_ idea what that means.

“Okay bye..." He walks out the door and onto his lawn, eyes being drawn right to Tweek's driveway where he waits next to his car that's already up and running.

" _Hey_ " he calls out, lighting up at the smile Tweek flashes when seeing he's running towards him.

The closer Craig gets, the more foolish Tweek feels in his grey sweats and Supernatural tee shirt, ogling at Craig's clothes with a lack of words and his dick in his hands. Metaphorically speaking.

"Hey! I almost didn't recognize you without your hat on." He jokes, making them beam and giggle. "Who you trying to impress?"

Him. Him and only him.

Losing all the color in his face, Craig chuckles shyly.

"No one you know."

" _Mm._ " Tweek grins. "Nice."

For a second Craig fears that he actually believes him. 

"Sorry I look like _this._ " Tweek motions to his outfit and hesitantly chuckles.

" _Pfft. Please._ I look like a magazine ad."

"Don't you usually?"

Craig can only laugh out of overjoyed shock.

"Sure, bad ones, maybe.”

Mary comes walking out to the sound of them laughing up a storm.

"You kids ready?" She smiles, walking off the porch and over to the vehicle's front seat.

"Yeah." Tweek joins Craig right in the backseat, something that Craig very much appreciates.

They're sitting together closer than usual, but maybe that's okay.

"So Craig, do you like this town?" Mary asks to him after she backs out of the driveway and cruises down the neighborhood.

"Yeah, uh, it's okay. Cold though."

Tweek snickers at his answer, glancing at him with a smile and causing Craig to do the same back.

"I'm sure you like the weather, huh Tweek." He teases.

"I do, actually, so step the hell back."

Mary appreciates just how easily they can makeeach other laugh. She puts the theater's address in her GPS, listening to the directions she's told, and turning on the radio to fill the silence. Not that there's much of it to fill. Tweek and Craig are already commenting over Worth It by Fifth Harmony.

"Why is the top 40 radio playing songs from like, three to five years ago." Tweek asks.

"'Cause this year has had the same six new songs play on the air over and over." Craig figures.

"Okay true. I remember years ago they would _maybe_ do that once in a while if they _really_ had nothing new to play, but now the stations are starting to feel like some sort of throwback playlist." Tweek explains, Craig wanting to hear more and more of what he has to say about these sorts of topics. He's already more excited for Tweek's thoughts on the movie more than the movie itself.

Part of him wants to be one to discuss every other thing that happens onscreen while it's playing, as disturbing as he knows it would be to other people. He already knows he's going to get a kick out of Tweek snickering at all the copout scares and cringing at the bad attempts.

"I heard Your Love Is My Drug by Kesha at like, eight in the morning." He almost forgets to tell him, expecting no reaction but finding himself grinning at Tweek's chortling.

"Geniuses." Tweek means whoever picks out what will play in what order.

"Can you imagine if they gave DJ's actual control over what songs play."

Craig chortles. "Plot twist: that's why all the nostalgic stuff plays."

" _Ha._ " Tweek smiles. "I'm either hearing Better Now or some song for two thousand ten."

"Oh _really_ then what's this." Craig motions over to the radio that's begun to play God Is A Woman.

Tweek's cackling gets Craig doing the same, the two of them kidding around for the rest of the way there and joking about the same old music that plays.

"Okay, you guys got everything?" Mary checks with them, parked outside the theater thirty minutes before the movie.

"Yup bye-"

"Wait." She stops Tweek from bailing, Craig snickering at his look of impatience.

"Don't I need to be with you when you get the tickets?"

"We could get them at the machine," Craig remembers.

"Yeah but then they'll ask you for ID when they look at them." Tweek remembers that happening to him.

"How about I just walk you guys in like we planned." Mary says.

"Let's just try real quick. If they don't let us buy, we'll tell you." Tweek plans, being given her credit card.

"Thanks. Be right back." Tweek opens the door and watches Craig get out with him. There's Moe's to the left, a burger joint to the right, and frozen yogurt just a few places down.

Quickly observing the sights, Tweek follows Craig to the box office where there isn't much of a line.

"I hope this works." He gets them to chuckle.

"You scared?" Craig jokes with him.

"Yeah. Of all the lame horror tactics." Tweek smirks, Craig giggling at his wit.

"Isn't this liked connected to The Conjuring?" Craig asks.

"Yeah, it's in the same universe, I guess. I haven't seen any of The Conjurings." They step forward.

"What do you mean? I thought you've been doing this whole movie thing for a long time!" Craig grins. "

"I haven't been doing this movie thing for very long." Tweek smirks.

"Okay. I guess my whole life is a lie, then."

They guffaw at each other when stepping up to the counter.

"What movie?" They weren't able to get a good look at the young man working there until now. Craig almost feels kind of threatened by how he looks compared to him.

"Hey, we get two for The Nun? Seven thirty showing?" Tweek holds up two fingers.

"Okay,"

Tweek and Craig smile to each other when the employee types into the computer.

"Fifteen dollars."

"'Kay." Tweek hands him Mary's card, beaming at Craig when their tickets are received.

"I got a question real quick." Just when Craig thought they were going to walk away, Tweek's bringing something up.

"I've never been here before so how long does it usually take for the pictures to start after the ads?" Tweek hopes he's making sense.

"The trailers start right at the posted time, and they go on for about fifteen minutes." He's pretty intrigued at the question.

"'Kay thanks." Tweek flashes him a quick smile before beginning to lead the way back to the car.

"Look at you, being a people person." Craig pokes at his shoulder, walking behind him.

" _Ha."_ Tweek smiles as Craig walks by his side.

"Sure."

"You _are!"_ Craig smiles, stopping with him in front of the car window that Mary rolls down.

"Worked?"

"Yup, thanks." Tweek hands over her card.

"Keep the card, get yourselves some dinner."

"Okay..." Tweek might as well.

"Okay, you got your wallet?"

"Yeah."

"Show it to me."

Anything but amused, Tweek does as told, returning the bright smile that Craig's displaying in response.

"Good. Text me when you're seated!"

"Okay bye, thanks."

Craig says this to her in a more genuine manner, snickering and getting Tweek to smile at him as she's driving off.

"So, do you wanna eat somewhere?" Craig turns towards him.

"Yeah, what do you like?" Tweek keeps it easygoing.

"Oh, um, whatever's good with you."

They end up scoffing at each other.

"We have some time to kill, you just wanna go next door?" Tweek asks.

"Would next door be Moe's or American Burger?"

"American Burger. Moe's looks contaminated." Towards the restaurant of his choice, Tweek smugly starts walking off, Craig intensely laughing at him and following along.

Across the lot and on their way inside, Tweek beams at him like he's the only one around.

Craig wishes he could pull off pretending not to notice.

"Oh." Tweek disappointingly realizes they have to wait in a long line to order, which Craig giggles at.

"We're gonna have to get used to being alone in such public settings." Tweek jokes with him.

"What..?" Face glowing with redness, Craig hesitantly breathes out a laugh.

"'Cause we're usually so loud and obnoxious." Tweek smiles.

"Oh." Craig laughs. "Yeah, true. Watch us get kicked out." Now they're both giggling.

"We can sit outside," Tweek suggests, following Craig and moving up in line.

"And disturb the general public?" Craig cracks them up.

They're already forgetting about how people both behind and in front of them can hear their every word, which they frankly couldn't care less about regardless. Not when it's them two.

"That means no talking over the movie either." Craig grins in anticipation.

"Okay: new plan. From now on we just rent everything at home so we can crack each other up as much as we want." Tweek says to him.

"You'd give up your movie going experience just to joke about stupid shit with me on the couch?" Craig smiles.

" _Maybe_."

They beam and snicker at each other in response, becoming so infatuated in the moment that they almost don't notice it's their turn to move up, have might as well been forgetting that they're in line at all.

"You're pretty serious about your experience, asking the guy about when the trailers start and stuff." Craig grins.

"Well if I'm not wrong," Tweek pulls out his phone, almost sending Craig into hysterics. "They should be starting in about—eighteen minutes."

"You a trailer boy?"

Tweek grins at him, the two having to block out most of their laughter.

"Sure. I only like to see the full thing once in the theater, then maybe little teasers on TV and YouTube afterwards. That alone already feels like a ton of spoilers." Tweek figures he should put a stop to himself before he ends up going on and on and on. "What about you." He's scared that Craig won't even know how to answer.

"Yeah, not always though. Like you said: too many spoilers."

"Yeah! I know, right!" Too engaged in the interaction, they step forward without even realizing. "It's like: just release _one_ two minute trailer for the thing. That's it. I hate movies that have more than one trailer. It's too risky. Sorry, this must sound really lame." Tweek can't believe that no one else has told him to be quiet.

" _Believe_ me. It's not." Craig smiles, glancing down to Tweek's outfit he wish he would have known he was wearing.

"I like your shirt."

"Heh. Thanks. If you watch the show, pretend you don't, or I'll go on and on about _that_."

Craig grins at him. "Go on and on about it anyway, I dare you."

"Craig _no_ -"

They laugh their way up next in line. "Shit, you know what you want?" Craig smiles to him.

"Oh, yeah, uh-" Tweek orders for himself, almost blanking out on how he wants his meat cooked, and insisting to Craig that he'll be the one paying.

After Craig says what he wants, Tweek is told to provide a signature in the process of paying, to which he signs his own name plain and simple with the digital black ink and snickering with Craig at the looks of it.

"Thanks," he smiles to the cashier, taking their table number with him and walking with Craig outside.

"You like my unimpressive handwriting," he jokes to him.

"Yes, actually." Craig smiles at his scoffing as they sit across one another.

"The theater's right behind me. We love that." Tweek refers to the front entrance of the building being not too far behind the black metal fence he sits in front of.

Craig chortles.

"Sorry I'm such a nerd." Tweek claims.

" _Where."_ Craig doesn't see where the hell he's getting this from.

" _Everywhere!"_

They laugh at his exclaim. "Well you're wrong." Craig lets him know.

" _Not_ about this."

He scoffs.

"Thanks for uh, joining me tonight. I don't see movies with many people that much 'cause I always feel like I geek out too much." Tweek amusingly shares.

"You do _not_." Craig smiles. "You _aren't_ one." He wishes he could get through.

"Yes I am," Tweek smiles, scooting over his chair right beside his. Their shoulders are touching and neither are complaining. Craig's too ecstatic to wipe this enormous grin off his face, and he believe that Tweek feels the same.

As a matter of fact, they can mutually agree that it's getting really hard to be this close to each other without wanting to do something about it.

"And when I'm with you I'm okay with that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls comment!!!! <3


	16. Commitment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a bit more exciting before, during, and after the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! If you’re taking the time to read any of this, thank you. You’re great. I hope you enjoy this update, and if you ship these two, there are a few moments in particular that should stand out for you...  
> Also, I just want to point out how I’ve recently reached my goal of 200 kudos. That’s...fucking insane, and I never thought I’d get it on a fic like this. Thank you for putting your time, amusement, and emotions into this story. It means the world.

The waitress that serves them finds it quite surprising that they're seated next to each other, whereas meanwhile they couldn't care any less about whatever it is anyone else thinks. Until when Tweek starts to contemplate about those around him and overthinks his minor interactions, something he knew was eventually bound to happen.

"I completely blanked out when he asked me how I wanted my burger." He brings up, and Craig automatically sees what's happening.

"That question is so stupid. I like when they dumb it down for you." He takes a bite out of his food.

Tweek snickers. "Oh yeah. 'Pink or no pink?'"

Craig almost spits out his burger from all his snickering.

"'Pink or no pink, stupid.'"

They begin laughing.

"There was literally a chart detailing what each thing looks like." He doesn't know how else to say it, referencing the sign that was right beside the register.

"I always say medium well out of instinct." Craig says.

"I say medium rare like it's the only one I'm aware of." Tweek grins.

"There's medium rare, medium well, what else..."

"Pink and no pink. There."

They chortle.

"I'm too scared to think to even say something else." Tweek makes Craig chuckle.

"'Where'd you hide the body.' 'Medium well! Rare-!'" He has them guffawing.

"'Where were on the night of-'"

" _Medium rare!"_ They continue the joke, then resume to cackle at their own stupidity.

"Oh my God." Tweek remembers. "So YMS, the guy on YouTube who talked about all the China movie stuff,"

"Is there more dirt?"

"No, sadly."

They snicker.

"I've just been starting to notice, that he rates _so_ many movies six out of ten. He could think it's just alright or pretty decent and he's still like 'six out of ten.'"

"Me." Craig smiles. "'Where were you when the twin towers went down.' ' _Six out of ten!'"_

_"Craig!"_

They both laugh so hard that it almost feels like they're gonna fall out of their seats.

"National world tragedies based on ratings."

"Craig no please don't continue that." Tweek laughs with him.

"Number ten."

"No."

"Honorable mentions."

"No."

It takes them a few moments to finish laughing and regain their speech. "Oh my _God._ " Tweek almost can’t keep it together.

"How much longer until the trailers." Craig asks, prompting Tweek to check his phone.

"Like, eight minutes."

"You wanna finish up? Go watch Nokia ads?" Craig loves when he giggles.

"I mean, if _you're_ gonna be there-" Tweek's comical flirting leaves them giggling.

"I mean if _you're_ gonna be there."

"I mean if _you're_ gonna be there." They start copying one in another in bad attempts at valley girl accents, cracking themselves up and gleaming to each other with humongous smiles. Craig's still trying to process this.

Was he just flirted with? Well, playfully, but still. There's gotta be _some_ kind of deeper meaning, right?

'I mean, if _you're_ gonna be there.'

'Yeah stupid 'cause he _knows_ you're gonna be there.' He keeps his words where only he can hear them.

"So, yeah?" He smiles.

"Nah. They're so lame." Tweek gets him laughing.

"True. You just wanna hang around till it's time? We already paid."

So, they wrap up their half eaten burgers, sneak in a few more fries, take their last sips of their sodas, and head out to the fountain centered outside of the theater that Craig's been noticing Tweek eye throughout the night.

"Make a wish." Craig smirks his way, walking up to to it with him and watching him observe the sight.

"I can't, I'm broke." Tweek grins at him, getting the both of them to snicker.

"Hm." Craig smiles. "So." He glances back down to his shirt.

"Tell me about your shirt. Or, the show, I mean." For a second he's too embarrassed to look back at his eyes.

"Well, I got the shirt online,"

Tweek laughs along with him before continuing.

"And the show, uh, is what I like to think made me into a total nerd,"

Craig grins at Tweek's amused pride.

"The two main characters, they're brothers, and, they basically go around killing all the paranormal stuff that's a threat to everyone else. Demons, mean ghosts,"

"' _Mean ghosts'!"_ Craig lights up.

"Well some ghosts are nice!" Tweek leaves Craig beaming and nodding his head at him. "Their parents basically did the same thing when they were young, but when they settled down, and the youngest was six months old, their Mom was killed by a demon so their Dad started hunting again and trained the kids to do it with him."

"He couldn't have just done it in secret?" Craig smiles.

"No."

They scoff at his answer.

“And as they got older the youngest one stopped hunting and went to college while his brother and Dad kept hunting, but then their Dad went missing so the older brother asks for the younger ones help. They hunt one thing together and the younger one says he's not gonna do it again but then someone close to him is killed by the same demon from twenty years ago, so he starts hunting again to avenge."

" _Avenge revenge."_

 _"Yes."_ Tweek laughs at him.

"Was the person close to him his boyfriend?" Craig hopes.

"No, big mood, though." Tweek grins.

"Good 'cause I woulda been pissed at 'em for killing a gay." Craig might as well just come out through a series of references and jokes, Tweek having more and more hope with each hint that's dropped.

"There are gays time to time. But according to Tumblr there's gay _all_ the time."

" _Hahahaha!_ " Craig can't get enough of the way he said that.

"They each have a few good love interests time to time. One of them had such good chemistry with this one girl but she ended up dying. All of their love interests go away."

" _Jesus."_ Craig smiles, though he can't say that he's surprised.

"Yeah it gets pretty frustrating. _All_ the good ones die and the _annoying_ ones just go away." Tweek amusingly rants.

" _Pffffftt_ dude I am _so_ sorry." Craig smiles and has them laugh.

"Other than that there's no romance." Tweek tells him. "Which is good, for me at least, 'cause I don’t think my mental health could handle all that drama.”

"Yeah imagine." Craig smiles. "Do people get bored and just ship the brothers together?" He grins and holds back a cringe.

"Oh are you kidding? Incest is wincest."

Almost losing their breath, this gets them screaming with laughter.

"Jesus." Craig says again, blinking back a few tears and beaming at Tweek who's just barely holding himself together.

"Okay I'm done with that before I never shut up." Tweek has him know, but Craig could listen to him for hours upon hours and not want a break.

He almost doesn't know how he's going to handle not hearing Tweek speak for however long it is the movie will go on. He needs some sort of reaction and a full on review afterwards when Tweek's gathered together his thoughts.

"Stop that." Craig smiles.

"What..." Tweek smiles out of insecurity, knowing that Craig's either grown sick of him or that, more likely, he's going to talk him up, something he feels to be unnecessary and ironically makes him rag on himself more.

"That. Quit underestimating yourself. You have cool shit to say. Quit acting like you don't." Craig pokes at his shoulder, Tweek scoffing and shaking his head with red cheeks and an anxious grin.

"I think it's lovely that you have such incredibly low standards." He smirks. "Wanna get stuff for the movie?" Before his low self esteem can ruin the night, he gives Craig no chance to respond to that last comment.

"Yeah." Craig knows to keep Tweek in his comfort zone. "We're gonna have to hide our burgers."

"Yeah, why did we bring these." Tweek smiles down at his, he and Craig beginning to laugh.

"Here." Tweek looks at him, the two of them trading what's left of their food and taking out a few bites before tossing them in the trash on the way inside.

"Ugh." Tweek reacts to the huge lines at each concession counter, Craig chuckling and walking beside him. "What are you getting."

"A hot dog." Tweek answers.

"What size."

"There's _different_ sized hot dogs here?" Tweek's truly amazed.

"Oh my God I thought you said popcorn." Craig sends them into hysterics, just barely moving him and Tweek out of the way for people to walk past them and almost forgetting they should probably be holding a place in line.

"Shit." Tweek smiles, taking Craig by the wrist and standing them in what looks like the quickest moving line. Craig's pretty sure his whole body is heating up the contact, whereas Tweek knows he doesn't want to let go-or rather does to move his grip down to his hand-yet is also aware that it's probably best if he doesn't.

They both like to pretend that it's still happening.

"You think we'll be okay?" Craig asks him.

"Yeah, we got time." Tweek looks at the time underneath the movie announcements for the left section of auditoriums, seeing that trailers still don't start for another seven minutes. Not that it's even really a big deal. Technically speaking, if the trailers play for fifteen minutes after the posted movie time like the guy said, they still have twenty seven minutes. Tweek thinks these things through a lot.

"Okay cool." Craig smiles at him.

"Meh. I'm not gonna get one." Tweek scans the menus above the concession counters.

"Why not?" Craig smirks, moving up with him.

"Do they not have the size you want?" This gets them to chortle.

"Yeah there's no large." Tweek plays along, snickering with him and claiming that he simply changed his mind, when in reality he's focused on the fate of his breath. You know, just in case.

"Have you ever seen Superbad." Craig figures that since he's bringing up a movie, that maybe Tweek will know something about it. Maybe he shouldn't have. Maybe this is bad territory, and Tweek's never been one for raunchy, zany comedies.

" _Not the whole thing, but I know the gist of it."_ Tweek's all smiles. "Oh my God, are you thinking about when the main guy kept drawing all those dicks?" He reads his mind.

" _Yes!"_ Again their laughter almost keeps them from remembering to move along. And how there are people with children both behind and in front of them.

"Sorry..." Craig apologizes to the parents across from him giving them dirty looks, returning Tweek's sly grin and struggling to obtain his excessive chortles. Tweek's very own aren't exactly helping.

They hate every second of it, but they don't speak again until they're next up in line. Not that the silence was awkward in any way, shape or form. There was enough beaming and warm expressions towards one another to go around.

Because neither of them want popcorn kernels stuck in their teeth-again, just in case-they each order a small drink, until Craig sees it would cost less to just order one large drink altogether.

"You just wanna share one...?" He brings up the idea. "It's cheaper."

"Okay," Tweek reads the prices for himself and looks back at him.

"Coke fine?" This is the first drink that comes to Craig's mind.

"Yeah."

"Just one large?" He asks the cashier, Tweek pulling out his card before Craig can pull out his wallet.

Tweek smirks at Craig mischievously as he hands it over, Craig scoffing back and shaking his head.

Next time.

"Anything else?" The cashier checks.

"No..." The two answer together.

"Alright..." He ponders on their peculiar self awareness.

Their drink is served, and on their way to confirm their tickets, they realize that there's no employee standing in place to even do so.

"Should we just go?" Craig grins, holding onto the drink and straw in his right fist.

"Yeah. I love when that happens. I feel rebellious." Tweek smiles, Craig chuckling as Tweek makes sure they're about to head down the correct aisle of auditoriums and leads them down.

"I don't even remember where I put my ticket, anyway." Tweek adds, cracking Craig up even more and grinning at him on their way towards the theater's door.

" _Eh."_ Tweek stops Craig from going in.

"What." He smiles.

"The ads are still playing. Let's wait."

"How do _you_ know?" Craig grins. "That guy could have been completely lying."

"Fine." Tweek peeks inside and hears what he knew to be true.

"I can hear it. It's for M&Ms."

"Mmm, that means we _have_ to go in." Craig laughs, smiling along as they sit down against the wall, placing the drink and straw on the floor beside him.

"I didn't know you were this stubborn." He teases him.

"I go to the movies to see movies, not commercials."

"Ahahahaha." Craig laughs at his smugness. This could be it. This might be the moment where everything falls into place. And Craig means everything. Okay, maybe not with all these people walking by them to get into the theater.

"Suckers," Tweek says under his breath, Craig almost laughing right into his shoulder. Beaming, Tweek's face heats up whereas his body nervously shifts. Craig blames himself, for nearly almost touching him.

"So uh, what happens when we both go to reach for the drink." Tweek brings up.

"We'll take turns." Craig smiles.

"Nice." Tweek likes it.

"So you're not a germaphobe?"

"Eh, I have my limits. I don't share my germs with just anyone." Tweek grins, Craig lighting up and almost feeling out of breath.

"Well..." He has to plan this out. "If you don't like the idea then we can just get two straws."

" _Mmm._ " Tweek can't stop himself from giggling, instantly leading for the both of them to crack right up.

"Romantic." He finishes, and now Craig's pretty sure he's going to fall flat on his face. He might as well look dehydrated.

Chuckling in hopes that he no longer looks so shell shocked, Craig takes out the straw and sets it into the drink, his heart hammering and body almost shaking.

"Wanna take the first sip?"

Tweek looks him right in the eyes as he does this, losing his cool and almost coughing up the drink from his uncontrollable snickering.

Craig laughs back at him, pressing himself against the wall and failing to control his smile. "You gotta keep this stuff away from me." Tweek tells him. "I have no will power."

"Oh _really_." Craig laughs.

"Yeah, it's bad."

"I thought Capri Sun was your favorite." Craig grins.

"Second favorite." Tweek's correction has them both giggle.

"Thanks for paying, by the way." Craig was meaning to bring up.

"Oh." Tweek scoffs and motions forward his hand. "Don't worry about it."

Craig chuckles. "I'm paying you back."

" _No_ you're not."

" _Yes_ I am." This sends them back into fits of giggles.

"Hm..." Tweek looks across the hall and at the poster for Bohemian Rhapsody.

"It's about time someone made a movie about them, huh?" Craig brings up, observing along with him.

"Hm? Yeah." Tweek says. "I'm looking forward to it. I hope it's good."

"What about that one." Craig points to the Searching poster hanging right next to it.

"I've seen no trailers for it but I'm still excited. I love thriller stuff." Tweek expresses.

"So I take you're a fan of the Taken movies?" Craig messes with him, grinning when he chortles.

" _Totally. Liam Neeson tie me up."_

In the middle of their guffawing, Craig checks the time on his phone and sees that the trailers should have already started. "Shit. Let's get in there before we miss the whole thing."

Tweek grins and stands up with him, heading inside and gawking at the full crowd filling up almost every chair.

"Jesus, it doesn't look _that_ good." He mutters.

”I thought you said we had time!" Craig grins.

“Yeah for the _movie_." Tweek clarifies. "Fuck..." He looks around and sees that the only adjacent seating available is within the last two rows. "Dammit. Sorry."

"Stop, you're fine." Craig pulls him along. "Second row or first."

"Second." Tweek chortles, moving with him into the row and finding their seats.

"If I knew-"

" _Stop_ , watch. All you have to do is this." Craig touches Tweek's chin and tilts up his head so he can see the screen better, Tweek laughing and smiling over before Craig takes away his touch does the same for himself. The trailer currently playing finishes up with no time for them to figure out what movie it was for, leading into the next one and leaving them anticipating what it will be.

"You know what this is?" Craig assumes to Tweek, as it appears to start out as some sort of thriller.

"No." They speak in whispers. Tweek chuckles at him.

"Oh, I would've thought." Craig scoffs with him.

"That kid is cute." Tweek comments, talking about the boy who looks to be the protagonist.

Craig's stomach almost busts right open. Holy...Holy _shit._ Holy _shit!_

"Him?" He keeps it casual, pointing to the kid with brown hair and eyes that looks nothing like him. Does this mean Tweek has a type? Is _Craig_ not Tweek's type? Crap crap crap-

"Yeah." Tweek lights up at his presence on the screen.

"Hey, it's the kid from 'It'." He notice, having Craig grin as he's still trying to properly function.

No fucking way. _No. Fucking. Way._ It's not that Craig didn't sort of already know, but, now Tweek isn't even trying to _hide_ it! _Goddamn!_ Now all _he_ has to do is allude to something about _his_ gayness. The brunette kid is cute, Jack Dylan Grazer is cute, hell, Zachary Levi is cute. Why can't he say anything about it?! Meanwhile Tweek's over here gushing over Jack's character's laugh, not that Craig is at all complaining. He's beaming at Tweek's giddiness, despite how insecure he's starting to grow at Tweek's...taste. Craig doesn't laugh like that. _How_ is he supposed to compete with fictional characters?!

"Oh no, it's a DC movie." Tweek pokes fun at the realization.

"Tweek, you didn't even see Infinity War so be quiet."

Now they're guffawing at a time that they probably shouldn't be. As much as they don't want to disturb other people, they can't deny the fact that it's going to continue to happen, and probably at the most inappropriate of times. Tweek's right. It is _such_ a good thing that they don't attend school together.

As the movie begins, Tweek is already invested, Craig trying to take his eyes off of him and onto the screen. He's sort of hesitant.

'Don't be a bitch don't be a bitch don't be a bitch.' In his head he's telling himself only what Clyde would.

Right away there's a flashback to a past Conjuring movie, where it's reminded that 'the nun' is a haunted drawing from some character's painting.

"Hey see you were right." Tweek's implying how Craig brought up that the franchise is probably connected.

Craig grins with pride. Basically what the movie sets up is 'the nun's' origin, which started all the way back in nineteen fifty two. Two characters investigate the church where a fellow nun took her life because of _the_ nun, and it doesn't take long for jump scares to start turning up left and right. Tweek seems to be pretty well adjusted to them, whereas Craig, is not. At least not in a dark theater full of rows of people. They make goofy faces at each other during the boring dialogue and scenes of filler, scoffing and grinning to each other at the lame scare tactics that were nothing but expected.

At one point they end up unknowingly reaching for the drink at the same time, their hands touching and eyes meeting.

"You scared?" Tweek teases, turning Craig red and bringing a smile to his face.

"You can go..." He offers.

"Nah, you. Finish it, I don't need it." Tweek excuses, taking away his hand and keeping watch on Craig out of the corner of his eye. Because how can he not.

Scoffing at Tweek's exaggeration, Craig picks up the drink and glances at Tweek while taking his sip.

As much as they both are paying attention, there's a big part of them that can't resist to overlook each other. This was one of Tweek's worries. That Craig would distract him _way_ too much with his general presence.

All he has to do is keep quiet and keep his eyes forward. Craig isn't here. But he _is_. And he adores it. He adores _him_. So, _so_ much.

By the time he forces his mind away from that aspect, a jump scare startles Craig so much that he almost doesn't comprehend himself squeezing onto Tweek's hand.

Tweek grins over to him automatically, and he can't tell what he's beaming at more: the shy but happily astonished look on Craig's face, or the fact that this is even happening. Even if it wasn't supposed to. Which it wasn't, not in this point in time, but perhaps there's a first time for everything.

Their hands stay intertwined for the movie's short remainder, the two of them playing it aloof and refusing to make any sort of eye contact until the credits roll. 

"Aha..." Tweek slowly but regretfully takes away his hand, the overflowing sweat of theirs practically being the glue that held them together.

Craig hates to feel it come to an end, but something tells him that Tweek wishes it didn't have to.

"Did you like it? I want a review in full detail." Craig remembers to take the half full drink our of the cup holder and smiles at him.

Tweek scoffs, glancing down at the hands that were held together in hopes that the moment can be recreated, except this time, with Craig having actual intentions to initiate the contact. What if he already did? Was it some sort of move his friends taught him, or is Tweek just getting sucked into his wishful thinking? _Again._

"It wasn't the worst." He starts off as they walk down the steps and over past the trash leading towards the doors.

For a second there, Craig wants to hold Tweek's hand just in case either of them mistakingly depart into the crowd. That's a good excuse, right? Better than getting scared bitchless from some lame movie.

"The action was cool, but all the other parts were pretty boring." Tweek says to him as they make their way out into the hall.

"Yeah, I could see the looks you were giving me." Craig brings up, laughing with him at the thought.

"I _will_ say this: better than Slender Man." Tweek affirms, stopping with Craig in front of the poster for White Boy Rick to the right of the hall and letting everyone else go ahead of them.

" _Every_ movie is better than Slender Man." Craig smiles at him.

"Except for Boyhood."

"Tweek _come on!"_ Craig laughs, unable to believe that he's actually that biased.

" _Trust me!_ This week you can come over and we'll take a nice long nap. All we have to do is watch the first twenty minutes and we'll be out."

Craig scoffs in disbelief. "Okay we'll see. But we _can't_ already be tired. We have to be wide awake when the movie starts or it won't count."

"Fine." Tweek agrees. "It'll be like an experiment."

They chortle. "So where's my full review?" Craig taps the front of his shoulder.

"I dunno." Tweek turns innocently shy. "I don't really have much to say about it."

"Oh come on _bullshit_ I'm sure you have _plenty."_

"Alright, alright. That blood pouring down the steps was _clearly_ punch. Change my mind." This is Tweek's final verdict, having them cackle in response and return one another's grins.

"Fair game." Craig decides. "What else are you thinking about seeing." He asks out of purse curiosity, wanting nothing more than for Tweek to let him tag along again, but he understands if he needs his space.

"Everything I haven't seen." Tweek smirks.

"What're your priority ones." Craig asks him.

"Well I heard A Simple Favor was _really_ good and I heard Peppermint was _really_ bad."

"Alright, you wanna see those tomorrow?" Craig wastes no time setting it up, wondering if Tweek doesn't even want to take him along anymore since this last one was pretty bad. Not that that makes any sense at all.

" _Seriously?"_ Tweek's all smiles.

"Yeah."

" _Both."_ Tweek makes sure Craig knows what he's getting himself into.

"Yeah, Tweek, both." Craig grins at him.

"If you wanna back out you can and I'll just see them-"

"If you _wanna_ be alone-"

"Are you kidding no." Tweek playfully shoves him. "Not when you're an option." This has Craig looking flattered like never before.

"So, let's do it." He decides.

" _Don't_ tease me on this 'cause when my Mom says only _maybe_ to me going to the movies I bug the shit out of her and we don't need me doing that to _you_ too." Tweek smiles.

"You could _never._ " Craig responds.

"We'll see about that."

Tweek chuckles at Craig's scoff of disapproval.

"And you're sure you wanna go?"

"Tweek I _promise_ we're going." Craig laughs cheerfully, beaming back at his smile.

"Okay." Unable to force the grin away, Tweek shoves him again put of his excitement, Craig laughing with a shake of his head and trying to contain his gazing.

"Uh," he says as Tweek tones down his giddiness. "Sorry I like, got scared there for a sec. In the movie. During."

Tweek's right back to grinning. "Don't be. One time I got so scared that I dropped the popcorn I was literally just about to eat." He's happy that he can get Craig to laugh, not that it should any longer be much of a shock.

"You get used to them the more you watch." Tweek says as they walk into and throughout the lobby.

"Someone I watch online said jump scares in horror movies are the equivalents to laugh tracks in sitcoms. You wanna eat anything before I text my Mom?" He purposely strays away from the subject before he can continue on, stopping with Craig just before one of a few sets of front exits.

"Okay. You wanna?"

"Yeah." Tweek holds the door open for him, something they both just end up laughing off.

"Where should we go." He asks Craig, walking with him past the theater and observing what else there is.

"Let's check down here." Craig gets him to follow ahead of the remaining places with him and towards a different parking lot entirely.

"Craig this is _creepy._ " Tweek insists brightly and laughs along with him right after.

"Wait." Tweek stops a few feet away from a dumpster with huge writing on the front.

"'Hickory Tavern _sucks dick.'"_ They say it together perfectly in sync and in the exact same tone, hollering with laughter at both the coincidence and the writing itself.

"We _love_ good promotion." Tweek's comment causes them to resume, Craig taking out his phone and asking for Tweek to stand in front of it.

"Ugh, fine, you're lucky it's dark." Tweek tells him, standing where told to and flashing a peace sign and cocky smile.

" _Perfect_." Purposely dragging on the enunciation compliment, Craig snaps a few pics with the flash turned on so that Tweek can be visible.

"Craig _hey!"_ It's not what he had in mind, laughing while running over and snatching the phone from him.

"These are all _awful_." He scrolls through each of them.

"Hey, I'm offended. I took those." Craig jokes.

"Hey, I'm offended, I'm _in_ them." Tweek smiles.

" _Craig!"_

Craig takes the phone back from him and sneaks in one more, guffawing at his baffled reaction and keeping the device out of his rich.

" _Mean."_ Tweek smiles.

"Here." Craig goes to his lock screen and swipes up to activate the camera, facing it towards them taking multiple pictures of their faces before Tweek can protest.

" _Warn_ a guy." He smiles at him, facing back towards the camera and keeping his mouth shut as he grins along with him and makes zany expressions.

"Send those to me." As much as Tweek hates to look at himself, he'd like to have some physical evidence to reassure himself that something such as this is actually taking place in his life.

"Okay," Craig beams, holding the phone down and facing towards him.

"God, I want cake." Tweek expresses.

"Hickory tavern has cake." Craig recalls.

"Really? We should tell them we came in because we liked their advertisement."

Craig guffaws. "You think they know about it?"

"Some fed up employee probably _did_ it." Tweek jokes, following him forward and contemplating on whether or not he should even bother to initiate any kind of physicality.

The least he does is brush together their shoulders when he walks by him, the contact bringing a now flushed faced Craig to an abrupt stop and making him almost forget to keep going.

He steadily makes his way forward, glancing all around him and trying not to keep his eyes on Tweek for too long once it's where his eyes return.

"Here we go." He announces their arrival, this time holding the door open for him and snickering in return as Tweek smiles his way past him.

"Hey, how many?" The polite hostess behind the counter asks.

"Just two." Tweek holds up two fingers just like he did when asking for the same amount of tickets, Craig taking notice and beginning to appreciate more of the little things about him. Turns out he's picked up on more than he can realize, and the more he's aware of, the more he wants to know about. It's almost like he's disappointed with the fact that there can only ever be so much _to_ learn.

Again, instead of sitting across from each other, they sit side by side, within the left seat of the booth that they were led to.

"Your server will be right with you."

They look to each other the moment she faces away.

"She didn't care about our cola." Craig smiles, holding it up in Tweek's view as she makes her way out of earshot.

Tweek snickers, his expression now plain and glancing at the crowded surrounding. "I don't feel like sitting down for this long."

"You just wanna get it to go?" Craig asks.

"I'm not getting anything if you're not getting anything, I'll feel weird." Tweek smiles nervously.

"Fine, guess I'll just have to get a piece too, then."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Their waitress approaches them just in time to hear them frantically giggling at one another.

"Hi, can I start you guys off with something to drink?" She tries to pretend she doesn't see the cup of soda that may or may not even contain anything.

"Uh, actually, can we just get something to go?" Craig can sense Tweek would rather not be the one to speak. He's staring into space and appearing almost concerning. Craig hopes something inside him didn't break.

"Yes, what would you like."

"Just two pieces of that cake you have?"

Tweek takes out his card before Craig can even touch his wallet.

"Dude-"

"You can leave the tip if I let you have the chance." Tweek grins, handing off the card and motioning that the waitress should leave while she can.

She does just that, but not without flashing a genuine smile.

"You're ridiculous." Craig tells Tweek, to which he responds in a scoff.

"You don't even know how much it costs." Craig reasons.

"It's two pieces."

"Well what if I told you that this was most expensive place in Colorado?" Craig jokes.

"I'd say you're full of shit." This cracks them up.

"You okay?" Craig should at least check in. "Yeah." Tweek can already sense how he means. "Just, kinda loud."

Excessive talking among groups of customers, rock music over the speakers, and one television playing a basketball game at mid volume is a lot for his brain to juggle.

"Yeah. They should be quick." Craig informs. He doesn't want the overstimulation to turn into something worse; it already feeling like that something nerving is creeping up on Tweek as they speak. Not that much talking is currently taking place. What the _hell_ just happened.

"Not your kinda music?" Maybe he can get through by teasing.

"Hm." Tweek looks at him and grins unexpectedly.

"This mainstream radio is becoming real retro." He hopes the joke lands, and with Craig, it always does.

"Yeah, when they say 'hits' I guess they mean all of them." Craig's response gets Tweek smiling so much that his eyes close and his head is tossed back, Craig adoring the sight pretty damn immensely.

"I _loved_ that." Tweek looks directly at him and grins.

He may have been floating away there for a second, but Craig brought him back, and without going into full detail about everything with that's wrong, it's something he wants him to know.

Right now, Craig can only beam with pride at how positively those few words seemed to shift things within him. It's what he wants to be here for.

"I don't think I ever even asked what kind of cake it is." Tweek recalls in a smile.

"Oh, shit, uh, I think it's chocolate." Craig remembers.

"Oh, you _shouldn't_ have told me that."

They laugh at Tweek's coyly dramatic response.

"You should've told me it was something I have no desire for. Like cheese cake."

"You _don't_ like cheese cake?" Craig's voice is raised.

"Regular cheese is better."

" _Pfffft."_ It takes each of them a bit to get over that.

"Well it just might be cheese cake, so if it is I'm _very_ sorry." Craig grins at him, who again tosses his head back as he laughs.

"Well if it is I'm blaming you because you jinxed it even though I’m the one who brought it up." Tweek looks at him.

"Ahaha, okay." Smiling at him as usual, Craig takes out his wallet and reaches in for a tip of five dollars.

"Craig-"

" _No! Stop."_ He grins defensively.

"You're _so_ lucky I don't know how to leave a tip with a credit card." Tweek cracks them up just as their hostess comes bringing the receipt and card back to them.

"Here you are, that food should be out in a few minutes."

"Okay thank you." Tweek reads the receipt and sees that altogether the cake costs him ten seventy five, biting his bottom lip and writing the tip as five dollars and signing his mother's name instead of his own.

"How much was it." Craig asks him, once the hostess has once again separated herself.

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know." Tweek teases.

"How much do I _owe_ you." Craig corrects.

"I think I owe _you_ for making you sit through a movie with me that was pretty damn half assed." Tweek responds back.

"That's what _you_ think. For all you know, I could have _loved_ it." Craig smirks.

"Well _did_ you?"

" _You_ were there, weren't you?" This leaves Tweek speechless but smiling. "I don't know, was I? It can get pretty hard to tell."

"I'm gonna _smack_ you."

Their bag of the two boxes containing one piece of cake each is given to them as they're excessively giggling at Craig's playful threat.

"Thank you." Tweek smiles, remembering to put back the credit card in his pocket when she's gone and standing up to let Craig slide out.

"If you're going to the bathroom I suggest you take your piece with you so I don't eat it." Craig humors.

"Oh." Tweek didn't even consider whether or not if Craig wanted to leave too.

"Wanna go back outside to where it says this place sucks dick?" Craig reads into him, standing up and taking the bag.

"You sure?" Tweek feels bad for assuming.

"Yeah." Craig answers, quickly snatching the receipt off the table and reading it as Tweek humorously protests.

"Aw, you put your Mom's name instead of yours." This is the first thing he sees.

"Yeah, 'cause my name is an abomination." Tweek takes it from him before he can read any further.

"It is _not!_ I love your name." Craig flourishes, watching Tweek set the receipt back down and chortle while looking back at him.

"Okay."

Mutually, they begin their walk towards the exit.

"I _do!"_

"Alright," Tweek starts, as they make it outside.

"What's your last name." He's surprised he doesn't know this already.

"Tucker."

"Ooh, that must've been fun in middle school." Tweek jokes, getting them to cackle.

"Oh, please, I never heard the end of it." They go walking back next to the dumpster that reads their new favorite saying.

"Better than _my_ name." Tweek claims.

" _Stop_ , Tweek."

"Ew. Stop saying it." He smiles, Craig scoffing at him and again shaking his head.

"You're ridiculous."

"I know, right?"

Craig grins and digs into the bag they've been meaning to tear into.

"Ooh, they gave us napkins and plastic forks." He takes out the first box and gives it to Tweek.

"Mm, I thought we were gonna have to eat it with our hands for a sec." He opens it up, automatically taking in the scent.

"Ohh, no, it _is_ chocolate." This isn't good for his eating habits. "Oh my God it's _huge!_ Ten dollars; no wonder."

"Oh my God." Craig chortles, handing him over his fork and taking out the piece of his own to see for himself.

"Yours is tiny, sorry."

"Yo, if you call me out one more time-"

Craig is laughing with him so hard that he can barely even get his box open.

"I mean, I can't see mine in this light but I'm sure mine is _just_ as big." Craig grins, the subtext making them guffaw pretty insanely.

" _Jesus_." Tweek laughs, having to postpone his first bite.

"Watch out, man, you don't wanna _choke."_

_"Craig I hate you-"_

" _Hahaha!"_ Craig's outburst leaves Tweek guffawing right against his shoulder, Craig knowing nothing more than to just savor the moment and not overthink it.

This is nothing special. This happens with his other friends all the time. Okay no it doesn't. Embarrassed enough already, Tweek releases himself with a shy smile and avoids any eye contact with him when looking his way forward. As far as he's concerned, he might as well just put 'desperate' right across his forehead.

Not according to Craig. If he had it his way, Tweek would do that every time he laughed with him, which, frankly, is going to continue to be a whole hell of a lot.

"Mm." Tweek shuts himself up by taking a few more bites.

" _So._ " Beaming and still trying to come down from the high of whatever the hell it is that just happened, Craig looks over at him. "You still thinking about doing soccer?"

"Hm." Tweek smiles with a closed mouth and swallows to talk.

"I dunno, maybe. I'm still pretty nervous about doing co-ops..."

"You guys can't find one yet?"

"They're around, it's just, I've kinda been holding off from looking. It sounds like it's gonna be a lot different here than what it was in Florida..." Tweek's hesitant to clarify.

"You're gonna do great." Craig means it in every way.

"I'm just not really good with people..." Tweek's treaded back to his undeserved state of mind.

"You're _kidding me,_ right?" Craig smiles.

"You're not _all_ people, Craig." Tweek satisfyingly responds. "I wish you were, but you're not."

Again this leads Craig to debate on whether or not this is happening, and for Tweek to insist to himself that he's gone too far.

"Um,"

Craig looks at him, planning to say something really passionate or ravishing, but so far nothing's coming to mind, which leaves him staring into Tweek's eyes like it's the only possible sight.

This makes Tweek feel obligated to say something, especially if Craig's never going to say something for himself.

"Um. I think it's really nice, that, you keep going out of your way to see me and stuff." He hopes that wasn't anything to read into, Craig almost scoffing at his words.

"It's _no_ trouble. Trust me."

"And you're _sure?_ " Tweek teases, all while still being partially honest.

" _Yes."_ Craig grins. He doesn't know what it's going to take for Tweek to understand this, but _god dammit_ he'll be damned if he _won't_ be doing whatever it takes to get things through.

His stubborn itnsistment makes Tweek giggle. It's still hard for him to believe that Craig is already so committed to having him in his life. Especially at a rate like this. A part of him still is still even refusing to see it as truth.

The side of his that he hates to let loose and allow to overthrow his little amount of power he still doesn't know how he managed to grasp in the first place.

"Hm. Whatever you say, I guess." Tweek smirks, taking another bite of his cake and almost choking it up when he remembers what he promised he'd tell him.

"What. What's funny." Craig asks him.

"It's stupid." Tweek's already set down his fork and is tightly smiling with closed eyes of embarrassment and a splash of red across his face.

"So..." Opening his eyes, his face scrunches up despite smiling the best he can.

"My Mom, after you left, she came in room and noticed my hamper,"

"Aw _crap."_ Craig's realization gets them laughing hysterically.

"She looked in my hamper and saw your boxers, knowing they weren't mine." Tweek continues.

"Does that mean I'm gonna get them back in a plastic bag?" Craig grins in an exaggeratedly innocent tone.

"Sure." Tweek chortles.

"So she yelled at you or something?" Craig assumes to him.

"Worse. I kept insisting they were mine so she made me wear them."

That is the grossest, funniest, and hottest thing Craig's ever heard. There's multiple emotions zipping through him right now, and with all the laughing it's still hard to tell if whether or not he has a boner.

What he can tell, is that even though Tweek is laughing just as much as him, he's pretty sure it's mostly out of embarrassment, and that if he continues to any longer he just might sob. Not cry, sob, because he's so humiliated.

"Wow Tweek I am _so_ sorry I contaminated you with all my diseases." Craig doesn't want to  straight up confront his embarrassment, but rather try to let him know he sees no big deal about it by shedding some light.

Now Tweek's laughing a hundred percent genuinely, cringing and shaking his head at him.

"Guess I'll have to get tested now."

Craig throws his head back guffawing, sitting back up and just about choking up his own spit, which makes Tweek laugh even harder, if possible.

"Are you still wearing them?" He has just enough oxygen left to tease him.

"Yeah, you wish."

This makes Craig chortle long and hard, Tweek snickering so much in response that he leans back against the brick wall of whatever building it is they're sitting beside and covers his mouth to keep from getting any louder.

Sighing in satisfaction, Craig clears his throat and just barely remembers to sit up, looking over and smiling at Tweek who's managed to regain what it is he has left of his cool.

"You cold?" Craig sees the goosebumps on Tweek's arms that Tweek himself was too lost in the moment to notice were there.

"Oh. Not really." He's lying. Just because he didn't feel the goosebumps didn't mean he didn't recognize the fairly cold temperature.

"Then what are those." Craig smiles, pointing to Tweek's arm and unzipping his jacket.

"Stop, Craig I'm fine." Tweek blatantly insists with a grin before Craig takes it off and tosses it over.

"Stop being so charitable." Tweek's still struggling to believe that he cares this much.

"I'm immune to the cold. Wear it before your gator blood stops flowing."

Tweek laughs immensely as he puts it on.

"Thanks."

"You can keep it,"

"You're too sweet." Now Tweek's heart is stammering and his face is heating up.

"Sweeter than this?" Craig picks up a bite of cake with his fork and shoves it in Tweek's mouth, beaming when Tweek almost spits it out in the midst of laughing.

" _Yes_. Sweeter than that." He affirms after swallowing the food and gathering his jumble of thoughts.

Craig just _did that_ and it's _literally_ without question. That _happened._ Right now, his mind can't get anymore complex than that because _holy shit that was something that just actually happened._

Because that _did_ just happen, Craig's starting to worry that would he did was too...Straight, maybe? And that it broke Tweek. Oh _God_. This is the end, isn't it.

To answer his question, Tweek beams at him and leans in closer. Close enough for Craig to get goosebumps of his own.

"That your way of shutting me up?" Tweek smiles.

" _Please_. I could _never_ want that." Craig soaks in the riveting satisfaction of it all, only moving away to get a better view of him.

"Hm. All my rambling must be torturous."

"What, you mean your normal explanations for things?" Craig teases. "That's not rambling."

"Let's hear it, then. Start talking. About anything. I want to hear it all if it's from you." Ironically this has turned Craig rather speechless.

"What do you want to know..." It takes him a few seconds to pull himself together and get out the words.

"Absolutely everything."

Tweek's answer makes him grin. "Shouldn't take long, then."

"Oh _please_." Tweek scoffs, only for Craig to mock him and have them giggle.

"So, tomorrow." Tweek brings up.

"Yes, Tweek, tomorrow. I would very much like to go through with tomorrow." Craig knows Tweek is checking with him yet again, not because he's pushy, but because he's unclear on just how sure Craig is about spending this much time with him.

"Okay..." Tweek feels guilty for yet again making sure. "You know you don't have to put up with me." He's doing it again.

"Trust me, Tweek, right now you're the only person I _want_ to put up with. We done here?" Craig smiles, wittingly gazing at him and almost putting a spell Tweek's mind.

He should probably stop staring at his lips, but if he looks back to his eyes, then he feels enchanted. Just in case, Tweek looks away and eats some of his cake to raise his blood sugar.

When he looks back at Craig, things feel rather sensible than hazy.

"Again...Thank you. For being here." This time Tweek scoots in front of him, and it's where Craig wants him to stay.

"You don't have to keep thanking me..." Craig understands why Tweek feels the reason to, knowing it's something he can't fully control.

For Tweek, it's like his thanks for others either has to be visible or it isn't there at all.

"Why would I stop." Tweek questions, and this time, he himself means it, rather than his unwillingly and obnoxiously oblivious mindset.

"Because it's unnecessary..." Craig smiles.

" _I_ don't think so." Tweek glances down to his lap then back up in his direction.

"Like, I dunno..." Turns out it's a harder explanation than he thought, and for a second Craig fears he might've brought on something destructive.

Tweek looks up at him with folded hands and eyes of emotion.

"I know I've said this before, but, I've never made a connection like this with someone this fast since I was young." For Tweek this is clearly a sensitive subject.

"It's just really nice that you don't think any differently of me. Especially with all there is to know." Tweek expresses, Craig honest-to-God wanting to stroke his hair and cry right for him.

"Tweek, I'm...I'm _really_ glad you're here."

"I'm glad you're here too." His smile is full of prosperity.

"No, I mean... _Here_ here." Craig doesn't know how far he's allowed to go tonight, so he figures this is where it should stop. Just in case he says something that he really should have waited to.

"Really..."

Craig can't get over that cute little adoring expression on Tweek's face.

" _Really._ " Craig promises, leaving Tweek flourishing.

"So nothing better happen to you, alright?" Craig jokes. "If something _did_ it'd really fuck me up." This gets Tweek to laugh.

"I'm _serious."_ Craig asserts.

"I know..." Tweek giggles. "You better not die either. And if you ever _did_ almost die then I'm _super_ glad you didn't."

"There were probably a few instances where I was close to."

"Yeah, probably," Tweek laughs, picturing it to be easily true since Craig's had three rambunctious friends by his side since childhood.

Craig chuckles. "What about you? You ever almost die?"

This gets Tweek grinning ear to ear. "Ask my Mom that same question and she'll tell you _all_ about it."

"Tweek! Stop. You’re scaring me." Craig cracks Tweek up with his alarmed worry.

"It's fine. I mean, it's a big part of who I am, but, I'm not embarrassed or nothing. Sometimes I forget about it."

"What _happened?_ Were you a soul survivor?"

"Nope." With a sly smirk on his face, Tweek might as well just have him guess for the fun of it.

"If it's something really underwhelming I'm gonna..."

"Kill me?" Tweek grins.

"I could never." Craig insists, sounding almost sarcastic and making Tweek snicker.

"So...Tomorrow." Now it's Craig who wants confirmation.

"Tomorrow." Tweek assures with a lighthearted smile.

_Tomorrow._

It's funny how they're both largely anticipating the day that's to come, considering how the night it is they're spending together is fairly far from over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmmmmmmm what’d you think??  
> Fun fact that the less feedback I get the less motivation I feel to continue this so if you have ANYTHING you want to say please say it!!! (Not that I’m bitching about the amount of feedback I already get. All I’m saying is the more the merrier.)


	17. Sugar Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek and Craig drive Tweek’s Mom crazy on the way home, before going to Craig’s for a good chunk of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Kyle’s cousin Kyle says, “I’m back!”  
> (before I start, here’s your reminder to comment any thoughts you have on this chapter/the story in general!)  
> Just a heads up-this chapter has a lot of YouTube references, and quotes from a lot of particular videos, so if you really want to understand and laugh along I suggest you take a peek at these Cody Ko videos-  
> Who took the L  
> That’s cringe: girl defined  
> That’s cringe: epic morning routine  
> If you’ve already seen these, respect! I do my best to explain along the way so I’m sorry if the things they’re referencing become offbeat.

Tweek showed Craig Cody Ko and Noel Miller's video about 'sugar gay', and after that there was no going back for either of them.

The video being _that_ hysterical combined with their intense amount of sugar intake had them losing air while having slumped down against the pavement not even two minutes in, and when Mary texted Tweek that she was on her way in the midst of another one of their hysteria sessions, Tweek's pretty sure his response was plain gibberish based on how much he was struggling to type as he laughed, and for a second there Mary had to assure herself that he hadn't been kidnapped.

Before the video came into play, somewhere along the line Tweek had  said the words 'sugar gay', and Craig was so desperate for an explanation that Tweek pulled up the video at his own risk.

The video Cody and Noel were making jokes about, was of the leader of the band Sugar Ray growing overly the top furious at some kid calling him 'sugar gay' outside of some random club one night in the middle of signing autographs.

Tweek was waiting for Craig to figure out who the guy is, only telling him that he was a famous person of some sort, to which it struck Craig before Cody even outwardly mentioned Sugar Ray in the first place.

" _Wait!"_ He yelled, pausing the video and facing Tweek who was already guffawing and leaning back towards the ground.

" _Sugar Ray?!_ " Craig asked, laughing with him even harder with barely enough oxygen to sing one of the band's songs as they continued their meltdown.

Mary pulled up in front of the movie theater shortly after the video was over and the two had the time to recover, currently not being too surprised to see them laughing so hard with one another that can barely approach the car, the bag with their boxes of cake that Craig has in tow just barely sliding off of his shoulder.

"More like sugar _gay!"_ Is the first thing Tweek yells while climbing into the backseat and sliding over for Craig to join him, Mary furrowing her brow and gazing at them through the rear view mirror as Craig guffaws while getting in next to him and shuts the door.

"Sugar _what bro?!"_

They somehow manage to laugh harder at Mary's blatant puzzlement.

"Is this something that I won't understand?" She figures it might as well be.

"Yes" they answer together, snickering and miraculously remembering to put on their seatbelts.

"We got cake." Tweek beams, grinning over at her and pointing to the bag.

"I see, and was there anything particular in this cake?"

Based on how ridiculous they're coming off as, neither of them blame her for thinking that they just might be on something.

Which, they are, just not drugs. More like each other, and comedy, and cake.

" _Pffft."_ Tweek laughs and looks at her in comical disbelief.

"Would this make more sense if there was?"

"Probably, yeah."

The boys crack up at her answer. "I can assure you I would _never_ influence Tweek in such a way." Craig smiles at her, making her snicker and getting Tweek to chortle.

"Don't worry, I believe you." She glances over at him and smiles.

"How was the movie?" She looks back out the windshield and puts the car into drive.

"Lame." They say together.

"Tweek, I just don't understand, _why_ do you see all of these movies when you only like so many of them?"

" _Hey!"_ Tweek finds this rather offensive, grinning and looking over at Craig who's already begun cracking up in response.

"Well I'm just _saying_ , sweetie it's a waste of energy! And now you're bringing poor Craig along with you." Her response brings Tweek an expression of lighthearted bewilderment, something Craig doesn't think he'll ever know how to get over.

" _Ha_!" He points at Tweek's expression and laughs even more now that it's aimed at him.

" _No no."_ He knows what Tweek has to be wrongly assuming.

"You're not forcing me to do anything, I _swear._ " He laughs to him.

" _I don't believe you."_

_"Tweek!"_

"Do you _see what you start-?!"_ Tweek asks to Mary as he's busy with Craig overly guffawing.

She peeks at them through the rear view mirror, chortling and shaking her head.

"Maybe next time you should see a movie _Craig_ likes."

" _Mom!_ "

Craig continues to lose it at Mary repeatedly calling out her son.

"I have _no_ trouble seeing whatever Craig wants, since there's nothing I _don't_ want to see." Tweek points out.

"Unless you've already seen it." Craig recalls.

"And what if Craig wants to see something you've already _seen?_ " Mary butts in. "You're like your father, so stubborn."

" _How am I stubborn when I'm open to seeing every movie?!"_ Tweek laughs, cracking Craig up with him and hoping Mary sees the irony in her statement.

"Alright,"

She starts off when they've cooled down. "Craig, what would _you_ like to see."

"Well we were talking about going back tomorrow and seeing A Simple Favor."

"Is that because _you_ want to see it or because _Tweek_ does?" Mary tests.

"We _both_ want to see it Mom, _stop_!" At this point Tweek can barely keep himself together.

" _I_ want to see it." Craig grins.

"And you're _sure._ "

"Yeah!" Craig giggles, Tweek rolling his eyes and scoffing at Craig's massive grin. "We were talking about another movie too."

"Hm, another one? And do you want to see this one too, or?"

"Mom."

"Well we might as well since it's _really_ bad." Craig answers.

"You shouldn't have said that." Tweek smiles to him.

"That's another thing," Mary starts. "I'll never understand people _purposely_ going to see bad movies. I mean maybe after they're available for rent, but in the _theater?_ It just sounds like such a waste of time."

"I'll have you know The Nun was _terrible_ and I still managed to enjoy it." Tweek proudly proclaims.

"Well what about the ones you _know_ you won't enjoy at _all?_ Why do you see those."

"I swear this is the thirtieth time we've had this conversation." Tweek brings up, Craig unable to get enough of the banter taking place.

"She thinks I'm crazy." Tweek tells him, smirking in her direction.

"Every time I bring up the movies she rolls her eyes at me."

"That's not _true_ , Tweek." She does exactly that.

" _See?_!"

The two laugh her way as she flashes through the mirror a smug smile.

"So are you gonna continue hanging out or are you each just gonna go inside and text each other."

"What are you _saying?!"_ Tweek grins, getting Craig to chortle.

"We live right _next_ to each other, Mom, we barely _do_ talk online." Tweek points out, looking to Craig and returning his honored smile.

"You can show me more cringe videos." Craig states.

"Oh my God so there's this one where they watch these girls who call themselves Girl Defined, and they're _eerily_ Christian and super over the top about stuff." Tweek excitedly informs to him.

"Tweek, don't judge." Mary says to him.

" _No_ , they're like, _really_ weird!" He smiles in defense, Craig cackling and waiting for him to continue.

"They like, act like they're so wise about everything just because they're 'modest' and 'faithful'. There was this video like 'six guys you shouldn't date!'" Tweek pitches up his voice for mock effect, pushing Craig over the edge again and going right along with him.

Peeking at them through the mirror as they lose it hysterically yet again, Mary smirks and shakes her head at them. Any second, now.

"A-and one of them was called _Mr. Struggle,"_

Tweek managed to get it together and make steady eye contact.

" _Pfffft. Me."_

It's like they can't go five seconds without laughing in some way, shape, or form, something that Mary considers both a blessing and a curse.

"At first I thought you meant like six individual different guys." Craig smiles to him.

"Oh, well let's see, Onision,"

"Oh my God, is he still alive?" Craig asks.

"Who's he." Mary asks.

"Some sociopath YouTuber who wants to be Shane Dawson." Tweek sums it up pretty well.

"Ha! Ew yeah." Craig remembers. "Okay so we need five more guys."

"Okay uhhh, Trump, James Cameron,"

" _What did James Cameron ever do?!"_ As he asks this, Craig's voice scratches, laughing along with him and waiting for Tweek to continue.

"You haven't heard? He's like, a sociopath. He fired like a hundred people from Titanic. He's _mean_." It hurts for Tweek to smile, but at this point he can't stop himself.

"Alright," Craig chortles, still not entirely understanding the entire point. "So he's out. Who else." He can't wait to hear who he says next.

"Greg Heffley from Diary of a Wimpy Kid."

Craig guffaws at the simple notion. "Yeah, he's kind of a dick."

"Did you ever read the books?? He's not as bad in the movies as he is in the books. In the movies he has _feelings_. In the books he's a legit sociopath."

"Tweek stop diagnosing people it's not right." Craig laughs at him, Tweek beaming and guffawing along.

"Okay fine. Maybe _he's_ not a sociopath and maybe James Cameron isn't but Onision definitely is."

"Alright, fair enough." Craig agrees. "Oh, and you know who else?"

"Cartman?" Tweek grins.

"Probably." This gets them snickering. "He's a narcissist, is what he is."

"Yeah, no question there." Tweek tells him.

"Who is this?" Mary asks asks them.

"Some kid at Craig's school." Tweek answers.

"Ah. Do you like your school, Craig?" Mary wants to know.

"I mean, it's alright."

Both he and Tweek snicker.

"Well just two more years, right?" Mary reminds them both.

"Yup..." Craig returns Tweek's comically nervous smile, laughing with him at the broad notion of what the future will bring for them.

"Does Tweek liking movies so much make you not like movies?" Craig smugly asks Mary just to push his buttons, Tweek snickering his way and grinning in anticipation.

"Oh, of course not, I just don't get why he has to see _all_ of them."

"I don't see _all_ of them, I only see as many as you'll let me." Tweek smirks.

"Hm, that's true. Is there anything out you think I'd be interested in?"

" _Not_ A Simple Favor or Peppermint..."

Craig scoffs and gives him a good shove. " _You're so mean!"_

"Hmm, it's okay, I understand." Mary teases.

"You're invited to go to the movies with us _anytime_ , right Tweek?" Craig satisfactorily looks at him.

"Sure." Tweek's answer has them both guffaw.

" _Bitch."_

_"I know."_

Mary grins and shakes her head at their now many-eth round of intense laughter.

"What other stuff do they cringe at." Craig brings up to him.

"Oh. Uh, pretentious vape kids, Jake Paul, horse people..."

"What are _horse people."_ Craig asks him in the midst of more laughing.

"You know, people who are horses."

"Got it..." Craig snickers.

"Is this more YouTube stuff?"

Craig loves how Mary just knows.

"Yes." Tweek laughs.

"If I didn't know any better I woulda thought it was a movie you wanted to see." This gets Tweek and Craig to cackle.

"New movie idea. It stars Jake Paul, with vape kids and horse people." Tweek brainstorms.

"So probably just team ten in general." Craig jokes.

"Yeah." Tweek chortles.

" _Who_ is this kid?" Mary knows it's probably best for her to not get involved.

"Just some obnoxious rich kid with a camera." Again, Tweek has good summarizations for these people. "Shane's gonna interview him."

"Well he sounds a lot more complicated than the other guy he talked with."

"Jeffree?" Craig adores the fact that Mary bothers to acknowledge what Tweek is into, whether he forces her into it or not.

"Yeah, this series is gonna be a lot more complicated." Tweek states.

"Team ten?" Craig starts. "More like _tea—m,_ ten."

Tweek hates how funny he finds this almost as much as Craig hates himself for saying it at all.

This time, Mary knows not to ask.

"Okay, I don't care what _anybody_ says, the Tanacon one was entertaining as hell." Craig brings up.

"Oh _yeah!_ That was the best thing he could've talked about at that time." Tweek lights up. "Mom I'm sure you're wondering what that's all about." He grins in her direction.

"I am, but do I really wanna know?"

The boys surely laugh at this.

"So vidcon is like this thing where YouTubers have this huge event for their fans, but it's gotten really lame, and was super unfair to a girl who I don't really know why Shane's friends with."

Craig snickers at his comment. "Yeah, she's kinda trashy."

Tweek grins. "So to be super petty she made her own big meet and greet event thing on the same day vidcon was this year, but it was _totally_ messy and disorganized. Shane was supposed to be there but he stayed away and ended up getting to the bottom of it." He finishes.

"So what happened?" Mary wonders.

"What _did_ happen," Craig smiles, Tweek snickering and doing his best to understand what it was that took place.

"Her company scammed her, right?" He recalls.

"Oh yeah. She's way too young to be in charge of something like that." Craig states.

"Wasn't there somebody else involved? Oh my God that guy on the subway."

" _Subway._ " Craig's already teasing him.

" _Segway!"_ Tweek corrects in a grin, chortling with him as Craig nods in remembrance.

"He was weird." Craig says.

"He and Tana were just yelling about whose fault it was when Shane's just over here like..." The two of them do their best to mimic his painfully awkward facial expressions, cracking up at the overdramatized results.

"The _best_ was when she was crying into his shoulder." Craig hastes.

" _That was the thumbnail!"_ Tweek laughs, adoring Craig's loud snickers and the tears seeming to appear in his eyes.

"He knows how to get them views." Craig'ssucked in enough breath to add in, wheezing out the rest of his laughter when Tweek guffaws in response.

"Yeah, just post a thumbnail of Tana Mongeau crying and you'll roll it all in."

"Remember when Trisha Paytas had that complete meltdown where she was like, _crying_ in her kitchen?"

The puzzlement in Craig's tone sends Tweek laughing and leaning right back in his seat, the very sight affecting Craig faster than he can comprehend.

"Oh yeah she found out her boyfriend was gay-"

Tweek laughs even louder.

"And _she_ didn't know what to do with herself." Craig finishes, trying so hard to hold back his laughter that his voice is quivering.

"Now who's she?" Mary looks through the rear view and frowns their way.

"Another girl Shane probably shouldn't be friends with." Tweek grins, Craig chortling in agreement and guffawing as he nods. "Yeah, Shane has the tendency to be friends with problematic white girls."

"Amen." Tweek jokes. "Mom."

"Yes."

"Do you remember Sugar Ray?"

The wording of Tweek's question has Craig snickering. "' _Remember_ ' like they died or something."

"Well I have no idea if they still make music!" Tweek smiles.

"What about them?" Mary asks.

"There's this video-"

Tweek can't get in one full sentence without him and Craig guffawing.

"Of the lead singer—" It takes Tweek a few seconds to restore himself.

"Getting all jacked up and mad 'cause some kid called him 'sugar gay',"

He lets Craig get out his hysterics before continuing.

"And it's _so funny!"_ Tweek finishes, this time laughing along and doing his best to quiet down so he can quote Cody and Noel's video.

"I'm _not!_ " Craig beats him to it, Tweek bending over laughing and almost dropping to the floor if weren't for his seatbelt.

" _Who_ is sugar gay?!" Craig continues.

"You are! You are!" Tweek just barely sits himself back up.

" _I am!"_ They finish in unison, leaning on each other guffawing and leaving Mary wonder if they'll even notice that she's pulling up to their neighborhood.

" _More like sugar gay!_ " Tweek repeats the  quote he started with on his way in here.

"Told you we should've gone with mud slide." Craig quotes the next line that Tweek had almost completely forgotten.

" _Ohh_ my God." They're still crying about this when Mary drives up to the driveway of her home.

"Should I just leave you guys in here, or...?"

Wiping a tear, Tweek manages to sit up as Craig does his best to get it together.

"Oh."  He was so preoccupied that he couldn't even bother to notice their surroundings.

"Which house."

Craig is already snickering at him when Tweek looks his way.

"Wanna come inside...?" This'll be a first, and if Craig's lucky Thomas will be completely unresponsive and almost unnoticeable, sitting in the living room drinking and watching sports or something.

"Okay." Tweek smiles, the two of them unbuckling their seatbelts and getting out on different sides, Mary turning off the car and getting out herself as the boys reunite before the vehicle. "Here." Tweek remembers to hand her back her credit card, walking with Craig to his lawn the moment they look one another's way.

"Lemme see if it's safe first." Craig is partially kidding when he says this, standing with Tweek in front of the front door and taking a peek inside after opening up.

Still standing in the driveway, Laura overhears this and is aware of the truth in his tone. She knows there's some kind of unjust situation taking place there, and she doesn't want Tweek getting dragged into it especially if it's anything but necessary.

With Thomas nowhere to be seen, there's Laura, Clyde, and Tricia all playing a nice game of Uno at the kitchen table.

"Hey..." Craig walks in first, leading Tweek along and grabbing the others' attention.

"Hey guys what's up." The first thing Clyde's eyes are drawn to is what it is Tweek's wearing. He looks up to Tweek's eyes before either he or Craig can notice.

"Clyde was here before I left. He likes to hang around, it's kind of annoying." Craig tells Tweek, teasing Clyde in the process and returning his playfully offended grin.

Tricia and Tweek both scoff at the comment, Laura shaking her head in lighthearted distaste.

"How was the movie, boys."

"Lame." Coming in unison, the answer stays very much the same.

"Aww." Clyde's disappointed to hear that.

"Was it at least creepy?" Tricia asks.

"Nah, it would've been one thing if the story was bad and the scares were good but everything was just really underwhelming overall."

Craig's in love with the way Tweek talks about this stuff.

"Yeah." It's the best he's got.

"Sit down! Tweek, do you need anything?" Laura offers.

"Oh, I'm alright, thank you." He hesitantly sits down across from Tricia, Craig naturally joining him and directly facing Clyde.

"We can start the game over," Clyde suggests this.

"You're just saying that 'cause you knew I was about to beat you." Tricia says to him, scoffing along and gazing over at Tweek.

"You ever play this?"

"Oh, no."

"You don't—have to." Craig amusingly assures him.

"You're playing too." Clyde instructs, and Tweek eats up Craig's unimpressed reaction. "Fine."

So Laura collects all the remaining cards and shuffles them with the rest of the deck, Clyde explaining to Tweek how the game works.

"So we each get seven cards, and we take turns putting one down, and you have to either match the color of the card or the number that's on it. The goal is to get rid of all your cards. You say 'uno' when there's one left."

"Got it." Tweek nods his way.

After this, Laura happily insists on leaving the four of them alone to play altogether, something they politely try to stop her from doing, but knows to let happen what she thinks is best, which is giving them time to themselves.

Craig picks the first card, and they let Tricia play the first turn. From then on the game is pretty mild, and Tweek quickly gets the hang of it.

"What does this mean." He leans close to Craig and shows him his 'wild' card, Craig responding, "It means you get to pick the color we play next and you _better_ say green." This makes the rest of them snicker.

"Hmmm. I'm gonna keep it the same." Tweek sets the card down on top of the deck with a coy smile and flourishing at Craig's comical offense, both Tricia and Clyde cackling at the sight.

"That actually works out quite well for me." Clyde smirks, playing his next card and chortling at Craig's defeat.

What it basically comes down to is, Tweek and Clyde run out of eligible cards and keep picking ones that they can't play, leaving Craig and Tricia being the only ones able to continue the game.

"You fucking _suck_." Clyde smiles to Craig, when his next move instructs Clyde pick four cards, as if he doesn't have enough already.

By the time Tricia's changed the color to one Tweek and Clyde actually have, they've already given up on waiting around and have tuned out the game continuing around them.

"All this game reminds me of is that Shane and Ryland named their dog after it." Tricia puts out there, Clyde and Tweek peeking up and grinning along with them.

"Holy shit _yes_." Clyde says.

"Where's _your_ dog?" Tweek looks at Craig.

"Sleeping." Tricia answers. "Too toted to come down and say hi."

"Yeah, she's an old lady." Clyde comments.

"She'll sense you're here and come running down. All she'll do is bark and sniff." Craig lets Tweek know, and either way Tweek's looking forward to it.

"Props to Shane for taking on Jake Paul." Clyde brings up.

Tricia snickers as she places down her cards. "Mad respect."

"I highly doubt he'll get through to him." Craig says.

"Maybe a little bit." Tweek supposes. "I really want him to dig into him and say 'this is why people think you're a brat.'"

"Same" Tricia smiles, as Clyde and Craig both chortle.

"He's so...Obnoxiously hyperactive? I think the answer to all this is to just put him on Adderall." Says Clyde, cracking them all up.

"Plus he's so awkward!" Clyde adds. "He did this carpool karaoke thing with 21 Savage,"

"Oh my God." Tweek responds in an instant, Tricia cringing at the thought and Craig beaming in remembrance of Tweek telling him about this.

"Did you see that from Cody Ko?" Tweek eagerly asks Clyde.

" _Yes_."

"Jesus."

He and Tweek both laugh in excitement, Craig and Tricia grinning at their mutual satisfaction.

"I _love_ his cringe videos. Have you ever seen the one with the religious sisters?" Tweek hopes he's not being annoying by getting into this, but he just can't help himself.

"We _literally_ did a massive u-turn," Clyde quotes the very video in his best attempt of an impression of the particular girl's voice, Craig and Tricia guffawing along with Tweek even if they don't entirely get the gist.

Just because of this, Craig and Tricia ditch the game they're in the middle of that frankly isn't getting anywhere, and join Clyde in encouraging Tweek to show them the video on his phone.

To get a good view of the screen, Tricia and Clyde sit with Tweek and Craig on the other side of the table.

The first video Cody and Noel watch from the religious sisters who call themselves Girl Defined, is called 'is it okay to be obsessed with guys'.

"You know," Tweek starts. "Uh, I watched this video to see if it would bring down my gayness, but,"

"It didn't." Craig finishes, grinning on the outside and screaming within because it was literally just confirmed. Tweek is _nowhere near straight._

Now, it's _his_ turn to say something about him _self_ , except he has no idea _how_ it should be addressed. For his sake, maybe it's really obvious, and Tweek already knows! For now, he's just gonna go with that.

"Yeah no." Tweek responds with one of those cute smirks, laughing with the rest of them before skipping back to what they missed.

The four of them-Tweek and Clyde especially-lose it at the infamous 'massive u-turn' line, so much, actually, that the video has to be put on hold until they can readjust.

As the video goes on, it's not long before Cody and Noel are calling these girls out for literally making the concept of having a crush on another individual sound like a sin, and Clyde pauses the video just so that he and others can share their agreement.

"Like, oh _no!_ A crush?" He starts.

"How _dare_ you." Tweek plays along.

"Like, not even wanting to sleep with them, just, _casual_ romantic attraction." Craig adds on, laughing amongst Tricia.

"What if the person's bi and they're 'obsessed' with both?" Tricia jokes, laughing with them and almost beginning to cry when Clyde fakes a dramatic gasp and and mimics an explosion.

The second video Cody and Noel watch, are '6 guys you shouldn't date or marry', the guy standing out most to everyone being someone who the sisters call Mr. Struggle.

"Oh my God." Craig remembers Tweek mentioning that, Tweek and Clyde repeatedly pointing to themselves in response.

"You're looking at him. Right here." Tweek jokes with a coy grin, Craig laughing at him and shaking his head.

Instead of actual serious struggles, what these sisters mean by 'Mr. Struggle' is a guy who looks at porn or is never punctual, and Noel losing it causes the rest of _them_ to lose it.

"Mr. Struggle is a guy who watches porn and is late?! You're looking at him!" Noel says, getting a good laugh out of Cody and the others themselves, particularly the guys.

"Yup, right here." Tweek humors, Craig being unable to help overthinking things no matter how much he laughs along with them.

Okay, so Tweek watches porn. The gay kind, he's assuming. It would be wrong to be intrigued by that, right? Maybe. Thanks to the three stooges known as his friends, he's seen porn, the unpassionate straight kind, but has never actually been one to seek it out.

Not that the guys would know anything about gay porn. But now, he knows someone who would. Someone who he is _not_ going to approach about the topic.

He forces himself to turn his attention back to video, where Noel and Cody are referencing 'sugar gay', and Tweek has to pause the video because of how distracted he and the others grow from laughing. After things have been settled, the video resumes, and Cody and Noel are reading comments left under the religious sisters videos.

'You look like the kind of girls who would bully me in high school', one says, to which Noel mimics, "Ew, he's dirty with a weird childhood!" Making Tweek and Clyde absolutely lose it and point to themselves while they yell " _me!"_ Over and over,  the video having to be paused again because now they're all laughing too much to maintain focus.

The last video Cody and Noel watch by them is called 'how to be single and satisfied'.

"Masturbate" they respond automatically, Tricia chortling as Craig and the guys wholeheartedly agree on this.

Before Craig can resume to overthink impure things, the rest are cackling at how Cody and Noel are declaring that these girls are obviously just horny without wanting to admit it.

"'And then the thoughts just get _crazier_ and _deeper_ ,'" they start to mimic them.

" _I wanna suck his dick, gah!"_ What Noel impersonates comes out in what sounds like a booming Satanic tone, Tweek struggling to turn down the volume since he's already so busy overly guffawing with the rest of them.

"I've had too much _coffee_ , today!" Noel finishes mimicking when the video's gone back to playing, Tweek having to pause it all over again and almost dropping the phone when practically laughing himself to the floor.

" _Oh-my-God. Me."_ He barely remains sitting up, the rest laughing at him just as much while he mostly manages to regain his speech.

"Whoops, sorry, ya know, it's just—just all the caffeine."

" _Hahahaha!_ " Craig laughs so hard that he leans right onto him, each and everyone's laughter only growing more and more contagious until they feel that things have been settled.

"'Guess I'll just take down my Harry Styles poster.' No keep them shits up!" Cody declares to any girl that might grow deceived by the sisters' videos.

"Guess I'll just,"

Snickering, Tricia already forgets what she was going to finish with.

"Wow, guess I'll just stop staring at that one guy in my Math class when I'm bored." Clyde beats her to it.

"Whoa, dude, are you being _sugar gay_ right now??" Tweek plays, praying that Craig's shoulder will stay pressed against his and that the side of Craig's head will lean just a bit closer to the top of his shoulder as they continue to laugh.

" _Ha!_ Oh my God. I've been telling Craig to watch that one for forever."

"I showed him before we came back." Tweek shares.

" _I've been sending you sugar gay for weeks and you never even bothered to click on it!"_ Clyde guffaws to Craig, bringing the rest along with him.

"Well if you send me just the _link_ I'm not gonna click on it!" Craig exclaims. "You have to show me it."

"Yeah, 'cause you're fucking lazy." They all laugh when Clyde calls him out.

By the end of the video, Tweek and Craig remain physically close, something they're hoping will continue throughout the night, and beyond tonight in general.

After going down one YouTube rabbit hole after another, the four end listening to music from Wii Sports, specifically the dramatic score that would play during someone's time on the main menu when picking what sport to play.

"You know uh, funnily enough, this was actually the score in Dunkirk." Tweek mentions.

"Oh yeah?" Clyde plays along as Craig and Tricia are trying not to snicker.

"Yeah. Very intense. Truly suited the film." Tweek only lasts two seconds after saying this, laughing with them immensely before Tricia brings up how Harry Styles was apart of the cast.

"'Guess I better take down my Harry Styles poster'." Clyde quotes Cody and Noel's video.

"'Keep them shits up!'" Tweek and Craig command together.

"Jesus," Tricia laughs, getting out of her chair and declaring on the way to the staircase that she'll be staying upstairs.

"Come on, it's not even midnight!" Clyde humorously calls as Tricia's already on her way up, chuckling back at the guys and taking a real notice to how close it is they are to each other.

"Uh, my Dad should be on his way. Almost my curfew..." He takes a look at Craig's jacket on Tweek's body.

"Oh, shit." Tweek remembers. "I almost forgot. Meds. I'll be in and out in two seconds." He's already flashing his way out the front door, and Craig's genuinely flattered that he already feels safe enough around Clyde to mention things like that. He may have rushed out because he didn't want it being further acknowledged, but simply mentioning it is still a big first step.

"He's on meds?" Clyde asks Craig, after exchanging with him a few glances.

"Yeah." Craig shrugs, hoping his tone displays the fact that it shouldn't be some big deal, at least not in a way that's cruel or judgmental.

"He doesn't seem like the kind of person that would be." Clyde says, and Craig knows that Tweek would absolutely love to hear that.

"Yeah, well, that's probably 'cause the meds are working, so." Craig smirks, receiving a snicker from him.

"So where's my Dad. I would've asked earlier, but..."

"I think he said pool, or something."

"Yeah." Craig responds dryly, knowing that just because he might be playing pool doesn't mean he won't be wasted during the majority of it.

"So, uh," Clyde changes the subject after a short but awkward pause. "I want details."

"On what."

" _Earlier tonight."_

"Tweek's gonna be back any second!" Craig panics.

"So make it fast! Everyone can tell he's wearing your jacket. C'mon, how'd it happen." Clyde pries.

"He was _cold_. That's how it happened." Craig's tone is blatant.

"You're _still_ not telling me something. Say it before he walks back in."

"There's nothing to...!" But the red all over Craig's face states how much of a liar he's being, and Clyde's firmly raised eyebrows aren't helping him hold back.

"It was a date, wasn't it." Clyde asks.

"No..! I doubt it. _Not_ to him. There was this moment, where...There was this jump scare, in the movie. And I got so scared I grabbed his hand. And it lasted for like, twenty minutes." Just saying it out loud puts Craig in disbelief.

"Huh, looks like you being a little bitch finally paid off." Clyde jokes, laughing at the scowl Craig struggles to give.

"'He's a little bitch'." Craig beats him to quoting Cody and Noel's video, making them guffaw in the process.

"Ah," Clyde sighs happily. "Seriously though." He brings back up. "I need more details."

"You're such a chick."

"You have five seconds. Three, two," Clyde incorrectly counts down, grinning to himself and watching Craig huff stressfully. Replaying all these moments in his head tends to space him out a bit.

"I dunno, okay? We, held doors open for each other. I shoved a bite of cake in his mouth as a joke." He figures he's covered the most important highlights of the night.

"So, you gave him his jacket, you held hands, held doors open for each other, and you _fed_ him. Sounds like a date to me, Tucker."

" _And_ we shared a drink." Craig remembers.

"Yeah Craig, you guys are _sooo_ platonic."

"Never said we were." Craig smiles.

"'Cause you _aren't."_

This leaves Craig scoffing and breaking eye contact as he flashes a quick shake of his head. "Well if you were to tell me last week that this would be happening I wouldn't have believed it." Craig tuts in wonder and resumes to look his way.

"Yeah, life's crazy. So you had cake, huh?" Clyde's mind does a three sixty, just before Tweek comes walking back in and greeting them casually.

"What took you so long." Craig teases, the three of them now snickering.

"My Mom. That's what." Tweek smirks, and the others scoff.

"Shit." Clyde's received a text on his phone. "My Dad's here." First he glances to Tweek. "I'll see you guys." He farewells Tweek first with a high five, then gives Craig a good pat on the shoulder.

"See ya." Tweek smiles to him, Clyde grinning back and giving Craig one last gaze before he heads out.

"He's really nice." Tweek says something before there's a chance of an awkward silence.

"Yeah, maybe when you first get to know him." Craig teases, smirking at Tweek's playful scoff. "I'm uh, sorry if I made things weird tonight in some way." Tweek can't help himself.

"If by 'weird' you mean 'better' then you made things _extremely_ weird." Craig says to him.

Tweek's grin is practically unbreakable. "Why do you say these things..."

"Why do _you_ say _those_ things."

"I think you know." Tweek's smile's turned weak, his body shifting and his eyes glancing away from him for just a moment.

The expression on Craig's face might as well be pitiful disappointment, and Tweek can't stand to look at it.

"We left our cake in the car." Tweek will say whatever it takes for him to smile.

"Shit." It works.

"Yeah, my Mom brought it in." Tweek laughs, beaming when Craig joins along. Laughing may be contagious in general, but Tweek's is a different kind of contagious. At least in Craig's mind.

"You can totally stay by the way." Craig says this before he can even comprehend the words in his own head, and the way he sees it, that sounded completely and utterly desperate. "Or we can-do whatever, you wanna do. You, can." He cuts himself off right here before he ends up accidentally blabbering out his feelings.

"You wanna get out of here? And by out of here I mean my house?"

Craig's mind was about to turn blank there for a sec. About his slip up, Tweek thought nothing of it. Except for the fact that it was _really_ , _really_ cute.

"If your Mom doesn't care." Tweek makes sure to add.

"If _your_ Mom doesn't care." Craig smiles to him, Tweek giggling and nodding with approval. "She won't."

"Really? After last night?" Craig teases, turning towards the stairway's direction and leading Tweek along with him. He takes in the sound of his laugh.

"Hey, no harm, no foul." Tweek kids, following Craig up and standing with him outside of Laura's room, where Craig knocks twice before opening.

"Can I stay at Tweek's tonight." He asks to Laura who's doing laundry on the carpet in front of her television set.

"Did Clyde leave?"

"Yeah." Craig answers.

"If Tweek's parents give permission, I see no problem."

Tweek blushes when she looks right at him. "Of course." He smiles.

"Either way I'll probably be there for a while, uh, you gonna be okay?" Craig makes sure to check on her discreetly.

"Oh, yes. Go have fun. You're not too far at all." Something she couldn't be more satisfied with is how Craig's entire friend group live in the same neighborhood, especially with Tweek being just one door over.

"Thanks." Tweek smiles, Craig doing the same and walking with Tweek back downstairs.

"You'll _never_ make it in this business!"

"I'm not _trying_ to, man, I'm trying to be a lawyer!"

When they walk into Tweek's home, they're already quoting Sugar Gay again, which leaves Mary lost but highly appreciative of their laughter.

"Hey Mom." Tweek just notices her standing behind the counter. "Can Craig sleep here? You know, with your permission this time?"

The boys snicker as she smiles at the each of them. "You have my permission." She allows. "Just don't laugh so loud during later hours, alright?"

"Alright." They both absolutely love that she even has to say that.

"Oh shit, dude. I gotta show you this Cody and Noel video where they watch a morning routine." Tweek faces Craig.

"Oh my God."

"I can get it on my TV with a what's-it's-face cable."

"I'm pretty sure it doesn't have a face." Craig smirks.

"Hilarious. Lemme find it." Tweek jogs up the stairs without another word, leaving Mary and Craig to smile at each other instinctively. From this point on, until the moment Tweek comes back, every second that passes will feel like a full minute.

"Uh, I'm, sorry-about staying here last night with no-"

"Oh, Craig, it's alright. Wherever you're more comfortable. I figured Tweek was with you when he wasn't coming home right away." Mary clarifies.

"Oh..." Craig chuckles, unable to stop himself from blushing.

"Tweek's never been this...Comfortable with someone within such a short amount of time."

"Yeah, he's told me that."

"He gets very worried about how everyone thinks of him. With you, I don't think there's any of that."

"Really...?" As much as Craig wants to believe that, he just can't.

"So far it's either been nothing or everything." By that she means Tweek either has all the worries about them in the world, or has had none at all.

"Well I would never...Ditch him, or anything. I mean, it's a little late for that." Craig chuckles nervously.

She smiles sweetly. "Tweek, he, struggles a lot with self love."

It hurts Craig just to acknowledge it. "Yeah, I've uh, seen it firsthand..."

"He's always looking forward to you. Then he feels guilty for getting too optimistic."

"What? Well..." Just hearing this leaves Craig flustered.

"That's ridiculous. Like, _really really_ ridiculous. He's great. Sometimes I don't even think he believes me when I compliment him."

Mary giggles at his rant, which, for Craig, ends up being utterly embarrassing. She can totally tell, can't she.

"Unfortunately, I can't say he feels the same way towards himself. But I think—slowly but surely you'll be able to do something about that. Not a whole lot, but, if you're lucky, maybe just a little something." Mary expresses.

"Yeah..." Craig hopes. "Um, do you think, he's okay?" He hates to ask. "Right now?"

"He should be, yes. But um, I don't know if this has happened yet, and, it could be a rarity with you, but, there are moments where Tweek sort of...Shuts down. It's a random occurrence, most of the time." Mary cautions.

"Oh..." But Craig feels this already happened after the movies when they were at the restaurant.

"Um, I would never like, judge him for something he can't predict will happen." Craig's already established that Tweek's rocky mental health is only a strict burden for Tweek himself, and Tweek only.

Of course it affects those around him, but Craig is never going to know how it feels for Tweek to feel like that, or to go through with feeling such damning thoughts, no one is, except for _him_. Him being Tweek. Period.

"Actually, uh, I'm gonna go see if he's okay." He runs up to the second floor, and Tweek unexpectedly-but excitedly-jumps out right in front of him from the inside of his parents room, with the HDMI cable in tow.

"Got it."

"Cool." Craig grabs onto the other end. "C'mere." He pulls Tweek a step forward by tugging on the wire, Tweek giggling in flattery and teasing that he'll be blaming Craig if the cable no longer works.

Craig smiles faintly in the direction that Tweek walks forward in. That was...Obvious, right? Maybe? God, Craig needs better tactics.

For a second there, Tweek thought he wasn't gonna catch up with him, but he does, and they walk forward into his bedroom full of nothing but content.

"Um, I like your room. Don't know if I ever said that." Craig tells him as Tweek shuts the door.

"Heh. Thanks, it's totally half assed right now." He refers to one side being quite clean and the other being an obvious mess. Luckily, they're on the side where it's safe to walk.

Craig scoffs. "You should see mine."

"Are you gonna go back and get clothes?" Tweek asks.

" _Or_ I could always just wear yours like you're wearing my jacket." Craig's response has Tweek blush but still smirk. "Hm." He walks over and grabs the laptop of his off the right night side table where he left it charging. "Sounds fair."

Craig was hoping he wasn't sounding too weird or annoying, something Tweek fears he himself is all of the time.

"Need help?"

"Nah, thanks, I got it." Tweek plugs one end of the HDMI cable into his computer, and the other end into the back of the TV, setting the laptop down onto the floor in front of the bottom dresser drawers.

Craig sits down next to him as he opens it up and logs on.

"So tell me."

"Hm." Tweek repeats, looking his way.

"How'd you almost die."

" _Oh."_ Tweek laughs it off and shakes his head. "What'd you do." Craig teases.

"Nothing." Tweek finishes laughing and stops grinning to gather his thoughts. Craig grows worried that Tweek's going to reveal the absolute worst. He could barely take what Mary was telling him downstairs, and he doesn't know if he can handle anymore of that tonight.

"I was a premie baby."

"What's that, were you okay?"

"I was born earlier than I was supposed to be. Instead of March two thousand three like expected I was both December of 'oh two." Tweek clarifies.

"So how did that affect you?"

"I needed lots of surgeries. An incubator to breathe. I was so small I could fit right in the palm of my Dad's hand."

"Okay, _now_ I need pictures." Craig beams.

" _No_ you most certainly do not." Tweek's stubborn response has them giggle. "Maybe." He reconsiders.

"So, how long were you in the hospital?" Craig questions.

"I didn't get to go home until after a hundred and three days."

"Wow."

"Yeah, uh, see this?" Tweek holds up his left wrist and points to what looks like a short, thick vein sticking out of his skin with identical coloring. Craig knows he's noticed it, but never thought of it as anything.

"That's from an IV line."

"Huh." Craig pokes at it and returns his grin.

"Guess the world gave you a head start, huh?" He had to.

" _Yeah."_ Tweek scoffs. "Guess so. I like to believe that it's the cause of everything that's wrong with me."

"There's _literally_ nothing wrong with you." Craig can't stress it enough, and by the sly grin on Tweek's face Craig swears that half of the reason he says these things is because he knows it'll get a rise outta him.

"Whatever you say." Tweek's smile turns sincere.

"You know that that means—you're pretty much a miracle, right?" Craig needs it to be said, and the stunned, astonishingly flattered bewilderment on Tweek's face is to die for.

"I dunno maybe..." He suffers from too much low self esteem to admit it.

"Well, you are." Craig states.

He might as well finish that sentence before Tweek strikes up more denial.

"To me..."

" _Aha."_ Tweek responds almost automatically, cheeks flushing and his eyes almost popping out of his face. He gulps, and smiles so hard that he worries it might be damaging the structure of his face.

"Whatever..." He's hoping that'll make him sound careless and cool, two things he know he just can't be right now.

Why can't he just make a move like any other rational teenager in the world would?! _Dammit._

"Um...Do you still want my clothes?"

It's a minor setback.

"Oh, uh, I can always just run into my place and—get them." Craig wants no trouble. He would lying if he said he wasn't expecting a little something to happen, just there.

"Oh, uh, you can if you want in the morning, but, I can give you stuff to sleep in..." Tweek offers shyly.

"Okay." Craig reveals a tiny smile, and Tweek decides to get back to what he was originally focusing on. "If you wanna watch anything else, we can."

"Show me whatever you wanna." Craig says.

It starts with Cody and Noel, continues with Shane, and a few hours later, say, around two a.m, it ends with political discussion videos about China.

Tweek had no time to ask Craig about if he still wanted to change into pajamas, because by then, they had fallen asleep right next to each other above the covers on his bed.

At one point they were yelling and guffawing so loud that they had a feeling they might collapse, and Mary and Richard had to turn up the television volume in their room right down the hall.

"At least we know what they're _not_ doing." Richard commented.

When Tweek woke up in the morning it was already around eleven, so he decided that Craig had some waking up to do as well, and to make sure he would, he blasted the generic, original iPhone alarm into his ear.

At first Craig thinks it's a nightmare, and as he cringes himself awake, Tweek holds the phone back so he won't go grabbing for it. Not that he has the energy.

" _Rise and grind..."_ He whispers in his ear, referencing one of the many Cody and Noel videos they watched throughout the night, Craig grinning and giggling at the tickling feeling as he sits up.

"Asshole." He smiles, snatching the phone and turning up the volume before blasting it in Tweek's face.

"Rise and grind!"

"Rise and grind!"

They repeat it to each other until they're almost laughing themselves off the bed.

" _Ohh_ , my God." Tweek sits properly and turns the alarm up.

"Okay now we have to get to our _epic_ morning routine." Craig mocks.

"Yes. First. Shower. Next..."

"Meditate in shower." Craig remembers, these all being references to more ridiculous videos Cody and Noel watched.

"Hair. Forty five minutes." Tweek adds on.

"And then you just—annotate inspirational books. _Power thoughts."_

"Don't forget the fish guts."

They could go on and on about everything in that video, but their excessive laughing is already putting a stop to it.

"You forgot the most important thing." Craig says. "Get rid-a that morning breath. And make sure you wear a SnapBack while you do it."

Tweek guffaws so hard that he leans back onto the mattress, laughing his morning breath into Craig's face after Craig's climbed on top of him.

"Tweek, it smells like something _crawled_ in your mouth and _died_."

"' _Crawled_!" This makes Tweek laugh even harder, playfully shoving Craig off and sitting up before him. They were both a bit too preoccupied to think about dental hygiene last night, so Craig really isn't one to speak.

"We still having our double feature?" Craig asks as he stands up and stretches.

"Still wanna?"

"Yeah." Craig chuckles at Tweek's unsureness. "Only if you brush your teeth, though."

"Join me, asshole." Tweek smiles, blowing more air Craig's way and touching his shoulder before walking into the bathroom.

The best part is that when he glances back at him, Craig is still staring.

They both have a feeling it's gonna be a pretty good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Pls comment something to let me know this is still worth writing! <3)  
> I know what you’re thinking.  
> ‘When the FUCK are these two idiots getting together, how much more of this can I take.’  
> It’ll happen, and when I say it’ll happen, it’ll HAPPEN. Pinky promise. As much as I would to write about every second they spend together in full detail, since they’ll be with each other every day, I can’t exactly do that, so there might be a few time skips. Either way it will surely be happening in one chapter or the next (and by that I mean within the next five or so)


	18. Wuh-Oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek and Craig go to the movies part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I love you guys. Curse me out below!

It didn't take long for Tweek to construct a plan. The next showing of A Simple Favor is at twelve forty five, and is an hour and fifty nine minutes. Afterwards, the earliest showing for Peppermint is at three twenty, which should give him and Craig some time to grab a bite to eat before it starts.

Now all that needs to happen, is for Mary to agree to drive them to the theater. And then pick them up after at least, four hours, which Tweek doesn't personally see being a problem for her.

All she has to do is deal with them in the car for ten minutes, they'll be out of her hair for four hours, and by then, maybe they'll be too worn out to say a word on the way home.

Okay, they'll probably be riled up on the way home. But not as badly as were last night. So they hope.

But, because Tweek can't help but hold these kind of things off until the last minute, he'll be taking a shower before even bothering to approach her about needing to be driven.

When Craig hears this, he tries to take it in as nonchalantly as one can.

"Okay..." He's sitting on the edge of Tweek's bed whereas Tweek stands right in front of him.

"Do you need to? 'Cause I can wait-"

"Oh, no, no, I'm cool, no I'm fine." Craig claims, quickly sniffing his right pit when Tweek turns his back. A lie, is what that was. Not only does he smell, but it's not very easy to ignore the greasiness throughout his hair. Should he? Should he stand in the same place with his dick out where Tweek has also had his dick out? _Multiple_ times? This is all getting too much for him.

"Okay. I won't be too long." Tweek walks into the bathroom and turns the shower on. "Uh, while you're in there I'm gonna run back to my place and change quick." Craig calls.

' _And **not** think about you...Being in there...'_

He wishes that could be true. Craig's declared it. He needs a slap in the face.

"'Kay." Tweek comes walking out over to his dresser that his laptop still sits in front of, opening the necessary drawers and picking out a pair of boxers and sweats along with a white tee.

"You wanna take your boxers back that my Mom made me wear?" Tweek smiles to him coyly, Craig blushing madly and scoffing in awe.

"I mean, if you wanna burn them-"

Craig starts laughing.

"I _totally_ understand," Tweek finishes, grinning as Craig quiets down. "It's called a washer." He teases.

"Hm." Tweek smirks, walking to his hamper where Craig's boxers are buried down somewhere.

"Final offer."

"Just give me them." Craig smiles, face continuing to flush and smile enormously. Tweek snickers and tosses them over. As nonchalant as he's acting, he's the one that finds this most embarrassing. _Humiliating,_ even. When he gets in the shower he might just cringe himself to death. Bringing the whole thing up was a mistake on its own.

Grinning nervously, Craig shyly glances off as he takes them in his fist. Tweek wore these.

Nice.

Alright, that's enough. He decides to let go of them until Tweek is gone. Which will be right about now.

"I'll be quick." He says, carrying the change of clothes with him on the way inside and not bothering to lock the door when he shuts it.

Craig painfully sighs. He's pretty sure he can physically hear Tweek stepping out of his pants.

After whimpering into the pillow for an everlasting five seconds, the same exact one that Tweek had slept with, Craig chooses to call the person he knows will make fun of him the least in this kind of situation, which right now, feels a lot more like a crisis.

"Hello?"

"Token I'm suffering." Despite knowing that Tweek's now incapable of hearing him, Craig keeps his voice low.

"What's wrong?? What happened."

He can hear the loud volume of the television that him, Clyde, and Jimmy are playing video games on. It's gotten so intense for the other two that they don't notice when Token steps aside into the dining room.

" _Nothing_. That's the _problem_."

"Has something _almost_ happened?" Token asks.

"Yeah, lots of times. But I don't know how to actually—Make a move." Picturing himself trying to makes Craig cringe. "What'd you do with Nichole?" Maybe that'll give him some good insight.

"I just kissed her."

"Well I can't ' _just kiss him_ ' that's too risky." Craig warns.

" _Is_ it, though. I mean, from what Clyde told me it _really_ sounds like Tweek wouldn't mind if you did." Says Token.

"What if I don't do it right??"

"What are you guys up to. Where is he?"

"In the shower." Craig sounds as miserable as he looks.

"Oof. Well uh," now Token's at a loss.

"What if he comes out in just his towel?!" Craig fearfully shout whispers. He's already forgetting that that's not very likely. Tweek literally took in with him a change of clothes.

"Just picture him in his underwear!" Token supports.

"That's almost worse!" Craig calls out the irony.

"True. Just be on your phone or something."

"Good idea." Craig's finding a way out of a scenario that shouldn't have to concern him.

"My boxers are right next to me." He doesn't think before sharing.

"What?!"

"I mean my _other_ pair. Tweek said he had to wear them to try and prove to his Mom that they were his." Craig clarifies.

"Got it, you're uh, gonna _wash_ them, right?" Token hesitantly checks.

" _Yes, Token, I'm not a pervert."_ Although Craig's not so sure about that.

"I gotta run back to my place real quick. Can you, not tell them about this?" And by ‘them’ he means Clyde and Jimmy. "At least the shower part? And the underwear part?"

"You got it. Don't worry Craig. Everything will fall into place at the right time." Token advises.

“I hope so. Thanks. We're gonna be at the movies for a few hours so I'll call you later."

"Good luck. Tell me if you smooch!" Token alerts.

"Okay..." Craig almost gulps. "Bye." He hangs up and wipes his forehead of the sweat he didn't even realize was there.

He takes a few deep breaths to readjust, glances over to the bathroom door, and leaves the room with his dirty boxers in tow before his hormones are subjected to anymore of this.

On his way down the hall, he runs into not Mary, but Richard.

"H-hello sir..." This is technically their first real interaction, and Craig doesn't understand why it can't be happening anytime else.

"Craig." Richard gets a good look at him. "Whatcha got there."

Craig was sort of hoping that he wouldn't notice the boxers that can only be hidden so much within his hand. "Oh, these, uh..." He can feel himself burning up.

"These are mine."

The look Richard gives him scares him into continuing. "N- _not_ that I'm _not_ wearing any right now, uh, these are, from the other day. Last night." He ends with a claim.

"I see."

Craig still doesn't like the overall vibe that he's being given.

"So, yeah, uh." He wraps it up. "Tweek's in the shower." His face heats right back up as he says this.

"And do you need to...Wash those?" Richard points to the boxers.

"Oh! Uh, yeah, a-at my house, right next door, yes..." It's an interesting process to know that Richard was literally just offering to let Craig do his laundry here. "I'll be right back. Just gotta, get a change of clothes, real quick."

Craig hates this. Every moment. Mary is necessarily suspicious but still easygoing, whereas Richard; Craig is a bit scared to uncover.

"What are you two up to today?" Richard exhales and stares at Craig observably.

"Oh, uh, movies...If, like, that's okay with you." Craig doesn't want to overstep his advantages.

“It's Saturday, I could always drive you boys. Get you out of Mary's hair." Now Richard's playing around, something that Craig sees as a good sign.

"Oh, aha." Craig chuckles. "My Mom kind of already, insisted." Now Laura _has_ to say yes.

"Alright. Mary's very fond of her, we all might have to have dinner sometimes."

As far as Craig knows, Tweek's parents don't even know that Thomas exists, and Craig is _completely_ okay with that.

"Yeah..." He brings himself to smile.

"Uh." He almost forgot that he's still holding his underwear. "I'm gonna, yeah." He glances over to them and back at Richard, before nodding quickly and moving out of his way.

Now remembering how Tweek should be out any second, he speeds out the front door and back inside his house.

"Back so soon? I'm making tuna salad." Laura announces from in front of the left sided countertop, where the food is currently being prepared.

"Mom? Can you take me and Tweek to the movies?"

"Sure!" She's still yet to look at him. "How long you guys gonna be?"

"Like four hours."

Laura stops mashing the tuna within her bowl and finally faces him.

"How long is this movie, exactly...?"

"It's not one. It's two."

"You two are sure spending a lot of time together. Those _are_ , _yours,_ right?" Laura points to his underwear.

Craig scoffs uncontrollably. " _Yes_ Mom, o-of _course_ they're mine, _Jesus._ They need to go in the wash."

"Speaking of that, those clothes of Tweek's you wore,"

Craig cringes as he feels the heat rise to his cheeks.

"They're in the dryer. You should give them back."

"Okay..." Craig blinks roughly, trying to shrug off all that dialogue as he heads into the laundry room.

After taking off his shirt and jeans, he realizes: he's wearing Tweek's boxers, just like Tweek temporarily wore his.

" _God_ dammit." He whispers, taking them off as well and throwing them into the wash along with the pair of his own.

He grabs an outfit of his from the dryer and puts it on before taking out Tweek's own, putting the rest of his former outfit into the washer, and striking up an idea when he spots the kitchen's desk drawer after stepping back in the room.

With luck returning to his side, he finds exactly what he needs.

 

When Craig gets back, it turns out that it's worse than he thought. Tweek's wearing a white V-neck of all things, and the water dripping down from throughout his hair has soaked the front of it. Not to mention those jeans of his are pretty...Slimming.

"I got you something." Standing beside the halfway opened door, Craig brings himself to look back into his eyes.

"No you didn't." Tweek grins, moving away from his usual dresser and walking closer towards him.

"Yes I did." Craig smiles, walking up to him at the center of the room and placing the fulfilling find in his hand.

When Tweek looks down, it's a plastic card reading the name of the local movie theater front and center.

"What is this." He looks up and smiles.

"It's a rewards card. We've had it for a while but barely used it, so, figured we could put it to some good use."

" _Nice."_

"It's _yours_." Craig establishes.

"No, it's not." Tweek smiles shyly.

" _Yes_ it is! Use it. _Please_. It's one point for every dollar you spend."

"Do you remember how much is on it?"

"No, but we can check."

Craig finds his phone and goes directly to the theater location's website, where all he has to do is type in the numbers on the back of the card to see the info.

“We have...”

Now seated together on the bed, Craig taps his fingernails against the screen as a makeshift drum roll when waiting for the page to refresh.

"Seventeen points."

Tweek cracks up at the expectedly underwhelming results.

"It says it's fifty points for a small popcorn, a hundred for a medium, one fifty for a medium drink, and two hundred for a free ticket." Craig reads the guidelines.

"Cool. So now we just have to spend..." Tweek starts counting on his fingers. Craig chortles when Tweek exits out the browser on his phone and goes onto the calculator.

"A hundred and eighty seven bucks." 

They observe the answer and laugh. "If I even did that right." Tweek smiles, making Craig scoff and shake his head.

"And get this." Knowing Tweek's ragging on himself based on his lack of eye contact and sad smile, Craig's hoping maybe this will cheer him up.

"My Mom said she can take us."

"Really, so I won't have to bug mine?" His smile turning genuine, Tweek looks to him.

"Nope." Craig laughs, Tweek joining in with him.

"I'm pretty sure there's still some chocolate stashed in my closet." Tweek says. "We can bring it."

"Shouldn't we buy candy at the theater to get points for our rewards?" Craig grins.

"I'm sorry, but if you buy candy from the movie theater under any circumstances then you're a fucking idiot." Tweek leaves Craig screeching out laughter.

" _Oh my God that's so mean!"_

Cackling at his response, Tweek finishes guffawing with him. "Not _you_." Tweek grins. "Just, like, the general public."

"Well what if they're getting points for their rewards cards??" Craig tests.

"Fine, I guess that's clever. Shit _is_ expensive." Tweek understands this aspect, grinning as Craig shakes his head and chortles.

"Here are your clothes back, by the way." Craig reaches for them and tosses them over.

"Ooh, they're warm."

"Yes, my Mom dried them."

" _Mmmmm._ " Tweek brokenly giggles, failing to keep a straight face as he walks over to his dresser and shoves the clothing into a random drawer.

"Your shirt and jeans are in that hamper somewhere." He faces him and points over to it.

"You need my sweatshirt again?" This reminds Craig.

"Hm." Tweek smirks. "I think to even it out I need to let you wear mine." This has Craig beam.

"Depends. You as fashionable as me?" He jokes, Tweek snickering his way over to his closet and opening the doors.

"Here." He tosses over a navy blue sweatshirt, Craig giggling and dodging eye contact to observe down at it. He hasn't put it on yet, though it already brings him a sense of comfort, the same kind of way both boys feel when wearing whatever it may be from one another's wardrobe, as peculiar as that may sound.

Considering it's almost twelve thirty, the two go downstairs to tell Mary the news.

"Craig's Mom is taking us to the movies." Tweek informs her inside the laundry room, where, like Laura, she doesn't look at them until she has no choice but to respond.

"And did she consent to this?"

Craig snickers at another one of Tweek's offended expressions, watching as he returns his smile and looks back at Mary to respond.

"Yes."

"Alright." It's almost like she's incapable of believing him. "When will you guys be back?"

"In like four hours." Tweek answers.

"How many movies are you _seeing?_ " She interrogates, Craig automatically snickering at her response.

"Two." Tweek smiles.

"And you're sure you'll be able to focus enough?" She checks.

"Yeah don't worry. They look entertaining enough."

"Let's hope so." Mary smiles to them. "You need my card?"

"No." Craig's already assuring, Tweek smirking over at him.

"Tweek and I agreed we'd take turns paying per movie, so, it's my turn." He states proudly.

"Technically, if we _are_ taking turns per movie, you'd be paying for A Simple Favor but _I'd_ be paying for Peppermint." Tweek confidently corrects.

"Butthole." Craig calls him.

"I know, let's go." Tweek grins, facing back to Mary and asking where he put his wallet.

"In there." She points to the junk drawer a few feet down from them.

"I did _not_ put it in there." He walks over towards it.

"Yeah, 'cause I did. You left the thing in plain sight, start keeping track." Mary says to him.

" _Well..._ " Tweek drags on. "Don't touch my things..." He smiles, Craig cackling as Mary shakes her head while rolling her eyes, Tweek taking out his wallet out.

"Love you." He smiles at her.

"You too."

She looks at Craig. "Make sure he doesn't wander off anywhere."

This has the boys guffawing their entire way out the door, barely able to get out their goodbyes before it closes.

By the time it does, Mary's already snickering lightly and shaking her head at their continuous ability to remain so undeniably and impressively charismatic.

Because after all, it is what they do best.

 

Since it turns out Tweek has enough cash in his wallet to pay for their first set of tickets, he and Craig are racing each other to the ticket counter outside so the other doesn't have to pay.

"Tweek my Mom _literally_ gave me her card so I could-!"

"Too bad your Mom's card can wait." Tweek gloats, stepping ahead of him and continuing forward across the street until Craig puts a stop to him.

"Wait!" He notices, grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him back as Tweek giggles at the contact.

"That's not our guy." Craig points over to show Tweek that the only guy currently on shift is much, much older than the easy going young dude who gave them their tickets last night.

"Shit. We can't risk it." If only the movies they're planning to see weren't R-rated.

"There's a kiosk inside. We can just print them." Craig brainstorms, hating to take his hands off of him but loving to catch up with him when Tweek gets a head start towards the entrance doors.

"You're supposed to look both ways!" He laughs, catching up beside him their way in and rushing to the first kiosk they see.

"Hey look." Tweek points in the other direction.

"Don't try to dis _tract_ me, I'm paying." Craig smiles.

"No doofus. Look." Tweek's trying to show them that their guy from last night is providing ticket stubs today.

"Oh yeah..." Craig comes up with a plan.

"Hey, hey kid." He goofily gets his attention, Tweek chortling at the guy's puzzled expression before taking a liking to what's going on.

"Oh hey guys, what's up." He's intrigued by their presence.

"If we get our tickets here will you let us in without ID?" Craig asks.

"Yeah! The guy giving tickets outside is higher up here and is really strict. He'd card you in a second." This guy warns.

"Yeah, looks like it." Tweek looks back to the kiosk. "This thing take cash?"

"Card only, sorry." He's told.

" _Ha!"_ Craig smiles. "Step aside." He looks back  to the machine and begins their order.

"Butthole." Tweek says.

"Oh shush." Craig goes forward with his payment and scans Laura's card before Tweek can make a fuss. "Quit crying and swipe your rewards card." He jabs, seeing that the card will earn up to fifteen points based on how much money's been spent so far.

" _Your_ rewards card." Tweek insists, taking it out of his wallet before swiping it in the wrong direction.

"Ugh, I always do this I'm so stupid-"

" _Stop._ " Craig tells him, Tweek scoffing it off and swiping it the correct way.

" _Ew._ It still won't work, I'm cursed-"

"Just do it again." Craig smiles, and when Tweek does, it goes through.

"See." Craig grins, their tickets printing and now up for grabs.

"Doesn't change the face that I'm a dumbass." Tweek takes their tickets and smiles at him.

" _Tw-!"_

 _"Eh!_ You're not allowed to say anything." Tweek grins and gives Craig his ticket, pulling him along over to where the same guy watching in amusement has been waiting to let them through.

" _You're_ not allowed to say anything." Craig teases Tweek by the time they get there, Tweek scoffing and looking over at the guy.

"Hey, here."

The guy chuckles as he takes ticket from him and gives him his stub.

"So how was The Nun?" He remembers, doing the same process with Craig and looking at them both.

"Lame."

"Boring."

They simultaneously contribute their feedback.

"Nice." He chuckles at them.

"What's your name?" Tweek asks him.

"Gale. Let's see how many more R-rated movies I can get you guys into until the boss catches me." He jokes. "How old 're you guys."

"He's fifteen I'm sixteen." Craig answers.

"Gotcha. Few more years, right?"

He chuckles along with them.

"Enjoy your movie."

"You too. _Shit."_ Craig doesn’t notice until it’s too late.

Tweek chortles as Gale grins in amusement.

"I used to do that _so_ many times. I've trained myself not to." Tweek says.

"Can you teach me next?" A bright faced Craig asks with a shy smile.

Tweek giggles. "You get used to it."

"I can _assure_ you it's not something we care about at all." Gale informs.

"Okay good." Craig smiles with relief, laughing once more and stepping forward with Tweek towards the concession stand.

"Enjoy your movie!" Gale jokingly calls out, Tweek and Craig smugly glancing back at him and laughing their way up to the counter.

"We have an ally." Tweek says, Craig chortling and trying not to overthink it.

Speaking of allies, maybe Gale is supportive of inclusion? Or, as a matter of fact, partakes in it himself? Which is _why_ he was looking at Tweek like Craig wasn't even there? At least that's how _Craig_ saw it. He _really_ needs to take off his jealousy goggles and just stay in the moment.

"I dare you to get candy." He smiles to Tweek.

"Fine." He agrees, their cashier walking up across from them at the perfect timing and asking what they'd like.

"Wanna share a drink again?" Tweek quietly asks Craig.

"Okay." Craig's chest tightens amidst the mental process of this. Normal friends do this, right? Normal money-saving friends. Except that if Tweek really wanted to spend more money for the rewards card, he would have just ordered two different drinks, right? If they never realized just getting one drink to share was the cheapest option, Craig doubts they would've done it in the first place.

"Coke?" He almost misses Tweek's question. "Oh, yeah."

"Anything else?" The cashier asks them, Tweek looking to Craig for confirmation, who simply shakes his head.

"No, just a large Coke, and, uh, a pack of Twizzlers."

Craig grins at his choice, the cashier receiving both cards at the same time and scanning them one by one.

After giving them back, she prepares their large Coke and sets it on the counter.

"Thank you." Craig's about to reach for a straw, until Tweek pulls back his hand and lights up in the process.

"What..." Now Craig can barely feel himself smiling.

"And here are those," Tweek's handed his candy.

"Thanks so much." He moves his hand to Craig's wrist, pulling him aside and giving him time to grab the drink but still no straw.

"Four freakin' dollars for Twizzlers." Tweek whispers.

"You got the points," Craig smiles.

"They're yours." Tweek states.

"They're ours."

Tweek wasn't expecting for this to make him blush, let alone this much. "Fine." He grins.

"So why no straw." Craig asks. "You want my mouth germs or something?"

Tweek cackles. "C'mon. How much time." He looks up at the clock, seeing that the previews should have just about started.

"We're good." He makes sure they're about to go down the right aisle, still leading Craig along with his wrist inside his fist.

Craig smiles about it their entire way to the auditorium.

Unlike last time, they're able to get good seats, ones where they don't have to move their heads up to get a better look of the screen.

"Wanna see my straw trick?" Tweek smiles at him.

"Show me."

"Okay, so," Tweek takes out a Twizzler stick and rips off both ends, so now there are holes for the drink to come in and out of.

"And then...There." He sticks the Twizzler into the drink as makeshift straw and grins goofily.

"Now every time you take a sip, it'll taste like cherry. Cherry Coke, if you will."

"Yeah well what if I don't _like_ Cherry Coke?" Craig banters.

"Do you wanna save the environment or not??" Tweek teases.

"You know if Cartman we're here he'd call you a huge hippie."

"Yeah, probably." Tweek agrees with this, laughing with Craig and watching him take the first sip.

"Mm. Fresh."

"Mm-hm," Tweek smirks, popping one end of the Twizzler into his mouth and giving Craig the other.

Craig chews it down, noticing that Tweek is still looking at him, and says, "I'm surprised you're not focusing on the previews. What, you seen all of 'em?"

"No, I'm just focusing on you." Tweek beams, Craig breaking out into smiles and trying not to take that in a too-gay kind of way.

"You do that." He turns away in hopes he'll look sly and mysterious, but Tweek just chuckles and sets his arm against Craig's own, which may or may not cause Craig's dick to shoot right up in his pants.

"Want a Twizzler?" He finds himself asking if Tweek wants a piece of candy from the pack that's particularly his own.

"Nah, they're yours, so."

"Pretty sure they're _yours._ "

"You bought them."

"Well you were the one with the eco-friendly straw idea." Craig finishes, Tweek giggling brightly in response and shaking his head. "Who's in this." Craig's been meaning to ask.

"Let's see. It's Anna Kendrick, and..." Tweek pretends to snap his fingers. "I can't really snap my fingers so I just like to pretend to."

That is the _cutest_ thing Craig has ever heard.

"I could teach you."

"Don't even try. I'm a lost cause." Tweek's joking partially, which is better than not kidding around at all.

Craig only knows to scoff at him and smile disapprovingly while he shakes his head. It's really all he can do at this point.

For the remainder until the movie, their eyes stay mainly focused at the screen but still sneak glances at one another, the both of them hoping that there's some way their hands could end up intertwined again without it looking intentional. Maybe there'll be a jump scare in _this_ movie. A really loud gunshot, or something.

Eh, not really. What there _is_ , though, is a wittingly devious plot line, impressively acted characters, and a mystery that keeps both their heads spinning.

There's Anna Kendrick, a perky, upbeat, single Mom, who volunteers way to much at her son's elementary school, and befriends a mother of one of her son's classmates, who's not only snarky, shallow, yet still somehow inexplicably charming, but played by Blake Lively, from that CW show with the catch phrase that Tweek and Craig won't stop quoting once they recognize her actress.

"'XOXO, Gossip Girl."

They really need to stop repeating it before too many people overhear them.

After the Gossip Girl actress-Blake Lively's, character tells Anna Kendrick's about a past threesome, Anna Kendrick feels it's time to reveal her big dirty little secret. Something that Gossip Girl would be all over and planning to get out.

She reveals that when she was a teenager, her father died, and she met her half brother of the same age for the first time at his funeral. The secret wasn't that her Dad had an affair, but...

"You fucked him." Blake Lively's character states to Anna's.

Tweek and Craig smile mischievously and look to each other right away.

"What? No. That's disgusting." As Anna Kendrick keeps trying to deny it, a silent flashback of her and her half brother having sex is playing right there on the screen.

Tweek smiles at Craig, giving him a sly expression and spreading his hands apart to hint at how big _it_ must be.

At least according to Anna's mouth that's hung wide open and her eyes looking like they're about to pop right out of her head.

Craig has to cover his mouth with both hands to make sure he doesn't let out a _sound,_ which isn't very easy to accomplish considering his intense chortling.

Tweek's inability to keep a straight face makes him crack, the two guffawing to each other as quietly as they can and looking back to the screen as Blake Lively is calling Anna Kendrick a 'brother fucker.'

Blake Lively's clever, bitchy, and sociopathic like character is soon presumed dead, and Anna Kendrick's character starts to grow suspiciously close with her late friend's husband. She spends every night at his home, bringing along her child who plays with the son of the newly widowed man.

"Don't worry Nicky. Your mommy's in heaven now." Anna Kendrick's son tries to tell the other boy.

"She is _not! Shut up!"_ Nicky roughly shoves the other boy to the ground.

"Actual footage of me and Clyde after his Mom died." Craig leans closer to Tweek and whispersat him.

" _Aw!"_ Tweek laughs, covering his mouth from this news being presented to him and such a way and looking at Craig as he shakes his head.

"You're such a _wang."_ He whispers lightheartedly, the each of them giggling and looking back to the screen.

It doesn't long to take Anna Kendrick and her late best friend's husband to grow sexually active, and all Tweek and Craig can do as they tense up during Anna Kendrick's intense and anything but muted oral sex scene, is shyly glance at each other and smugly grin their way through.

As short lived as the moment is, the scene might as well be everlasting, at least in their hetero-lacking brains.

The twist throws them both for a loop, and the ending couldn't be more satisfying. The film had self awareness, knowing the whole situation was a bit out there, but still managed to take itself seriously, which gave it the perfect mix of seriousness, silliness, and charm. The kind of movie Tweek was praying to come across for a while.

"That was the best thing I've seen in a _long_ time. That kinda stuff my shit. I love weird shit." Tweek's raving about it the second they leave their chairs. "Okay there. Review over. I'll stop now."

"You most certainly will _not._ " Craig smiles, picking up their eco-friendly Twizzler-filled drink and taking it with them as they walk down the steps and down the aisle leading out the doors and into the hallway.

Seeing Tweek this fulfilled about something he just saw wasn't something Craig thought he would see so early on. The Nun certainly didn't have that affect, and he hopes that this one will be the first of many. For both of them. Craig loved it a lot too, but he needs Tweek to do all the talking. Sure, anyone can see a movie and talk about it, but the way Tweek does it—it's easy to tell that no matter the content he always feels it was worth his while.

"I _loved_ , Stephanie." Tweek starts as he and Craig enter into the lobby. "Anna Kendrick can _get it._ And by it, I mean an Oscar."

They have to stop walking and set themselves aside to guffaw only so discreetly. Gale still stands in the same place where he did two hours ago, growing distractedly excited by the sight of them and almost forgetting to assist the customers in front of him.

"Yeah, she was great." Craig agrees, walking not too far in front of Gale as the family he assisted make their way to the concessions.

"How was it?" He asks the boys.

"It was beautiful." Tweek answers.

"Should we just get our tickets for Peppermint now?" Craig mutters to him.

"You sure you want another two hours of me being like this?" Tweek asks.

" _Yes._ "

Tweek chuckles. "Is the mean ticket guy still out there?"

"Yeah, but I'll be taking his place in a few minutes, so."

"Sweet, that means I can pay." Tweek grins to Craig.

"Not if I pay _first_." Craig smiles back.

"Uh-huh, we'll see. We'll be back." Tweek says to Gale.

"Alright, see you. How many movies you guys plan on seeing?" He teases them, Craig grinning at Tweek in anticipation.

"Just two." Tweek chuckles.

"Yeah, you say that now," Craig jokes, getting a kick out of Tweek's jokingly offended expression and saying bye to Gale one last time.

"He's nice." Tweek brings up the second they get outside.

"Yeah..." Craig _really_ needs to stop overthinking things when all Tweek does is comment on another man's kindness.

"So, uh, you hungry?" He asks him.

"Yeah, I'm starving. The movie had me forget for a little while, though."

"It made you lose your appetite for all the right reasons." Craig teases.

"Temporarily, yes." The two begin walking, deciding on the burger place from last night since their heading in its basic direction.

Tweek gets away with paying this time, declaring that 'it won't be the last time' as they walk to their booth with their drinks and sit across from each other almost unknowingly, trying not seem too aware when it's noticed.

If there's one thing they're not complaining about, it's how they can each get a better look of one another's face.

"So tell me." Craig starts. "Your favorite part. What was it."

"I loved when Shawn said 'there's some Xanax in her drawer. Take one, take two' and she repeated the same thing to him later on 'cause she's a fucking _badass_."

Craig laughs at the description of it all. "A true icon. And when she found out about her sisters and fucking _shaded_ her live on the air."

"Yeah! And she flipped her off!" Tweek laughs. "I loved that so much." He energetically agrees. He never knew how much he'd love to see Tweek genuinely enjoy a movie until it actually happened. As much as he was focusing on the screen, he really wanted to keep looking at Tweek the whole time just for all his different reactions. Whenever something happened that Tweek found incredibly impressive-which happened a lot-he'd grin hard and get this look in his eyes that'd confirm to Craig this is why doing what he does is worth every second. He would see a thousand bad movies with Tweek if that's what it took to finally come across one that made Tweek feel this alive.

"So, not to sound like your Mom or anything, but," this gets them laughing.

"How come you don't just see the stuff you know you'll really enjoy?"

"Because that would be close minded, and how do I know if I'll enjoy something or not unless I actually see it." Smirking, it's like the answer was rehearsed. Or more like repeated to Mary handfuls of times.

"Okay, but, wouldn't you rather see something you _love_ rather than something you know will leave your blood boiling?" Craig asks on.

"Of course, but that doesn't mean I still don't don't look forward to the bad shit. I fucking _hated_ Slender Man, but I'm still happy I saw it."

Craig grins. "That's very humble of you."

"I take no movie for granted."

"None at all?" Craig coyly grins.

"Okay lemme back up. No _theatrical released_ movie for granted." Tweek corrects.

"If I could see _every_ new movie that's released in theaters, of course I would. But there's only so many that I can, unfortunately. Every time I see one it's like—a _Godsend_. I'm a geek, I know."

"Nah." Craig decides. "You're not spoiled."

"Movies still cost money, though. Require transportation. Trust me my Mom would _much_ rather me be a shut in that streams everything on a service with use for the whole family instead of go out and spend money on me and only me." Tweek explains.

"That's my next thing. Why don't you just do that? Wait till you can stream it. Watch it at home."

Luckily for Tweek, he's pretty sure he finally has this part figured out. His smile is hesitant, and it's easy to see. Craig almost doesn't want to let him answer if it means it'll bring on something unnecessary.

"I'm not exactly a good focuser." Tweek starts. "Like, at all, really. Especially when it comes to watching stuff."

"Not in theaters, though." Craig's seen it for himself.

"Exactly."

Craig's eyebrows raise, requesting he continue. "I can't...'Binge watch', or whatever you want to call it. At home, I can't watch something unless I know it's something I _actually_ care about. People can pick some new show on Netflix and watch it for hours on end. I can't do that. Everything around me is so stimulating. When I'm watching something in a theater..."

"It's not." Craig concludes.

"Yeah, you're with a crowd, but, the lights are off. The screen is unavoidable. I turn my phone off, which is easily my biggest distraction. At home—there's all these little things I can't seem to avoid." Tweek clarifies.

"That—makes a _lot_ of sense." The more Craig thinks about it, the more he understands.

"And I know I could turn off my phone and stuff at home, but...I dunno. Not that I can't focus on absolutely _anything_ new I watch. I shouldn't have said I can't binge watch. I binge watch Youtube. Plus you kinda have to binge Supernatural if you wanna see it all." Tweek corrects. "Okay, _and_ I binge watched like, all of Stranger Things, but who's counting."

They laugh at his finalization, right as their server brings them the same meals they ordered yesterday with a newly added side of fried pickles.

"Thank you." Craig says, stating with Tweek that everything looks okay before they're able to pick up where they left off.

"Let's hope you like those." Craig points to the extra special side that he doesn't want to feel alone in enjoying.

"Let's hope I _don't_." Tweek teases.

"You _do_ realize you're a twig, right?" Craig smiles.

"Yes, but, on the inside, it's a different story."

Craig scoffs, to which Tweek finishes off, "Trust me. I'm a _very_ shitty eater."

"Doesn't seem like you eat that _much_." Craig has noticed.

"Maybe, but when I do, it's bad. My metabolism will catch up to me one day."

"I bet it won't," Craig predicts.

"Hm. We'll see. I mean, I could always start exercising to cancel out the bad eating, but..."

Craig snickers. "Same. I'm pretty sure my teacher hasn't even _noticed_ that I've stopped participating in gym. Probably doesn't even know I'm there." He figures.

"Don't say stuff like that."

"Oh, _when_ you do it's okay but when _I_ do-"

They begin laughing.

"It's 'cause I'm an easy target. You're not."

Craig shakes his head at this. "Eat. At least when your mouth's full you can't shit talk yourself."

Tweek giggles as he takes a bite out of his burger, swallowing it down with a toothless smile and tasting a fried pickle.

"Oh my God, get these away from me, I'll eat them all." He says this after finishing, pushing away the basket.

"Sure." Craig smirks. "You ate half of your burger last night, and had like two bites of your cake. Your eyes are bigger than your stomach."

"Sure, but doesn't mean that when I do eat it's anything _good._ " Tweek states his point.

"Okay, but-"

"But nothing." He grins.

"You're still barely eating in moderation."

"Considering what I consume, I think that's a good thing."

Again, Craig smiles and shakes his head.

"Not that I'm doing it on purpose." Tweek should probably add. "Trust me, I'm either eating everything or not much at all."

"Well I haven't seen you binge eat yet, so."

"Trust me." Tweek takes in a few fries. "It's not pretty."

Craig snickers, almost catching Tweek off guard with the way he's looking at him. This time, he's extra fascinated, like he really wants to get a better look at him. Tweek returns the sincere emotion in his eyes and the shy smile on his face.

Craig doesn't know what to say, so he chuckles. He sees Tweek grow intrigued with the drumbeat coming from the speakers, realizing with him that it's Another One Bites The Dust once the bass chords are considered audible. "You looking forward to that movie about 'em?" This brings them to a new subject.

"Oh, yeah." Tweek nods. "When I saw it was happening I was like 'yeah, this makes sense.'" They laugh at the breezy casualness in Tweek's impersonation. "I mean, it's Queen. My parents loved this one." He means the song that plays. "My Dad told me they would walk around town singing the lyrics and the tune of it."

"Aw," Craig laughs, Tweek smiling in agreement. "Yeah. But yeah, my Dad told me Freddie Mercury was gay and I was super pumped, and when I found out he was actually bi I was even more pumped."

Craig laughs in admiration. "You think they'll mention it in the movie?"

"We'll see, doubt it though. Watch them just say he's one or the other, and completely ignore the concept of bisexuality like the rest of entertainment media."

"Go _off_." Craig's comical support gets them giggling.

"In middle school, this song was my favorite. It was right around here..."

The bridge begins, where the drums slow down and Freddie's vocals turn less frequent but more energetic. "I heard this, and thought 'yup, he's a performer.'"

"Oh definitely." Craig immediately agrees.

"And he _knew_ he was iconic. I remember readingquotes by him and one of them was like, 'yeah, I _know_ I'm a legend'-"

" _Ahahahaha!"_ Craig cackles with him in disbelief, shaking his head and grinning in anticipation for him to respond.

"Okay that wasn't _really_ what it said, but-"

He pauses so they can laugh some more.

"But you get it." Tweek finishes.

"Well, I mean when you write one of the greatest songs of all time..." Craig points out, shrugging his way and showing off a grin that makes Tweek flourish.

"True."

"So, you uh, looking forward to Peppermint?" It's almost a joke.

"After _that_ masterpiece?" Tweek asks. "We shoulda seen them in the opposite order. My high is going to be ruined."

" _Pfffttt._ " Craig adores this. "I'm sorry. You'll be glad you saw it, though." He almost winks, but decides to smirk instead.

"Yeah, seeing all this stuff must be my destiny or something." Tweek decides.

"I have a feeling your destiny is much larger than that."

"Yeah, and what would _that_ be?" Tweek would truly love to know, especially since he can never seem to come up with his own answer.

"To reinvent the movie industry." Craig states, making Tweek beam.

"Yeah? And where would I start."

"Wherever you want to."

"Alright, I guess I'll start with gay movies in China."

Craig cracks up.

"Or just more gay movies in general." One day, Tweek doesn't want to have to only imagine such a concept.

"Exactly, see, beautiful." Craig praises, Tweek scoffing at him with a bright smile.

"How much time we got left." After turning on his phone he didn't even remember was turned off, he sees that it's almost time to get back.

"I think that was the longest time we went without talking." Craig says, after they silently finish their food at a relatively short pace.

"What about movies?" Tweek grins smartly and tries not to laugh.

"We're always making stupid jokes to each other, though."

"That's true."

They tidy up their table before leaving, and it's when they step back outside when Tweek dramatically realizes he had left behind his Twizzlers.

"Maybe we'll be back in the same auditorium and you'll find them." Tweek smiles, having to hold himself back from putting his arm around Tweek after hearing him laugh.

"Good thing you ate the straw." Craig teases him as they begin walking back, recalling how Tweek ate the Twizzler sticking out of their soda before the cup was thrown out.

"Yeah, good thing."

"Oh I just realized, the theater I used to go to had this thing where if you bring back your large tub of popcorn they'd refill it for free." Tweek wants to know if this location shares the same policy.

"Oh, here it's you get a free refill in the same _day_ as long as you finish it." Craig recalls. "It's not free if you bring it back a different day."

"What-?" Tweek grins in offense. "Well, you know what."

"I know, Tweek, I'm so sorry." Craig grasps onto his shoulder, the other boy looking over with one of his sweetest smiles.

Craig's hand remains there for the rest of the way back, the two of them getting their tickets up front from Gale like he said where he would be, bantering over who'll pay and being overly insistent as usual, Craig getting his money to Gale before Tweek can and beaming his way into the theater with pride.

"You _suck_ , you know that?" Tweek smiles to him.

"Mm. Yours truly."

"By Ariana Grande. Stream. Now. On Spotify-"

They snicker obnoxiously.

"Sorry that was just me quoting stan Twitter. Oh my God to people joke around with the kid at your school," Tweek makes the connection.

"Well you see it was funny the first time,"

Tweek starts to guffaw.

"But if I have to hear his friend say 'I stan Stan Marsh’ one more _time..."_

"Rip." Tweek grins. "Lemme guess, is it Kyle?"

"His name's Kenny. Tricia's friends with his sister, she said she just recently came out."

"Nice." Tweek approves of this with a random thumbs up.

"You wanna get a giant tub of popcorn that you _won't_ be able to refill for free on a different day?" Craig asks.

"Don't remind me."

He scoffs.

"I really hope my Twizzlers are okay." Tweek makes Craig laugh, Gale showing up twenty feet back behind the counter for guest services and contently observing them.

"Oh shit, there's no one there." Craig points to the ticket confirmation stand. "We should probably just go."

"But the ads."

"But nothing."

Their smiles towards each other are interrupted by the sound of an unfortunately familiar voice saying Craig's name.

"Oh, uh, hey Heidi..."

By the way Craig's looking at her as she approaches, Tweek can already tell he isn't very fond of her.

Craig doesn't know what she's trying to pull, but he needs her out of here ASAP.

"Uh, what's up? What're you seeing?" He prays it's not the same picture as them.

"A Simple Favor."

Tweek didn't want to speak until spoken to, but now he can't help it. "That was good." He smiles, Craig trying to prepare himself for how the two of them will be interacting. It's not like he can't act like Tweek isn't here with him; he _promised_ he'd introduce him to anyone they ran into.

"What's your name." She's automatically intrigued.

"Oh, uh—Tweek. It's a nickname." Tweek doesn't want to drive her off, and Craig doesn't understand why he feels the need to quote on quote impress her.

"That's cute, I'm Heidi. You go to our school?"

"Oh." His face automatically flushes. "N-no."

"That's unfortunate."

Craig's never wanted to puke so hard.

"You just move here?"

"Yeah, my uh, parents own this new coffee place around here, we moved for business."

"Oh, yeah, my friends have told me about it!"

Tweek smiles at her.

"Maybe I can meet you there and we can uh go out sometime or something." Heidi has seemed to lost her breeze; now looking rather nervous and out of her comfort zone.

Tweek can't believe it. _He's_ making someone else nervous because _they're_   _interested_ in him? Holy shit.

"Uh, I'm not looking for anything serious, right now." This is first time he's let someone down gently-hell, the first time he's rejected somebody at _all_ -and he hopes he's doing it correctly. He can't believe this is _happening,_ and frankly, neither can Craig.

Tweek didn't mean that. He _couldn't_ have. Craig prays he didn't. He was just saying that to get Heidi off his back, and if that isn't the case, Craig might as well just punch himself right in nuts, because would hurt a _lot_ less than this.

Instead of leaving it alone, Heidi has to suggest something to Tweek that Craig personally finds a thousand times worse than going out on some date.

"Well if you ever want something not-so-serious, I guess I know where to find you."

If Tweek was straight, he's pretty sure he'd have a boner right now.

That was a straight up hook up recommendation! _Was_ it?! Going out is one thing, but _sex?_ That's a _whole_ other story and Tweek _never_ thought _anyone_ would ever see him as worth hooking up with. He's _stunned_. He's _flattered_. Even if he _is_ gay.

"Cool..." He hopes that wasn't too harsh.

"Bye guys." She smiles at him once more, glancing over at Craig who's not even trying to be subtle anymore. His expression is already demanding she beat it.

" _Wow._ " Tweek finally speaks, once she's out of earshot.

"Yeah..." Craig wishes he could see what was going through his mind.

" _That's_ never happened before."

Craig almost doesn't believe him. "Well, she's not exactly your type, so."

"Yeah, and you know my type?" Tweek smirks.

"I saw the way you were looking at her. What'd she do."

"She's Kyle's ex."

"Oh."

"She cheated on him."

" _Oh."_ Tweek cringes. " _Yikes_. Well, I just can't believe that _happened. No_ one's ever shown that kind of interest in me. _Ever._ "

Craig has to disagree. "Well, she's not nice, even if she was pretending to be."

"She still thought I was worth flirting with."

"Maybe." Craig hates to consider that Heidi might’ve not even been truly genuine.

" _Why_ are you trying to ruin this for me." Tweek accuses.

Both their hearts drop because neither can believe he said it.

"I'm _not._ " Craig grimaces. "I'm just saying, she's fake. What's the problem with that."

"Just because she's fake doesn't mean she _wasn't_ attracted to me." Tweek's sensitivities are on full display.

"Well just don't let her get to you, okay?" Craig snaps.

"I'm _not_. She's not loyal, I know that. I don't _like girls,_ Craig." Tweek lowers his voice just in case.

"Then why do you all of a sudden give a shit when one _flirts_ with you?"

Tweek scowls. "Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I can't appreciate when a girl seems into me."

"Well, she's _not,_ so." Now Craig is meaning to sound harsh. 

"She _looked_ pretty into me just there."

"Whatever."

"Why do _you_ give a shit." Tweek icily points out, Craig flinching and turning somber right at the same time as him.

His feelings are as obvious as Tweek's need for validation-no matter who it's from or if it's genuine-and Craig knows he can see they're there.

This silence between them has turned the air stiff, and neither know what to do until Tweek makes a declaration.

"You know what, I'm going to see the movie." He walks past the empty ticket stand and the concession bar, looking up at the electronic screen of times and theater numbers, seeing he's going the right way and making his way down.

"Tweek! Wait! I'm _sorry!_ " This is the sorriest Craig has ever been in his life, and there have been times in his life where he’s said _much_ worse things. "What about the ads?! I—I'm going _with_ you!"

" _Get a refund."_

And that's what slices Craig's heart right in half.

He can feel Gale’s gaze on him, and he hates to look away from Tweek because he knows when he looks back over he'll no longer be there.

When he looks to Gale, he can already feel tears dripping out of his eyes and onto his face.

All Dale can do is stare back at him with secondhand pity.

"Oof..." It's all he can say.

Deciding he's no help, Craig turns away and faces the concession stand. He wipes away his tears in preparation for more, trying to sustain all he can during his walk over and eyeing the cashier across from him, who's already looking concerned for his well-being.

"Hi, um..."

Where does he even start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Ahahaha love you guys. Plz comment or I’ll grow less motivated to continue this cos I’m insecure lmfao


	19. Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig apologizes as needed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment ur thoughts, reactions, etc!

It's official. Craig fucked up. He fucked up _so_ bad. Probably harder than he ever have in his life. Okay maybe besides that time he got himself choked by his own father.

But other than that, this has got to be his biggest mistake.

Plus, what's even worse than the earth shattering guilt, is the fact that he has _no_ idea how to make things right. Besides apologizing, of course. But he has a feeling it's going to take more than some sappy speech to fix this.

Which is why he buys Tweek a new pack of Twizzlers, an overpriced Hershey's bar, and an extra large tub of popcorn.

The only thing that's stopping him from getting through, is that he's pretty sure the stern employee that Gale was talking about who was formerly working the box office, has started to handle ticket stubs while Craig was busy getting Tweek's food.

Before Gale can warn him from behind the guest service counter, Craig's already walking up to the stand struggling to carry all the snacks, plus the ticket that he's hoping the guy will accept. He already paid for it, and Gale can back him up on it, so he doesn't exactly see _how_ can be denied at this point.

"H-hello...Gary." He reads his name tag, looking back into his baggy brown eyes that are giving him literal anxiety.

"Um..." He might as well be acting like he's trying to sneak in beer.

"Here you go." He hands the ticket over.

"R, huh?" Gary suspiciously observed it.

"Yup..." Craig's repeatedly cursing in his head.

"Now there's a lotta violence in this movie, ya hear? Don't go acting this stuff out."

"Okay..." Just when Craig thinks he's being let off with a PSA, Gary just has to say it.

"I'm gonna need to see some ID."

Mind going blank, Craig turns completely still.

"Oh, uh..." He can barely comprehend himself speak.

"I'm gonna need proof that you're seventeen or older, son."

Luckily, Gale is coming over to hopefully get through to the man he has the pleasure and displeasure of calling his boss.

"C'mon Gary, just let him in."

"No ID no entry." He states in response.

"Listen if you could just _please_ let me in, I already brought the ticket." Craig shows it once more for proof.

"We'll be happy to refund you, then."

"Please! My friend _of age_ is waiting for me in there." He can't have Tweek getting in trouble too, and the only thing that would make this worse is Craig unintentionally _destroying_ Tweek's movie experience, not to mention future ones down the line.

"Gary, I get you're trying to 'protect the youth of America' by not letting minors see R-rated movies, but c'mon." Gale says to him. "They see worse things on the news everyday."

Craig nods in rapid agreement. "Yeah! See? Worse things on the news. Can I please go in now?"

"I can't allow." Gary refuses, Craig almost about to cry all over again until Gale puts up a distraction.

"Gary, can you just look at me?" He guides him by his shoulder and looks at him with hypnotic-like eye contact.

"Great, thank you. Run!" He yells to Craig, who almost spills his popcorn in the process of sprinting all the way over to the needed theater.

"Hey!" Gary yells, too lazy and weak to go after him. "You wanna get fired?" He threatens to Gale.

"And what would my _Dad_ think about that?" The whole reason Gale has this job in the first place is because his Dad and Gary golf together on the weekends. This isn't the first instance where it's saved his job.

"God dammit fine."

It's the same response every time.

 

Craig struggles to carry all his stuff and pull open the door at the same time, hustling himself inside and automatically calling out for the boy who happens to be the only other one inside.

"Tweek?! Tweek!" He sees he's sitting in the middle of the third top row, currently jumping from the abrupt yell of his name.

"Craig? You scared the _shit_ out of me."

He goes running up the steps and right over to where he sits.

"Tweek I'm _such_ an asshole I am _such_ an asshole-"

"Craig you don't have to say that stuff you can just say you're sorry-"

"This _is_ how I'm saying sorry. I'm an asshole." Craig insists.

"Craig-"

"Shh-shh-shh-" Craig repeatedly shushes him and stuffs popcorn into his mouth. "Don't speak."

Tweek's now struggling to giggle and chew the food at the same time.

"Just hear me out, okay? Yeah Heidi's not nice, but I shouldn't have tried ruining the fact that she was interested in you. You deserve to be able to enjoy that kind of stuff even if that person _is_ a complete asshole. And maybe she's not! Maybe she's changed since the last time I saw her. I just wanted you to know that _maybe_ she could've been being fake 'cause well, she's like that. But I don't get why she would've _wanted_ to be. And if she was, then I'll have some girl at school punch her jaw."

Tweek almost chokes on the popcorn from how much he's laughing in the midst of swallowing it down.

"Craig...It's okay. I was being bitchy-"

" _I_ was being bitchy."

"Okay, our bitchiness was contagious." Tweek decides, returning Craig's relieved smile and continuing on.

"And you're right, okay, I'm gay, so why should I even care when a girl shows interest in me."

"You're allowed to. It was wrong of me to say that." Craig says. "I was being a jealous bitch, and an asshole."

The word 'jealous' jumps out at Tweek in a way that leaves him baffled, but he's not confident enough to comment on it.

"You were looking out for me..." Tweek says to him. "You're right. I should be able to tell the difference between somebody liking me because they're thinking about me, or because they're only thinking about themselves."

Case in point: Craig versus Heidi.

"I was still being selfish though..." Craig continues to own up. "I only made your insecurities worse, and I'm _so_   _sorry_. I just didn't want you to feel self conscious if you knew Heidi wasn't being genuine, which she may or may not have been."

"Well, genuine or not, I don't care, remember?" Tweek smirks. "I'm uh, pretty gay. You can sit down, by the way."

Craig laughs nervously and does as offered.

"I uh, got you new Twizzlers." He holds them up to him, which leaves Tweek laughing with his face in his hands. "Oh my God, is _that_ why you have all that stuff?" He smiles.

"Maybe."

"You didn't use the rewards card, stupid." He teases.

"A- _ha_. Joke's on you. Gale gave me one for free at customer service." Craig takes it from his pocket and holds it up towards him.

Tweek chortles. "You do know that if you want a free refill on that popcorn we're gonna have to eat it all." He glances down at it.

"Yeah." Craig laughs. "Um..."

He sets the food down in front of his feet and looks back to him.

"I have a question."

"Yeah." Tweek feels his heart drop.

"So uh," Craig chuckles out of spite, making Tweek smile coyly. 

“What.”

"If it was some guy, who flirted with you."

Tweek starts to laugh, instantly able to tell where he's going with this.

“Would you have been interested? Like, interested interested?" Craig's legs temporarily tremble as he asks.

"Hm, I dunno, who would this guy be?" Tweek grins, and it goes completely over Craig's spinning head that Tweek is _literally_ flirting with him, or is at least intending to, as they speak.

"I dunno, someone you know." He flushes up and shows off a smile that drives Tweek absolutely positively crazy.

"Hm." He smirks. "Well, like I said it would depend, so." He looks to the screen in front of him, leaving Craig blushing in awe as he grins and shakes his head at him.

"I uh, didn't know you were the only one in here. If I did, I..."

"Would've came in here sooner?" Tweek jokes.

"Yeah." Craig scoffs. "The stern old guy from outside almost wouldn't let me. Gale had to sneak me in. I hope I didn't get him fired..." He starts to worry, Tweek chortling as he shakes his head and looks back to him.

"Think we'll be okay?" He asks.

"With what happened? Uh, I hope so, since I'm kinda the one-"

"No, Craig." Tweek begins to laugh. "I mean do you think we'll be okay _staying_ here."

"Oh." Craig's face flushes dramatically with embarrassment. "I mean, I hope so. You think that door locks?" He jokes, making Tweek lighten up and brighten up, his cheeks just as red as Craig's were, this laugh of his discreetly nervous but still contagious as always.

"I dunno, let's hope." He plays along, Craig forcing the shocked expression of his right off his face the second it's been registered. He laughs cheerfully but slightly.

"So uh, we're good..." It's like he'll never believe it.

"I'd say so." Tweek smiles as he says this.

"Again I'm _so_ so sorry."

" _Shhh._ " Tweek picks up a fistful of popcorn and shoves it in Craig's mouth. "Don't speak."

It becomes even more funnier when Craig almost laughs it right out his own mouth, practically choking in the midst of continuing to crack up as he swallows it down.

Tweek beams and keeps on facing him. "Guess we'll have this place to ourselves, huh? Movie must be pretty bad."

"Yeah." Craig laughs, fixing his eyes forward and feeling his heart drop at how he and Tweek are alone, like, _alone_ alone.

Yeah, they've been alone before, but this...This is different. Maybe he _should_ 'just kiss him.'

"So um." He looks at him, only to realize something he hopes they had in common during the whole ordeal this tension brought on.

"Were you—were you crying?"

"There was a dog commercial and it was really overwhelming." Tweek automatically bluffs with a shit ass grin.

Craig cackles. "I did too."

"Mm, Alexa play Boys Who Cry-"

Once they find themselves recovering from this, they're pretty sure they might've laughed through a whole two minute trailer, and it only gets better from there.

"When my tear ducts have issues, I can't just use any tissue," Tweek starts to actually sing the song, making Craig slump down in his chair from guffawing.

"I need four ply. Four ply, four ply, when I cry! Huh!" Tweek breaks and joins in with him, the two of them knowing that neither will be able to speak until they calm themselves down.

"And then he twerks." Is what Craig was waiting to finally say, Tweek cackling as he falls back in his chair and almost loses it all over again.

"My favorite thing when he did the talent show," Tweek can't even finish a full sentence without being interrupted by both of their obnoxious laughing.

"And he started out skipping..."

Craig remembers it all so vividly now. "Oh my _God_." It's practically a screech, and Tweek has to catch his breath from wheezing before he can even continue. "And then it turns-! _Ha!_ " Neither of them know how he's going to get through this. "Into that weird Stranger Things aesthetic thing—"

Again, they need time to recover.

"And that the guy in the crowd-"

"That's my favorite part!" Tweek yells to Craig, getting nothing but a kick out of the both of them.

"' _What_ the?!'" They quote it together in the exact same tone and volume, getting the rest of their overwhelming guffawing out of their systems so they can have an actual conversation.

"Oh my God, I think I have a headache now." Craig smiles.

"Good. That's what you get for laughing at my stupid jokes." Tweek smiles at him.

"Um, I think you meant your i _conic_ references." Craig corrects, and they continue on smiling so much that their cheeks just now start to feel sore.

They come to an end the moment they realize people are now deciding to come in, Craig chuckling at Tweek's sharp exhaling as the small group of people walk far beside them up the right row of steps and sit several rows behind them, which the boys feel is for both their sakes.

Tweek looks over and chortles at him. "Now we have to be less disturbing."

"No more SpongeBob references, I guess."

This makes it much harder for them to keep quiet, and it only gets worse when the movie actually starts.

In the very first shot, what looks to be two people fucking in a car, is actually Jennifer Garner's character fighting off some dude.

The boys snickered at one another as they expected the obvious, only to crack up when they learned that what was happening wasn't what had looked to been implied.

A Simple Favor felt untouchable, whereas Peppermint, is absolutely anything but. Jennifer Garner plays a married Mom with a cute little girl, whose only real trait is that she's innocently cute, all there being to know about her is that she's in a problematic Girl Scout troop with a bitchy den mother.

Jennifer Garner's husband is asked by a local gang to steal from their supposed rivals-no backstory or background information included-and after he refuses, he and his daughter are killed on the kid's tenth birthday in a drive by shooting perpetuated by the guys from the rival gang that he had literally just backed out on stealing from.

After an unrealistic courtroom scene where the murderers are let off scot free and literally everyone is made out to be against this traumatized and grieving widowed woman, five years go by, showing that she's turned into a vigilante, and is still on the hunt for those in the justice system that fucked her over, and the criminals at large.

"How did the Dad even know those guys?" Craig asks Tweek about one of the many things the movie fails to address.

"Friends from college." He jokes, chortling and snickering along with him through the next scene's entirety.

By the end of the film, she's taken down everyone on her shit list, and after being caught and hospitalized after another near-death experience, she manages to escape with the help of a recurring detective on her side.

"Well that was fucking stupid." Is the first thing Tweek says as he and Craig stand up once the credits start rolling.

Craig cackles and supportively nods his head in agreement. He knows it would be foolish to think otherwise.

 

Between the two of them, all the popcorn had been eaten, and now Craig holds onto the overpriced Hershey's bar as Tweek keeps hold of the Twizzlers that he's proud of himself for not forgetting.

"I just don't _get_ it." They're still discussing the film after they've walked out the front doors and over towards the fountain. "The whole movie was made to look like one big journey to murder the guys that killed her family," Tweek continues, "But she _already_ killed them offscreen."

"Yeah!" Craig yells. "It just showed her killing everyone else involved. Like 'hey we decided not to show you what you actually wanted to see so here's her killing people less important."

"Literally!" Tweek laughs, reaching the back of the fountain and sitting down next to him.

"I guess her killing the guy that made his gang kill her family made sense. But the defense attorney and the freaking _judge_...That was a stretch."

Craig snickers at him. "I love how if the guys just _knew_ that he backed out from stealing then they never woulda killed him." He puts out there, Tweek chortling unexpectedly and hollering with laughter. "They find out right after." He proposes. "'Hey, you don't gotta kill him. He backed out.' ' _Oh_ , well...'"

They start guffawing at his improv, only to dig in deeper into the holes of the story.

"And why did they have to kill _him_ specifically?" Craig asks. "He _wasn't_ special at _all_. He wasn't the head of the team or anything, he literally _refused_ to do it."

"Yeah it would've made sense if they killed everyone _else_ in that group he was involved with."

"Which we got _no_ explanation for." Craig adds.

"Like, was his wife supposed to know about this? Why didn't she talk to one of the guys on his 'side' and ask how he was even involved in the first place. Plus, what happened to the crew that was trying to talk him into doing it? Were _they_ killed by the rival gang too?" Tweek could go and on with questions he knows he'll never get any answers to.

"It would've made sense if she went after _them_ , too." Craig decides. "Like, as revenge for letting him get involved."

"Yeah, he shoulda known better, though." Tweek snickers, which, for Craig, causes an abrupt smile.

"But again-we don't even know _why_ he was going to steal with them because they didn't even _say_  how or why he joined in the first place."  Tweek's never gonna let that go.

"Go _off."_ Craig says again, making them each snicker and for to Tweek to lean in closer.

Craig's pupils may be shrinking, but his eyes have begun to shine.

"So, we're cool?" He asks again, just to be sure.

"Yes, Craig. We're cool." Tweek giggles, poking the back of his hand and almost sending a reverie upon him.

"Okay..." Craig grins. "Cool."

"Cool." Tweek repeats him, giggling once again and continuing on when Craig joins in.

"So what was worse," Craig asks. " _This_ , or The Nun?"

"Oh _please, definitely_ this. Yeah The Nun was lame and all, but _this_ shit made me angry." Tweek laughs at his own response.

"Angrier than Slender Man?" Craig grins.

"Almost."

They snicker. "Thanks for watching six hours worth of content with me." Tweek smirks.

"Don't thank me. Please. I mean seriously after what I said-"

 _"Stop_. You're not allowed to feel bad about that anymore. As far as I'm concerned it never happened." Tweek insists.

"And you hold _no_ resentment." Craig teases. "Not even a _little_?"

"It's pretty impossible for me to stay mad at you."

Craig giggles in disbelief. "Really."

"Yup...I mean, we were bound to piss each other off at one point or another, right?"

"Yeah, that makes sense." Craig laughs, nodding along and grinning to the sound of Tweek's giggles.

"I mean, with all this time we spend together I'm surprised you're not sick of me." Tweek comments.

"Please. Impossible." Craig rebuffs this nonsense.

"Give it another day or two." Tweek smiles coyly. "I promise."

He chuckles as Craig lightly pushes him sideways by the shoulder.

"We should see something a little more lighthearted next." Craig suggests.

"Yeah, probably." Tweek laughs.

"Like Crazy Rich Asians, I dunno."

"I heard that was good." Tweek recalls, Craig figuring, "So, next time?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty shot." Tweek admits. "I think two movies in a row are my limit."

Craig giggles in admiration. "So, um." But he stops himself from continuing. Tweek joked about how Craig will get sick of him the more they spend time together; maybe Tweek's gotten sick of _him_. Hell, with that bullshit he pulled before the movie? He's lucky Tweek didn't shun him for _good_. Something he probably would've deserved.

"Um, if you're not too tired or anything, maybe we can hang out at my place. Or yours. Or I can just get out of your hair and talk to you later." Craig nervously laughs, and Tweek can't help but think that he's hinting at finally separating because it's what he wants.

"Oh, uh, whatever's good with you." That was a stupid answer.

"Sorry. I just—don't wanna say anything stupid again." Craig tells him.

" _Mood._ "

"No, I mean like, something pissy." He embarrassingly corrects.

"Craig, quit acting like you're some giant bitch. You're _not_." Tweek snickers.

"What if I _am_ , though?" Craig banters.

"Then I'll call you out on your bullshit again and you'll call me out on mine." Tweek states.

"Alright, fair enough." It's been compromised, the two shaking on it and secretly never wanting to let go.

The excessive amount of sweat is what practically melts their hands apart.

"So, my place...?" Craig knows it's a risky move considering the circumstances.

"Yeah! As long as you're not getting tired of me." Tweek smirks and pats his shoulder.

"Tweek, I'm as tired of you making those comments as tired as you are of me bringing up what happened."

Tweek cackles in pride as they mutually stand up.

"So why was the movie named Peppermint?" Craig asks as they start walking off towards the lot.

"'Cause that was the flavor of ice cream the daughter had before she died." Tweek recalls.

" _That's_ fucking stupid."

"I know. My favorite part was when Jennifer Garner ate Girl Scout cookies in her honor. Keep in mind this was the same woman who was in Love Simon."

After their laughter resumes, it's pretty hard for it to stop.

 

Since it turns out that this time Thomas is in the living room drinking beer and watching sports, it's easier than expected for Tweek and Craig to sneak up into Craig's room after Laura's driven them back.

"Oh my God my room's _right_ there." Tweek points to the view outside of Craig's window, where Tweek's own bedroom window with a perfect display of his room is sitting not too far across.

Craig chortles and sits down with him against his bed.

"Now we can be like Taylor Swift."

" _What?!"_ Craig guffaws, and Tweek elaborates right afterwards. "In the You Belong With Me music video-"

"Ohhhh!"

"Where she and that guy's bedroom windows were right across from each other's and they talked with white boards."

" _Ha!_ " Craig cracks up at the idea, watching Tweek yawn in the middle of laughing with him.

"You can nap, you know."

"Thanks man." Feeling truly appreciated, Tweek's smile is insanely wholesome, and they both snicker in response.

"I gotta look up that cute guy from the DC trailer." Tweek goes onto his phone, and his comment gets Craig thinking.

In one way or another, he _needs_ to come out to him. Whether it's subtle or blatant, it needs to happen, and he's been wondering what kind of 'gay' comment he can make that _isn't_ about Tweek himself. Does _he_ have any celebrity crushes? After wondering about it, he comes to the conclusion that he doesn't. Even if he  _did_ say something like 'oh he's cute' or 'I like him', he doesn't think that would be gay _enough_. On the other hand, it's not like he can say 'I'd totally date him' or 'He's so hot wow I'd fuck him 'cause I'm super gay.'

"So uh, is this guy your type?" He starts teasing.

"If you mean insanely adorable, then sure." Tweek smirks as he Googles the information.

Crap. Craig isn't that.

"What _is_ your type?" He grins, getting Tweek to stop typing and look up, smiling almost embarrassingly and beginning to blush.

"You know, the usual..."

"Is that same for gays as it is for straights?" Craig jokes, making Tweek guffaw harder than either of them intended. For a second Craig fears that he made it sound like _he_ was straight. Dear God. Tweek _has_ to know better than that, right?

"I dunno." Tweek starts. "I've always been crazily attracted to guys with lots of humor. Guess that doesn't make me too different from a straight girl."

Craig snickers, trying to think about if he qualifies as having humor or not. He'd guess so, since he and Tweek are always laughing about one thing or another.

"Have you ever like—been with someone?" Craig hopes Tweek can't hear him gulp after asking this.

"I thought we've already established that no one has ever liked me ever." Tweek grins coyly.

Craig arches a brow.

"Okay there _was_ this one guy-"

As they start laughing, Craig almost doesn't know if he even wants to be hearing about this. It'll be too easy to compare himself. Something that Tweek knows all about.

"I dunno, it was stupid." Tweek starts. "He was in my co-ops, and, when we first met we weren't really fond of each other."

" _Wattpad is shaking."_

They start guffawing, and Tweek brings himself to continue after they've stopped.

"He was just really nice, funny, and stuff. He ended up being my first real friend from there. You know after all the hate died down."

Craig snickers.

"Then one night we were texting and he sent me this fucking _lame ass_ chart like 'what am I to you?' And each number had a relationship label thing," Tweek hopes he's explaining this right.

" _Ohhh_!" Craig laughs.

"And we _both_ had the nerve to send the numbers that meant friend and crush and I was FaceTiming my friend during all of this flipping my shit..."

Craig laughs in encouragement.

"And I even texted him 'you're not messing with me?' 'Cause it was the day _right_ before April Fool's and I thought he was fucking with me—“

It takes them a while to get over that one.

"And he was like 'no I'm serious' and the next time we saw each other we both smiled really big,"

"Awww."

"And then-literally nothing happened." Tweek scoffs. "And then I moved."

"So you _almost_ had a boyfriend." Craig smiles.

"Sorta." Tweek smirks. "But I dunno. He hugged me when I saw him for the last time, so."

Craig grins. "That's sweet."

But he's still trembling on the inside. What if some guy like this comes along in Tweek's _next_ co-ops and things _do_ go somewhere?

"Yeah. He was really kinda the only person in there that gave a shit about me."

"Tweek I _doubt_ that."

They chuckle.

"He cared for you the most, you mean." Craig corrects.

Okay, now _he_ has to share some sort of gay story. Just to let Tweek know where he stands. Just in case he doesn't already know, which he's sort of hoping isn't the case. He _needs_ to address it. Somehow, someway.

He can talk about how he liked Kyle, but then Tweek's gonna ask why he _stopped_ liking him and he can't answer _that_. Plus Tweek might rag on himself if he knows Craig once saw Kyle in that kind of light. He has to back further. There have had to been some boy he liked during elementary school. And even if he did, clearly nothing tell-tale worthy happened since he can't even remember.

"Um...I think that guy from the movie theater is pretty cute."

Right after he says that, the pain shows up in Tweek's eyes before he can hide it, it being something wasn't something Craig was expecting to see.

 _Shit_. God dammit, _why'd_ he say that. He can tell that Tweek is automatically assuming he has an actual _crush_ on the guy.

"Oh, yeah?" Unfortunately Tweek's already fearing this, and Craig's quick to patch things up.

"I mean, I don't _really really_ like him or anything but, ya know, he's nice."

"Yeah." Tweek grins in relief. "His name reminds me of The Hunger Games."

Snickering, Craig nods. "So, this begs the question: Peeta or Gale?"

" _Gale."_ Tweek answers immediately. "Peeta was _lame._ "

Craig laughs at how passionate Tweek feels about it. "So Gale's more your type, huh?"

"Gale from The Hunger Games or Gale the movie theater guy?"

"Either. Which one you think is better."

"Hm..." Tweek pretends to think about it. "Gale the movie theater guy."

"It's like we just go up to him and say 'hey so we took a poll on who we think is better, you or Gale from The Hunger Games and we both voted you'." Craig jokes, Tweek absolutely cracking up and adding onto the commentary.

“It's like, 'yeah, no more R movies for you guys...'" He imitates a creeped out expression, making them laugh even harder.

"So..." Tweek smirks. "Since we're talking about types, what's yours?" This has Craig turn beat red.

"Oh, uh, I-I don't really know."

But he does. Tweek and Tweek _only_. There. Done.

"I still don't really have this whole sexuality thing figured out. I mean I _do_ , I know what I am, but for a while, I didn't. W-when did you know?" He keeps focus on Tweek's compassionate smile.

"Always, I guess. I didn't feel too judged, or anything. With everything else going on, being gay was the _least_ of my problems."

Tweek didn't expect for them to laugh so much at that.

"But, yeah. I remember my first big crush was in eighth grade, when I first joined co-ops. It wasn't the guy I was talking about, but someone else. It was the first day, and-" He starts laughing at himself, making Craig need to hear more.

"So, Peyton was with me at the orientation right. And when we first saw him we were both like 'he _looks_ like Ed Sheeran.'"

" _Does_ he?"

"Here." Tweek pulls up the kid's instagram profile on his phone. "You tell me."

Craig chortles on instant. "He looks like Ed Sheeran if Ed Sheeran were more good looking."

Tweek starts busting out laughing. "He's Ed Sheeran's _glow up."_ He smiles, locking the phone and holding it down.

"So it's the first day, and during break, apparently I _had_ to tell him that he looked like Ed Sheeran or I was gonna explode."

"Oh my God." Craig smiles.

"So I say 'Hey!' He looks at me, I say it, and he didn't even know who it was."

"Oh my _God. Tasteless_." Craig declares, guffawing along with Tweek who's sweating from laughing and blushing at the particular memory.

“And then nothing happened with him, and when I started liking his friend, my romantic crush went down to a friend crush."

"That's what happened to me!" Craig exclaims.

"It's _weird_ , right?" Tweek asks.

"Like, first you want to date them, and then you have this desperate urge to be their best friend, but it's like 'oh they didn't even really notice me when I wanted to date them, so how the hell am I gonna get them to be friends with me.'"

This makes Craig think of one person and one person only.

"And there was this one _other_ boy, who was _so_ funny, and I had the _biggest_ friend crush. Like seriously I would've _died_ for this kid."

Craig cackles at Tweek's investment.

"And there were moments like 'oh, what if I really _do_ like him?' And then I had this dream where I was _with_ the kids from co-ops, and this kid in particular came over and made me laugh, so I felt like that was my brain confirming to me I only saw him as a friend."

" _Pfffftt."_ Craig finds that hysterically peculiar. Then it hits him. What if Tweek's crush on Craig leveled down to something less? Not that Craig's saying Tweek ever _did_ like him, but if he  _did_ , what if it only lasted so long? Not that it would make much sense for Tweek to _still_ have a friend crush on him when they're already _really_ good friends, but _still_.

"So, do your friends know?" Tweek asks him. "You know, about..."

"Oh." Craig over exaggerates a scoff. "Yeah. Before _I_ did."

Tweek laughs. "Have you ever liked any of 'em?"

"Nah. They're more like annoying family members." Craig smiles and chuckles amongst him.

"Um." If he's going to start fessing things, there shouldn't be any harm to start here. "The night I really...Realized it, I, I got pretty drunk. I do _not_ recommend."

Tweek giggles shyly. "I'm sorry it was so frustrating for you."

"It's okay...I'm better now. Especially now that I'm not always surrounded by straight people anymore."

For a few long moments, they burst into hysterics.

"Yeah, I've never really been into drinking, or that kinda thing. My family's had addiction issues, and stuff. My cousin's struggling with it right now. Not that my genes are directly linked to his, but, better to be safe than sorry." Tweek expresses.

"You close with 'em" Craig asks.

"Not really, but, he's still a good guy, and from what I've been hearing things aren't good right now. I just get nervous that one day my Mom's gonna get that call, and..." Glancing off, he can't bare to continue.

"Tweek I'm sorry."

"Yeah. Yeah, I am too." He looks back at him. "My poor aunt's just, goin' through hell, you know? And there's such a _stigma_ around it. Sorry." He feels he's went on quite enough.

"No, no, you're fine. I may not completely understand but, my family has that history too. I should've never drank that night. My Dad, uh, he's what I like to call a functioning alcoholic..." Craig says.

"They're more likely than you think." Tweek points out.

"Yeah..." Craig hates to say it.

"So, uh, your dad, would he be okay, with you...?" Though Tweek feels he already knows the answer.

"N—no..." Craig's ashamed on his own behalf. "He's, _really_ uneducated. Sometimes I get scared that if he ever found out he'd put his hands on me again..."

"Craig if something like that ever happens again something _has_ to be done." Tweek warns.

"I know, I just don't know what..."

Tweek sighs heavily. "You don't deserve this. Neither does your Mom, or your sister."

"I know..." Craig blinks back the tears before they can be noticed. "Thanks for talking to me about this stuff."

Tweek's baffled that Craig's even feels the need to say it. " _Yeah_ , anything."

"So uh." Craig smirks. "You find your superhero DC crush yet?"

Tweek chortles. "Yes, I followed him. And get this—he has a _song_."

" _Oh, great."_ Craig teases, laughing over Tweek as he lifts up his phone to show him.

"Let's see if it's any good."

"What's his name anyway."

"Asher Angel."

"His last name is _not_  ’angel’." Craig saying this almost gets Tweek crying while he laughs.

"Bull fucking _shit._ " He continues, Tweek cackling harder and now struggling to type.

"That's what it _says_!" He exclaims. "Alright here. It's called Chemistry." Tweek hits play, and they smirk at each other as the song starts out.

"Okay _why_ is it _fire_." Craig asks when they're at least thirty seconds in, Tweek dropping the phone and hollering with laughter as he just barely nods in agreement.

"What the _fuck!_ I was expecting it to be terrible and now he's a double threat?!" Craig smiles.

" _Pffft. Jealous."_ Tweek teases him.

"Shhh we need to hear the song." Craig jokingly whispers, snickering amongst him before Tweek turns up the volume.

Hence the title, the song is about two people having intense romantic chemistry, and both boys would be foolish to not relate the lyrics to what it is they have together, not that they'd point anything out about the coincidence  out loud.

"Issa bop." Craig concludes after it's done, Tweek calling it a ten out of ten and grinning at him confidently. "Do we stan?"

"We stan." Craig states, bursting out laughing with him right at the same time.

"How old is he." Craig asks.

"He turned sixteen at the beginning of this month. When did you turn sixteen?" Tweek wants to know.

"July twenty second."

"Aw, I _missed_ it?" Tweek teases.

"Yeah, sorry about that. How 'bout you. When's your birthday."

"December sixth."

Craig beams. "Bless." This makes Tweek snicker.

“It was supposed to be much earlier, but." He smirks.

"The world just couldn't wait." Craig compliments, and Tweek never thought it could be this possible to feel so adored. There's a smile glued to his face and a shine in his eyes. He has to force a chuckle just to break the silence. When he takes a deep exhale, the tension in his chest decreases and the pounding of his heart demands to be felt.

"So, um..." Craig is just as much astonished. That did something, right? Something _important? Good_ , important? It had to have left Tweek thinking either ' _damn_ , I really like this kid', or 'why is he saying all of these weird compliments.'

Spoiler, it was the first one.

"Um, I'm like, _really_ greasy."

Not the best way to start back up the conversation, but it was the only non-gay thing Craig could think of. Plus Tweek seems more enlightened than disgusted.

"Are you uh, still tired?"

"Oh. Yeah, yeah, I think so." Tweek frowns at himself for that answer.

"Okay. You can uh...Yeah." Who knew it was so hard for him to simply tell Tweek that he can lay in his bed. "I'm gonna shower."

"Okay..." Heat rises to Tweek's cheeks, and Craig tries not to notice. He watches him stand up and kick off his shoes before snuggling under his covers, giggling at him as Tweek faces his way with a smile. "Thanks."

"Yeah. You good?" Tweek looks pretty comfortable.

"Yeah. Your bed's comfier than mine."

Craig chortles. " _I_ disagree."

He would love to just climb in there and bury himself next to him, hold him in every way and kiss him all over. Except right now, he feels really sticky, and unfortunately they're still not at that stage yet.

Key word: yet.

"I won't be long." He informs him, holding back from planting a kiss on his forehead and exiting the room before he actually does it, leaving Tweek to turn face down into the pillow and smile excessively.

" _Holy_ crap..."

There's a vibration that sounds, and Tweek sits right up, looking around and assuming it's his phone.

Except it's Craig's. Perched right at the end of the bed, the screen facing right in Tweek's direction from afar, making him able to read exactly what's on it.

**Token:**

**Did you guys smooch yet?**

Covering his mouth, Tweek bites his tongue inexplicably hard, but right now, it's more worth it than it is painful.

If Tweek didn't think that Craig liked him before, might now just be something he'll have to take into serious consideration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Y’all didnt think they could stay mad at each other did you?  
> Stream Chemistry by Asher Angel, btw. Stan him. We support.


	20. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek and Craig are both aware that something needs to happen between them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Sorry this update took a bit longer than usual, but I promise that this story will undoubtedly continue! It’s almost been a year since it began, and I never thought it would come to this. Thank you all <3  
> Oh yeah! Tweek and Craig are watching another YouTube video in this one. It’s YMS’ video on the movie Cyberbully, so if u wanna laugh along with them u can check it out!

Turns out Craig left his room so quickly, that he had forgotten to bring with him an outfit to change into afterwards, and because he's too self conscious to show off his chest when returning back to Tweek, he feels like a fucking idiot when he walks back into his room with the towel of his covering his entire _body_.

"No nip slips, huh?"

Almost flinching, Craig looks over to Tweek who's still under the covers in his bed, eyes gazing his direction instead of looking at his phone he was just scrolling down as a way to distract himself from what he read on Craig's.

Craig chortles. "Can't risk it."

"Why, you have a third one?" Tweek grins.

" _No_." Craig smiles, trying to dial down the shade of red on his face.

"One fall off?"

"Congratulations, you found me out."

They snicker.

"You self conscious about them?" Tweek jokes, as Craig turns around towards his dresser and opens the top drawer.

He laughs. "Nah, they just aren't anything special." He puts on a clean pair of underwear and some sweats, throwing down the towel and deciding to turn himself around.

"Hm..." Tweek smirks, beaming directly at Craig's chest. It’s best he distracts himself from gazing down at his crotch.

"Are they pepperonis or Hershey's kisses."

Tweek guffaws. "Neither. They look alright to me."

"Cool, this your secret fetish or something?" Craig asks, he and Tweek both contemplating on whether he should put on a shirt just yet.

"Trust me. If I had a fetish, it wouldn't be a secret." Tweek says, and whether it's a joke or not, it kind of turns Craig on.

"Ha." He has to turn back around before Tweek spots his boner.

"Someone texted you, by the way." But Tweek knows exactly who that someone was and what that text said. After processing everything, he came to a conclusion. That it doesn't guarantee that Craig _does_ like him. He knows his friends have been pairing them together, and that that _could've_ just been Token saying something that Craig didn't want to hear. For all he knows, Craig will text back 'stop that, you know it's not like that.'

But considering how much the kid is blushing when he reads the message after he's grabbed the device off his bed and brought it back with him to the dresser...Tweek feels that _that_ theory has officially been debunked.

 **No** **and** **I'm** **shirtless** Craig hastily texts Token back.

Face still read, Craig turns his head towards Tweek and nervously smiles his way, boner miraculously leveling down as Craig decides to finally throw on a shirt.

"What happened to your hat?" Tweek smiles.

"Oh." Craig turns in his direction and scoffs. "Why, you sick of my hair?"

"Not at all." Tweek compliments, smirking at the redness on Craig's face and saying he thinks both his hair and hat are equally as nice.

"Thank you." Craig feels complimented, mainly because he literally just was.

"So, uh," Tweek humorously looks around. " _Where's_ your dog? I'm staring to think that she doesn't exist." He smiles at him.

"Oh! She's in the back."

The other reason it was so easy for them to get upstairs was that Lola couldn't take notice draw unnecessary attention.

"Can I say hi?" Tweek smiles charmingly, Craig already knowing that there’s no way he can say no.

 

When he's downstairs and peeking into the living room, Craig sees that Thomas is still in his own little world with his alcohol and television set, which means it's clear for him and Tweek to sneak out the front door and go into the gated backyard where Lola's minding her own business until she can sense that they're there.

Like expected, she barks loudly while going up to Tweek, quickly growing distracted by his scent and sniffing at his shoes.

"Hey girl!" He beams down at her, Craig smirking in response as he stands by his side.

"How long will she do that for." Tweek asks.

"Depends."

"I pet her?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

When Tweek places his hand on Lola's head, she looks up at him in suspicion.

"I _love_ your pointy ears." He compliments in a funny voice, petting her faster and and smiling at her big brown eyes.

If it weren't for her, neither of the boys would notice Richard stepping out from the back to see what Lola's whole fuss was about.

Craig already looks so uncomfortable, that Tweek wants to comfort him and let him cry.

"Um, Dad, this is Tweek. He lives right there." Getting his words over with, Craig points over to Tweek's house and presses his lips together worryingly.

"Hello sir." Tweek sees that Thomas is looking right past him, as if he isn't even there.

"Hm." He suddenly looks right to Craig. "Don't upset the dog, okay?" His tone is kept stern.

"Yeah..." Craig's disappointed that that's all he had to say, yet maybe it's best that Thomas acts like Tweek isn't here at all rather than acting up around him.

Thomas nods and turns away from them, Craig giving Tweek an apologetic look as Thomas makes his way back into the house. His Dad is such an asshole that it's humiliating.

"Tweek I'm _so_ sorry-"

"Hey. It's fine. Lots of people don't notice me anyway." Tweek smirks in amusement, Craig commanding he stop and turning the other direction.

"Hey..." Tweek repeats, stepping further towards him and placing his hand on the back of his shoulder. "It's okay. Coulda been worse."

"Yeah, I guess." Craig makes himself turn around and reveals his miserable expression. Richard's presence could have brought on much worse things, but he doesn't see why his appearance had to happen at all.

"I'm sorry..." This time he's apologizing for becoming so moody, too ashamed to look at him anyway.

"It's alright. And hey-you can stay with me,"

Craig looks at him.

"At _anytime_. Hell, move in, I won't care." This gets Craig to laugh away some of his stress.

"Thank you..." It's brought on a genuine smile. "Uh, where to now?" He's hoping Tweek will say the house that's his own.

"Your call."

"Your place? I kinda want to avoid my Dad."

"Good call." Tweek decides, flashing a warm smile that Craig overly appreciates.

"You're the best." He touches his back and leads him forward.

"I dunno about that." Tweek giggles, already feeling positively overwhelmed by such a sincere complement.

"I do." Craig says, letting Lola inside through the back door and walking in with him to get their stuff.

During times like these, Tweek really almost can’t over how any of this is still real.

 

Thomas is back in the living room which means he's easily avoidable, and when the boys are back in Craig's room getting their phones, Craig sees that Token texted back: **is** **that** **what** **I** **think** **it** **means** **orrrr...?**

 **No** Craig responds, almost beginning to type about what happened with Thomas, thumb hanging over his keyboard and almost shaking at the thought. The instance digs deeper into his brain and more under his skin, and he knowing it shouldn't get so him so brutally but continues to anyway.

"You okay?" Tweek notices his uneasiness.

"Yeah, uh." Craig wipes away a quick tear. "I just feel—really bad..." The tears progress. "I don't want things to get worse. Especially around you, Tweek..." When he looks at him, it's with insecure sincerity.

"Craig..." Tweek devastatingly observes him. "I'm _so_ sorry. C'mere."

Craig lets him hug him, and the only reason he feels bad for leaning his face into the sleeve of Tweek’s shoulder is because it becomes marked with his snot.

"Sorry." Tweek lifts up his head and grins in response to Tweek's laugh.

"It's okay, I'm honored." Tweek jokes, facing him and cherishing his smile.

Craig sniffles. " _God_." He looks up at the ceiling and wipes the remaining tears from his face.

"Sorry." He says it a second time, looking at Tweek who automatically refuses his apology.

"You're bringing up the movie theater thing _again?"_ He humors, cracking up with him as he's playfully pushed in response, continuing to beam his way as they quiet down and enjoy their relief.

"Wanna get out of here?" Tweek asks.

"Would love to."

So, they grab their phones, and head on their way.

"Tweek," Mary starts, when he makes his way into the house with Craig next to him.

"Us and your father all have shift tomorrow morning at eight a.m." She announces from the living room couch.

" _Eight?_ " Tweek cringes, Craig laughing just before Mary says to her son, "Craig gets up earlier than that five days a week and you don't see him complaining about that, do you!"

" _Uh-!"_ Tweek grins at her.

"I actually _do_ complain about it a lot." Craig smirks.

"Not to _me!_ " Tweek cries.

"'Cause you wouldn't understand such a concept." Mary tells him.

"Quit calling me _out!"_ Tweek laughs along with Craig after he says this.

"Craig, you're free to join us." Mary lets him know.

"Yes, because I'm sure it's _so_ exciting." Tweek jokes, snickering as Craig smiles and while Mary rolls her eyes.

"You can show me the ropes," Craig offers.

"Maybe you can replace me. It's easy." Tweek says.

"Not for everyone." Mary adds in.

"Not the job, replacing me." Tweek grins at Craig who's the next to roll his eyes, shoving Tweek and making him giggle. " _Stop_ that. I'm gonna start spraying you." Craig brainstorms.

"I've been thinking about making Tweek owe a dollar every time he makes a nasty comment about himself." Mary says.

Craig snickers directly at him.

"Sounds like a lot of money." Tweek says.

"Oh shush," Mary faces Craig. "Are you allowed to stay for dinner?”

"Oh, uh, am I?" Smiling nervously, Craig abruptly starts to sweat.

"You're always welcome. But are your parents fine with it?" Mary elaborates.

"Oh, yeah, they don't care."

He snickers along with them.

"They must be pretty happy that you're so close by." She says as he and Tweek start making their exit out of the room.

"Yeah, I'm not." He jokes, getting Tweek to cackle and push him just as they make their way up the stairs.

"What do you want for food." Tweek asks him, entering with him inside his room.

"Whatever's good with you."

"Be honest." Tweek grins.

"I _am!"_ Craig laughs. "I'll eat just about anything."

"Yeah, 'just about', what if I say something that you don't like?" Tweek kids.

"Then I'll suck it up and pretend to like it."

"Sure you will." Tweek goes to his laptop still sitting on his dresser and plugged into the HDMI cable, opening it up and logging on.

"What're we watching. And don't say whatever's good with me." He looks at him and grins.

Craig scoffs and walks over next to him. "Uh...Show me the guy who gives everything a six out of ten." He means YMS.

" _Ha!_ Wanna see what he rated 'dumb' out of ten?" Tweek opens his YouTube tab and searches for the particular review.

"Ah, yes, my favorite comedy." Craig sees that it's the ABC Family TV movie Cyberbully from the year twenty twelve, starring Lilly from Hannah Montana, who plays an unlikable high school girl who's a 'victim' of cyberbullying off of a made up website called 'Clicksters' all because kids at her school thinks she's sexually active.

"You've _seen_ it?!” Tweek lights up, smiling over at him in anticipation.

"Clyde made me watch it with him, Token, and Jimmy so we could make fun of it, and, let’s just say we did." Craig snickers.

"Oh my _God_ , I bet. You _gotta_ hear what this guy says about it it's great." Tweek excitedly clicks on the video and drags Craig to his bed with him after skipping over the ad.

Craig beams at his contagious enthusiasm, looking back at the screen as the video begins, guffawing with him soon enough not even thirty seconds in.

After that, it's the best twenty one minutes of their day, where in the video, YMS just makes fun of the whole thing she calls out it's shitty, shitty, storytelling.

Soon after the protagonist makes a 'Clicksters' account, her BFF informs her that the 'mean girl' at school posted a mean comment on a picture of the two of them together.

'Lardo and dogface.'

"Us." Tweek smiles.

" _Ha!_ " Craig yells, beaming at his grin and doing his best to keep his focus.

" _Wait_ _wait_ _wait_!" Craig yells further down the line, needing to pause it while Tweek falls onto the comforter laughing.

"This movie totally faded from my memory. So, her juvenile brother..."

"' _Hacks_ ,'" they smile together, Tweek sitting up with him and doing his best attempt at quotations.

Craig giggles. "Her profile," he continues. "And posts 'I'm a naughty bad girl somebody should spank me'."

Tweek loses it all over again from just hearing him say it.

"And the people who see it just goes with it and believes it's _non_ -ironic?!" Craig guffaws.

" _No_ , _no!_ " Tweek manages to sit up again and wipes away a tear. "If someone posted that _today_ it would just turn into a _meme_."

" _Yeah_!" Craig laughs. "Like an inside joke with everyone at the school."

"Yeah they'd think it's funny not fucking— _believe_ the person's serious and start fucking ganging up on them." Tweek snickers at the movie's chain of events.

"'Why are you so popular at school, now?'" Craig starts, Tweek chortling and anticipating his conclusion.

"'Oh, well, not to brag or anything, but as a joke I posted online 'I'm a naughty bad girl and somebody should spank me' and now everyone thinks I'm hilarious.'"

Tweek started guffawing before he could even finish.

" _Tell_ me that that isn't something that would happen at your school." Tweek smiles to him.

" _Yeah-_ " Craig's interrupted by his own chortling, from the simple thought of such an instance. "Clyde would probably post it."

" _Ha!_ Yeah!" Tweek wholeheartedly agrees.

"He'd send the post to everyone and be like," Craig imitates a shit ass grin and starts pointing behind him.

"'You guys see my story? Huh? Yeah?'"

Tweek almost snorts at his imitation. "Me looking for attention."

They laugh so hard that it's almost forgotten that video isn't even halfway over.

Back in the movie, people from school can see that she isn't being treated right online, so a local gay in her class tries to help her out by saying he knows what it's like.

"How would you know." She asks him.

"I guess you haven't seen my page." He says. "There's 'fairy', 'fruit', 'homo', 'too gay to lift'."

After that little gem, Tweek starts guffawing as Craig confusingly smiles at the screen in awe. "Wait— _what_ did he say, too gay to live?" He figures he's wrong, since he knows Tweek wouldn't be laughing so much if that were the case.

"Listen again." Tweek puts himself together and rewinds it.

"'Too gay to lift.'"

Craig laughs about this for almost two whole minutes.

"I mean if someone told _me_ I was too gay to lift I would be like 'yeah, I know.'"

Tweek gets a kick out of this. "My homosexuality _is_ in fact the reason that I'm failing gym."

They chortle over this, Tweek resuming the video afterwards and waiting for Craig to hear what Lilly's response will be.

"Well, you really _are_ gay, what they're saying about me isn't true."

"This is who you're supposed to feel sympathy for." YMS says flatly.

" _Bitch!_ " Craig yells, Tweek cracking up and letting him continue.

"'Oh, you're getting bulled 'cause you're gay, well it's _true_ so it's okay.'" Craig rewords her response, Tweek laughing with him and nodding vigorously in agreement.

"'Oh, you're getting bullied for being adopted? _Welll_ , you _are_ adopted, sooo..."

Knowing that they could go on and on with this, they bring their attention back to the video.

Lilly gets asked out at school by the boy she likes, but then she finds out that a _different_ boy who she's been talking to online had publicly claimed to her that she gave him an STD, and again, everyone who sees it just automatically believes it’s true. Despite there literally being no proof that this guy exists. Because he doesn’t.

"She starts bathing in her own drama," YMS starts as Lilly is looking through all the mean things people are commenting about her on her page. "And I can't help but notice all the X's next to those comments. What are they _for?"_ He sarcastically asks.

"Does this girl not understand the concept of, oh I don't know, blocking other users..."

Tweek snickers at Craig's observation.

"She calls her Dad and leaves him a voicemail." YMS narrates over a clip of Lilly calling her cheater Dad who walked out on them. "Turns out she stops hating him only when she needs something."

Craig goofily smiles and points at himself.

" _Craig!_ " Tweek laughs, and they spend the next twenty seconds guffawing intensely.

Back in the movie, it's been revealed that Lilly's BFF has been the one catfishing her, and the bullies at school have apparently become so obsessed with tormenting Lilly that they post a public video online of one of them hiding behind a cardboard cutout of her face, pretending to be a prostitute. Because LOL.

"Stop it _right_ fucking there." YMS commands, once Lilly starts crying over the video made about her to one of the most overused sad songs out there.

"Does anyone recognize that song? It's called Breathe Me by Sia. And it is the most overused song _evvvver_."

"Oh yeah!" Craig recognizes, laughing when Tweek says that this movie in particular ruined the very song for him.

"It was used appropriately in the series finale of Six Feet Under, but after that point it just got _raped_." Continues YMS, Craig flinching in shock and returning Tweek's abrupt scoff. "Jesus."

"And by after that point I mean after the point I made it in some shitty video when I was fifteen." YMS finishes, cutting to a shot of the supposed video he made where some kid is looking to be dead in the middle of the street.

" _Me._ " Tweek says, cracking them both up at the accurate sounding notion.

As YMS plays a montage of different pieces of media the song has been used in, it's shown that it was once played in a foreign film, where one boy confesses his love to the other and it cuts to them kissing without their shirts.

" _Whoa_ _whoa_ _whoa_!" Craig smiles, pausing it and grinning fanatically as Tweek starts uncontrollably laughing while laying back down onto the bed.

" _Where_ was that from, I'm just curious." Craig jokes.

"The mystery has been keeping me up at night ever since." Tweek makes them laugh harder.

Getting back to the video, they find out that Lilly's solution to all of this is to try and kill herself, all while her brother who's supposedly grounded is downstairs playing games on the computer, not even looking at the girl's best friend who's desperately asking where Lilly is so she can try and stop the whole thing from happening.

"How should I know I'm grounded." Is all he replies.

" _Pfffttt."_ Craig has to pause it again, and Tweek's already resumed to guffaw. "If _only_ he knew." He smiles.

"If he did he probably still wouldn't care." Craig considers.

" _Hahahaha_! He's too busy with Warcraft."

"All the paramedics come in and he's like ' _God_ , what the fuck, I'm trying to play Warcraft even though I'm grounded!'" Craig grins and excessively flaps his arms, the video having to be paused yet again because Tweek's too busy guffawing at this, now almost on the verge of tears as Craig hysterically laughs among him.

The hysteria dies down after a good thirty seconds, the two of them happily sighing and panting heavily as the video resumes, and what happens next gives them almost no time to breathe.

"I can't get the cap off!!" Lilly yells in the middle of trying to tear open a bottle of pills in the bathroom.

" _Ohhh_ my God _what?_!" Craig yells over Tweek's obnoxious laugh, cracking up at the laugh track YMS edited in after that infamous line, which automatically cuts to a clip of two men enjoyably guffawing amongst themselves.

" _Us!_ " Craig smiles, pointing to the screen and causing for Tweek to proceed laughing just when he was starting to calm down.

"Those allergy pills?" Craig smiles, after the pills have spilt all over the floor and Lilly's Mom puts her into a practical choke hold.

At this point, Tweek can barely catch his breath.

"She fucked it up and they took her to the hospital anyway!" YMS leaves them chortling, and when Lilly returns home, her Mom instantly enrolls her into a-

" _Cyber_. _Bullying_. _Support_ _group_." Craig grins as he sounds it out.

“For _other_ people that couldn’t get the cap off.” YMS adds, and it takes them a bit to get over that one.

"Bro. Just _close_ your eyes!" What Craig yells has Tweek bend forward due from continuous laughter.

"Cyberbullying _literally_ only exists for people who are celebrities. Change my mind." He sits back up.

Lilly learns finally that she can block people after her first meeting, and after this, word gets around that her BFF was the one who catfished her.

"Then everyone starts bullying _her_ , problem solved!" They get a good laugh out of YMS' exclamation.

By the end of the movie, Lilly's back in school, and it shows her, her troll BFF, her love interest, and the local gay all standing up to the mean girl in the cafeteria, which follows with mediocre cheering from those around them.

"Yay, everyone in the cafeteria could hear that conservation! It's _safe_ now!" YMS begins his last bit of commentary.

"Oh are you _fucking_ kidding me." Smiling in awe, Craig is still attempting to soak that last clip into his brain, Tweek laughing hard as he waits for his thoughts.

"Because _that's_ what happens." He jokes to him.

"Is someone gonna tell whoever wrote that part that that's _not_ how society works?!" Craig exclaims, looking at Tweek with a momentous smile that's followed up by obnoxious laughter from them both.

"Who _wrote_ this.” Tweek asks, taking out his phone while Craig pauses the video so they can find out together.

"She wrote 'The Pregnancy Pact.'" Craig sees this as they scroll through the writer's IMDb.

"Oh, _gee_. _Figures_." Tweek cracks them up, throwing his phone to the side and continuing on laughing with him.

"And then _none_ of them acted again." Craig jokes.

" _Ha!_ Yeah." Tweek agrees. "I'm sure that was the brother's first and last acting job."

Craig chortles.

"' _How_ _should_ _I_ _know_ , _I'm_ _grounded_.'" They quote him together, bursting into total hysterics.

The more their jokes and quotes go on, the louder they get, and it gets to the point where Mary texts Tweek that it's time for dinner, knowing better than to go up there and try to get through to them.

She and Richard scoff and shake their heads, watching the boys approach the kitchen in a continuous state of hysterics, practically stumbling their way to the table and falling into their adjacent chairs.

"Hi." Tweek happily starts out, beaming his parents sitting across from him who can't not make a comment about their mood.

"Do we even wanna know what you two were watching?" Richard asks, which just has the boys laugh even more.

"Thank you." Craig says before he forgets, looking down at his plate of food and making himself eat. His constant hysteria just about suppressed his appetite, which he can never say has happened to him before. Wow.

“Are you okay with Italian?” Mary asks. “I would’ve gone up and asked, but I don’t think you guys would’ve noticed.”

The boys chortle in agreement.

“Yeah, yeah, this is good.” Craig informs.

Eating actually shuts him and Tweek up for a bit, which at least means that they're not up in each other's faces every five seconds insanely losing it over some lame joke one of them said.

"So tell me." Richard looks to Tweek.

"Hm." He asks, gulping down his mouthful of food.

"How were the movies you guys saw."

Craig instantly smirks over to the boy in question. "I'll let _you_ answer that."

Tweek's guffawing makes him laugh.

"The Nun," Tweek looks back at his Dad. "Lame. A Simple Favor, amazing."

"Oh, who was in that?" Laura asks.

"I thought you didn't _care_ about my movie going experiences." He grins at her, Craig doing his best not to choke up his food.

"Oh, just tell me." Laura says.

"Anna Kendrick."

"Anna Kendrick, now what was she in that we saw?" Richard asks.

"Pitch Perfect 3."

"How was that one?" Craig asks him.

"It was funny. I remember seeing the trailer for Love Simon and flipping out."

" _Speaking_ of Love Simon," Craig proudly brings up the movie that Tweek was much better off forgetting ever existed.

" _Ughhh_." He sits back and groans. " _Why_." He smiles at him.

"Why, what about it?" Richard asks.

"The actress who played his Mom, Jennifer Garner-her new movie is _impressively_ bad."

"And how long did you go on and on and on to Craig about it?" Mary accuses.

"He _went_ on and on and on about it _with_ me!" He laughs out his defense, Craig cracking up right along with him as the adults snicker.

Their comforting silence proceeds, but by the end of their meal, Tweek is almost spitting up his meal from guffawing about the idea floating around in his head.

" _What_." Craig smiles.

" _We-!"_ Tweek swallows the food down before it's either choked on or spat out.

His parents watch him in suspicious amusement.

"We should post a picture of us on Instagram and caption it 'Lardo and dogface.'"

" _Ha_!"

If no one could already tell, Craig is completely down with the idea, Tweek beaming at his guffawing and waiting for him to finish before looking at his parents.

"Can one of you take it?"

They’re not even going to ask what the hell is going on.

 

"Okay so-"

Tweek can't even get through his sentence, standing next to Craig right at the living room's entrance, with Mary standing across them with Tweek's phone aimed right at them, their smiles already anything but unnatural. Richard watches the sight of entertainment from the kitchen, smiling and shaking his head at them.

"Wait, weren't they hugging in it? The picture?" Craig means the characters from the movie.

" _Oh!"_ Tweek bends down from laughing, Mary scoffing and sneaking in a few pictures before the two can get it together.

"Alright. So." Tweek stands back up and wraps his arms around Craig's waist, blushing madly as Craig copies him and snickers while trying to maintain a straight face into the camera.

They both plaster on phony smiles, absolutely losing it after the picture's been taken and running over to see how it came out.

"Oh my God. _Ew_." Tweek smiles at the look of himself.

Craig pinches his ear, which makes them giggle. "Do we look like them?" He smiles.

"They _wish_ they were us."

After chortling, Tweek looks up at Mary and assures her he knows she has no idea what they're talking about it.

"So there's this movie." He and Craig are already laughing over it.

"Of _course_ there is." Mary responds, Craig almost hollering in response.

"One of the ones you just saw?" Richard asks.

"No." Tweek laughs, continuing on. "We were watching it upstairs, and in it these two girls posted a picture like the one we just did," Tweek continues. "And their bully commented 'Lardo and dogface.'" He can't finish without laughing.

"So when we post _our_ picture we're gonna caption it 'Lardo and dogface.'"

As the two of them break down again, Mary can't get enough of calling them ridiculous.

"We should tag each other as Lardo and Dogface."

Had been sitting together on the couch for a few calming minutes, Craig's idea cracks them more than before.

After bantering about who's gonna be who for a bit, it's decided that Craig will be dogface and Tweek will be lardo, and since Instagram won't let you tag usernames that don't exist, they each have to make a new account with random emails and passwords, Craig making the one for dogface and Tweek making the one for lardo.

Of course, they can't keep themselves together during any of this, and after they've tagged each other as their nicknames in the same picture they both posted with the same caption-that includes an emoji of a heart with an arrow through it that they couldn't help but blush over-they're left crying from laughter.

Because they believe they're just _that_ fucking hilarious.

 

After Craig thanks them for the food and puts his dishes away, he gets upstairs first, where Tweek says he'll meet him.

"Put on something funny!" He calls up, hearing Craig laugh in response from his room as he beams over to his parents.

"You guys think you're so funny, don't you?" Mary asks him.

"We _are."_ Tweek smirks, as Craig runs back out of the room to ask him what video he'd prefer they watch out of the two he immediately stumbled upon.

"It's a good thing you two don't go to school together, or you'd probably get in lots of trouble." Richard smiles to him, just as Craig sees them from above the staircase.

"Yeah, we said that." Tweek laughs.

"You two are becoming incredibly close, soon we might have to discuss some better sleeping arrangements."

Craig steps out of their view and stands against the wall, covering his mouth and peeking out his head to see Tweek's reaction.

" _Dad_! I'm fifteen...!" He couldn't be blushing more deeply.

"Exactly!"

Mary glares at Richard as Tweek rolls his eyes. "Well just, don't embarrass me, okay? I feel unimpressive though. Not that you guys aren't impressive."

"Oh, Tweek, you're anything but. We would _never_ say anything about you that you don't want us to." Mary assures.

"Okay..." Tweek knows to take her word.

Meanwhile, Craig can’t believe that this is happening at _all_. Or maybe he can. This isn't concrete evidence or anything, but, it's something. Richard wouldn't make that 'sleeping arrangements' comment if he _didn't_ think something was up. Right? Maybe he's done it with every guy Tweek's ever brought over. Just in case.

"Does he know you're gay?"

"Yeah...?" The color in Tweek's face isn't going away.

"Does he know you're gay for him?"

Craig's eyes almost burst out of his face, just like his heart almost bursts out of his chest. _What?_! Is Richard just _saying_ that?! Or does Tweek _tell_ him things?! _Gay_! _Things!_ About Craig. How he's _gay_ , for Craig.

"Dad, _no...!_ Tweek lowers his voice. "I gotta go."

Hearing this, Craig sprints his way off to Tweek's room with an energy he didn't even know was possible.

Is this _confirming_ things? Is this bringing the two of them together? Holy crap. As Tweek comes walking upstairs and down the hall, Craig quickly sniffs his pit and fixes his hair. As if he's magically going to serenade Tweek once he gets in here.

" _Hey..._ " When he sees him arrive, Craig's smile is bigger than usual.

"Hey." Tweek's pretty happy to see him, himself.

"You find a video?"

"Uh, I was actually hoping you could help me choose." Craig walks over to him and sets his hand onto his back, which Tweek is joyously beaming about on their way to the computer.

"Here." Craig says, and Tweek can barely focus on typing in his password.

"Uhh..." He goes to the home of the webpage, feeling goosebumps all over and his heart begin to stutter, when Craig rubs his fingers against him and studies him closely. Tweek can’t look at him without snickering nervously or overly blinking.

Almost forgetting to breathe, he giggles out a quick breath.

At one point or another, Craig takes his hand off him, and they continue on like nothing ever happened.

Later on, Craig's allowed permission from Laura, and Tweek's parents, to stay over, and as they lay half awake in his bed later that night, Craig is still cursing himself out in his head about what he felt the need to do.

That is until Tweek rolls over, and spends the rest of the night with his arms wrapped him.

 

From the moment after Craig took his hand off of Tweek's back, to when Tweek boldly cuddled in bed in bed with him, it didn't seem like much had happened regarding their romantic feelings. Maybe a few glances, surely a ton more laughing fits. But Craig couldn't help but think that him making some sort of partial move on him made things nerve wrecking for them both.

All the shyness they were both feeling surely went away by morning, because not only does Craig wake up to feel Tweek wrapped right around him, but at one point or another, it seems that Craig had wrapped himself up in Tweek as well.

When Tweek woke up in the middle of the night and realized, he almost thought it wasn't true. Then, after a few seconds, he really took in his touch and held onto him harder than before, praying that Craig‘s a deep sleeper so that he wouldn't notice.

When Craig woke up, not only did he realize that had a stronger grip on him, but that _he_ had one on Tweek. He doesn't remember when he struck up the courage to cradle Tweek back, but it happened, and neither of them could be happier.

Just before seven thirty, they seem to awake simultaneously, facing each other's way and doing their best to act believably casual about the contact.

"Morning." Tweek smiles, eyes trailing down to how their bodies are in fact pressed together, arms deliberately wrapped right around one another.

"Morning..." Craig says, surprised to see Tweek sit up and let go of him so quickly. Tweek steps out of the bed, feeling Craig's confused gaze and chuckling in his direction. Craig contently smiles.

"Still wanna join me and my parents?" Tweek asks.

"Yeah. Yeah as long as I'm still allowed." Craig would never intentionally intrude.

"Of course you are."

They can't get enough of each other's extensive grinning.

"So um, I'm just gonna head next door real quick, get a change of clothes..." Craig needs an excuse to privately flip out about how Tweek  _may_ or may not be his  _boyfriend_ soon if they actually openly acknowledge all the things that have been happening.

"Okay." Smiling, Tweek watches Craig get out of bed, blushing as he feels their shoulders brush together when he walks past him. Craig grins once more at him before he officially walks out, and once that door is closed, Tweek is moaning and groaning as he crawls back into his bed.

" _Oh_ _my_ _God_."

 

" _Oh_ _my_ _God_." Craig is saying the same thing to himself as he walks down the hallway on his way to the stairs, losing sight of what's in front of him, which is why he ends up bumping into a pants-less Richard.

' _Every_ time.' He thinks.

"G-good morning. Sir."

"Craig. Morning. You still gonna be joining us at the shop?" He asks confidently.

"Yes." Craig smiles. "I'm just uh..." He points down the stairs. "Yeah." He chuckles.

"Tweek still in bed?" Richard assumes.

"Uh, not at first, but, I dunno maybe he snuck back in." Craig makes them chuckle.

"Yeah, that sounds like him."

Craig just knows to keep smiling. "Well I'll be right back." He goes down to the kitchen where Mary’s already offering to make him something.

"Oh, no thank you." He chuckles, Richard following down behind him.

"I uh, have plenty of nutrition bars in my pantry."

He forcibly chuckles along with them, glancing at their smiles. "Be right back." He slips out the door.

"I can't believ _e_ I wasn't wearing pants." Richard vents.

"Better you than them." Mary points out.

"Very true."

 

As Craig is looking for an outfit in his room that he feels is good enough to walk around in, Laura walks into his open doorway and observes him rummaging around his dresser.

"Need some help?" She smirks.

"Did I wake you?" Craig automatically worries.

"I heard you come in." She walks up beside him.

"I'm sorry."

"No, you're fine." She looks down at all his open drawers containing his unorganized clothing.

"Breakfast date?"

"What?" Craig blushes and scoffs. "No, just...Wanting to look nice..."

"For Tweek."

He guffaws in denial. "Perhaps..." He awkwardly glances around, bringing his eyes back to her. "Possibly."

She giggles. "What happened to your hat?" She looks to the top of his head. "Don't tell me you're changing yourself for him."

" _What?_ _No_ , Mom!" He laughs. "He likes it. I think. I, I dunno it _has_ always been kinda silly." He admits.

"Well, you have beautiful hair. And I'm sure Tweek thinks so."

Craig scoffs. "Sure."

"Gonna be sleeping here tonight?" She asks him.

"Yeah." He promises. "I miss you."

"Is Tweek gonna sleep here with you? You're like roommates." This makes Craig snicker, leading him into deep thought about what happened between them.

"We cuddled."

Laura gasps playfully. " _Very_ exciting." She smiles, giggling at the color beating down on Craig's cheeks. "As long as it wasn't anything more than that."

" _Mom!_ "

She just had to ruin it. "I would _tell_ you-"

"Like you would walk into the house and announce you did something like that?"

"Okay I wouldn't _announce_ it," they start laughing. "But I would tell _you_. I trust you."

"Yes, but do you trust _Tweek?_ I don't want him leading you on or getting up your hopes, or taking advantage."

Craig is doing everything in his power to not roll his eyes. "Mom, I know it hasn't even been a week, but—I've gotten to know him. _Very_ well. And I'm... _So_ glad I do."

Hearing this makes her genuinely smile. "I'm glad you do too, sweetie."

Craig giggles. "Yeah. So, how’s everything here, uh, I feel bad that I haven't been around-"

"Oh, stop, you'll be around." Laura excuses. "Are things...Okay?" Craig's been meaning to ask.

"Currently, yes."

It terrifies Craig to know how in one moment that could change.

"Well, call me if they aren't." He instructs. " _Please_. If you need me around..."

"If something was really wrong, I'd inform you." She assures. "I'll let you get dressed. Have you not found something to wear? Trying to be impressive?" She lights up.

"At this point I'm more likely trying to impress his _parents._ " Craig laughs, Laura grinning ecstatically.

"I'm sure they're very impressed by you."

Craig scoffs. "Are you impressed by Tweek...?" "Are you kidding? Of _course_ I am. He's a great kid. Those things I said were just me being a Mom."

"Hm." Craig smirks. "Thank you for being one."

Suddenly feeling overly emotional and flattered, Laura wasn’t expecting he'd say such a thing. "You never have to thank me for being your mother."

"I know. But I am."

She giggles and brings him in for a hug. "I love you."

"Love _you._ " He feels her pat his back and step away, laughing when she asks if he needs help picking an outfit. "Nah, I'm fine."

He silently watches as she heads into the entrance.

"Mom?"

When she looks at him, Craig doesn't even need to say it.

 

Craig returns back to Tweek's in a fresh outfit that was helped picked out by Laura, and, more importantly, his hat.

Tweek kept on joking about he was 'finally able to recognize him', and when he was ready himself, Tweek's parents brought them down to the coffee shop before it was time to open.

Until then, they all stand behind the cashier counter while Mary and Richard ask for the boys' feedback on how they should 'brighten up the place.'

"We should get a couch." Tweek suggests. "That would be cool." Craig agrees.

"How about music?" Mary asks. "Maybe it would attract more kids your age."

"Mom, that's the exact _opposite_ of what I want." Tweek smiles, Craig cracking up and his parents scoff playfully.

Soon enough, the shop is officially open for business, and Craig chooses to stick around as Tweek continues to work his shift throughout the day.

"You don't have to stay here." He smiles, walking up to the table Craig‘s been sitting at for more than a few hours, making sure no one else here is approaching the front counter. Throughout this time, Tweek’s given him more than a few drinks and pastries that he’s still refusing to accept the money for.

"Why not?" Craig smirks. "I could potentially work here at one time or another, I wanna learn your skills."

Tweek chuckles. "Wish it wasn't so busy today. You should go occupy yourself. I'll catch up with you later?"

"Sick of me?" Craig grins.

"Never. I just don't want you sitting around bored to death." Tweek looks over in alert at the customer going up to the counter he's supposed to be occupying. "I gotta go." He glances at Tweek. "Talk later?"

"Yeah." Craig rapidly nods. "I don't wanna hold you up, I'll see ya."

Tweek flashes him a bright smile before hasting his way up behind the counter.

"Hey, what can I get for ya."

Craig lovingly observes Tweek's interaction, beaming at his presence and having to force his eyes away before he watches his every move.

He looks so natural when he does his work, and while that may be true, what Craig should probably know is that Tweek’s anxious the entire time he's in motion. Tweek can barely trust himself enough to remember the things people tell him, let alone make them their beverages.

Yet at the end of the day, he gets it done, and with no complaints from those he's served. That he knows of, at least.

In the midst of preparing another order, he happens to notice that Craig's left, and it’s now when he realizes that Craig's absence is something he never wants to grow used to.

 

When Craig shows up at Clyde's front doorstep, he's in no way believed to be alone.

"Where's Tweek?" Clyde searches around for him.

Craig snickers. "Working. I figured I should get a moment of peace with you guys." He can already feel Token and Jimmy's presence inside the home, letting himself inside and sensing Clyde follow him into the living room, where Token and Jimmy pause their video game after Craig's made his entrance.

"I'm sh- _shocked!_ " Jimmy jokes. "Is it really _you_ i-in the f-f-flesh?"

"Yeah yeah, whatever, it's only been two days." Craig smiles and hops down on the couch with them.

"So tell us," Clyde requests, walking over and sitting down next to him. " _Lardo..._ "

They guffaw.

"I'm actually dogface."

"Ah, well alright, dogface, you looked pretty close in that picture you posted."

"That was the joke."

" _Riiiiight._ " Jimmy smiles, snickering along with the other two as Craig rolls his eyes.

"So...?" Token ask. "You guys smooch?"

Clyde and Jimmy automatically light up.

"No, but..." Craig starts blushing.

"But _what?!_ You smash?!" Clyde demands.

”No...! We were cuddling when we woke up. He started it..." Craig can feel himself overheating.

"Did you tal _k_ about it??" Jimmy asks.

"No..."

"What's next, you're gonna _make_ _out_ and not talk about it?" Token asks.

"We're _shy_ , okay?" Craig defends.

" _Not_ shy enough to snuggle. Or trade clothes or share straws or hold _hands_." Clyde gloats.

"There is _one_ thing, that—I haven't mentioned." Craig brings up.

"What." Token asks. "You guys _did_ make out and aren't talking about aren't you?" He accuses.

"We kinda got in, a little fight."

" _What?!_ " He's already being clamored for answers.

" _You_ two?! No way." Clyde doesn't believe it.

"You're talking about like a _real_ argument." Jimmy asks.

"It was right before we saw our second movie. Heidi was there."

He gives them a second to express their disgust.

"She was all over him, and he didn't care too much 'cause he's gay, but, he was intrigued. Flattered, I guess. I got really pissy, and jealous. Then he got really pissy and went into the movie without me. I went after him and we made up."

"Was Heidi _really_ interested in him?" Token asks.

"Doubt it." Clyde says. "She's 'interested' in everyone. She just uses people."

"That's what I told him." Craig informs. "And it wasn't anything against him, I was just letting him know that she's fake. That she cheated on Kyle."

"Why would he even care if a girl flirted with him if he's gay? It's not like _you_ cared when Red asked you out." Token recalls.

"Tweek is _really_ —insecure." Craig hates to say it. "He needs a lot of validation. He surely doesn't give enough of it to himself."

"Well I'm sure you make him feel at least a little s-s-secure." Jimmy says.

"I hope I do."

"You know what might really raise his self-esteem? If you confessed your love for him." Clyde grins.

"I don't know if it's the right time for that..." Craig worries.

"Come _on!_ You guys snuggled. _Seriously_ , Craig, c'mon, invite him over here when he's off shift."

"Oh yeah like I can make a move on him with _you_ guys around." Craig cringes.

"Not around _us_. When you're w-w-alking b-b- _back_." Jimmy corrects.

"Yeah!" The other two agree.

"Guys..." Craig sighs. "I'm gonna have to think about it."

"Don't _think_ _about_ it, just do it." Clyde says. "Besides-ever think that _he'll_ be the one to make a move on you _?_ "

"Oh my God he _might_." Craig realizes.

Why _not?_ Tweek already had no problem cuddling him, or holding his _hand_ for twenty minutes. Around Craig, Tweek might be nervous, but he's _definitely_ less shy. Hell, he wouldn't have gotten so snippy earlier if he wasn't that _comfortable_. "Maybe..." Craig's still in deep thought about it.

“So are you gonna invite him over here?” Clyde persists.

“I dunno, he finishes after dark...” Craig’s just realized.

“I have a better idea.” Token presents.

 

Usually, Tweek sucks at phone conversations. So as much as he adores Craig and can’t wait to hear his voice, this one better be quick.

“Hey, what’s up...?” He answers Craig, standing in-between two empty tables at the shop and getting ready to leave.

“Hey!”

At Clyde’s house, Token, Jimmy, and Clyde himself all stand in the living room nearby Craig who was talked into going through with the plan Token came up with almost two hours before. After Craig said maybe, he blocked out their commands by turning up the volume on the TV, finally being convinced to call Tweek at the last minute, which, frankly, was the longest minute of his life.

“So, I’m at Clyde’s, and he’s just like, one street over from us.”

“Oh...!” Tweek’s already mentally preparing himself to spend the rest of the evening there. He can do this. Clyde was _nothing_ but nice to him last night, so he doesn’t see why there should be any issue.

“Well, the others are here.”

Tweek’s heart drops.

“And, I know you’re just finishing up, so I was wondering if you wanted to stop by and we could walk home together...” Craig looks to his friends uneasily, receiving only thumbs ups in response. It’s rather annoying.

“Oh yeah...!” Tweek’s too nervous to ask how long they’d be hanging out with them. The more time they spend there, the bigger the chance Tweek has of screwing something up. Just like Clyde, Jimmy and Token would have a bigger chance of unintentionally screwing things up for Tweek and Craig’s whole _relationship_.

As a matter of fact, now that Craig thinks about it, maybe it’s just best if they don’t stay for long. Or at all.

“I can send you the address. Uh, my Mom kinda wants me home so we can just head back when you show up.”

“Okay.” Tweek’s relieved by that. It’s nothing against Craig’s friends, and everything against himself.

“Do you need directions?”

Craig can do without the weird stares from the guys. His conscience cursing him out is already enough.

“Yeah.” Tweek absolutely adores his slip up. In a way, it makes him feel less alone. He loves knowing that he’s not the only fuck-up in the world, like he claims to himself he is.

“‘Kay, I’ll text you.”

“See you there” Tweek smiles.

“See ya.”

Before Craig can even hang out, the guys are already demanding that that he make a move.

Which means Tweek hangs up the phone with a huge smile.

 

When there’s a knock on Clyde’s front door, he, Jimmy, and Token are already spending too much time fluffing Craig’s hair.

“Alright!” He shout whispers, pushing them off and opening the door himself.

“ _Hey._ ” He automatically brings in Tweek for a hug, Tweek beaming in surprise as he hugs back and gazes to the floor, feeling comforted as the others grin over at them and excitedly glance at one another.

“What’s up guys.” He greets them after he and Craig have let go of each other and he’s walked into the home, smiling when they all happily say their hellos.

“I used walking directions to get here just in case.” He smiles, the rest snickering and automatically relating to that statement.

“Sorry we didn’t make it to the place today.” Token says. “Definitely this week.”

“Oh, you’re fine, it was already pretty packed.” Tweek chuckles. “It’s why I kicked Craig out.” They immediately smirk at each other, causing the others to giggle.

“So I’ll see you guys in the morning.” Craig looks at them.

“But you’ll talk to us when you get home, right?” By that, Clyde means he wants every detail about what happened between Tweek and Craig on the walk home.

“Yeah...” Craig glances over at Tweek, who’s trying not to light up over what’s clearly going on. He knew there was a reason he brushed his teeth for three straight minutes when he arrived home.

They exchange goodbyes once more, and when Tweek and Craig are alone on Clyde’s porch, they smile at each other instantly.

“Thanks for uh, walking me...” Craig walks with him down the steps.

“I your body guard now?” Tweek teases. “‘Cause I’m a pretty poor choice.” They begin walking down the sidewalk in the direction of their street.

Craig scoffs. “I feel pretty safe around you.” He makes sure to look at him while he says this.

Tweek giggles. “Cool...” He hazed out there for a sec.

“So...”

Craig slowly moves his knuckles against Tweek’s own, and if he just moved his fingers a bit closer, they could be holding hands right now. Their eyes glance down at the contact, both pair of footsteps growing tensely slow.

Craig ends the contact and looks back into Tweek’s eyes, the two mutually picking up their pace.

“How you feeling?” Craig asks, following him across the street and up the road that turns directly onto their street.

Tweek appreciates the care. “Better.”

“What was wrong?”

“Nothing, really, just, I dunno. Life stuff.”

Craig laughs gently. “You can always talk to me about it.” Again, he sets his hand onto Tweek’s back, planning on not letting go this time. Tweek smiles instinctively.

“Same here...” His cheeks already feel sore from smiling so hard.

Until they finish walking up the sidewalk and make the right onto their street, they allow among them a comfortable silence. All the words have flown up to their heads, asking how themselves _how_ the hell they should do this. Things don’t feel as natural as they thought it would, and they can only blame the amount of tension that’s decided to form a gap between them, that’s broken down when they stop in front of Craig’s lawn.

“Thanks again.” Craig quietly laughs.

“Thanks for always being around.” Tweek thanks him back. “When I’m with you—“

They freeze up in anticipation.

“I don’t feel like I’m in a rut...” It’s not what Tweek was originally meaning to admit, but it’s a start.

“ _Aw,_ ” Craig giggles. “You don’t deserve to feel like you’re in one.”

Tweek sincerely grins. “I’ll see you...”

Maybe he _shouldn’t_ be the one to make the first move. Perhaps Craig should take the reigns. Hasn’t that been the plan?

“Bye Tweek.”

Apparently not.

“Okay...”

Now they’re just nervously smiling at each other. Any second now. If one them could just...Lean in, maybe. If the guys were they’d make it happen themselves.

Though since they’re not...

“I’ll send you a few memes tonight.” Tweek figures that maybe some humor will get things going.

“Sounds good.” They both chuckle. Another nerving pause takes place.

“Bye.” Tweek officiates the end of the conversation, hating to turn in the opposite direction and continue forward. It abruptly feels empty without Craig’s touch.

The farther Tweek gets, the more Craig feels stuck in place, and he wishes he knew why. Except he does. He knows _exactly_ why.

Then, Tweek stops. He can feel Craig’s eyes on him, and also that he’s yet to move. So, he turns around, speeds over to him, and squeezes him with a force that leaves Craig almost stumbling. He chuckles in surprise, savoring the feeling all that he can, while he wonders if Tweek can feel his heart beating against him.

“Thank you...”

Tweek knows that’s not enough. “For being such a great friend.” He hopes for the correct response. Wishing that Craig will look at him and say something along the lines of, “That’s not all you are to me” or, “I want to be more.”

Craig’s almost too choked up to speak, let alone pour his heart out. All he can do is gaze forward anxiously, holding onto Tweek for dear life because right now it’s the only thing that makes anything feel real.

“Always.”

Suddenly, both their hearts almost come to a stop.

They can sense one another’s displeased expressions, minds going temporarily blank as they both seem to freeze in place.

Then, the hug slowly but surely comes to an end, almost feeling as if the contact is deflating.

Now, their brains can’t stop repeating theword, that one word that Craig couldn’t have said with _worse_  timing.

At this point, they can’t bare to look at each other, and after their awkwardly exchanged chuckles, they each turn away, and head home without another sound.

Later that night, when they’ve both yet to fall asleep because of the monstrous misstep that took place, they’re each able to feel one another’s glaring presence.

Like always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Call me out below ;)


	21. Opposite Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a school dance coming up at Craig’s school, whereas Tweek finds himself befriending someone new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! This chapter is 15k so strap in ;)  
> I think you guys will be satisfied...

Always.

 _Always?_

_Always?_!

Apparently so.

As of right now, Craig's been angrily repeating the same word all morning to his friends, as he heavily paces around them at the bus stop and contemplates throwing himself right into the street.

"Yeah, not _cool_ , dude." Clyde agrees.

Craig fumes at him. "Yeah, no _shit_ , Clyde."

" _You_ said it, not _me_!" He defends.

"We _told_ you-" Token starts-

"Well I didn't _listen_ , okay?!" Craig yells, looking at all of them. "'Cause I'm a fucking _idiot!_ "

"Why _didn't_ you?" Jimmy asks. "The timing was _perfect_."

"I know, okay?! I _know_. He was _literally_ wanting me to, I could _feel_ it. He said that friend thing for a _reason_. But I dunno, okay, we were just _holding_ each other, and time just felt like it was slowing _down_ , and..." Craig miserably looks into space.

"Okay, well, he have _had_ to known you didn't mean that." Token insists. "It's not too late to fix things!"

"Yeah dude!" Jimmy yells. "G-go to his house and ex-pl-pl-ain things right now!"

"He's _sleeping..._!"

" _Wake_ _him_ _up!_ " They scream to him at the same time.

"Text him." Clyde brainstorms.

"I can't _do_ that over text, it has to be done in person." Craig says.

"Then _go!_ Go _now_." Token insists, just before the school bus can be seen approaching closer from a distance.

"Oh, _god!_ _Dammit!_ " Craig yells, the bus rolling up in front of them as he repeatedly grunts in pain after kicking the lamp post.

"My Mom can still g-give you a ride!" Jimmy realizes. "You can catch up with us later, go! _Run_ , _now!_ "

"I _can't_ I think my foot is broken...!"

 

Clyde, Jimmy, and Token had to help Craig onto the bus, and now that they've arrived at school, Craig is thinking about ditching lunch and settling things with Tweek then. That is, if his foot heals in time.

"Wanna borrow my crutches...?" Jimmy sees he's continuing to limp as they enter inside their designated hallway.

Craig scoffs. "If only."

"Craig _hey_ _hey_ _hey!"_ Clyde exclaims, pointing over across the hallway. " _Look_! Look at that!" The rest of them look over to the bulletin board on the wall across the hallway that he's pointing to, reading a flyer for the dance that's said to be this Friday night.

"Hey _yeah!"_ Token agrees. "Craig you should _totally_ ask him! That'll officiate things!"

"Oh my God." Craig's entire life begins to flash before his eyes. "I _did_ say I'd take him to a dance if one came up!"

" _Really?_ When was this?!" Clyde commands.

“The other night. He said he went to one in seventh grade so I said we could go whenever there was one here! But-but it wasn't like I asked him out or anything..."

"Well ask him out _today_!" Jimmy yells. "C'mon dude, you can _do_ this." He pokes at his ankle with his crutch. "He _won't_ say no. You just have to make it clear th-that it's mo—re than pla-t-t-tonic."

"Okay..." Craig's begun to excessively sweat, which is why he feels like he's about to faint right here in this hallway.

"Craig?" Clyde asks.

"I feel dizzy..."

They make him drink from the water fountain and guide him the rest of the way to class, where Craig doesn't remember learning a goddamn thing.

 

If this is going to be a routine, it really wouldn't be in Craig's favor.

There he is again, in second period, where he watches Stan and Kyle kid around in the front row, to which Heidi walks up to him and just has to make some snide comment.

"Did I flirt with your boyfriend?" Her sugary sweet tone is already infuriating.

He flinches. "Excuse me..."

"That blond, from the movies."

"He's not my boyfriend..."

 _Yet_.

"Does that mean you wouldn't care if he were _mine?_ "

"Bet you wish you could convert him." He snaps, and Heidi takes this rather calmly. "Hm...I see." She understands what Craig is getting at. "Shame."

"Yeah. Not for _me_ , though." He flashes a petty smile. "Have fun sitting behind the guy who'll be nothing but a reminder of everything you did _wrong_." He means Kyle, practically enjoying her grimace and scoffing as she stomps over to her chair where she angrily sits down behind Kyle who, to Craig's enjoyment, and Heidi's misfortune, is noticing no one but the boy next to him.

Whether Stan and Kyle are just friends or more, Craig is personally very genuinely happy that their relationship can be rubbed right in Heidi's face.

 

For all Tweek and Craig care, the end of last night never happened. There was _never_ an 'always', and ever since Craig's last class ended, they've been texting back and forth without a care in the world.

"Did you ask him yet?" It's all Clyde, Jimmy, and Token have been asking him, relentlessly following him down to the cafeteria and bugging him for an answer.

" _No_ , guys." He laughs and turns directly to them.

" _Do_ it!" Token exclaims.

"Not over _text_!"

"Is he working??" Jimmy asks.

"No he's doing school-"

"Cool let's go to his house right now." Token interrupts. "Nichole's brother can drive us."

"Guys...! I'll see him _later...!_ " Craig stresses.

"Quit holding it o-o-o-o-off."

"I'm _not_!" Craig flushes up. "I'm just waiting until the right time!"

"If you're not holding it off then buy two tickets." Clyde instructs flatly.

"What...?" Craig almost sweats through his clothes.

"You _know_ he'll say yes, get the tickets."

Craig contemplates this more than he should.

"Fine...!"

And so, Craig heads down to the front office and purchases two tickets.

"Don't you guys think _you_ should buy tickets for _yourselves_ and your girlfriends?" He tests them, standing before them with the tickets in his hands.

They shove him out of the way to do as reminded.

 

Tweek agrees to meet with Craig outside of their homes after Craig and the others arrive from school, and out in the parking lot at the end of the day, Cartman calls out Craig's name from across the lot, seeing that he and the guys are about to leave.

"What Cartman..." Craig stops and stares him down.

"Congrats on the whole being gay thing!"

Craig flips him off out of instinct, and to the sound of laughter from those around them, he speed walks across the street and down the sidewalk where he refuses any eye contact with the friends of his that keep gazing his way.

"Eric _Cartman_ knows, are you _kidding_ me..." He asks, eyes staying pinpointed to the ground.

"Craig don' _t_ listen to him-"

" _No_ guys!" He stops in place and scowls at the three of them. "If this shit gets around to my Dad, then I have _hell_ to pay, do you understand?!" He insists they see the seriousness of the possibility.

"How would it get around?" Token tests.

"It _could!_ It's a small town, Token." Craig resumes walking ahead of them.

"Not _that_ small..." He hears him say.

"Well C-Craig. Think of it this way..." Jimmy presents. "Your Dad is pretty r-reserved. If someone at school told their parent about you, I don't think that p-p-parent would bring up to him your sexuality if they ran into him at the store."

"I know," Craig agrees. "But _still_. It's just too risky. I should've never implied anything to Heidi."

"You think she'd out you?" Clyde asks.

"Why _wouldn't_ she?" Jimmy figures.

"What _did_ you imply to her." Token asks, bringing Craig to a stop and making him face them.

"I may have...Made some snide comment to her about Tweek will never be hers because he's mine. Something like that..." He's not fully proud of it, but the guys certainly are.

"Holy _shit!_ " Clyde laughs with them.

"Bad _ass_ , dude." Clyde supports. "You _totally_ have to show him off at the dance. But wait. How are you gonna do that if you can't let people know you're gay?"

" _Dammit!"_ Craig catches himself. "Well, he..." He helplessly looks to them. "He might not _want_ me to show him off!"

"Craig, if you explain things I'm sure he'll understand." Token says.

"That's the _thing_ though! I want it to be a date and I'm _meaning_ for it to be a date, it just can't... _Look_ like a date. Just in case. Ugh, _how_ am I gonna explain this." He just might cry, the others assuring him that it's all going to be okay.

"Let's just get you to ask him, okay?" Jimmy soothes him.

"Then I have to _initiate_ that I want it to be more than platonic. But what's the point if I'm _just_ gonna say 'by the way I can't be too public with you'? What if he thinks I'm embarrassed to be with him? That always happens in the movies. Where one gay is closeted and the other is free spirited, and when the closeted one wants to keep things low key for their own safety the free spirited one is always like 'do you not want to be seen with me??' And the closeted one has to explain that they'll literally be split apart if they go public." He explains. "I _don't_ want that to happen to me!"

"Relax. It won't, okay?" Token says. "He'll understand. Besides, you're right next to each other. You'll have your privacy."

Although Craig's not too sure about that. "Maybe..."

"Now c'mon." Clyde guides him forward. "Let's just focus on asking him right now, okay?"

Craig takes deep breaths the whole way home, and after shakily texting Tweek that he and guys are outside, Tweek comes bouncing out his house and ecstatically making his way towards them.

Luckily, he has something to say first, so Craig doesn't have to automatically pop the question. "Hey guys! Guess what." He looks directly at Craig. "I have _great_ news."

"What is it?" He's relieved by Tweek's excitement. Maybe it'll give him the courage to actually ask him.

"I found a co-ops."

"Tweek that's _great!_ " He's more than happy for him, hugging him tight as the others smile greatly despite not knowing what that means.

"It's a routinely study group." He knows to clarify for them after he and Craig desperate.

"Ohhh."

They nod and showcase their support.

"Where is it? _When_ is it?" Craig asks.

"It's every Thursday for from eight thirty to three."

" _Damn_ , that's like a whole school day!" Craig grins.

"I _know!_ " Tweek can't believe it. "My one in Florida was only three days a week for three hours so this'll be a cool change of pace. Plus it has its own curriculum."

"So what about your current one?" Craig asks.

"Gonna have to ditch most of it."

Craig smiles as Tweek chuckles.

"This Thursday my Mom and I are gonna like 'sit in' on the class to see what it's really like. If I choose to do it my first day is next week!"

"Ugh, Tweek, that's _awesome!_ " Craig hugs him once more, the guys smiling at them in admiration.

"Where‘s it taking place?" Jimmy asks.

"At the Lutheran Church right near us."

"Aye, right down the street from our school?" Clyde asks.

"Holy shit, that would be _epic!_ " Tweek gets the rest of them more excited, Craig cracking up when seeing Tweek cringe at himself for even saying that.

“ _What?"_ He smiles, Tweek laughing at himself as the rest of them join in.

"You busy for the day?" Token asks him.

"No, I don't have to be." Tweek smirks, getting them to snicker.

"Whose place we going to." Token assumes.

"Not it." Craig says it just before Jimmy, the rest of them snickering and looking to one another.

"I'm a few doors down from Clyde." Token states.

"Okay." Tweek sees no problem, Craig smirking at him as it's decided they'll go there.

"I'll be right out I gotta get my phone real fast." Tweek sprints back inside so he wastes no time, the others instantly commanding to Craig that he needs to ask him to that dance.

"Not with _you_ guys around...!"

"Then we'll give you time alone." Clyde decides. "You didn't buy those tickets for nothing." He says this just before Tweek returns on out, phone in tow and standing right back next to Craig, who's suddenly too shy to say much, and can't seem to take his eyes off Tweek until they've walked over to the house.

When they make it inside, it's found out that Token's parents aren't back yet, and the first thing that Clyde and Token do is turn on the Nintendo Switch and start a game of Mario Super Smash Brothers; Craig making sure that Tweek's comfortable as he seemingly enjoys watching the rest of them play.

"You ever play this?" Jimmy asks Tweek, sitting on the left end on the couch with Token on the far right, whereas Tweek being in the middle of Craig and Clyde.

"Oh, not in like, years." He chuckles. "I don't wanna waste your time. I completely _suck_ at video games."

"How do you know that if you haven't played in forever?" Craig smirks. "Here." He offers him his control.

" _No_." Tweek's already smiling insecurely.

"Tweek it's just a game, it's fine, we're not competitive." Craig grins.

"You _sounded_ pretty competitive just now." Tweek teases, referring to all the trash talking they were yelling to each other that he frankly found pretty funny.

"We just say that stuff to put on pressure, we won't say it to you." Clyde smiles.

Tweek knows they must know that he's sensitive, and he doesn't want them going 'easy on him' just because of that. He's not some pussy.

"Yet." Clyde adds, Tweek liking the sound of that.

"Alright fine."

He lets Token get him a controller, and they end up all playing against each other in this round.

Tweek says he's pretty sure he's picked up on how the game works, so he doesn't want to waste their time being explained simple instructions.

From what he's seen, the goal of the game is to beat each other to death by constantly pressing all the buttons until time runs out.

" _Tweek!"_ Craig laughs at the start of the round, where it literally appears that his character is off to the side dancing while the rest have already charged towards each other.

"We love Fortnite." Clyde says, cracking them all up.

"You guys can just focus on killing each other I'll stay here." Tweek grins.

"You're participating!" Craig grins, making his character charge towards him.

"You're so mean, I'm just trying to enjoy my life!"

They laugh pretty hard at that, and while Jimmy and Token are ganging up on Clyde, Tweek and Craig continue battling against each other.

"You're gonna be _dead._ Deader than dead." Craig smiles to him, continuously doing what he can to him as Tweek does his best to fight back.

"I mean yeah, probably." Tweek agrees.

"Tweek you're supposed to say something threatening back!"

They guffaw just before Clyde takes down both Jimmy and Token. "Aha! Suckers, c'mere." He charges towards Tweek and Craig, the other two coming back to life with just twenty seconds left in the game.

"Wait wait _wait!"_ Craig yells, Clyde killing both him and Tweek before one can get a chance to off another.

"Yeah Clyde, Craig was about to kill me, what was that for." Tweek plays around, cracking  them all up just as the game ends and Clyde wins first place.

"How are you better than me at my own game." Token asks him.

"Because I'm just that much better than you."

"Oh see, look, last place, not surprised." Tweek points out his ranking.

"That's just 'cause you lost more life than I did." Craig says.

"Don't worry Tweek, you'll get there, you'll be kicking Craig's ass in no time. It's easy." Clyde assures, smiling to the Jimmy and Token as the other two snicker.

"I'm getting a drink, what do you guys want." Token drops down his controller and stands up.

"Nutella?" Clyde speaks angelically for a reason.

"Not a drink, stupid.”

Token's answer makes them snicker.

"It is if you blend it.” Clyde says this from personal experience

"F-fanta?" Jimmy asks, Craig requesting the same.

"You hungry or anything?" Token asks Tweek.

"Oh, no, I'm okay." He says it out of instinct.

"Token make him get something before he regrets saying that." Craig smirks to Tweek as he says this, Tweek flushing up and giggling to the sound of everyone else's chuckles, looking at Token who politely brings him along.

"Ask him. Ask him. Ask him." Clyde's already whispering to Craig about the dance.

"I have a plan." Craig states.

"What is it?" Jimmy asks.

"I'm gonna ask him Thursday afternoon."

The other two are already rolling their eyes and accusing him of more procrastination.

" _No_ , okay? Thursday's his first glimpse of co-ops, right?"

"I still don't know what the f-f-fully means." Jimmy says.

"Whatever. You will. When he's done with that, he'll either be super anxious and insecure about how it went, or he'll be super excited. So when I ask him, his day will either get a thousand times better, or he'll completely forget about his negative feelings. See?" Craig explains.

"Or he could say no." He just has to add.

"He _won't._ " Jimmy and Clyde insist together, just as Tweek and Token come returning with multiple cans of soda.

"Here." Tweek gives Craig his while Token hands Clyde and Jimmy theirs.

As time passes on, Tweek knows that the main reason he's so comfortable around the other boys is because Craig is there. Not that he's going to overstep his boundaries by doing or saying something he feels would be too risky. He knows that Craig won't judge him, but there's still a chance that the others just might. He makes a few jokes here and there, feeling more than surprised when they actually seem to genuinely laugh, mainly laughing along with the things that everybody else says, which is his way of proving he's there.

If he can't talk much, he might as well laugh, to clarify his presence. Just because he's shy doesn't mean that he doesn't observe, or take a liking to things that other people are saying. By excessively laughing along with them and showing a genuine interest in what's being discussed, he hopes that he's been able to prove that.

When Craig spoke, he made sure to talk to all of them equally, all while keeping an eye on Tweek who he prayed and prayed wouldn't overthink a single thing that happened.

Except he is, even after they've left and are walking home, particularly about things that only he mostly noticed. Like how he would resume laughing about things that were said over five minutes ago, or that embarrassing voice crack, or he spazzed out maybe a bit too much when Clyde mentioned Supernatural. Which he didn't even notice that Craig found insanely adorable.

"Thanks for walking me home..." He says to him, outside in front of Craig's house.

"Well we _do_ live right next to each other."

"Yeah." Tweek laughs, already labeling himself as even more of a colossal fucking moron. "Stupid." He can't help but insult himself and casually laugh it off.

Craig scoffs and shakes his head. "Not a chance."

He absolutely adores Tweek's smile. "It was really cool of you guys to let me hang out."

"Hey. Anytime.” Craig needs him to know that. "Always.”

Bad timing.

“Uh...”

Speaking of that, now would be the perfect time to ask him the big question.

Tweek can sense the tension, his heart beginning to leap and his palms now sweating.

"I've been meaning to ask you something..."

Tweek improves his posture, smiling brightly and waiting with patience.

"Do you still want to see Crazy Rich Asians?"

Craig officially can't believe himself. He never really could, but this time he _really_ can't believe how cowardly he's actually being. _What_ the hell is so scared of? Okay, that could bring in a wide variety of answers. When it comes to Tweek, committing to one another seems so— _freeing_ , even though they both know it will be somewhat of a challenge. Following through with their relationship would be their needed breath of fresh air. So why, oh _why_ , is Craig so fucking nervous?! Maybe it _isn't_ too late. Maybe he can imply that their next movie can be like, a date. Only that he has no idea how he's supposed to do that.

"Oh!" Tweek's still hoping to not sound too disappointed. It is an offer for a movie, after all. He never expected Craig to almost be just as shy as him, when it came to this. Maybe he _will_ have to be the one to step up.

"Yeah, uh..."

How the hell does he step up.

"I'd love that. Uh...I'll see you tomorrow."

Alright, so now it's Craig's turn again.

"Yes, you will." He smiles. "And the next day, and the next day, and the next day..."

Maybe if they keep on laughing things will come more naturally.

"Good." Tweek likes the sound of that. It'd feel taboo to not see him every day.

Craig may not be speaking up-again-but he isn't going to say something he shouldn't, either. No more 'always.' He needs the opposite of an 'always', something that'll really set things in motion. An opposite always, if he will.

"See you tomorrow."

Okay, so maybe it's best that he doesn't just wing the opposite of an always. Though he hopes this long hug is making up for it. "If I start sending you Instagram posts it means I've failed to fall asleep." Tweek rests his chin on Craig's shoulder, giggling along with him.

"I'll be sure to reply." Craig says, Tweek stepping back and returning his smile. "See ya." He's given himself an abrupt headache from overthinking all of this, and he personally wants nothing more than to get inside and overthink it some more.

Craig watches Tweek head in, once he's sure that he won't be able to hear him, he starts to curse himself out.

"Oh, _stupid_! _Stupid_ , _stupid_ , _stupid_ , _stupid!_ " He stomps onto his property and up to his porch, throwing open the door and shutting it closed after stepping inside, continuing to repeat himself before snatching the crumpled dance tickets out of his pocket and glaring at them sitting right in his palms.

"Why are you stupid." He hears Tricia ask from the kitchen.

"Nothing..." He stresses. "You wouldn't understand." He walks into the other room where she sits properly at the kitchen table.

"Why wouldn't I. I was at therapy today, you clearly need some to, lemme be your therapist." She offers.

"That's right." He recalls. "How'd that go?"

"Good." Tricia actually seems proud of it.

"What'd you talk about?"

"What _didn't_ I talk about?" She smirks, Craig scoffing in response. "Right..." He takes the opportunity to sit down across from her.

"So what's your deal."

At this point, Craig doesn't even see the need to officially come out to her.

"That friend crush I was talking about..."

She nods.

"It's developed. Into a real one. And I—I keep on trying to ask him, to this thing, and..." He trails off in embarrassment, not because of how Tweek's a boy, but because he just can't understand why he's so hesitant about this.

"When is this thing, of yours?" Tricia asks.

"It's a dance. On Friday. It's stupid." He excuses.

"I don't think it is...Is there a reason why he'd say no?"

"I don't think so. I just didn't expect it to feel so hard. To _be_ this hard..." Craig expresses.

"I understand. But there's still no reason why you guys shouldn't go out and have a good time. You deserve it." She supports, having him smile.

"Thanks..."

"So tell me about him." Tricia requests, which has Craig scoff, because where does he even begin.

"He is—" he glances off for a sec. "Everything I never knew I needed in a person."

So far, he's already off to a pretty good start.

To that, Tricia's response is, "Then what are you waiting for."

To which Craig couldn't agree more.

 

Welp, Craig officially now only has three days to ask Tweek to the dance, and he doesn't see that being very possible considering Tweek's been pretty hard to reach all day.

"What if he doesn't want to talk to me anymore??" He panics, sitting with the guys at lunch.

"Craig, you _do_ realize he probably does as much school as we do. Even if he doesn't actually go to it." Clyde suggests.

"Maybe he turns his phone off." Jimmy considers.

"Maybe he turned it off on purpose 'cause he's sick of my messages." Craig blatantly responds.

" _Stop._ " Token tells him. "You'll see him later. How can you not. And he'll _want_ to go to the dance with you."

"That is if you a-a-ask." Jimmy mutters.

"Quit pressuring me!" Craig exclaims. "I'll ask. It just has to be at the right place. At the right time." He glances off, the idea unexpectedly hitting him like nothing ever has, making him face the rest of them with pride.

"Crazy Rich Asians!"

"What...?" Token asks, the other two looking equally as muddled.

"The _movies!_ "

 

With a little digging around, Craig's got it all figured out. He went to the website of their local movie theater, where he conveniently found out that movie tickets are only five dollars each on Tuesdays.

Instead of going straight home after school, he turns his attention right to Tweek's, where he sees his parents' car in the driveway, praying that he is in fact there and running right up to the porch, where he knocks on the door.

The one to greet him, is Mary.

"Hi, um, is Tweek around? He hasn't been responding much."

Mary smiles politely, telling him to come inside, which has Craig instantly fear that something is terribly wrong.

"Is everything okay...?" He asks, being led into the kitchen where he's greeted by Richard.

"Tweek is, having some trouble today." Richard states.

"Oh..." Craig's heart heavily sinks. "Is-is there anything I can do?"

He should have had to expect a day like this sooner or later. Tweek's more than vulnerable, and when he's left alone most of the time, counting on himself to take charge of his academics, there are days where he's bound to bend himself out of shape. Except today, a bigger factor has come into play.

"We believe it's his Adderall. His ADD medication." Richard starts.

"Is it side effects?" Craig assumes.

"From what he's been telling us, the meds have been...Retreating." Richard clarifies.

"They've stopped working?" Craig figures, automatically believing that Tweek's been so unresponsive simply because he's forgotten how to focus.

"Worse." This one word said by Mary almost has Craig flinch.

"From what he described, the meds have been shutting him down. Or, out, I should say."

"So, depressed..."

"He says it's made him feel numb. Out of touch. This has never happened before. When this wares off we won't be giving him anymore. Can't risk it."

"And everything was fine before?"

"They were working like they were supposed to. He took his dose today, and since then, he's either been too focused or not focused at all." Mary explains.

"'Too focused'..." Craig doesn't like the sound of that.

"I had to take his school work away from him. He was spending too much time trying to perfect every little thing. Usually when he can't figure things out he knows to take a break, but, earlier...It was concerning. He spent almost one whole hour trying to figure out how to word just one line of his essay." Mary finishes.

"Can I see him?" Craig's officially in a panic.

"He might be asleep-"

"Well I-I don't want to get his brain all up and running if he his..." Craig worries. "If his mind's shut off right now, that's probably what's best."

"Last time I checked, he was still tossing and turning." Richard states. "Why don't you go see for yourself." He offers.

 

 

From what Craig can see when he enters Tweek’s room, the boy is still tossing and turning around in his bed, that is until he notices Craig and sits up almost instantly.

"Craig..." It feels good to smile.

" _Hey._ " Craig chuckles, seeing just how tired Tweek looks both physically and emotionally.

"Uh, your parents told me what's happening." He carefully sits down on the bed.

"Yeah." Tweek sits up next to him. I feel like a total zombie. It's kinda scary..." His fingers begin to intertwine.

"I'm sorry. I wish there was something that would zap it out of you."

Tweek smiles brightly. "You're doing enough just by being here."

The best part is Craig knows that he really means it. He giggles out of admiration. "Can I get you anything?"

"A new prescription?" Tweek's joke gets them cackling.

"I just hope this won't affect Thursday." Tweek tells him.

"Well the effects only stay in your system for so long, right?" Craig touches Tweek's shoulder.

"It's not that. It's—when this wares off, I'm not allowed to touch it until we see what my psych says. So until we fix the dosage or I go on a different AD med, my focus is gonna be pretty screwed." Tweek hates to say.

Craig clicks his tongue in disapproval. "Tweek I'm _sorry_. You don't deserve that."

"I'll be okay." He forces a smile.

"So everything was fine until today?"

"Yup. I woke up this morning and took it, ran a few errands with my Mom, and then when I got home and started school things got—weird. Bad weird. Felt like my _brain_ was about to explode. I was doing fine, writing my paper, and then I got to the finishing line, and...It took up _way_ too much of my time."

Craig exhales and fights the urge to stroke a strand of his hair.

"You must've felt like you were going crazy."

"Thought I _was_." Tweek chuckles. "It's just, kinda frustrating, 'cause the meds have been acting just fine, and then today they all of a sudden just turn on me."

"Has this happened to anyone else before?" Craig asks.

"Yeah, my Mom and I looked into it, and, there have been instances. It'll be about two weeks before my psych can even see me."

" _Aw_ , Tweek. They seriously can't fit you in until then? This is pretty important." Craig's quite baffled.

"Just how it works." It's something Tweek's been forced to grow used to.

Craig huffs in distaste. "It's _bullshit_."

Tweek giggles. "Agreed."

"Well you look-"

"Like _shit_?" Tweek smirks.

"I was gonna say _exhausted_." Craig grins, his tone sharp and eyes squinting, Tweek snickering at his disapproval.

"I can leave, if I'm too distracting." Craig offers.

"I'd rather you didn't." Tweek says what Craig was hoping he would, causing him to beam and take hold of him.

Tweek yelps out a laugh, grabbing onto him and pulling them both down into the bed, where he faces away from him and keeps his eyes on the wall in front of him, smile stuck to his face as Craig's arms remain wrapped around him.

Stuff like this doesn't occur in an average friendship, they both know that. Not in a platonic friendship. Hell, they might as well already _be_ together without any confirmation! Although some of that would be nice. Sounds more than necessary...

Craig finds it absurd how he can build up the courage to fucking _snuggle_ with the guy but not ask him to the dance. They are _literally_. _Cuddling_. One another. Okay not literally. Craig may be cuddling him but that doesn't mean Tweek wants to-

Tweek turns in his direction, smirking and moving in closer, returning the affection and resting his cheek against his shoulder.

Craig is officially and utterly out of excuses.

He exhales calmly, closing his eyes for a moment and rubbing his palm down Tweek's back. "How do you feel..." He mutters.

"Less numb. A lot less numb..."

"Good." Craig grabs onto him and has them face the other side of the bed, viewing the entrance of the room as he giggles along with him and holds on tight.

"I was gonna ask if you wanted to do something, go somewhere..." This affection alone almost has him drifting off into a deep sleep, his voice all of a sudden dreary and muddled.

"Mm." Tweek buries his face into forearm. "I'd go anywhere with you."

Like a _school_ _dance_ , perhaps?!

Craig chuckles. "I've been meaning to ask you something."

This has Tweek look at him. "Yeah?" He grins, awaiting something huge. They might as well just confirm things right here.

"Um...On Tuesday's tickets at the theater are only five bucks."

Tweek couldn't look any happier. " _Really?"_

Craig's already laughing at the devilish smile on his face. "I shouldn't have told you, your poor Mom."

They excessively cackle.

"Wanna see something?" Craig offers.

This is it. No more set backs. The moment they get there, Craig has to ask. Or maybe it should be after the movie. Not that he wants to be sitting there for two hours worrying about popping the question.

Maybe he should let Gale in on it, so he can be there for moral support, in case anything goes terribly wrong.

Oh god _Gale_.

"I would..." Tweek smiles gently. "But I'm just still so fogged out, I don't think I could focus tonight. Plus if you bring me into a dark room with a giant light shining on me I might fall asleep." He giggles.

Okay _or_ Craig could just ask right here, which right now seems like his do or die option.

 _Ask!_

"That's one of the cons about it. There's such a perfect mixture of darkness and brightness that it makes me feel like going right to sleep. Especially if the movie is boring."

Or Craig could just listen to Tweek talk. He loves hearing him talk. From the sound of his voice, to what he has to say, it's addicting, almost. He chuckles.

"Maybe tomorrow?" Tweek hopes, getting Craig to smile.

"Totally."

They chuckle.

"So, um..."

He's gonna do it. Here he goes. No going back. "I've been meaning to ask you about this thing, uh-"

Thanks to his current lack of luck, in walks Mary.

"Oh!" She wasn't expecting to see them like this, though she can't say that she's surprised, the boys instantly perking up in embarrassment and separating from one another so Craig can step out of the bed.

"Oh, it's—" Mary searches for a way to continue, just how like Tweek is searching for an explanation as he fully sits up.

"Um, I'm gonna go..." Craig excuses, shyly looking back at Tweek who couldn't appear more apologetic, Mary currently unable to figure out who looks more humiliated.

"Alright..." She says to Craig, wanting him to know that he's not obligated to, really just wanting to discuss things with Tweek rather privately.

"Um, I'll see you." Craig tells Tweek, taking one last glance at the both of them and making his way out.

Once they can hear that he's left the house, Tweek can barely resume eye contact with her. Not that there was much of it to begin with.

"Mom we _weren't—_ "

"I know." She responds calmly. "I saw. But considering what I saw, I think we should talk about a few things."

As much as Tweek knows that this is her obligation as a mother, he's still scrunching up his reddening face and currently looking nowhere but the ceiling. "Mom _please..._ "

"But first I have to ask, when did you guys get together? I figured you would have told me."

Tweek looks right at her. "What?"

"Who spoke up?"

"That's the thing, uh, neither of us have. Yet."

"But you were just cuddling..." Now she's just as confused as anyone else.

"Yeah, but, we haven't exactly talked about it..." Tweek knows it's a problem.

"So you haven't DTR'd?"

" _What?!"_ Tweek's terrified that she can only be talking about some sort of weird sex thing.

"'Defined the relationship'."

"Oh..." Tweek can breathe again. "Nope, not yet."

"If not yet, when? You guys don't need your feelings for each other being officiated from getting too carried away-"

" _Mom!"_ Blushing immensely, Tweek momentarily covers his ears. "It's _not_ —gonna happen like that, I swear. Besides, with the way these meds are treating me, any of those kinds of desires have been wiped away."

Stupid, _stupid,_ Adderall.

"Well," she sits down next to him. "You still have your heart. And I believe Craig now does too."

Tweek can’t argue with her there.

 

The moment Craig steps out of that house, he runs over to Clyde's, where both Jimmy and Token conveniently happen to be with him.

"Tweek and I cuddled." This is how he greets Clyde after he's opened the door.

"So you asked him to the dance?!" He brightly assumes.

"No, but we still cuddled!"

" _Oh!"_ Clyde groans, pulling him inside with the other two and slamming the door.

"What the _hell_ is your _deal_ , Tucker?!" Token yells.

"I got it. He's scared of commitment. He _wants_ to do couple things with Tweek but never talk about it with him. _You_ don't want to officiate things!" Clyde accuses.

"I _do_ , okay?! I want that more than _anything_ in the world. Just..." Craig becomes all sweaty.

" _Ooh!_ Idea." Jimmy announces. "How about you don't ask him, but _surprise_ him! Say you're going t-to the m-m-movies or something and instead ta-ake him to the d-d-d-d-dance."

"I don't think you realize _just_ how much Tweek loves the movies. That would be the meanest practical joke ever." Craig responds.

"Then say you're getting ice cream!" Token exclaims.

"But what if it turns out he really _doesn't_ want to go?! What if we show up and he declares it to be the suckiest thing ever?" Craig sourly asks.

“Craig, we all know Tweek would love _nothing_ more than for you to ask him to be his dance date." Clyde says.

"' _Date'?!"_ Now Craig's sweating even more.

"Isn't that what you _want?!"_ Jimmy yells.

" _Yes,_ but..!" Craig's is frazzled that he can't even continue.

"So you can't ask him out but you can _snuggle??_ " Jimmy demands.

"Those are two completely different things. Snuggling does _not_ require commitment." Craig points at them.

"Craig, we have girlfriends. Yes it does." Token states icily.

"That's just 'cause you guys are straight." Craig excuses, leaving them unable to argue.

"Can I hide out here until dinner...?"

At this point, there's no point in it being a question.

So, until dinner time, Craig hangs with them, where he has to them bitch about he needs to stop being a pussy and just ask Tweek out already, and as he impatiently waits for another painfully discomforting dinner with Tricia and his parents to come to an end, Thomas just has to ask where it was that Laura brought Tricia after school.

"An appointment." Is all she says.

"Yeah, what kind." He mutters.

"Therapy." Tricia is bluntly honest, knowing that will annoy Thomas rather than anger him.

"Your school not have a counselor, or something? Why pay for a scam."

"It's covered by our insurance." Laura tells him.

"Yeah, and for how long? Nothing but a waste of time, is what it is." Richard decides, taking a long sip of his beer and making Craig discreetly put his food back where it came from.

"Um, I'm done, can I leave now?"

It's never worked the first few times, and it's certainly not going to work now.

 

When he's been freed from the emotional turmoil also known as family dinner, Craig heads up to his room to text Tweek, which as of right now is something that he's been doing for quite a while, particularly about the YouTube videos they've been binging while talking, sending links back and forth alongside with any stupid meme that they can get their hands on.

The conversation-that mostly consists of memes and random jumbles of letters to represent laughter-goes on until they've lost track of time, and when they look outside their windows, the sky is darker than expected.

It's almost hard for them to admit that they just had a long lasting conversation entirely by text, when their rooms are technically right across from each other, where they've been cooped up in this whole time.

For what it's worth, it'll make them go to bed with bright smiles and hearts full of contentment.

And speaking of their rooms being right across from each other, Craig comes up with the idea to go to his window, and text Tweek to do the same.

Once he sees his face, Craig opens the window, Tweek instantly knowing to open his.

" _Goodnight!"_ Craig yells, grin increasing the moment he sees Tweek's very own.

"Goodnight." Tweek laughs.

"Next time there'll be white boards, okay?" Craig asks, listening to the chirping crickets as Tweek smiles in awe.

"Yeah. Yeah, next time."

As they each lay down to go to sleep, they're already heavily anticipating that next time.

They keep their windows open for the hell of it.

 

The morning after, Craig peeked outside his window where, for a few seconds, he couldn't help but watch Tweek sleep, before he forced himself to close the window and look away, telling himself not be a creepy stalker slash pervert.

After this, he got dressed, ate up, and went to the bus stop, where his friends yelled at him some more, before going to school where his day was actually pretty busy and mentally exhausting.

Not there was much social drama or anything. Just a heavy course load, that came along with more homework than expected, that he's sure he'll be finishing at the bus stop tomorrow morning.

Because of all that, he didn't get to text Tweek very much, the only updates he got being that the hellish Adderall finally wore off, and how he's managing through an all day shift at the shop.

He would've visited him right after school, except that Laura dragged him to a few errands, where he got a small chunk of his homework done while waiting for her to finish picking out paint samples and whatever else it was that she could find.

They pick up dinner on the way home and arrive around six, which is when Craig sees that not only is Thomas notback yet, but neither is Tweek.

 

So after he eats-with the privilege of no presence of his father-he gathers up the guys and heads to the shop, where he's happy to see Tweek casually working in the same spot he always is.

"Hey!" He's more than happy to see them.

"How long you been on shift?" Craig asks, after they've greeted him with just as much energy. "All day." Tweek chuckles. "My parents will finally be hiring people this weekend so I won't have to do this as much anymore."

"Yeah?" Clyde's intrigued by that.

"Yup, so if any of you want to be a train-ee in how to make over ten kinds of coffee, I'll be happy to help." Tweek would actually prefer that be the case. He does _not_ want to be training a bunch of strangers, though unfortunately that's probably how it's going to be.

"Do you guys d-d-d-discriminate against handicapped kids w—with crutches and stutters?" Jimmy jokes.

"No." Tweek smirks.

"Then I'll apply."

They all laugh brightly.

"When do you finish?" Craig asks Tweek.

"Eight."

"What time you gotta be up tomorrow to be at the church?"

"Seven."

"Same, do you maybe want me to—stay over?" Craig nervously smiles.

"Yeah!" Tweek instantly agrees. "That'd be great, actually, thank you."

"Okay..." Craig grins, the three of his friends all smirking to one another and practically reading each other's minds.

"We were assigned so much stuff today, do you mind if we stay here and finish up?" Token asks.

"Yeah..." Tweek smiles, trying not to beat himself up too much about how he hasn't gotten any school done today, trying to see a justification. Why continue his current curriculum if it's something he may or may not be ditching for something new as of tomorrow? If it's decided that he doesn't want to join the program, he'll have all the time in the world to catch up on a day's missed work.

"This place is like, so dead, I could use the company." He hopes that didn't sound selfish, being warmed by Craig's gentle smile.

So he doesn't have to be reminded of what he hasn't done today, business conveniently picks up just as the guys work on their homework, and with just how focused the five boys have become, eight 'o clock comes around before they know it.

When Richard and Mary see the other boys are still there, they allow Tweek to let them go home with and hang out until it's time for him to go to bed.

Because according to Mary, laying down and actually falling asleep are two entirely different things.

It's not like any of them could disagree.

The five of them spent two hours up on Tweek's room, where they chatted, ate, joked around, and most importantly of all, laughed, thanks to all their lame witty jokes and the series of YouTube videos that they couldn’t get enough of.

As someone who's always dreaded being socially apart of groups, Tweek has no problem with this one.

It's one that he can finally feel apart of, like his presence actually matters. And it's not just Craig making sure to involve him. Here, he isn't a chore, like he's considered himself to be in most social situations. Either a chore, or an invisible space of nothingness.

Not this time.

When Jimmy, Token and Clyde leave, they actually seem unhappy to go, but not too unhappy to _not_ leave Tweek and Craig alone, which is why they keep giving Craig these noticeable stupid and smug looks on their way out.

Craig's been allowed permission to sleep over, and around eleven 'o clock, they figured they should lay down in hopes that sleep will catch onto them.

"Thanks for including me..."

They face one another as Tweek says this, Craig on the right side of the bed and Tweek on the left.

"Of course. Why wouldn't we." Craig smiles, making Tweek scoff and smirk as a way to hold back his response.

Fully aware of Tweek's urges to talk down on himself, Craig lightly shakes his head. "You're gonna do great."

"It's just sitting and watching." Tweek grins.

"Still. I hope you like what you see."

"I do." Tweek jokes, smirking for a second time and giggling along with him.

"Okay, so here's the deal." Tweek starts, and Craig thinks that he's actually going to address how they're _literally_ more than friends despite how it’s something they’ve yet to address.

That could all change right now.

"You need to be my personal alarm clock."

Or, they could just keep acting aloof.

Craig scoffs. "Last time I checked, _you_ got up before me, and woke _me_ up, so."

Tweek laughs with pride, Craig admiring the sight and getting a better look of him.

If anything, his time is now. His time _is_ now, right? No more procrastinating. Just _mention_ it. Then again, if he does that, and Tweek says yes, the excitement could keep them both up and mess up their schedules for tomorrow. Or, Tweek could say _no_ and they could each go to bed with awkward shame.

Either way, Craig figures he should sleep on it.

"We should probably get to sleep." Tweek suggests.

See, perfect timing.

"Yeah." Craig agrees, getting up and turning off the lights for him, getting back in bed and practically pouting when Tweek's body turns away from him.

At this point, the least that they can do is cuddle each other throughout the night.

 

When their alarm goes off at seven a.m., Tweek is ironically the first to awake, hitting the snooze on Craig's phone and enjoying being wrapped up in his for a few more seconds, alright, minutes, before quietly getting up and getting himself a change of clothes.

Tweek changes as discreetly and carefully as he can, Craig's eyes just happening to flutter open as Tweek's shirt is thrown to the ground, unable to see much at all considering the lack of lighting in the room, but still able to tell himself the fact of the matter: Tweek is stripping.

Since he won't allow himself to technically watch Tweek undress, Craig forces himself to roll right over.

When Tweek's mission is accomplished, he walks over to the bed and shakes Craig awake. "Craig. Wake up." He grins, taking his hands away and chuckling at his dramatic moan.

"Need an outfit?" He asks.

"Nah, thanks."

"I can run over and get one for you." Tweek didn't realize how weird that sounded until he said it. The heat rising in his cheeks is now currently the only light in the room, Craig sitting up and grinning over at him playfully.

“Are you offering to raid my underwear drawer?"

Blushing harder, Tweek scoffs instinctively. "Maybe yes, maybe no."

They burst into giggles, Craig sitting on the edge of the bed and standing up across from him.

"Let's see how you look." He rushes over to turn on the light.

" _No!_ " Tweek laughs, sprinting into his bathroom and shutting the door just as the light in his room is turned on, Craig cackling and running up to the door.

"I'm indecent!" Tweek claims.

"Uh-huh, _sure_ you are." Craig smirks. "I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay."

When Craig steps out of the room, Tweek opens the bathroom door and hesitantly steps out into the light.

" _Boo!_ " Craig jumps back inside the room so he can get a look at him, guffawing when Tweek flinches and scowls in angered embarrassment.

"You're such a _dick._ " Tweek smiles, quickly fixing up his hair.

"That's what you're so insecure about? Your hair?" Craig teases.

"Are _you?_ Would explain the hat." Tweek responds, laughing in offense when Craig purposely messes up his blond spikes and lurches out of the room.

" _Asshole._ " Tweek whispers, unable to hold back his smirk.

Though he can’t act like that he’s never wanted him more.

 

Because the church that Tweek and Mary need to be at is right down the street from Craig's school, Craig goes along with them for the ride, offering Tweek all the moral support he can muster.

"Oh, _shit._ " Tweek hides behind the car, almost right after they've gotten out in the lot.

"What is it?" Craig asks.

"Other kids."

Craig snickers and pulls him out in plain sight. "You'll be fine. You don't have to talk to them."

"Although I would prefer that you did." Mary comments.

" _Mom._ " Tweek considers that psychological abuse. He looks back to Craig. "What if they just _look_ at me and think I'm weird?"

"Baby they'll barely even notice you, they'll be so focused on class." Mary still isn't really helping.

" _What??_ "

"Uh I-I _think_ what your Mom meant is that you won't attract any unnecessary attention." Craig says.

"Yeah that's what I meant."

Studying the front of the building, Tweek deeply sighs. "Okay." He looks to Craig. "I'll text you?"

"I'll text _you."_ Craig smiles, bringing him in for a hug that Tweek hopes isn't causing his sweat to transfer onto him.

"You sure you can walk from here?" Tweek asks once they're done.

"Yeah." Craig takes his hands off his shoulders. "I won't be late. I'll use walking directions just in case."

This makes Tweek beam. "Text me when you're there."

" _Thank_ _you_ Craig." Mary repeats to him.

"Anytime, yeah." He smiles at the both of them. "I hope you enjoy it."

Tweek certainly does too. "Bye..." He watches Craig walk to the front end of the lot and cross the street, growing so quickly infatuated that Mary has to pull him along inside.

Meanwhile, Craig's so intensely distracted by the mere thought of him that he almost ends up going the wrong way.

 

" _Tick_ _tock_ _tick_ _tock_ tick tock..." Token relentlessly repeats to Craig, as he follows him down the hallway to first period.

"Will you _stop_ that?" Craig asks, spinning around towards him.

"I'm just _saying_. The dance is almost in forty eight hours."

"Ya know I _really_ think I'm just gonna surprise him..." Craig excuses.

"At the _last_ minute?" Token laughs. "Okay slacker."

Craig rolls his eyes, before resuming to walk with him.

"So is he settled at the thing?" Token asks.

"Yeah, he was pretty nervous. I hope he doesn't overly compare himself."

" _Maybe_ if you asked him to the _dance_..."

Craig glares at him. " _Tomorrow_. Swear to God."

"I don't believe you."

"Watch me."

" _Show_ _me_ , then!" Token laughs, receiving a hard shove that he gives right back when Craig attempts to walk away.

"You're running out of time, Tucker. Ask him before some dreamy co-ops boy takes him away."

Just because Token was joking around when he said that, doesn't mean that Craig doesn't worry about the sheer possibility of that for the rest of the school day.

If it happened once, it can _surely_ happen again.

When Tweek texts him that he's out for the day, Craig instantly plans to meet him back at the house.

"Which one?" Jimmy asks him, once he's been informed.

"Does it _matter?_!"

 

The first thing Tweek tells Craig when they meet outside of his own home, is that he has good news.

"Yeah? You weren't texting me during your lunch, I was getting worried."

"Yeah, sorry about that. My Mom took me to Chick-fil-A and took away my phone so we could 'interact.'"

Craig snickers. "So what's your good news."

"I'm gonna join the program."

"Tweek that's _awesome!"_ Craig praises.

" _And,_ I wasn't the only new kid sitting in! We talked and I think we became friends!"

"That's _great_! Are they a boy or a girl?" Craig's surely lucky that Tweek isn't automatically picking up on his instant jealousy.

"Her name's Rebecca."

Craig holds back a sigh of relief.

"She's gonna join the program too! I got her number, and she said she wants to hang out tomorrow!"

If Craig's friends were here, they'd rub it right in his face. He should've asked sooner.

"O-oh, really, do you know what time...?"

"She convinced her Mom to take us bowling. We're gonna meet up at two, and hang out for a few hours."

"When do you think you'll get back? Like, before seven...?" Craig’s heart is stuttering.

"Yeah, we won't be too long."

"Okay!" This almost makes Craig breathe out a sigh of relief. “Cool.”

"You wanna do something afterwards?" Tweek figures.

" _Definitely_."

"We can do whatever's good with you."

Perfect.

"Oh." Tweek takes out his phone that's just received a new text.

"It's her. She said she's bringing her friend." He seems pretty nervous about this.

"You'll be okay!" Craig supports. "Remember you can text me. I have biology during that time, I won't be doing anything then."

"Okay." Tweek loves the irony in that comment.

"I'm sure her friend can't wait to meet you."

"Ha." Tweek looks back to his screen. "She said his name is Patrick."

Craig freezes right then and there.

Oh boy. Oh boy, indeed.

“Ummm, that reminds me I totally just remembered I have to get something. I'll be right back."

"Okay!"

Does Craig currently look a frazzled, spazzy, not so snazzy mess? Yes. Except there's no time to care. He _has_ to do this fast, and do it _now_. His friends were right. _Why_ does he have to be like this?!

When he gets up into his room, he finds himself looking around in a loss. The _tickets_. _Where_ did he put those tickets?!

" _God!_ _Dammit!_ " He starts destroying his room as if he's performing a drug raid.

He makes a mess of his bed, looking below it and under the mattress, opening up all his drawers before messing up the inside of his closet, even looking in his trash can just in case he accidentally somehow threw them out.

Barging in absentmindedly and unexpectedly is Tweek himself, announcing "Craig, we have a problem." Before noticing what's been done to his room.

"What are looking for?"

"A school thing." Craig lies instantly. "What's the problem?"

"Patrick isn't just Rebecca’s friend! He's her _boyfriend_!"

"Oh, oh no..!" Craig does his best to see it from Tweek's perspective.

"I don't _want_ to be a third wheel Craig." Tweek whines and plops down face first onto his bare mattress that's been stripped down.

"I _can't_ , I can't do it, I can't go." His voice muffles.

"Tweek..." Craig sits down next to him, gazing his direction and considering rubbing his back. "It's gonna be okay. How long have they been together?"

"Only a few weeks, which means they're probably still all over each other. His name came up in our conversations a lot." He realizes. " _Ughhhhhhhh."_

"You're gonna be _fine_ , okay? Don't worry. In fact, uh, I have something that I think is gonna make you feel better! If I find it..." Craig anxiously looks around.

"Your school thing?" Tweek humors, after turning over and sitting up beside him.

"I lied. It's something even better."

"Really?" Tweek's grin is so pure that Craig almost wants to cry.

In the doorway walk Jimmy, Clyde and Token, who greet him casually until realizing that it looks like a tornado hit his room.

"Dude _what_ happened."

"I lost something _very_ important. Can you guys _please_ check in the hallway?" Craig stresses to them.

They take the hint and step aside.

"Sorry I'm being so dramatic." Tweek giggles.

"Have you not seen what I've done to place?" Craig grins, motioning around and laughing along with him. "I'll be right back." He walks into the hall, forgetting to close the door before approaching the guys.

"I lost the tickets." He whispers, Tweek instantly perking up at the sound of thisand grinning ear to ear at the thought of Craig surprising him with a movie. Though he doesn't see why it has to be a surprise. There's nothing new out that Tweek's seriously anticipating. Unless, Craig's surprising him because he wants it to be a date. _Tomorrow_ night. _Holy_ _shit_!

"Well you _gotta_ find them before it's too late, man!" Token whispers.

"Could get new ones." Clyde says.

"What if they're sold out?"

Tweek furrows his brow. He can't seem to think of any huge blockbuster releases playing this weekend. Is he really that out of the loop? Maybe it's some _really_ gay indie film playing at a far away theater downtown.

"You can have mine." Jimmy abruptly offers.

"No, dude-"

"No, seriously, Nancy 'l understand."

Now Tweek's confused. This was going to be a group thing? Like a _double_ _date_ _perhaps_.

"It's _fine_ , I'll find them." Craig hopes, Tweek receiving a text from Mary that requests he come home as Craig and the guys casually walk in.

"Hey." Tweek smiles. "My Mom wants me home. Gotta be a school thing." He figures.

"Oh, okay..!" Craig finds it suspiciously strange how Tweek is excusing himself right after he could've potentially heard their exchange of words.

What if Tweek thinks the idea is stupid and wants nothing to do with it?!

When Craig theorizes it to his friends after Tweek leaves, they quickly convince him otherwise, and that night, Craig finds the tickets to his dance buried down deep in his underwear drawer.

As he's cleaning up the mess in his room, Laura walks in and asks him how the mess came to be in the first place.

"Um..." Sitting on his knees in front of his dresser drawers that he just finished closing. "I was looking for these." He shows her the tickets in his hands.

"What are they?" She takes a step further.

"Um." He quickly glances outside in the hall, to make sure no one else has a chance of listening. "I'm gonna ask Tweek to the school dance this Friday." He tells her quietly.

Laura gasps so loud that Craig has to run over and shut the door.

"How _exciting_!"

"Yeah." He chuckles. "Still kinda nervous that he's gonna say no."

"Don't be _silly_ , he has no reason to."

Craig hopes she's right.

"Mom? Do you think it's—do you think it's meant to be..?" He's not expecting to hear what he wants, but rather an honest answer, like she's going to give him.

"I think, that you two are meant to help each other grow, and love, and prosper. I have a feeling you two will know each other for a long long time."

"So, if we date, you don't think it'll be forever?" Craig assumes, not at all liking that idea.

"It's normal to grow apart. But when it comes to you guys, I don't think love will ruin your friendship. I think it'll just make it stronger."

Craig grins. "Yeah..."

Maybe Tweek and Craig will fall in love, then somewhere down the line, fall out of love. Romantic love. Whether their endgame is as boyfriends are best friends, Craig believes that he and Tweek will never resent each other. They're already too fond of each other for something like that to happen. Things between his own parents may have taken a turn for the worst, and while he knows he can't predict the future, he believes in the end, his and Tweek's relationship will long live.

"Thanks Mom."

He means it.

"Are you gonna ask him now?" She smiles.

"Nah." He chuckles, looking out his window and into Tweek's, where the kid is fast asleep in his bedroom. "He's pretty shot."

Laura chuckles. "So things went well for him today?"

"Yup. Tomorrow he's hanging out with a new friend he made, and he's nervous about being a third wheel between her and her boyfriend."

"Aw, well things should be okay. Either way, I think when you surprise him with those tickets, it'll make his day."

Craig's more than thankful that it's something him and Tweek both have to fall back on.

That is if Tweek will even care.

Which, he undoubtedly will.

 

That next morning, Tweek sleeps in, waking up to a bunch of texts from Craig saying how things will go just fine with Laure and her boyfriend, and how he'll always be here for him.

Tweek still doesn't know what he could have done to get so lucky.

As of now, he sits with Rebecca in the backseat of her car, being driven by her Dad on the way to the bowling alley, where to plan to meet Patrick.

So far, the chemistry between them hasn't been as natural as his and Tweek's, but he thinks that's how it's supposed to be. While there are still moments where he feels a tad anxious or painfully awkward, he's still able to keep the conversation going and find things to joke about.

"Patrick's really nice, he'll totally like you." Rebecca compliments.

" _Aw._ Cool." Tweek hopes that's the case.

"My Dad's been ordering the books for co-ops."

"Yeah, my Mom is." Tweek smiles.

"While you were at lunch, one of the girls in class, Holly, said you and I could use her books until ours alive."

"She looked nice." Tweek states, feeling a bit jealous that this girl felt the need to talk to Rebecca and not him. He was around her plenty enough.

Unexpectedly, he gets a text from Craig who's currently checking up on him in biology class, doing nothing like he said he would be.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Rebecca sees Craig's name on his phone.

"Oh. Haha." Looking up at her, Tweek chuckles and blushes profoundly.

"Craig? I-I dunno..."

"Boyfriend to _be?"_ Rebecca grins, making Tweek pause and glance off in deep thought about how to answer.

"That sounds accurate, I think." He looks at her, the two of them contagiously smiling.

Not only is it accurate, but it's true.

 

After they're dropped off at the bowling alley, Rebecca and Tweek meet Patrick inside, where Rebecca greets him with a kiss on the cheek, which Tweek figures is fair enough. After he and Patrick are casually introduced, they go to get their designated shoes for the game, and for a moment, Tweek almost forgets what size he is. He dwells on the mistake that wasn't even a mistake for longer than expected.

He tries not to overthink much about his mediocre bowling skills. He knows this isn't competitive, and that it's not like the others are experts either.

Throughout the game, Rebecca manages to lift away a good amount of Tweek's anxieties, by cheerfully acknowledging his presence and goofily joking around. Patrick doesn't talk to him much, but he does make fun of the mainstream music that plays over the speakers, which Tweek finds pretty funny.

Things are going pretty alright, that is until the couple decides to share a kiss every time that Laure gets a strike, which, has unfortunately turned into a lucky streak.

Not only is Tweek depressed about the PDA, but he's insecure about his bowling skills that continue to be painfully average. 

They decide to order food near the end of the first round, and when it arrives, Tweek sits back and eats his feelings as he watches the couple act like they're the only two in the world.

When Mary texts him asking how things are going, he says they're fine.

While Rebecca makes sure to say things to him, she still seems more focused on playing the game and spending time with her boyfriend, rather than Tweek, leaving him no choice but to text Craig his emergency.

 **SOS** **they're** **showing** **affection**.

By this time, Craig's getting ready to leave class, and calls over Jimmy for backup.

 **Ew,** **just** **try** **your** **best** **to** **act** **like** **they** **aren't** **there**. Craig sends.

 **They** **sure** **are** **acting** **like** **I'm** **not** **here**. Tweek says, and Craig grows so guilty that Jimmy has to take the phone from him.

 **This** **is** **Jimmy.** **I'll** **send** **you** **some** **m** - **m** - **m** - **memes** **to** **ease** **the** **tension**.

"Your fake stuttering _isn't_ going to make him feel better." Craig retorts.

It makes Tweek feel a little better.

 **Thanks** **man** , he texts back, just before receiving a streak of memes Jimmy found in Craig's camera roll, that helps get Tweek through another round of bowling.

Once they're finally finished, they decide to head to the arcade area right in the next room, and Tweek insists to himself that this will be his turning point. He loves arcades. He _can't_ let them ruin this for him.

At the token machine, Tweek exchanges his twenty dollars for handfuls of tokens, but what he gets instead, is eighty quarters.

Perhaps he should've read the front of the machine before letting it turn his dollar into silver.

At this, Patrick can't help but snicker. " _Wow."_ He grins at Tweek, only making him feel more embarrassed by the mistake.

"Leave him be." Rebecca tells him, and Tweek can't help but question whether or not Patrick was meaning to make fun of him.

"Um..." He scoops up the change.

Since the stupid games don't take quarters, but rather cash, he'll just have to exchange the money.

"I'll be right back."

When he asks the cashier to take all the quarters in exchange for twenty singles, the scowl she gives him as she counts out every last cent makes him want to curl into a ball and cry.

Back at the arcade, Rebecca and Patrick are so caught up in their game of pool-that Tweek refused to play to spare the embarrassment-that he has to spend most of his time at one of the prize machines, contemplating the rest of his life that he currently wishes would come to a long, well needed pause.

Since it's a 'play till you win' type game, Tweek ends up winning a bunch of sour and fruity flavored candy, stuffing them in his pockets and glancing over to the couple who are now kissing at the pool table from across the room.

Having enough, Tweek gets out of there, finding another claw machine outside of the arcade that, this time, has candy bars.

He figures it's what he deserves.

Considering what's inside, this machine is crazily challenging, and by Tweek's sixth failed attempt at winning the Hershey's bar, he's starting to feel a bit pathetic.

In the end, with no more money left on him, he's finally managed to win what he's been rooting for.

Grinning ear to ear, he ecstatically takes the candy bar out of the slot, beaming down at the prize of his very own Hershey's bar.

With almonds.

In fury, Tweek kicks the machine and begins stomping off, storing the almonds Hershey bar in his pocket anyway.

With how much he's going to be crying when he gets home, it might as well be kept around.

 

He's able to act like he's alright during the ride home, and thankfully, since he lives pretty far from the both of them, Tweek's the first to be dropped off.

"Don't get lost in the woods." Patrick jokes, and Tweek seriously can't tell or not if he's kidding. Was that an _insult?_ Personally, he doesn't want to stick around to find out.

His parents will be working at the shop until closing time, so he won't need to answer to them until then.

It's been over an hour since Craig had arrived home from school, and to be on the safe side, he's been looking out his front window ever since Tweek texted him he was on his way back. It could be told by just the way he was texting that he wasn't happy.

His heart drops the moment he sees Tweek step out of Rebecca’s car, and the second that car drives off, Craig is running outside and chasing after him.

" _Tweek!_ " He watches him barge into the house in an unpleasant manner, going right after him and letting himself inside.

"Tweek!" He repeats, as the boy sprints up the stairs and dramatically locks himself inside his room.

"Tweek _please_! I'm sure it wasn't _that_ bad, talk to me about it!" Craig goes up and repeatedly knocks on his door.

"Please...?"

Right after Tweek opens the door for him, he goes back to his bed and jumps down face first.

It breaks Craig's heart to hear him cry.

"I'm such a _freak_ , you honestly have no idea..." Tweek's cries grow stronger.

"I can _promise_ you that you aren't." Craig tries not to grow too riled up by the nonsense Tweek is saying, jumping into the bed with him and pulling him in close.

"It's okay..." He lets him cry into his chest. "You're okay, I'm right here. You don't _have_ to hang out with them anymore."

Tweek sniffles, looking up at him and clearing his throat to speak.

"It's not even _Rebecca_ that's the problem, it's her stupid fucking _boyfriend!_ I _hate_ him!" He yells.

Craig cringes. "Do I even wanna know?"

"He thinks I'm an _idiot._ "

" _He's_ an idiot!" Craig rants. "Did he say something to you? I'll _kick_ _his_ _ass_."

Tweek giggles. "You're too sweet."

" _You're_ too sweet. That's why I don't understand _why_ they would leave you out like that." Craig's still fuming.

" _I_ do. It's kinda been happening since the third grade."

"It's not _you_ , it's _them_. They were too caught up in their hetero cringe-fest to notice how _awesome_ you are."

Tweek sits up as he laughs.

"You put yourself out there." Craig supports.

"Not really." Tweek scoffs. "If you call separating myself and lurking away to play prize machines, then I sure did."

"Well _good_. It's what you deserve. What's in your pockets?" He notices they're filled to the brims.

"Candy. It was play till you win."

Craig finds that so adorable that he can't seem to stop laughing.

"I know, it felt, pretty lame." Tweek snickers.

"I am _not_ laughing at you I'm laughing at how much I totally _adore_ you." Craig grins, causing Tweek's body to almost shut down and for his heart to stop working.

"Haha..." He may not be able to say much right now, but is absolutely losing it on the inside.

Craig knows he can do better than that.

"I'll be right back, I gotta show you something."

 

Unfortunately, Craig's gone long enough for Tweek to get in his own head about today's events, so when Craig returns in excited anticipation, Tweek's resumed sobbing into his sheets and psychologically bullying himself.

"What happened??" Craig asks.

"I'm _nothing."_ Tweek proclaims.

"Tweek n-n-no you were just doing so _good..."_ Craig panics, sitting back down in the same place.

He _has_ to do this now. It's a _requirement_.

"Look at me..." He whispers softly into his ear, getting Tweek to look him in the eyes.

"So. Uh..." Craig's mouth turns dry. "Jesus." He laughs in a whisper, finding it a bit funny how much he's begun to sweat. His heart is anywhere but his chest.

"So..." He opens his wallet.

Tweek was so caught up in today that he completely forgot about Craig's supposed plans. For a moment, he almost can't breathe. He has to press his hands together to remind himself to feel.

"Remember that night at the shop, when we stayed until midnight."

"Yeah." Tweek smiles. How could he forget anything that's happened between them.

"And you told me that you went to your school dance, and I said that if my school ever had one we could go together?”

Heart dropping four stories, Tweek's pupils shrink. "Cr-" he's interrupted by his ginormous smile.

"Well..." Craig presents to him the tickets. "The doors open at seven, and..." As tempting at it is to stare at Tweek's smile, he knows he has to look to his eyes. "I was wondering if I could take you."

Despite knowing exactly what he wants to say, Tweek can't bring himself to speak, until he cries the rest of his joyous tears.

" _Yeah_ , I'll go with you!" He exclaims, jumping on top of him and laying him down at the start of the bed, giggling along excessively as they study each other's features. “Of _course_ , Craig.” Neither have felt more giddy.

" _Awesome..."_ Right now, it’s all Craig knows how to say.

'Awesome' doesn't even begin to describe it.

 

Because Jimmy, Clyde, and Token were so busy getting ready for the dance with their girlfriends, they couldn't find to time to find Tweek and Craig to get details on Tweek's day, let alone see if they're even going together.

So, when they arrive, they all just have to hope for the best.

Fortunately, Tweek and Craig are planning to come, they're just currrnyly a bit busy looking at memes and watching YouTube. And not forwardly discussing their friendship that literally has no reason to _not_ be more than a friendship.

They'll get there. To the dance, that is. After Tweek informs his parents where he and Craig will be be, they're driven off by Laura to the school-who was more than ecstatic to see that they're actually going-and Mary and Richard both can't not wonder if things between the boys will finally be set into place.

Just like Tweek and Craig have both been hoping.

 

When the guys and their girlfriends see Tweek and Craig walk in together through those cafeteria doors, they consider it a downright miracle.

" _Heyyy,_ look who made it!" Token hounds, Clyde and Jimmy also showing their excitement as the pairing happily greets them all and walks closer.

"These are our girlfriends." Clyde introduces Tweek to them, stating their names who they're here with, Tweek saying his hellos and smiling to the girls nicely.

“Do you want anything?” Craig offers him.

“The girls and I were actually gonna get drinks, how about we show you around?” Bebe automatically asks.

“Okay.” Tweek smiles, quickly glancing at Craigbefore walking over with the girls to the punch table.

“ _So._ ” Token starts to Craig once Tweek and the girls have separated from them. “Are you guys here as dates??”

“Uh, well, about that, you see, we didn’t really— _talk_ about that-“ Craig knows he’s in for it.

“My _God_ you have terrible communication skills.” Clyde criticizes him.

Craig blames his Dad for that.

“How long have you known Craig?” Nichole asks to Tweek, now standing with him and the other girls at the table of beverages.

“Oh, uh.” He chuckles. “Just a little over a week. We’re neighbors.”

“Nice.” Nancy says. “What do you like to drink?”

“Um...” Tweek scans the multiple cups full of different types of punch and soda sitting on the table. “Sprite’s okay.” He sees it’s an option.

“Here.” Nancy hands him the cup.

“Um...Are these like, spiked...?” Tweek hopes not, and he surely asks that the girls don’t think he’s lame for fearing that possibility, either.

“Oh.” Nancy can’t help but giggle a little, making Tweek’s cheeks flush.

“Nah. There’s hella chaperones here.”

Tweek finds it a bit odd that he says that, considering that he can’t seem to find any.

“Okay.” He chuckles, already feeling like he’s fucking up insanely badly.

“Where do you go to school?” Nichole asks.

It really would’ve been nice for Token or Clyde or Jimmy to give one of them a heads up.

After regaining all the color in his face, Tweek takes a long nice sip of his drink. No longer caring whether it’s been contaminated or not.

“You _have_ to make a m-m-m—ove here.” Jimmy is insisting to Craig.

“In _public?_ ”

“Not in public, just, go somewhere really dark.”

“That’s more nerve wrecking.”

“Well you _better_ admit something tonight, Craig. You brought him here, didn’t you?” Token asks.

Craig’s mind goes momentarily blank, looking over at Tweek who’s looking to be getting along with the girls and easing himself into the conversation.

“Looks like he stole your dates.” He says to the guys, just as they come walking back over.

“Hey. So, are they gonna play, like, music? Or did things change since I was in middle school.”

Tweek’s observation has them all snicker.

Coincidentally, music does start to play, this music in particular happening to be the song Believer by Imagine Dragons.

Tweek cringes. “You can’t _dance_ to this.”

The rest of them guffaw.

“Who’s DJ’ing, I wanna talk.” He jokes.

“I’m pretty sure it’s just one of the faculty member’s playlist.” Bebe says.

“Would make _sense_.” Jimmy makes them laugh.

“Maybe the next song will be our chance.” Nichole hopes.

“So who else is here?” Tweek asks Craig.

“Oh. Well, that’s Kenny McCormack with his girlfriend Tammy.” He points to the couple smooching up against a fairly distanced wall. “He hangs out with Stan and Kyle, and Tricia hangs out with Kenny’s sister.”

“Mm.” Tweek jokingly smirks.

“There’s Wendy and Red.” Bebe points them out.

“Wendy was Stan’s girlfriend.” Craig says to Tweek.

“Didn’t Red ask you out that one time?” Token just has to ask Craig, who can’t tell whether or not Tweek’s jealousy is a good thing.

“Uh is Cartman here?” Tweek instantly changes the subject.

“Oh _God_ , I hope not.” Clyde grins. “Like _anyone_ would come with him.” This makes them laugh.

“So like, would it look weird if we were the only ones dancing...?” Tweek looks at the large gap in the middle of room.

Craig adores how this is his main concern. “No.” He grins.

“What about Jimmy?” Nancy asks.

“I can shake around my cr-cr-crutches.” He informs.

What plays next, is Burn by Ellie Goulding.

“Wanna go in the hallway...?” Bebe asks after a few moments of disappointment filled silence.

“Yeah.”

Unfortunately for them, the music is playing all throughout the school.

They laugh it off, figuring it’s just their luck, sitting down against the wall and deciding to watch whatever it may be for the time being, Clyde, Craig, and Tweek suddenly deciding to show the others the video of Cody and Noel reacting to the overly religious sisters.

Funnily enough, the girls find it funnier than expected, and halfway into their ‘that’s cringe’ marathon, they’re all pretty sure their hysteric laughter has blocked out whatever music that was coming from up above.

“Tweek I know literally the main reason you wanted to come here was to dance, I’m _so_ sorry about this lame-ass music.” Craig jokes after the video’s ended and they’ve quieted down, now able to hear Renegades by X-Ambassadors with fresh ears.

Nichole guffaws.

“I’m so betrayed.” Tweek claims.

“Yeah what is this _white_ _soccer_ _Mom_ bullshit?” Clyde asks.

“At my seventh grade dance they literally played _Low_ by _Flo_ _Rida_.” Tweek informs.

“ _Really?”_ The girls are asking as the rest of the guys crack up.

“Where _is_ Flo Rida now?” Bebe asks. “ _Don’t_ say it.” She instantly demands to Clyde once she sees the shit ass grin on his face. “ _Please_. No one say it.” Now the rest of them can’t stop laughing.

“I think you can hire him at parties.” Nancy’s being totally serious.

“ _Pfftttt_ _what?!_ ” Now Jimmy’s fucking losing it.

“ _Yeah!_ But it’s expensive.”

“Yo, does that mean he could be _here?_ ” Craig grins.

“Naw Flo Rida would know better than to play this _Mom_ _mix._ ” Clyde says, their snickers resuming.

“He’d just play his sh-shit over and over.” Jimmy cracks them up.

Tweek didn’t want to risk taking a sip of his drink amongst all the laughter, which also happens to be why he’s so parched, gulping the rest of it down and standing up as he announces he’ll be getting another one.

“Hurry _up._ ” Craig smiles, currently enjoying his presence more than usual.

“ _Alright_.” Tweek humors, pretending to chuck his cup in Craig’s direction and making him giggle before he walks along.

“Tell us if you see Flo Rida.” Token says, making Tweek cackle his way back into the cafeteria.

Inside, Kenny and Tammy are still making out up against that same single wall, Wendy and Red continuing to talk in the same place they’ve been since Tweek got here.

Everyone is pretty much in the same place they’ve been in all night, which is anywhere but the dance floor, Tweek more than able to understand why.

Either that, or they’ve left the school entirely, which Tweek personally blames the underwhelming music for.

Throwing his empty cup into the nearest trash can, Tweek approaches the drink table, again hoping that what he grabs isn’t actually laced with LSD or something.

Before he can grab for the innocent enough looking cup of Fanta, he hears someone present a greeting that he isn’t entirely sure is for him.

Considering how Heidi is now standing across from him, he figures that it is.

“Oh.” He prays that she doesn’t remember him. “Am I in your way?” The stern look on her face isn’t easy to ignore. It’s best for him to separate himself and not get involved.

“I remember you.”

All color is lost in his face. “Oh, uh...”

“You here with Craig?” It’s almost an interrogation.

Tweek flinches. “Yeah, but...” He doesn’t really know how to finish that. It’s not like they _aren’t_ something more than friends.

“I overheard you talking to his friends’ girlfriends.”

“Oh.” He personally didn’t even notice that she was here. And if any of the others did, he’s pretty sure he would’ve been informed.

When he told the girls that he’s homeschooled, they took it well, maybe even _more_ than well, taking a decent interest in the concept but not going entirely overboard with their positive feedback.

That’s another thing. Tweek certainly doesn’t want to be made fun of for being homeschooled, but he doesn’t want be _praised_ for it, either.

It’s not anything groundbreaking or revolutionary. It’s literally his only choice, and if his anxiety wasn’t the way it was, he _wouldn’t_ have ever left the public schooling system. He didn’t just _randomly_ decide to do school from home for the hell of it.

“So you’re homeschooled, huh.”

Tweek can already tell that Heidi isn’t fond of the idea.

“Uh-huh...” He’s trying not to recoil.

“Why.”

He cringes. “Because I just am.”

“Is Craig doing you a favor, then, or something?”

Tweek’s already appalled. “We’ve been pretty inseparable since last week, so, I’d say no. He’s _not_ doing me a favor.”

“So he’s like, you’re only friend.” She assumes.

His jaw clenches. “No, but even if he _was_ , I only moved here the other week, so, I don’t have to explain my social life to you.”

“Looks like there’s not much to explain.” She honest to God snickers.

Tweek finds it pretty ironic how she’s saying this when she seems to be here with no one but herself.

“What about you, huh?” He can’t help but get fired up. “I don’t see _you_ here with anyone. Maybe Kyle would’ve taken you, if you didn’t ya know, fucking cheat on him.”

Got her.

Except, getting her doesn’t really feel all that great. Now she’s scowling, and he’s kind of scared. Oh God. He should have just walked away.

“I hope you _realize_ ,” he’s gotten her to snap. “That if Craig didn’t live right _next_ to you, then you wouldn’t know anyone in this goddamn town, and no one would bat a fucking eye at you.”

“Really?” He does all he can to hold back his insecurities so that he can wittingly respond. “‘Cause, _you_ did.”

“ _Only_ ‘cause you were with Craig. You have _him_ to thank.”

“Yeah. I do.” He agrees. “Just not for _you._ ”

“Well you better hope he sticks around. “ _I_ sure wouldn’t.”

“Then _don’t._ ” It takes him a moment to process that the words have actually left his lips.

She snickers. “I think we both know that I’ll long outlast you. Give it a few weeks. Soon enough you’ll be locked back inside doing _jack_ _shit_ all day and acting like _none_ of this ever happened. They’ll get sick of you soon.”

Alright, _that_ kinda got to him.

“I’ve spoken to you _one_ time!” He couldn’t stop the tears from forming, or falling, for that matter. “What is _wrong_ with you?!”

Wendy and Red look over in shocked alert.

“I think we _all_ know what’s wrong with _you_.” Heidi finishes him off, enjoying his grimace and watching as he rushes out of there.

“ _Dude.”_

Heidi looks over, seeing that even Kenny and Tammy have stopped sucking faces to take notice.

Their faces say it all. As do everyone else’s.

 

When Craig and the others see Tweek avoid eye contact as he walks out the doors and directly past them, they stand up in an instant.

“ _Tweek!_ ” Craig yells, heart officially sinking when he walks out of the hall. “What happened?!”

“Is Cartman here?!” Token yells.

“Tweek-!”

“ _Craig._ ” Clyde gets him to look at him. “If there’s a time to confess things, it’s _now..._ ”

Craig’s heart bounces right back up in his chest, and he nods in agreement. “You’re right.”

He goes after him, soon finding him sitting and sulking on the first bench he sees outside at the front of the school.

“Tweek...”

He sniffles and looks at him.

“What happened. Was it Cartman??” Craig runs over and sits beside him. “I’ll kick his ass. It’s easy.”

“It wasn’t Cartman...” Craig cries. “It was Heidi...”

Both Craig’s teeth and fists clench. “ _What_ did she say to you. Tell me.” His blood has never pumped harder.

“She heard me tell the other girls I’m homeschooled, starting saying shit about that.”

“I’m gonna fucking _kill_ her.”

“Craig.”

“Sorry. _Wendy’s_ gonna kill her.” He corrects. “She’s a real kick-ass.”

Tweek giggles and shakes his head at Craig’s fury.

“Tweek I’m _so_ sorry tonight was such a bust I’m sorry the music was shitty and-“

“ _Hey.”_ Tweek keeps Craig from rambling. “A bust? No way. It’s _not_ your fault Heidi’s the bitch she is.”

Craig grins.

“I _did_ stand up for myself a bit.” Tweek admits.

“I’m _so_ proud of you.”

Tweek chuckles at the compliment and glances off, sensing Craig getting a good look at him. This is it. He’s going to do it.

His time is now.

After the fogginess in head and the swirling of his heart dies down, he starts out with a question.

“You wanna know why I brought you here tonight?”

This gets Tweek’s attention, eyebrows rising and requesting he continue. Suddenly, his heart has taken a deep dive down far below. And Craig’s the only one that can bring it back up.

“Because I’m crazy for you.”

Tweek’s mouth goes completely dry, the largest grin of grins growing across his face, his heart soaring right back up into place and almost beating into oblivion. Currently, he couldn’t move even if he tried.

None of this feels real, but all of it is.

Getting the feeling that he’s pretty speechless right now, Craig goes ahead and continues.

“You’re who I want to be with all the time. You’re who I _think_ about all the time. You’re just—my _favorite_ person, and...” He giggles at Tweek’s wholesome expression. Never has a seen a smile so stuck to someone’s face.

“You make me feel like— _me_. A better version of me that I didn’t think existed. Okay you are _everything_ that’s great about a person. You deserve _so_ much better, Tweek. And I want to _give_ you better. I wanna commit to you and be in a relationship with you and give you everything you’ve ever wanted. I want to be your _boyfriend_.” It all comes pouring out of him, and now all he’s waiting for is for Tweek to say the word. “Tweek...”

The kid might as well be reacting as if he just got proposed to. He has to blink away the newfound tears in his eyes.

“Cr—“ he finds his voice. “Craig...” If he wants to continue, he’ll have to stop overly smiling.

“You took my words, and made them your own. And you did a _hell_ of a good job at it.”

They giggle ecstatically. Their adoring energy towards one another has never been stronger.

“Y-“ Tweek interrupts himself with a stunned laugh. “I’ve never wanted to be with anyone so much like I want to be with you.” He chuckles, Craig’s giggle being music to his ears. The good kind.

“I never knew it was possible to grow this close to someone. For someone like me to intrigue someone like you.”

Craig smirks. “Well you did. And you do.”

In this moment, Tweek’s forgotten about all the bad going on in his life, only focusing on all of the good that Craig’s given him, and will continue to, like he is right now.

“You mean everything that’s good to me, Craig. Of _course_ I’ll be with you.”

Hearing this, Craig takes in all of life that he can right now. He wants to remember it all. Every bit, every piece, all it is that surrounds him and the space between them, which is abruptly broken by the secure hug they share, that will never seem to last long enough.

He savors Tweek’s embrace, from how tightly his arms are wrapped around him, to how the center of his nose is smushed against his shoulder.

Craig holds onto him and uses Tweek’s shoulder to rest his chin, beaming into space for a few moments before needing to look back into his eyes.

As the two of them return each other’s giggles and smiles, the first thing Craig does is grab onto his hands.

“You’re so _great_ , Craig.”

He laughs joyously. “So are you...” He gives him a shorter lasting hug, taking him by the shoulders and placing him forward, giggling along as he gets the perfect view.

“God, you are gorgeous.” He’s never been so glad to finally be able to say it.

Chuckling admirably, Tweek grins out of greatly astonished shock. “So are you...” Just for right now, he chooses to accept one of Craig’s many compliments, Craig shaking his head and proceeding to giggle as as Tweek’s finger strokes across his cheek. “Let’s go home...” Craig quietly offers.

“ _Awesome...”_ Tweek whispers the word softly.

As of now and forever just like they’ve rightfully chosen each other, ‘awesome’, has been chosen as their opposite always.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it worth the wait?  
> I want comments just as long as this chapter, pls give me all the feedback you can :)


	22. Impact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff

Craig really didn't want to leave Tweek, not even for a moment, so when he races back into the school to tell the other guys the news, he couldn't be sprinting any faster.

In the same hallway where they and the girls have remained, Craig speeds up to where they've been sitting, making dead eye contact with the guys and motioning further down the hall so they can discuss things in private, the humongous smile on his face making them rush like never before, them being to be the ones to pull him near the end of the hallway.

The best part, is that they don't even have to ask the obvious. Craig is too busy beaming and giving thumbs ups.

" _Yes!_ " Clyde yells, Token lifting Jimmy up in celebration and making Clyde grab onto his crutches before they fall to the ground.

Craig laughs at their reactions as Jimmy's set back down and given his crutches.

"So like, it's official-?"

" _Yeah_." Craig still can't stop smiling.

" _All_ of it-?"

" _Yeah_!"

" _Yeah_!" Clyde high fives Craig so hard that he fears he won't be able to continue to hold Tweek's hand.

"Yes _b-b-b-bitch!_ " Jimmy grins.

"Did you kiss him??" Token asks.

"Not yet." Craig's heart drops at the thought of it. "But I'm planning to."

"Maybe _he'll_ kiss _you_." Jimmy puts out there, causing Craig's face to turn bright red as his body begins to sweat. "That _would_ save a lot of the pressure..." Though he still must admit thata good chunk of it is still laid out for him.

What if it comes completely out of nowhere and he _does_ it wrong?

"So what next?" Clyde asks.

"Uh, I dunno, we were kinda thinking of just ditching, if you guys don't care."

"Dude it's _fine_. Go ahead. Be with him." Token encourages, the other two nodding along and Craig grinning at their support. "We'll probably just go back home."

"Do you think you'll..." Clyde just has to put out there.

" _What? Uh-"_ Craig's gone from blushing to losing all the color in his face. His stomach almost feels like it's turning inside out. "I-I doubt it, no..." His mind hasn't even gone there until Clyde suggested it. But maybe it _should_ have gone there. Not in an overly expectant kind of way, but rather, in a way that raises awareness for the possibility at hand.

"I—don't think so...Like I said, I haven't even _kissed_ him. I don't even know how I'm gonna do _that!"_ He proceeds to panic.

"Nice _job_ Clyde." Token snaps.

" _Sorry!_ Just, you know you don't know what can happen, and..."

He's right. What if Tweek and Craig _do_ let their hormones get the best of them? If that does happen, that doesn't mean Craig has to end up _not_ a virgin. He needs to stop thinking about this before he overdoes it, to which the others most certainly agree.

"Never mind that right now, okay? Just _go!”_  Token encourages. " _Go!_ "

"Okay!" Craig smiles, hastily cheering and jumping around with them as their final celebration and happily sprinting past the girls and thanking them when they tell him good luck.

When he sees Tweek waiting for him outside in the same spot, neither of them could be happier when they notice each other, Tweek telling Craig to 'guess what' as he sits back down across from him.

"What." Craig grins.

"I still have candy in my pockets." Tweek takes a hold of the stuffed pockets on his jacket and squeezes them for proof, Tweek glancing down in admiration before looking back at him and laughing.

"You're so adorable."

Tweek abruptly freezes up, blushing deeply and unable to contain his smile. "You gonna start saying stuff like to me all the time, now?" He's gonna have to grow used to it.

"Why not?" Craig smirks, Tweek giggling as he observes all of him that he can while nervously ruffling his hair. "Did you tell them?" He grins.

"They're just as excited as you and me." Craig's happy to share.

Tweek chuckles. "B-by the way sorry I'm like, so nervous. B-believe me I'm dying on the inside and I don't think I'll ever sleep again it's just..." He laughs in astonishment. "This has never happened to me, and, I don't really know how to be confident. I'm scared if I do one wrong thing you'll change your mind or something-"

That's where Craig draws the line. He squeezes onto his hands and makes sure the eye contact is uncanny.

"Tweek, unless you're a serial killer, trust me. I'm not going anywhere."

"What if I was a serial killer who killed bad people?" Tweek jokes.

"Hmm, then we'd have to talk about that."

They giggle.

"What about politics." Tweek smirks.

"I have a feeling our politics are pretty similar." Craig assumes, Tweek chuckling and nodding in agreement. "We can discuss that later." He figures.

"Do they care if we leave? Do we have to like—call your Mom?" Tweek doesn't know what to expect if Laura were to pick them up after they just got together. Would they have to tell her right away, or hold things back for a while? Maybe they wouldn't have to say anything. Perhaps she would just be able to tell, if they were obvious enough. Would they really be acting differently than when they were supposedly just friends, though? Simply sitting close together wouldn't be a very blatant statement. They always do that. If they really want to prove their newfound relationship, they'd have to _kiss_ or something. Which they are _not_ going to do for the first time in front of her, let alone without any promised privacy. Even right here would be too risky.

"Um, I've walked home plenty of times. I can show you the way." Craig's offer charms Tweek to no end.

"I'd love that."

So, Craig takes his hand, and leads him out onto the sidewalk across the road from the school, heading in the direction towards where they live.

Tweek begins to squeeze his hand as a way to show he most defiantly does care. He already fears he's not showing _enough_ care. His heart's been stammering ever since the confession and he doesn't know if it'll ever stop, until it actually does along the way.

He tries not to overthink the silence. Hell, he and Craig talk so much, it's probably a good thing. Maybe all the talking will be saved for later, and right now they need to take this moment to acknowledge all it was that just happened. Tweek's head is certainly still spinning from it all, and he honestly hopes that Craig's is to.

Which, it is. Of course it is, how could it _not_ be.

"Sorry I'm so quiet." Tweek finds himself mercilessly blurting. He scoffs to himself, blinking hard to release some of the pain he's putting himself through. Jesus God, _why_. He still can't tell what's worse: opening his big fat mouth, or saying nothing at all.

"You, can not talk," Craig lets go of his hand to set his arm around him. "As _much_ as you want."

Again, Tweek feels more than honored. He snickers, keeping up his pace and momentarily glancing forward.

"Well you're great. And it's insane how much I like you." He thinks that's what he's supposed to say, snd based on he size of Craig's smile, he figures it's working.

" _You're_ great."

"You're better than me at compliments." Tweek smirks.

"I literally just repeated the same thing back to you, but-"

Craig's statement has them burst into giggles.

"Yeah, well..." Tweek decreases the pace they're going at and takes hold of Craig's free hand, using his own to sway their arms, which makes them flourish.

"You know what you're doin' more than I do."

"Are you _kidding?_ " Craig snickers. "I'm going crazy. I don't want to do the wrong thing, either."

"You're _not_."

" _You're_ not."

They stop walking and face each other lovingly, admiring each other instantly and profoundly giggling.

"I like the stars." Craig takes a quick look at the sky and appreciates their light shining directly down on them.

"Yeah." Tweek agrees, heartbeat of his beginning to return to a steady pace, smiling the moment Craig looks at him and nervously sticking his hand in his right jacket pocket, where he instinctively grabs onto a starburst. "Want something?" He smiles, seeing Craig take notice.

He looks at him and laughs.

"Please. I uh, feel ridiculous." Tweek giggles, calmly exhaling when Craig steps in closer and moving his hand up around his wrist.

"You're anything but." Craig's words has Tweek moves his hand back against his side. There goes his heart again. Just when he thought it was taming, it's proceeded to bounce up and down in his chest, something he feels that only Craig's affection can fix. A particular kind of affection that Craig is currently trying to talk himself into going through with.

What's the worst that can happen. They do it wrong? Really, _how_ badly can someone fuck up a kiss? Not too badly, they hope.

To foreshadow his intentions, he carefully brushes his fingers against Tweek's cheek, stepping closer once he sees his smile of approval and wondering if he should be the first to shut his eyes.

Unexpectedly, Tweek beats him to it, Craig doing the same the very moment he forces himself to lean in.

Right when their lips touch, neither of them can contain their smiles, more than unable to once the kiss both mutually, and officially begins.

Their lips already couldn't feel more addictive, and the longer the sensuality lasts, the more they both sadly and excitedly anticipate it being brought to an end.

The timing is perfect, and the each of them smile tremendously once their lips disconnect, faces flushing madly as they look into each other's eyes and acknowledge the tingling not only on their lips, but in their mouths.

_That. Just. Happened._

"Ha." For a second there, Tweek almost thought he had gone speechless, to which Craig had felt the same about himself.

"Was-was that alright-?"

"Yeah!" Tweek in no way wants thinking otherwise. "Yes." He laughs slightly. "It..."

It's still almost hard to believe that he actually happened. Craig actually _kissed_ him. On the _mouth_. With _no_ hesitation. Okay maybe a little, but not because he didn’t _want_ to. Craig likes Tweek enough to _kiss_ him. He just might never get over this.

"Was you." Tweek continues. "So of _course_ it was great." He's grinning more than ever, which causes Craig to do the same and put together his thoughts. "I loved it." He expresses.

"Me too..." Tweek has to force the smile off his face for a second just to ease the pain in his cheekbones.

"Uh, did I taste weird?" He tries not to cringe at himself for asking this.

"No, me?"

"No."

"Alright cool."

Giggling giddily, the two stand back next to each other and proceed to hold hands, walking along the sidewalk and struggling to keep their eyes forward.

"What." Craig giggles, noticing Tweek's repeatedly glancing at him.

"Nothing!"

Tweek joins along when Craig cracks up at his flimsy defense, laughing even more, this time out of excitement, when Craig wraps both arms around his torso and steps in closer behind him.

"You good?" He sees Tweek struggling to look directly into his eyes, rather looking any place that’s below, around, or above.

"Yeah." He smiles, now looking at him directly.

"I would never..." Craig slowly takes his hands off him. "Want to make you feel uncomfortable."

Tweek grins at his clarification. "I know. You're a gentleman." He smirks, Craig cracking up with him in response.

"I wouldn't either." Tweek says. "Trust me, if I was a fuckboy, I probably would have tried something by now."

Immensely, Craig chortles, shaking going back and forth between shaking and nodding his head as Tweek grins and hopes the red darkening in his cheeks isn't too noticeable. He fears that maybe that comment was a bit too out of line, but seeing how funny Craig finds it, he knows to respond calmly and get out of his own head.

"So, home?" Craig figures, grabbing back onto his hand.

"Which one?" Tweek knows it's a stupid question.

"Pretty sure my Dad's there..." Craig hates to say it.

"Okay. My parents are working till ten, so..." Tweek tries not to blush while saying this.

Instead of reacting awkwardly or growing embarrassed, Craig knows to keep things casually modest.

"I think it's cute that they have the same job."

Tweek snickers, automatically glad that he led the conversation in a different direction.

"Yeah. It's why they can't stand each other at home at all."

Based on Craig's smile, he can already tell he doesn't believe that.

"Come on." He grins, pulling him along.

For the rest of the way there they mess around by switching between walking and jogging, playfully chasing each other around and picking each other up as much as they could.

When they reach Tweek's house, Craig's been carrying Tweek bridal style for over five minutes, the two busting out in giggles when he fails to open the front door.

"Here." Still in his arms, Tweek takes out his house key and opens up for them, Craig taking him inside and turning on the light as he puts him down.

After they finish laughing, Tweek says what he feels is necessary.

"I need to kiss you."

"Okay." Craig's about to lean right in, until Tweek clarifies. "No, like, _I_ need to kiss _you_."

Craig's heart almost bursts open, from hearing this.

"Really..." He grins, and now Tweek is freezing up 'cause he didn't think he'd actually accept his offer. The smile on his face certainly looks like a yes.

"Yeah..." He's pretty sure his heart is skipping a few beats.

Craig fixes his posture, trying not to smile too much, to let him know that his lips are front and center and ready for full use.

Tweek follows through and does it, this kiss longer and better than the first, immediately causing the both of them to already anticipate more of what's to come. Not wanting to overdo it, Tweek keeps his pace steady, finishing up at what he hopes is the right time.

"Do that again." Craig tells him once their eye contact has resumed, the both of them laughing into the next kiss that Tweek initiates, their lips pressing deeper together and growing stronger in energy.

Every time one kiss ends, another one starts, and neither honestly expected to continue on for this long.

"Are we making out?" Tweek giggles in-between pants, after shortly breaking their current kiss.

Craig chuckles. "I think so."

"Cool."

Quickly chortling, Craig kisses him some more and chooses to wrap his arms around him, bringing him closer and kissing him more loosely, which Tweek copies and mutually appreciates.

They stay in the same position for a few more moments, until they abruptly separate and let out all their laughs that they've been holding in this entire time.

"So edgy." Tweek jokes, Craig having to back up so he doesn't guffaw directly onto him.

"About that..." He brings up, turning Tweek stiff and having his jaw lock in place.

Craig knows he's fearfully anticipating what's about to be said, and wants to give him every reason not to.

"I would _never_ wanna make you uncomfy."

Tweek giggles at his choice of words. "'Uncomfy'." He teasingly repeats him.

Craig snickers. "Sorry. Uncomfortable." He corrects, for the sake of seriousness.

Tweek grins at his admirability. "I know. I would never want to either. I'm woke."

Craig cracks up at this. "Same here."

They each flourish.

"So like, if I ever get too handsy..."

Tweek finds the thought rather intriguing instead of discomforting. "What, like _this?_ " He smiles, taking Craig's wrists and placing his palms right on his chest.

Craig chortles. "Nice heartbeat."

"Mm." Tweek grins and lets go of him.

"Here." Craig remembers, taking out his phone and searching up something he knows will make Tweek smile.

"Is it extreme Jazz."

"You'll see."

"Okay-" They can't keep straight faces anymore, guffawing at their dialogue, which almost has Craig lose focus of what he's meaning to be doing.

When he hears Chemistry by Asher Angel begin to play, his gasp is priceless. Looking over at the phone, he sees that Craig's put on the music video, which neither even know existed until now.

"Who's the girl." Tweek asks down the line, talking about the love interest in the video.

"You jealous?" Craig teases.

" _No_."

He cracks up at Tweek's defensiveness. "This our song?" He smirks at him, Tweek's cheeks deeply flushing at the thought. "I _may_ or may not have thought of us when I first heard it." This has them both grin.

"Here, I'm gonna look her up." Tweek hums some of the song as he takes out the phone of his own.

"Oh, and you're _not_ jealous." Tweek smiles, cackling when Tweek shushes him roughly.

" _Oh my God. Wait. Never mind."_ Tweek exclaims this after finding out her identity with a quick search.

"What, who is she??" Craig asks.

"I thought she was Matt Leblanc's kid-"

" _Hahahahaha!”_ Craig guffaws, looking at Tweek's phone and seeing she shares the same last name as the 'Friends' actor.

"I mean, it wouldn't be unethical, it says here she's only thirteen." Craig reads. "Who is she, a model?"

"Some YouTube actress."

Craig chortles. "Ouch."

"She's in a YouTube show called the 'Chicken Girls'."

Craig pauses the music video immediately, his abrupt determination to figure out what it is he's even talking about throwing Tweek for a loop.

Within in a few moments, they're able to find the first episode, which is only five minutes, instantly finding out for themselves that 'Chicken Girls' is a badly written, badly acted, and most of all, terribly made YouTube series about a clique of middle school dancers who call themselves the 'chicken girls' for some unknown reason, struggling with all of their petty problems involving failing friendships, the extreme competitiveness of the middle school dance team, and most of all: boys.

"So not one of them is a lesbian?" Craig asks once the episode is over, Tweek laughing so hard that he bends down towards the floor, causing some of the candy that he had completely forgotten about to fall out of his pockets.

" _Tweek_ -" Seeing this makes Craig laugh even harder, Tweek doing the same as he fixes his posture, clearing his throat and getting himself together. "I have an idea."

Hearing this, Craig forces himself to shut up and stay quiet.

"We should eat as much sour candy as we can then see how long we can handle kissing each other."

Craig swears, he's never felt so lucky to have Tweek in his life, let alone as a boyfriend. As a literal, _actual_ boyfriend.

Let the record show that they _are_ in fact boyfriends.

Never would they want it any other way, because the way things between them are right now is just barely perfect.

In fact, that _may_ just be what Tweek is growing so concerned about. Maybe things are almost...Too right.

Suspiciously right.

He's waiting for something bad to happen, bad enough for Craig to declare that he doesn't want to be his boyfriend anymore. If so, it was a good thirty minutes. Or maybe this is it. Maybe _this_ is the bad thing that's happening to him right now to balance out his good fortune. Perhaps he should express his worries and get it over with.

"I'm nervous." He blurts.

"Why?" Craig regrets his slight laughter, raising his arms just in case Tweek's in need of being reminded of their discussion.

"No." Tweek laughs at his assumption, Craig scoffing and setting down his hands.

"I just, I dunno, I feel like I'm gonna fuck up." Tweek admits.

" _How_?" Craig chuckles. "I already know plenty about you. You're being honest right now, which, I really like, _plus_ , you're a good kisser."

Tweek blushes and giggles in response. "Didn't think—anyone would ever actually want to kiss me, so..." Chuckling nervously, he quickly touches a strand of his hair.

Craig brightens. " _I_ do." He gloats, admiring Tweek's tight smile that shows off his staggeringly red cheekbones.

The peck to his lips is unexpected, perking up and smiling enormously when Tweek resumes eye contact, his smirk bringing Craig to beam as much as he can let himself.

"You're so cute." He tells him, knowing not be surprised by Tweek's expression that's equally puzzled as it is flattered.

"I a mirror now?" He asks, Craig scoffing and flashing a quick nod of his head before grinning at Tweek who's already beaming with pride.

" _Dork_."

This only boosts Tweek's satisfaction, smile of his growing and getting Craig to excessively giggle along with him.

"Hm." Craig smirks, kissing his cheek and enjoying the eons of fulfillment in Tweek's eyes that only he is able to bring.

"We just gonna stand here and smile at each other all night?" He teases, making Tweek break out of his spell and burst into laughter.

"I dunno." He puts his arms around his back and steps in closer. "I mean, looking at you can be pretty addicting so sorry if I tend to get a bit dazed." He adores watching Craig glance down and snicker in disbelief.

"Whatever." He looks back up and smirks at him.

"So wanna do it?"

"What?" Craig blinks with realization, understanding what Tweek means. "Oh. The candy thing?" He grins. "Yeah."

Snickering, Tweek jokingly holds up his hands.

"This gonna be our thing now?" Craig asks over his laughter, as he brings down his hands and retrieves them two fist-fulls of candy, that include sour gummy worms, nerds, smarties, lemon heads, red hots, and starbursts.

They split the amount, downing their shares as fast as they can.

"Alright." Tweek snickers and clicks his tongue, still trying to get used to the mixed taste of fruit, sourness, and spice in mouth.

"C'mere." Craig says, grabbing him and kissing him until they almost instantaneously break apart, recoiling in distaste and laughing away the extra flavors they've exchanged into each other's mouth.

" _Jesus_." Tweek smiles, kissing him as much as he can as Craig giggles and struggles to break away, suddenly guffawing and needing to separate himself to quiet down.

"I _can't_ , I can't do it." Craig grins at him.

"Why, you don't like how I taste?" Tweek teases.

"Fine. Do it." Craig spontaneously orders, Tweek chortling and going right back in for more, the mixture of tastes being something they both eventually and naturally adapt to, leading them to become so caught up in the moment that Tweek has to suggest they go somewhere else, in case his parents come walking in.

"Couch..?" Craig hesitantly suggests.

"I was thinking more like, upstairs..?" Tweek holds up hands for good measure, Craig chuckling as his heart stutters at the scenario's concept.

"Okay." He smiles and puts his hands up as well, causing them both to break out into laughter.

So, they head upstairs hand in hand, entering inside Tweek's room and trying not to stare too much at the bed.

It's either they look at the bed, or at each other, and when they look at each other, all they want to do is kiss their way to the bed.

So, that’s exactly what they do.

The moment they find themselves seated, Craig breaks the kiss and climbs onto Tweek's lap carefully, giggling into their next one and carefully climbing above him after Tweek voluntarily lies himself down on the comforter.

"I tell you something?" Tweek asks this once Craig ends the kiss.

"You've done this before?" Craig smirks at him, admiring his cackle.

"I wish." Tweek jokes. "No." He clarifies. "Just...I don't really wanna move, all too fast. Like, I'd rather wait..." He looks below him and shyly traces his finger down Craig's chest.

"I get that." Craig means it. "I _really_ do."

Tweek looks at him. "Yeah? Just-I don't want you thinking I'm like, a prude, or anything. It's just, kind of a sacred thing for me."

Craig smiles. "You don't have to explain yourself. I know what you mean. It is a sacred thing, generally."

"Yeah." Tweek kindly agrees. "Like, don't get me wrong, I'm _interested_." He snickers, causing Craig to perk up and try not to get ahead of himself.

"It's just, there's a big difference between fooling around and going all the way, you know?"

" _Definitely_." Craig nods.

"Sorry. I'm probably totally like, ruining the moment." Tweek scoffs.

"You're _not_." Craig speaks boldly, and his eyebrows sharply raise. "At _all_. Believe me, if all I wanted from you was sex, you would've known by now."

Tweek laughs lightheartedly. "Yeah." He squeezes onto Craig's hand and focuses directly on his eyes. "Like I said, you're a _gentleman_." He teases.

Chortling, Craig cringes jokingly. "Hmm." He starts playing around with Tweek's hair.

"Whatever you say." He kisses him softly, sensing Tweek glancing away after a few moments, before the kiss is broken and Tweek abruptly announces how he can see right into Craig's bedroom.

"What? Oh, _shit_." Standing up from the bed, Craig looks out Tweek's window, and sees that it's scarily so.

"Here." Tweek rushes over and draws his blinds, looking over to Craig in concern, who's exhaling hesitantly and looking down at the floor while sitting back down on the bed.

"You okay..?" Tweek asks him.

"Yeah." Craig looks at him with an overstimulated heart. "If anything, the only one who saw was Lola."

Tweek chuckles and makes his way back over to him. "Well now that the coast is clear," he climbs onto his lap and initiates a kiss that brings them back down into the bed, remaining on top of Craig and longingly returning his affection, until they feel it's time for an intermission.

"Do you think it's a bit weird..." Still on top of him, Tweek is attempting to correctly ask this question of his, struggling not to get lost in Craig's eyes as he lightly strokes his face.

"What." Craig asks.

"I dunno. Like, that we haven't even known each other for two weeks yet, here we are..." Tweek isn't meaning to sound skeptical about their relationship, but rather interested in the fate they've managed to grab onto.

"Hm." Craig sees where he's coming from. "Well, it's not like we haven't been spending _all_ this time together." At this, they both smile.

"Plus, ya know, when you meet someone, sometimes you just know."

Just because it wasn't love at first sight, doesn't meant it took them long at all to click. Plus the platonic high only lasted for so long until the romantic feelings came barging in and changing their perspectives.

With all the time they've spent together since then, and everything they've opened up to each other about, they figure furthering their relationship is not only justified, but for the better.

"Yeah." Speaking softly, Tweek keeps his smile warm. "And I guess we did."

Craig giggles and enlarges Tweek's grin by pecking his lips.

"So." He grabs onto his hands. "I think..." He sits them up and leans in close towards his ear. "We should see Crazy Rich Asians..."

The hot breath in Tweek's ear makes him giggle, facing him with an enormous smile, that agrees with his statement. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, we can do a movie date."

"Oh, so they're movie _dates_ now?" Tweek teases, giggling with him elatedly and returning his nod.

"Why not?" Craig smirks. "We can finally hold hands without it being some big land mark event."

Tweek snickers. "Yeah...'Member when that happened?"

"Yeah." They sit up beside each other on the edge of the bed. And we got that cake ate it in front of the garbage, and I got myself to feed you a piece. Thought you were gonna go off on me, or something."

Tweek laughs in awe. "I love how we're saying 'oh remember this' as if it wasn't not even two weeks ago." This cracks them up for about half a minute.

"The Nun." Craig grins.

" _Ugh_." Tweek rolls his eyes. "That movie was _so_ stupid, I'm sorry I recommended it."

Craig beams. "There are much worse movies."

"Yeah, that you shouldn't let me drag you to."

Snickering, Craig shakes his head in refusal, beginning to laugh at his comment.

"Please do. I encourage it."

"Sure." Tweek smirks.

This gets Craig thinking, particularly about Tweek's parents returning, which should be in about an hour from now, beginning to worry over how they're exactly going to go forward with... _This_.

"Do you think your parents like me?" Craig looks to Tweek with a scrunched expression.

"They like you plenty." Tweek assures, giggling slightly at what he knows Craig is getting at.

"Yeah, but, you think they'll approve of you dating someone like me?"

Now Tweek can't help himself from laughing. "Craig, please. You're _harmless_. They've known I like you. If they didn't approve, they wouldn't have you over this much." His proven point fills Craig with energy of relief.

"Good. I'll do whatever I can to prove myself to them." He promises, Tweek's heart becoming overloaded with flattery and a huge smile crossing his face. "You're so cute."

Craig chuckles warmly.

"So, _your_ parents." Tweek didn't want to have to bring it up.

" _Well_ ," Craig deeply exhales. "My _Mom_ will be utterly elated."

They laugh with excitement.

"Whereas my Dad," Craig braces himself for what's about to be said, momentarily dodging eye contact.

"He _can't_ know." Tweek understands the incredible importance of that statement.

"Yeah..." Craig feels embarrassed to simply have a parent so close minded, which Tweek can easily pick up on.

"Hey." Tweek gets him to look at him. "Craig, it's _not_ your fault."

"Me being gay, or my Dad being an asshole?"

"Both."

Snickering, Craig attacks Tweek back onto the bed, joining him in a fit of giggles and crawling beside him.

"Maybe we should pretend to be asleep, so my parents don't question us." Tweek figures.

"Or we could _actually_ sleep." As much as Craig wants to stay awake with him, the idea of falling asleep with him for the first time since officiating their relationship seems rivetingly pleasing.

"Okay." If it means they get to cuddle, Tweek doesn't see why not.

After he turns off the lights with no intentions of brushing his teeth or getting changed, he and Craig kiss and cuddle one another to sleep, just in time for Mary and Richard to return home to see why Tweek hasn't been responding.

"Well, I checked on them, and they seem to be fast asleep." Mary comes entering back downstairs after taking a quick look into Tweek's room.

"Were they holding each other?" Richard asks.

"Couldn't tell, but, probably. Not that it means they've officially gotten together if they _are_. They were the other day and when I asked Tweek about it he said things were the same, so, nothing might've changed." She explains.

"Well Craig took him to the dance, which seems pretty serious." Richard fully believes that something has had to happen between them by now. "I'm sure they consider themselves dating."

"Hm. Not even two weeks here and he's already got himself a boyfriend."

They chuckle lightheartedly.

"Do you think it's too rushed?" Richard wants her opinion.

"Eh, I wouldn't say that. It would be one thing if they weren't spending all this time together."

"That is true." Richard thinks over Mary's point. "I just don't want either of them getting hurt." Though he knows it's only natural.

"Well, Tweek's our boy, and, Craig is his."

Richard smiles. "Do you think Craig would be disrespect him?" He discreetly means this in terms of sex.

"We both know Tweek wouldn't let him." Mary's sure of that. "Besides, Tweek would probably be the first to try something. I read this study that boys with ADHD tend to be more sexually active than those without."

This makes Richard slowly nod and furrow his brow. “Where do you read this stuff.” He can’t help but ask, bringing on no response.

"Since you're the expert, then, I figure _you'll_ be the one that will have the discussion with him?" He tries to weasel his way out of it.

"Why _me_? _You're_ the man." She frowns.

"Yes, but what would _I_ know about gay sex?" He asks, making her raise her eyebrows and stare at him blankly, the both of them knowing that that statement was nothing more than a cover up.

"Oh _please_ , it was _years_ ago, and only _one_ time, you think I remember?"

They figure it's best that the conversation ends there.

 

Since they're now officially together, Tweek can wake Craig up with excessive kisses to his cheek.

"You're so unfair." Craig just barely mutters, blinking himself awake and keeping himself wrapped around him.

"Why's that." Tweek smiles.

"Because _I_ was supposed to wake up first and do that to _you_." Craig tells him.

"Oh _really_." Tweek smirks. "Tell me, does it still smell like something crawled in my mouth and died?" He playfully blows his breath in Craig's face, making him break away in laughter, kissing him without warning which only has him recoil.

"Yeah, and it tastes like it too."

Tweek cackles himself down into the sheets.

"Oh my God." Craig shakes his head playfully, smirking at the view and pulling Tweek up, facing him his way so he can admire his goofy smile.

"Brush your teeth and I'll kiss you all morning." He promises.

"What about you? Like _you_ have perfect breath?" Tweek teases, gazing off and clicking his tongue after Craig strongly pecks his lips.

"Not bad."

Craig chortles so hard that he bends back. "You're not getting off easy." Tweek says. " _Join_ me."

He takes Craig's hand the moment they both stand up, returning his smile as they reach the bathroom and turn on the sink.

Hand in hand, they manage to brush their teeth for all but forty seconds, going back to bed where Tweek climbs on top of Craig, who enjoys the aftertaste of the toothpaste in Tweek's mouth just a bit too much, the moment their kiss starts.

He has to break them apart just to laugh from amazement. "Holy shit. You taste _really_ good."

"Say it louder, Craig. My parents are only right down the hall."

They take a moment to guffaw.

"What toothpaste did you use?" Craig asks.

"The same as _you_!" Tweek laughs contagiously.

"Do _I_ taste good?" Craig asks.

"Either you just really love the taste of mint, or you didn't brush as hard as me."

"What, I was in a rush." Craig flirts, Tweek scoffing and bringing Craig with him when he lays back down, resting his head on his chest.

"Hmm." He hums, looking up with him at the ceiling. "I missed you."

"You _missed_ me?" Craig asks, looking up at him with a smirk.

"You know, like, in my dreams. You weren't in them." Tweek grows a bit embarrassed about how potentially clingy that sounds. 

"Oh my _God_." Craig's stunned by his cuteness. "You're _so_ cute."

"Shut up."

"You _can't_ take a compliment, can you." Craig grins.

"Why would I." Tweek kids, kissing his forehead.

"Because they're _true_." Craig says.

"Mm, not really."

" _Yes_."

"No."

" _Yes_."

"No-"

" _Yes_ -" Craig can't finish without the other of them cracking up.

" _I_ ," sitting up, Craig gets off of him and sits him up by his shoulders, leaning closer towards his ear to the sound of his giggles.

"Wanna take you out."

"Do it you coward." Tweek's joke causes an uproar of laugher between them.

"Movies?" Craig gets back to the topic, squeezing onto Tweek's shoulders and grinning into his ear.

"Don't tease me like this." What Tweek says makes Craig giggle into his ear, which neither can't help but enjoy.

"Wanna ask?" Craig says to him.

"Yeah, I just don't want my parents _eye-balling_ us the entire time we're around him." Tweek turns around and faces him.

Craig scoffs. "Maybe on the way there you can sit up front, to prove we mean business." This makes Tweek chortle.

"Sounds like a plan." He gets off the bed, heading over to his closet.

"Need clothes?"

"Nah, I should probably go and see my Mom." Craig tells him, getting up and rushing over to Tweek who's focused on picking out a shirt. "Be right back." He kisses the top of his head, making Tweek brighten and hastily spin around, sending a quick peck to his lips before he can go.

Craig grins.

"I still taste good?" Tweek jokes.

"Yes, actually." Craig says this to him on his way out the bedroom door, leaving Tweek so giddy that he happily sinks down on the floor of his closet, hugging onto his chosen shirt and soaking in the profound moment.

Because of how much he's smiling, he decides to close the double doors for privacy.

Now that he thinks about it, he can't help but find his current location rather ironic.

 

Downstairs, Craig pretty much forgot that Tweek's parents would be in the kitchen, and the moment he realizes they're there, he arrives with rosy cheeks and and a mind trying its best to prepare for hardcore interrogation.

"Hi Craig." Is all Mary says, sounding no different than usual, though Craig can't help but feel like Richard's staring at him a bit too much.

He feels like he needs a sign that says 'I didn't swipe your son's virginity last night, only his heart.'

"Um, is it okay if I change and come back here..?" He asks just in case.

"Yes, of course." Mary's smile is warm. "Don't even have to ask."

"Okay." Craig appreciates it. "Uh, I'll be back." He points to the front door, walking towards it as Mary asks if he wants anything for breakfast.

"Oh, no thank you." With his hand on the knob, Craig looks at her, trying to come off as polite as possible, before simply shaking his head and heading out.

"He's afraid of us." Richard states, the moment Craig's left and closed the door. "I like that."

Just as Mary glares at him, Tweek comes bouncing down the stairs in a fresh outfit, trying not to look so ecstatic that it's suspicious.

"Good morning..."

His parents are already staring.

"What." He quickly feels his neck, a place that Craig's lips have yet to touch.

"Nothing, sweetie, it's just, isn't there something you want to tell us?" Mary asks simplistically.

"Oh." His face flushes. "Uh...Yeah. Craig's like, my boyfriend now. If that's okay."

"We're really happy for the both of you." Richard states.

"Thank you! So what's the catch." Tweek knows there has to be one.

"Nothing. We just want you guys to understand that this all happened pretty quickly."

"We know." Tweek shrugs. "I can trust him. If something was off, I would've been able to sense it by now." He promises.

"Us too." Richard says. "He's a very nice boy."

"Exactly. Which is why you don't need to worry about him wrongly influencing me or pressuring me." Tweek wants to get that part over with.

"Oh, it's not _him_ I'm worried about." What Mary says makes Tweek frown.

" _What? Me?_ " He realizes. "I know the concept of boundaries. It's how you raised me."

"We know, it's just, you were humping playground equipment when you were three, Tweek. We just want you to keep in mind-"

" _Oh my God!"_ Tweek momentarily covers his ears. " _Stop! Enough!_ I was literally just telling Craig last night that I don't want to do that yet!” He needs them to believe him.

"Alright, sweetie. We understand." Mary nods.

"Yeah, I hope...To make things up to me after putting me through this, can Craig and I go to the movies?"

"Yeah! Just make sure you pay attention to the movie, hon'."

"I'm going upstairs." Understandably, he's had more than enough of this.

 

Over at Craig's, after putting on an outfit he hope is at least somewhat impressive, he asks Tricia, who he runs into in the kitchen on his way back outside, if he's wearing too much deodorant.

"You and Tweek going to another dance?" She asks, standing in front of the toaster and waiting for her bagel to pop up.

"No." He's already blushing.

"How'd last night go?"'

"Uh," He looks over to the door leading into the garage, where Thomas can come entering from any moment.

"Good." He looks back to her and smiles. "The dance wasn't that fun, but it was still good."

"Does that mean things still happened between you guys?"

"I think so. Okay, _yes_ , they did, and you _cannot_ speak a word of it _to_ or around Dad."

"Don't worry..." She can't help her enormous smile. "I won't."

"Hey, do me a favor?" He looks back to the same door. "Tweek and I are being driven to the movies, and I don't want Dad to see us from the driveway."

He can't risk Thomas heading back and forth between their driveway and inside the garage like he does as usual when he spends time out there.

“Of course, yeah.”

"Thanks. Um, if he comes back in on his own, just tell me."

"Got it."

Tricia scoffs when Craig flinches, after her bagel pops up.

"Have a good time. You deserve it."

"Thanks." He gives her a good squeeze, before stepping away and asking one more request.

"When Mom's back, could you tell her and get it over with? I don't really want her finding out when I'm around. She'll go all out."

It's no understatement.

"Okay. But when you get back don't be surprised if she's thrown a party or something."

He chortles. "Bye."

As Tricia watches him exit, she can't contain her smile.

Once he's gone, the first thing she does is call Karen.

"It happened!"

 

When Tweek sees Craig's new appearance, he can't help but grow a bit offended. "You could've given me the memo. You look like that when I look like this."

"Oh _shush_." Craig smirks at him, Richard and Mary chuckling in the background at their banter.

"By the way, it's _my_ turn, so." Craig flashes his wallet at him.

"It is _not_!" Tweek smiles, though he can't say he knows for sure.

"Who paid last." He looks to Mary for her insight.

"I dunno." She scoffs.

"Well I guess we'll have to see _two_ movies so we can each pay." Tweek takes this opportunity to work to his advantage, Craig grinning right as Mary automatically rolling her eyes.

"Tweek, _please_ , don't torture the kid."

"I'm fine with that." Craig continues to smile right at Tweek.

" _See_?!" He gloats to his mother. "I'm paying first." He turns to Craig.

"We'll see about that."

"Yeah, we _will_ , and I'll be paying."

"Shouldn't you be getting your rewards card?" Craig smiles.

"Ah, yes, the card that I can only use if _I_ pay, the one in my wallet with the money that _I'll_ be paying with?" Tweek's having too much fun with this. "Lemme get that."

"You _can_ still use the card even if-I mean _when_ -I pay!" Craig yells as he sprints along with him up the stairs.

"We'll see."

"Uh-huh."

Once they’re gone, Richard and Mary look to each other and scoff.

"They're gonna be the death of each other." She means that in the best way possible.

"I don't think they'd mind that, honestly." Richard’s being honest. 

They wouldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How’d u like le fluff? Pls comment :)

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! As a homeschooler myself, I’ve always wanted to shine light on a homeschooled character. Once I thought of this idea I was ecstatic, and I knew Tweek and Craig would fit the story.  
> Comments please! :)  
> Tumblr-heyoricohannah


End file.
